


По ту сторону

by TheGreen



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: Ньют Скамандер так самоотверженно защищал животных, что оказался беглым преступником в розыске в собственной стране. Геллерт Гриндельвальд спас его, дал ему приют, по достоинству оценил его способности, и теперь Ньют работает на него. Ньют готов на все, чтобы помочь своему спасителю прийти к власти в магической Германии, но этого Геллерт может добиться только сам. Очень разными средствами...





	По ту сторону

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вторая часть цикла, будет третья, но не на эту ФБ.  
2\. Еще больше разных тварей.  
3\. Еще больше политики и черной магии, много новых мужских и женских персонажей.  
4\. Возможен ООС.  
5\. Небольшие расхождения с фактами и событиями первого фильма (например, Геллерт не только пророк, но и нефоновый легилимент), события второго фильма не учитываются - есть лишь пара отсылок.  
6\. Мнение персонажей совершенно не обязательно совпадает с мнением авторов.  
7\. Отдельно вдруг кто-то усомнится: авторы категорически не разделяют и не поддерживают нацистскую идеологию.  
8\. Периодическая смена POV.  
9\. Нецензурная лексика в небольшом количестве.  
10\. Смерти персонажей, насилие, человеческие жертвоприношения (не рекомендуется повторять дома), упоминание изнасилования домового эльфа (не рекомендуется повторять нигде и ни с кем).

# По ту сторону

из двух возможных вариантов  
я умудряюсь выбрать тот  
который третий невозможный  
да и не вариант вообще

## Глава 1

Грифон даже не проснулся, пока Ньют переправлял его в чемодан — заклятие действовало до сих пор, хотя их с Геллертом не было… ну, довольно долго. Вот и замечательно: пусть отдыхает, а пока Ньют отмерил дозу Костероста — напоить его, когда проснется.  
Август. Пожалуй, вполне подходящее имя для грифона, такое… императорское. Честно говоря, в голове мелькал другой вариант, назвать в честь спасителя, но Ньют постеснялся. Собственно, спаситель грифона отправился вместе с Ньютом, подстраховать его при перемещении Августа в чемодан, а заодно рассказать, куда они отправятся смотреть боевых животных. Ньют уже сгорал от нетерпения, тем более что ему был обещан карт-бланш, так что с его мнением не смогут не считаться. И, в конце концов, он нужен Геллерту, теперь в этом нет ни малейших сомнений — он похитил для него грифона, и вообще… Ньют покосился на Геллерта, поймал смеющийся взгляд и прикусил губу, но поздно: на лице расплывалась улыбка совершенно, безмятежно счастливого человека.  
— Я все выясню и за всем прослежу, — начал было Ньют, толкнув дверь в свою комнату, — особенно за драконами… — и осекся, будто налетел на стену. Россыпь золотых монет на ковре. Три валяющиеся рядом броши — крупные, с переливающимися разноцветными камнями и, на вкус Ньюта, довольно аляповатые. Изящный бриллиантовый браслет, нитка жемчуга, много разнообразных колец — сразу даже не сосчитаешь. Что за…?  
— Билл? Что это такое? — Ассистент Ньюта сидел за рабочим столом и что-то старательно писал. — Это наш нюхлер принес? Откуда? Сплошные хлопоты с этим воришкой!  
Билл не поднимал глаз. Ньют сделал шаг вперед и вдруг заметил, что тетрадь на столе перевернута вверх ногами.  
— Это не нюхлер, мистер Скамандер, — щеки парня стремительно заливала краска, — это я.  
— Как это — ты?  
— Я превратился и выбрался наружу… не помню как, и что потом произошло, тоже не помню. Так получилось. Извините, я постараюсь больше так не делать.  
— Ты выбрался отсюда и бегал где-то? Но ты же обокрал людей, Билл! — Ньют был настолько потрясен, что даже толком не рассердился. — Как же так… и что теперь?  
Гриндельвальд поднял браслет, оценивающе повертел в руках, пристально взглянул на Билла и тихо хмыкнул. Тот словно съежился и покраснел еще сильнее.  
— У тебя бесценный ассистент, — одобрительно заметил Гриндельвальд. — За пару часов… ну, пожалуй, дольше, — с улыбкой уточнил он, — он спонсировал нам очень важное мероприятие. Я бы на твоем месте не ругал его, Ньют.  
Билл на мгновение поднял голову, и его глаза сверкнули так, как будто за него не заступились, а наказали жестоко и незаслуженно, но он тут же снова потупился, глубоко вздохнул и глухо повторил: «Простите».  
Гриндельвальд, не обращая больше на него внимания, быстро взмахнул палочкой над боковой стенкой книжного шкафа, как будто изобразив на ней невидимый сложный рисунок, и из нее выдвинулся потайной ящик. Сделал легкое движение пальцами — и трофеи Билла, взлетев, переместились туда, после чего стенка снова стала абсолютно гладкой.  
— Не возвращать же неизвестно кому, — сказал он Ньюту, — так что пусть здесь, у тебя. Может, на животных и потратим.

***

_Он связался с Гриндельвальдом, Перси, а я ничего не знал. И, представляешь, написал: „мое место рядом с ним”! Да я в жизни не поверю, что Ньют проникся его идеями, хоть пытай меня! Просто он с ним спит. Мой брат спит с этой сволочью, и когда его приперло, рванул к нему! Меня, конечно, отстранили, пока будут разбираться. Да и ладно, веришь или нет, плевать совершенно. Так даже лучше. Увидел бы Харриса, тварь эту — в лоскуты бы нарезал и сел. Агнес письмами засыпает, хочет увидеться, а я даже не знаю, что ей ответить.  
Репортеры уже слетелись, как навозные мухи, пришлось чары вокруг дома обновить. Нечего мне им сказать, пусть провалятся. Нет, представляешь, он решил, что Гриндельвальд ему поможет, а я — нет! Я даже не знаю, как лучше: матери сказать или уж не говорить? Или просто — прислал письмо, что жив? В общем, все паршиво. Я впервые боюсь разворачивать утренние газеты. И все равно их читаю, конечно. Читаю и боюсь. Вот дерьмо, а!_

_Я правильно помню, что в Нью-Йорке Гриндельвальд приговорил Ньютона к смерти? А потом — бил его Заклятием Кнута? Даже не знаю, что сказать. Твой брат псих или мазохист? Так, ладно, Тесей, прости.  
Только сейчас я кое-что понял. Когда мы у тебя говорили о моем плене и что убъем Гриндельвальда, Ньютону было явно не по себе. Я подумал: ему просто жутко слушать все это, он же гражданский, и ему самому досталось, а оказывается… слушай, так получилось, люди в кого только не влюбляются.  
В конце концов, Ньютон жив, а все, кроме смерти, можно исправить.  
Я поговорю с остальными, дам его описание и попрошу, если наткнутся на него… ну, в бою, чтобы не применяли сильные боевые, а постарались взять в плен. Он ведь запутался. Я в этом уверен._

***

Ньют слегка потянул повод, и Цверг, молодой серебристо-серый гиппогриф, заложил очередной вираж над поляной. Требовалось постоянно контролировать, чтобы зверь не вылетел за пределы маскировочного купола, но в целом они с Цвергом сразу нашли общий язык.  
Здесь, в старом поместье в Тюрингии, надежно укрытом за антимагловскими чарами, можно держать небольшую стаю гиппогрифов, и никто ничего не заметит. Свежий воздух, размеренная жизнь почтенного благородного семейства фон Гермельшаузен… хотя вчерашнее прибытие Геллерта с Ньютом и тремя телохранителями, конечно, внесло в нее разнообразие.  
После заверений в преданности Магистру от польщенных чад и домочадцев и краткого представления Ньюта (непривычно чувствующего себя под обороткой высокого брюнета) как крупнейшего европейского магозоолога с почему-то не известным никому именем Мартин Ройс Гриндельвальд попросил не прерывать подготовки к завтрашнему обеду и показать Ньюту грифятню, после чего немедленно отправил одного из своих охранников за пределы поместья.  
— Простите, что ненадолго приму здесь пару скви… ладно, буду честен, один вообще магл, — заговорщически сообщил он изумленному хозяину, — но кому, как не вам, я могу довериться! Я не заставлю вас знакомить их с вашей семьей, Вотан сохрани. Просто зайдите в кабинет, когда я попрошу — это не займет много времени. Их сейчас аппарируют сюда с завязанными глазами и так же проводят обратно.  
Ньют, неторопливо удаляясь, от души посочувствовал главе семейства, которого Геллерт продолжал успокаивать: «Мои люди не спустят с них глаз и не позволят ни к чему прикоснуться», пока на лужайке перед замком не появился телохранитель Геллерта, держа под руки двух ошеломленных мужчин средних лет в магловской одежде. Тон Гриндельвальда мгновенно сменился:  
— Приветствую, герр Вилигут, фон Либенфельс, рад, что вы нашли время, — дальше Ньют уже не слышал.  
Когда вечером он вернулся в замок, маглов уже не было, и после недолгого ужина Геллерт отправил одного телохранителя отдыхать, другого поставил перед своей спальней, где тот, обратившись во внушительных размеров медведя, лег перед дверью. Третий занял пост перед более скромной комнатой, выделенной магозоологу. Гриндельвальд прошел к себе, сбросил тяжелую мантию, аппарировал в соседнюю спальню и чуть ли не четверть часа терпеливо слушал, что Ньют бы здесь переделал, наблюдая, как с него сходит Оборотное зелье.  
— Наконец-то похож на себя, — перебил Геллерт, проведя ладонью по подбородку Ньюта, и с разговорами дальше как-то не сложилось.  
Но утром Ньют, поколебавшись, спросил про вчерашних посетителей, хотя и не был уверен, что имеет право. Геллерт, однако, ответил, что показать отдельным мистически настроенным маглам что-то таинственное и волшебное — неплохой способ получить агентов влияния в новомодных магловских политических группировках («Не вникай, неинтересно, но пригодиться могут»). Посмеялись над тем, как Геллерт рассказывал про путешествия к центру Земли, древние цивилизации — «Представляешь, вместо Атлантиды им послышалось Антарктида, и я решил не поправлять — забавно будет, если и вправду организуют туда экспедицию!», а в завершение с торжественным видом начертил на пергаменте несколько рун и, щелкнув пальцами, вызвал кобольда. Но сказать, за кого именно приняли впечатленные посетители безобидную прислугу замка, Гриндельвальд не успел — упомянутый кобольд (а может, и какой-то другой) со смущенным видом вышел из стены, держа поднос с дымящимся кофейником и вкусно пахнущей выпечкой.  
— Хозяин не приказывал подать Магистру в эту комнату, — виновато сообщил он. — Хьюки не сразу найти, Хьюки немедленно принести второй поднос!  
Ньют не был уверен, что успел натянуть одеяло на голову раньше, чем хозяйская прислуга могла бы заметить, что второй гость как-то не очень похож на прибывшего вчера, но надеялся, что кобольд достаточно растерян, чтобы это проигнорировать. Как только тот снова исчез в стене, Геллерт протянул Ньюту склянку, он с отвращением осушил ее в два глотка и опять прикрылся, пока не подействует.  
— Что поделать, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд, — мир вообще тесен, а владельцев гиппогрифов — тем более. Противная штука, но терпимо, я по Нью-Йорку вообще старушкой ходил, и ничего, — продолжал он болтать, отвлекая Ньюта от малоприятностей трансформации. — Помнишь, ты мне еще подушки наколдовывал и занавески открывал и закрывал? Так это была моя месть за метро! Не вылейся у меня зелье, я бы тебе на все четыре дня нашел занятий… — продолжал он, а Ньют в смятении подумал, что и правда — не разбейся тот несчастный флакон, жизнь его сложилась бы совсем по-другому. Был бы в ней дом, родные, экспедиции, признание… и вдруг ему стало холодно. В прямом смысле, физически, и он придвинулся к Геллерту согреться — гадость все-таки эти превращения.

***

— Рад всех видеть, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Теперь, когда очевидно, насколько больше магов поддерживают наше дело, осталось убедиться, что у нас хватит ресурсов на масштабные начинания.  
За столом в большом зале, кроме хозяйки замка, почти не было женщин — видимо, это те немногие, кому некому передать груз материальных забот, подумал Ньют. Не думать о доме… некогда!  
— В течение двух дней вы, я уверен, что-то предложите — мне или Леманну, — он кивнул в сторону солидного, строго одетого волшебника, сидящего неподалеку. — И еще один важный момент — как всегда, мы готовимся к войне, потому что хотим мира, — улыбнулся Геллерт, — поэтому многие из присутствующих держат боевых животных. Рад сообщить, что среди нас сегодня высококвалифицированный магозоолог, позвольте представить Мартина Ройса. Он посетит всех вас в ближайшие дни, уточнит количество животных для наших целей и даст рекомендации, к которым прошу отнестись с особым вниманием. Можете установить любую очередность визитов герра Ройса, как вам будет удобно, но за две недели он должен увидеть все.  
Ньют скользил взглядом по лицам представляемых ему землевладельцев — и ему казалось, что он мог видеть чуть не каждого третьего — в доме у матушки, на презентации своей книги, еще где-то… или чужие глаза подводили, или просто волновался. Хорошо хоть, что Оборотное зелье меняло голос — Ньют достаточно свободно говорил по-немецки, но в собственном облике английский акцент не скрыть, а неизвестный брюнет явно был с континента. Что же, нужны советы — он непременно их даст, и добьется, чтобы гиппогрифы содержались в идеальных условиях. А ведь подумать только: кто бы раньше позволил ему давать указания самым разным заводчикам… Ньют поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и поспешно принял серьезный вид.

***

— Фон дер Вогельвейд отнимает детенышей от матерей в возрасте двух месяцев! — Возмущенный Ньют ходил взад и вперед по просторной спальне Гриндельвальда. Откинул со лба упавшую на него прядь — она была черно-рыжей, значит, действие зелья уже заканчивалось. — Это Мерлин знает что! Надо как минимум трехмесячными, а лучше — четырехмесячными, они тогда как раз успевают всему научиться! — Он посмотрел на внимательно слушавшего его Геллерта и добавил: — И всадникам тогда гораздо легче летать на нормально повзрослевших животных. Надеюсь, я был достаточно убедителен… хотя он был не слишком доволен.  
— Могу себе представить, — откликнулся Гриндельвальд, — ты какими заклинаниями бросался в процессе убеждения?  
— Я не… — возмущенно начал Ньют.  
— Ну, мало ли, по старой памяти. А он мне живой нужен, от него помимо гиппогрифов немало пользы, — невозмутимо закончил Геллерт, и Ньют, наконец, расплылся в улыбке.  
Он не стал говорить, как боялся, что этот самый фон дер Вогельвейд — давний деловой партнер миссис Скамандер — может как-то узнать его. С чего бы, под Оборотным-то зельем, да и не так много им раньше доводилось беседовать. А вот матушку неплохо бы предупредить… может, написать ей, не подписываясь, разумеется? Но вряд ли она поверит письму неизвестно от кого.  
С утра, к счастью, кобольд появился после того, как Ньют уже успел принять зелье, но опять выглядел виноватым. Из его невнятных объяснений стало ясно, что он принес два подноса в соседнюю спальню и очень встревожился, обнаружив ее пустой — вдруг с гостями что-то случилось? «Хозяин не простит Хьюки, если в стенах его дома кто-то пропасть без завтрака!»

***

— У Клее вообще почти со всеми гиппогрифами что-то не то. — Ньют сел было в кресло, но тут же вскочил. — У них грудная клетка слишком узкая, а задние ноги — чересчур слабые. Явно несоблюдение стандартов породы, а у гессенцев они особенно строгие. Подозреваю, там близкородственное скрещивание, и уже не первое поколение. Отрицает категорически, правда, но я не верю…  
— А Тилль выпускает своих полетать всего три раза в неделю, а нужно — каждый день, и не меньше двух часов. И лучше больше — гиппогрифы живут полетом! У него, похоже, просто некому каждый день их выгуливать… Может, тогда вообще не держать животных?  
— Ты так там и сказал? — усмехнулся Геллерт. В отличие от Ньюта, он не двигался с места и выглядел совершенно спокойным. Или усталым? Не скажешь сразу. Ньют, выйдя из камина, хотел было спросить, как у него прошел день, но камин находился в одной из гостиных замка, рядом были хозяева, а потом… Ньют каждый раз не был уверен, про что уместно спрашивать, начинал рассказывать о себе, увлекался…  
— Ну… я подумал… может, хотя бы поменьше? Если нет возможности?  
Честно говоря, даже такая формулировка от человека с неограниченными полномочиями от Магистра выбила почтенного мага из колеи. Ньюту даже стало жаль его, но так же невозможно!  
— Когда посмотришь всех, напиши общие правила — чем кормить, сколько выгуливать, как дрессировать и так далее, — резюмировал Геллерт. — И скажи, что месяца через три проверишь. Примерно. Точную дату не называй.  
— Можно?! — загорелся Ньют. — Тогда у меня еще вопрос: я так понял, ты никого не отправляешь сюда тренироваться на гиппогрифах, а почему?  
— Хороший вопрос. Ну, обычно мы заранее берем животных на пару дней к себе в лес, чтобы они привыкли… у нас есть такое место.  
— Ну вот поэтому и не все умеют! — негодующе воскликнул Ньют. — И грифы нервничают с незнакомыми людьми — лучше же, когда каждый знает своего постоянного всадника! Или так нельзя сделать?  
— Почему, можно. Поговори завтра об этом с Остерманом или куда ты там собрался. И хватит уже мелькать перед глазами! — Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, и Ньют завис в воздухе и рухнул на кровать рядом с ним.

***

_Билл,  
Как дела в чемодане? Если есть хоть малейшие сложности, пиши, я обязательно отвечу. Я, честно говоря, переживаю, что оставил все на тебя, но я бы не смог успеть все и одновременно присматривать за чемоданом. Потом все расскажу, полагаю, тебе будет интересно.  
И если у тебя возникнут проблемы с кем-то из людей вокруг, тоже напиши непременно.  
Успехов,  
Ньют_

_Уважаемый мистер Скамандер!  
Я очень рад, что вы написали, потому что у нунду третий день запор, он нервничает и злится. Может, с кормом что-то поменять?  
И еще вчера нюхлер снова выбрался из чемодана и кинулся бежать по коридору. Я его сразу догнал и поймал, а он в гнездо залез и со мной общаться не хочет, даже в анимагической форме. Три диринара перья сильно роняют, но так вроде выглядят здоровыми. Странно как-то.  
А в остальном все в порядке. Я все делаю, как вы написали. Летучие медузы дали потомство. Угробы и Брунгильда расстраиваются, что я к ним подхожу, а не вы. Зато как они обрадуются, когда вы вернетесь! И я тоже обрадуюсь. Хоть я и справляюсь, все равно спокойнее, когда вы говорите, что делать.  
У меня тоже все хорошо. Мистер Фейош кричит, как обычно, но это же не страшно, я уже привык.  
Надеюсь, вам нравится ваша поездка. (старательно зачеркнуто) Возвращайтесь! (зачеркнуто)  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Билл_

***

— И зачем было так с утра срываться? Похвально, конечно, что ты так любишь свою работу, но… Просыпаюсь, тебя нет, этот кобольд несчастный головой об стену бьется — гость все-таки пропал без завтрака, и Гермельшаузен, пока ты не появился, по-моему, весь день думал, что я тебя убил, а труп трансфигурировал.  
— И ты ему не сказал? Я просто хотел в два места… про тренировки поговорить.  
— Зачем, он же не спрашивал. И как, успел?  
— Можно сказать, что нет. У фон Остермана до этого даже не дошло, там не то что тренироваться нельзя… В общем, я увидел, что его конюх, когда выводил гиппогрифов, стегнул одного из них хлыстом. Несильно, но… — Ньют сделал глубокий вдох и решительно произнес: — Ну, если совсем честно, я послал ему Жалящее в руку. Гиппогрифы — крайне обидчивые и гордые животные, с ними надо обращаться с уважением, управление — только мягкими поводьями, никаких шпор, и подходить с поклоном… Этот идиот должен уж не знаю кому молиться, что ему до сих пор не снесли башку! И еще настаивал, что всегда так делал, и ничего! Перепортил столько животных… Ну, и я сослался на твое поручение.  
Надменный фон Остерман, представитель одного из благороднейших семейств магической Германии, явно не понимал, с какой стати ему изменять подход к животным, но потом подошел его сын, приятный на вид молодой человек, осторожно заметил отцу, что Магистр просил прислушаться к мнению герра Ройса. Фон Остерман замолк, а его сын (кажется, его зовут Оскар?), извинился перед Ньютом и уверил, что, конечно же, все его рекомендации будут немедленно приняты во внимание.  
— Ну вот пока этим закончилось. Не могу сказать, можно ли верить фон Остерману-младшему, — закончил Ньют. — Да, я устроил скандал. Прости меня.  
— У Остермана грифов не брать… ну, если тебе не удастся что-то исправить, время пока есть. — Гриндельвальд, похоже, вообще не обратил внимания на признания Ньюта, сосредоточившись на фактической информации. — Оскар фон Остерман… вроде бы не дурак. Посмотрим, — и усмехнулся: — Кто-то говорил, что отказался от радикальных методов убеждения!

***

_— Господин министр, австрийцы прибыли… Вы сами сказали — немедленно! Магистр? Вы готовы?  
Это вот уже утро? В голове шумит, виски ломит, нелепый сон никак не отпускает, что, опять? И почему рука не шевелится… а, понятно. Вытащить руку, осторожно отодвинуть рыжую голову, вылезти из постели. Если оно, сейчас должно вернуться. Так, я — Министр магии Германии, надо убедить австрийскую делегацию, и тогда маглы… нет, ерунда какая-то… не идет. Да не может такого быть, может, просто обычный сон? Ладно, Акцио зелье… verdammte Scheisse, как я его назвал? Акцио зеленый флакон с крышкой в виде черепа! Сделать большой глоток и подождать. Как-нибудь потом придумаю, чтобы без этого дыма… или не придумаю, работает же… море, облака, багровый закат на горизонте, и кто-то плывет навстречу закату… а там течение, а сбоку у него фонарь… откуда фонарь внутри человека, или это не человек, или не важно, если уж я здесь Министр магии, почему бы не быть и такому… Дым и туман, и снова гул этот, надо идти туда, на звук, в туман, на голоса… Еще глубже. Зал какой-то, высокий потолок, узкие окна, колонны… гобелены в простенках… как будто в замке… кресло на возвышении, наверное, мне туда, да я, собственно, там уже сижу и говорю…  
— Соглашение об объединении магических границ, слава Вотану, подписано, Вольф, распорядись, и маглов послезавтра организуй ко мне. Нет, пожалуй, одного фюрера. И заранее поставь людей на границе…_  
Ньют дернулся во сне, безуспешно поискал вокруг себя рукой и открыл глаза. Сквозь щель в тяжелых занавесках пробивалось утреннее солнце, Геллерта нигде не было… что ж, надо аппарировать в выделенную ему спальню, привести себя в приличный вид и отправляться в очередное поместье… где только мантию вчера оставил? Ага, кажется, вот.  
Ньют толкнул дверь небольшой гардеробной, из-под которой торчал край знакомой темно-коричневой ткани, и тут же отпрянул, подавив удивленный возглас — Гриндельвальд сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, неподвижно, как спящий, если можно спать с широко открытыми глазами.  
— Геллерт, — тихо окликнул Ньют. Ни звука в ответ. Казалось, тот не только не слышал, но и не видел Ньюта, устремив сквозь него затуманенный взгляд. Поколебавшись, Ньют сделал шаг и осторожно тронул его за плечо. — Геллерт?..  
Тот вздрогнул и сквозь зубы процедил:  
— Маглов в Австрии можно сворачивать… хотя еще одно выступление…  
— Проснись, пожалуйста! — Превозмогая страх, Ньют накрыл ладонью судорожно сжатую, побелевшую кисть Гриндельвальда.  
— Кприходугитлерачтобыготово… — быстро произнес тот что-то совсем нечленораздельное и дернулся всем телом. Ньют не отнимал руки, пока выражение лица Геллерта не стало меняться. Наконец он несколько раз моргнул, и взгляд холодных серых глаз постепенно сфокусировался на Ньюте, узнавая. — А, ты… зачем? Все в порядке, иди к себе… Со мной так иногда бывает.  
Что бывает, в ужасе подумал Ньют, ни за что не уйду!  
— Это не опасно. — Геллерт легко поднялся с пола. — Просто задумался… о будущем, не бери в голову.  
…Видение — вот как это, оказывается, называлось. Ньют, конечно, слышал, что у некоторых людей от рождения есть особенные способности к прорицаниям, но никогда раньше не представлял, как страшно такое может выглядеть. Впрочем, спустя буквально пять минут после того, как пришел в себя, Геллерт уже был, как обычно, полон сил и энергии, строил планы на день и не желал ничего больше объяснять. Ладно, прошло — и хвала Мерлину. Еще в Хогвартсе говорили, что предсказания и прорицания — весьма темная и малоизученная материя, кто знает, при каких обстоятельствах они сбываются… но Геллерт, очевидно, так не считает.

***

Во время Великой войны (казалось, что уже в другой жизни) Ньют работал с украинскими железнобрюхами — тяжелыми, неповоротливыми колоссами, покрытыми почти непробиваемой броней, однако сейчас перед ним находился дракон существенно меньшего размера, в том числе потому, что он еще не вырос во взрослую особь. Изящный серебристо-голубой самец шведского тупорылого хлопал крыльями, смотрел на небо над маскировочным куполом с явной тоской и всем видом выражал желание размяться. Ну а почему бы нет. Вокруг на многие мили — лишь горы Шварцвальда, да и можно на всякий случай наложить чары против маглов. Дракон… нет, разумеется, не ручной, такое выражение вообще к ним неприменимо — скажем так, умеренно агрессивный.  
— Герр Хоффман, прикажите принести седло и сбрую, пожалуйста, — попросил Ньют владельца, явно волнующегося из-за присутствия Магистра.  
Геллерт с интересом наблюдал за процессом седлания, не выказывая ни малейшего беспокойства при виде возбужденно хлещущего хвостом по земле ящера. Ньют уже взобрался в седло по приставной лестнице, взялся за поводья, как вдруг услышал:  
— Полагаю, герр Ройс не откажет…  
— Что?.. Магистр…  
— Прокатиться. Раз уж я здесь, почему бы мне лично не оценить уровень подготовки будущего боевого дракона? Герр Ройс, как профессиональный драконолог, будет управлять, так что риск минимален.  
Судя по побелевшему лицу Хоффмана, его это нисколько не успокоило, а один из охранников Геллерта с надеждой посмотрел на Ньюта, словно ожидая, что тот запретит Магистру даже подходить к дракону. А Ньют осознал, что почти не удивился. Чего-то в таком роде он и ожидал от Геллерта, и, разумеется, возражать бесполезно — причем не только потому, что это рискованное пожелание высказывает его, строго говоря, работодатель.  
— Магистр, — решительно начал охранник, не получив поддержки, — это пятый класс опасности, а мы понятия не имеем, насколько хорошо слушается зверь. Может быть, сначала проверить?  
— Убежден, — решительно заявил Геллерт, — что в компании герра Ройса мне ничто не грозит. Не будем терять время.  
Ньют непроизвольно выпрямился — глупо, но от слов Геллерта внутри словно что-то таяло.  
— Тогда позвольте, Магистр, я полечу с вами, — не сдавался анимаг Курт. — Седло можно увеличить, и в случае чего я…  
— Это лишнее.  
— Садитесь рядом со мной, Магистр, — произнес, наконец, Ньют. — Только поводья будут у меня.  
Посмотрел на уже забравшегося в седло Геллерта и мысленно четко произнес: «Даже если ты возьмешься за них, не отпущу».  
— Договорились, — ответил Гриндельвальд, глаза которого светились от предвкушения. — И зачем еще один человек? Мы прекрасно справимся.  
Курт обиженно пыхтел, отступив подальше, чтобы его не задело крыльями, и негодующе смотрел на Ньюта, будто тот силой затащил Геллерта на дракона. Вполне возможно, он потом еще об этом напишет этому самому Неттесгейму: пожалуется, как безответственный магозоолог дурно влияет на Магистра. Ньют самостоятельно наложил на седло Закрепляющие чары: во-первых, всегда лучше проконтролировать все самому, а во-вторых, у Хоффмана и его работников слишком тряслись руки.  
Судя по всему, о Зигфриде, как звали дракона, заботились неплохо и регулярно отпускали полетать — он уверенно рванул в небо, поймал ветер, ринулся вперед… тут пришлось натянуть поводья и держать изо всех сил. Не без усилий, но Ньют все-таки сумел убедить ящера лететь вдоль горного хребта, и внизу стремительно проносились каменные гряды, деревья, озера, а в воздухе от них периодически с криками шарахались птицы. На лице Геллерта играл румянец, глаза его горели восторгом и азартом, и Ньют поймал себя на том, что ему нравится делить с ним ощущение полета под облаками на великолепном, сильном звере.  
Разумеется, примерно минут через пять Гриндельвальд решительно потянулся к поводьям. Удивительно было, что терпел так долго, подумал Ньют.  
— Повод должен быть все время натянут, — на всякий случай напомнил он, положив руки поверх ладоней Геллерта, но тот, похоже, не нуждался в напоминаниях — возможно, ему уже доводилось летать на драконе.  
— А теперь надо повернуть, пока мы не улетели куда-нибудь в Швейцарию… — Если у Ньюта и возникла на миг мысль прижаться губами к виску Геллерта, зарыться хоть на секунду лицом в его волосы, он тут же выкинул ее из головы. Не время и не место, он серьезный ученый, магозоолог, определяющий условия содержания боевых животных! Именно на этом и надо сосредоточиться — ну, и на том, что они втроем (он, Геллерт и дракон) просто обязаны благополучно приземлиться.  
Гриндельвальд, не ослабляя поводьев и вроде бы продолжая смотреть вперед, чуть-чуть повернул голову. Ньют хотел попросить его не отвлекаться, но их губы оказались слишком близко, и пришлось еще сильнее вцепиться в руки Геллерта — возможно, чтобы удержать направление дракона, на которого несколько мгновений никто не смотрел.  
Видела бы охрана, подумал Ньют, восстанавливая дыхание, когда Гриндельвальд вновь сосредоточился на полете. Геллерт, безусловно, плохо на него влияет… в смысле, просто замечательно!

***

_Геллерт,  
Если ты свалишься с дракона, кто будет делать революцию? Я один не справлюсь, ты знаешь.  
Вольф_

_Не преувеличивай, ничего опасного не было. Со мной был квалифицированный магозоолог._

_Очень надеюсь, что этот магозоолог был сосредоточен именно на драконе, а не на седоке. Хотя не уверен._

***

По возвращении Ньют со всех ног кинулся в чемодан. Все, к счастью, были живы и почти все здоровы — Брунгильда пыталась лизнуть его прямо сквозь решетку, нюхлер, радостно щебеча, опустошил его карманы, угробы трогали лицо Ньюта щупальцами, будто никак не могли поверить, что это именно он, слегка полысевшие диринары хлопали крыльями… В общем, трогательно вышло, стоило уезжать хотя бы ради того, чтобы тебя так встречали.  
Билл стоял в стороне, не мешая Ньюту приветствовать питомцев, и в какой-то момент тот почувствовал угрызения совести. Да, Ньют знал, что он намного внимательнее к животным, чем к людям, но… по чьей вине Билл оказался вне закона, без родных и близких?  
— Ты меня буквально спас, Билл! — похлопал он парня по плечу. — Что бы я без тебя делал, ума не приложу.  
— Но ведь нунду только недавно пришел в себя, я бы и не догадался добавить эту траву…  
— Кто угодно может заболеть, это и при мне могло случиться. Ты прекрасно справился, честно.  
Билл неуверенно улыбнулся, и Ньют с облегчением начал рассказывать о своей поездке, опуская некоторые моменты — главным образом, связанные с Геллертом.  
— Да, теперь мне придется еще не раз ездить по поместьям заводчиков. — Ньют взмахами палочки разливал по чашкам дымящийся чай. — Проверять, выполняют ли они все и как всадники с животными обращаются… Ты ведь не имел дела с гиппогрифами? Я так и думал. Хорошо бы брать тебя с собой, чтобы ты на них посмотрел, контакт наладил. Другое дело, что, раз у тебя так хорошо получается справляться с чемоданом — да, хорошо, и не спорь! — то можно и здесь. Ты в любом случае мне очень поможешь, надо только решить…  
— Как вам удобнее, мистер Скамандер. Если вы скажете, что про гиппогрифов почитать… или тут не найти?  
Да, надо было подумать. С одной стороны, Билл и в самом деле справился, так что разумно было бы и дальше оставлять его на дежурстве. С другой — жалко парня, сидит тут безвылазно, путешествует между чемоданом и лабораторией Имре, общается только с животными… Посмотрим.  
Ньют сел за доклад для Магистра и вдохновенно трудился над ним больше трех часов — разумеется, в условиях содержания и гиппогрифов, и двух драконов (кроме шведского тупорылого, имелись также румынский длиннорог и норвежский горбатый) хотелось кое-что изменить. Вчера Ньюту удалось побеседовать с Рупертом Леманном, тем самым представительным магом, который занимался финансами Магистра — надо же было примерно понять, на что можно рассчитывать, — и теперь осталось ввести свои пожелания в рамки этой суммы.

***

Вольфганг Неттесгейм поначалу слушал с плохо скрываемым недоверием, но постепенно на его лице проступало удивление.  
— И я считаю, что, если закрепить за каждым гиппогрифом своего постоянного наездника, чтобы он занимался с ним прямо в поместье, боевой группе будет гораздо легче. Чем лучше будет контакт именно со своим гиппогрифом, доверяющим всаднику, тем меньше вероятность неприятного сюрприза.  
— Интересная идея… — задумчиво произнес Неттесгейм. — Но у нас всегда возможна непредвиденная смена состава, и зверю придется быстро адаптироваться к новому седоку.  
Ньют и сам об этом догадывался, поэтому недолго думал:  
— Ну так пусть за каждым грифом закрепят двоих всадников: основного и дублера! — Взглянул на наблюдающего за ними обоими Геллерта и добавил: — Само собой, я готов проводить инструктаж со всеми, сколько нужно.  
— Думаю, это вполне можно организовать, — кивнул Неттесгейм в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гриндельвальда. — Поделю на пары всех, кто сносно держится в седле…  
Помня об их первой встрече, Ньют сначала даже не поверил ушам.  
— Вполне возможно, — спохватился он, — не все хозяева животных будут довольны, что к ним постоянно ездят посторонние.  
— С этим я как-нибудь разберусь, — усмехнулся Неттесгейм.

***

Истошный, какой-то звериный вопль раздался как раз перед утренним обходом чемодана — собственно, еще минут через пять Ньют не услышал бы его, но сейчас он выскочил из комнаты с палочкой наизготовку и со всех ног кинулся по коридору, а крик все длился и длился, и в нем слышались испуг и ярость…  
— Клаус! Клаус!  
— Три шага назад, все! Кому говорят!  
— Да он рехнулся совсем!  
В небольшом холле столпилась боевая группа почти в полном составе — вывернувший из-за угла Ньют чуть не врезался в спину одного из них. Неттесгейм орал на подчиненных, требуя, чтобы они отошли подальше, а они, выстроившись полукругом, нацелили палочки на кого-то в углу.  
— Ступе…  
— Экспеллиармус! Что ты творишь, урод?! Он же загнется!  
К стене прижимался спиной, словно пытаясь просочиться сквозь камень, один молодой маг — Ньют знал его в лицо, несколько раз видел на посту у кабинета Геллерта. Его побелевшее лицо было искажено ужасом и яростью, на нем резко выделялись губы темно-синего цвета, глаза бешено вращались, едва не вылезая из орбит. Правая рука, мертвой хваткой сжимавшая палочку, так и ходила туда-сюда.  
— Фейош, твою мать, живо ищи антидот! — выкрикнул злой, как мантикора, Вольфганг Неттесгейм в переговорное зеркало. — Скамандер, тебя еще не хватало! Уйди отсюда!  
— Что с ним?  
— Яду акромантула хлебнул сдуру, теперь ему мерещится Хель знает что. И не подойти к нему… А, чтоб тебя!  
Отравленный сделал резкий выпад, и с палочки сорвался переливающийся луч незнакомого Ньюту, но явно неприятного заклинания — ударившись в поспешно выставленный щит, оно ушло в потолок и оставило на нем след копоти.  
— Не опускать щиты! Скамандер, ты еще тут?  
— А обездвижить его…  
— Не переносит магического воздействия при отравлении. Удушье, судороги… сердце еще откажет. Вот прибежит Фейош с антидотом — и придется так крутить… Скамандер, уйди к себе.  
— Сейчас, — кивнул Ньют, помедлил, оценивая обстановку, и вдруг неуловимым движением протиснулся между двумя магами и шагнул вперед.  
Позади кто-то охнул, кто-то выругался, кто-то, судя по звукам, отшатнулся и наткнулся на товарища. Ньют медленно и плавно опустился на колени, готовый в любой момент вскочить и отпрыгнуть.  
— Клаус? — негромко, участливо позвал он. Палочка рассекла воздух в его направлении, словно хлыст, и заклятие ушло в пол прямо перед ним. Позади вполголоса замысловато выругался Неттесгейм, остальные, судя по звуку, шагнули вперед. Клаус совсем сполз на пол, и теперь они находились на одном уровне.  
— Тут нет врагов, все хотят помочь тебе.  
Палочка опять дернулась, и Ньют поспешно продемонстрировал Клаусу пустые ладони. Тот замер — рука застыла в воздухе на середине движения — и вперился в них диким взглядом.  
— Ты что-то видишь… страшное? А я вот — нет. Меня, кстати, Ньют зовут. Может, поможешь мне? Скажи, что ты видишь?  
— Да он рехнулся не хуже Клауса…  
— Заткнись! — Едва ли не в первый раз Ньют слышал, как рычат шепотом.  
Несколько мгновений горло Клауса дергалось, затем он срывающимся голосом выкрикнул:  
— Смеркуты! Смеркуты!  
— Можно, я сяду рядом? — тихо спросил Ньют. — Пожалуйста, вот сюда… Тогда мы будем вдвоем, и смеркуты не нападут. Они ведь трусливые.  
Он буквально физически чувствовал, как его прожигают взглядами: спереди Клаус, а позади все остальные.  
Клаус сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы, ставшие, кажется, еще более синими, и едва заметно кивнул.  
— О, спасибо! — выдохнул Ньют, плавно переместившись к жертве отравления. — Теперь мне гораздо спокойнее.  
— Горит… — Клаус дотронулся до своей щеки кончиками пальцев и тут же отдернул руку.  
— Давай я посмотрю. Можно? — Ньют медленно, осторожно протянул к лицу Клауса раскрытую ладонь, и вдруг тот с длинным, каким-то плачущим выдохом ткнулся в нее, как животное, просящее о помощи. Кожа несчастного была словно раскалена.  
— Вот так, отлично… Устал, да? Хочешь, приляг, я посторожу… — Ньют гладил Клауса по голове. Надо представить себе, что перед ним… ну, больной угроб. Конечно, беднягу потом засмеют его же товарищи, но ничего, переживет. Главное — чтобы для него в принципе настало это «потом».  
— Давай, отдохни… Я никаких смеркутов близко не подпущу.  
Клаус осел на полу, положил голову на колени Ньюта и снова вздохнул — одновременно жалобно и умиротворенно. Кажется, ему стало немного легче оттого, что его осторожно гладили по волосам. Свободной рукой Ньют аккуратно вытащил палочку из ослабевших пальцев, но далеко ее не убирал: вдруг Клаус опомнится и запаникует. Теперь позади стояло молчание, прервавшееся топотом бегущего человека, который тут же стих и превратился просто в шаги.  
— Ньют? — Если в голосе зельевара и слышалось волнение, то лишь самую малость.  
— Да, Имре?  
— Я сейчас левитирую тебе бутылку, убеди своего нового питомца ее выпить: там антидот со снотворным, проснется — будет как новенький.  
— Давай. — Ньют протянул руку, и в нее тут же ткнулся небольшой флакон с мутно-серой жидкостью. Клаус поначалу с тревогой посмотрел на лекарство, но Ньют очень убедительно сделал вид, будто сам отпил из бутылки, и больной успокоился. Выпил все разом, устроился поудобнее (крепко обняв при этом Ньюта, словно плюшевого мишку) и полностью отключился. По собравшейся толпе пронесся дружный вздох облегчения.  
— Немедленно к колдомедикам! — Первым опомнился, конечно, Неттесгейм. — Фейош, тебя где носило, алхимик недоделанный?! Не мог подольше искать?  
— Ах, искать? — взвился Имре. — Попробуйте сами сварить антидот к яду акромантула за двадцать минут! И вообще, какого хрена ваши кретины пьют чистый яд — перепутали с магловским шнапсом, что ли? Сплошной перевод ценных ингредиентов… Ньют! Ньют, этого недоумка случайно не тошнило?  
— Нет, а что? — Ньют был занят тем, что с помощью сразу двоих магов пытался разжать руки Клауса. Пока что тщетно: тот явно и во сне не хотел расставаться с ним и намертво стиснул пальцы.  
— Ну так еще можно яд выделить, если недавно…  
— О Вотан.  
— Фейош, тебя самого от себя не тошнит?  
— Откуда бы такая брезгливость?!.  
Ньюта наконец-то освободили от объятий Клауса, и он с облегчением поднялся на ноги. Лица окружающих отражали удивление различной степени. У Отто, не отрывающего от Ньюта горящего взгляда, дергалась щека. Он, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но развернулся и ушел за своими товарищами, левитирующими спящего Клауса к колдомедикам.  
— Я зайду потом к тебе, Скамандер, — бросил Неттесгейм и устремился за процессией.  
— Мог бы и отдать должное моему таланту. В кратчайшие сроки сварить зелье, которое и в нормальных-то условиях замучаешься готовить — это чего-то да стоит, — заметил Имре уже в удаляющуюся спину.  
— Ты гений, — совершенно искренне произнес Ньют, пожимая зельевару руку.  
— Я в курсе. Ты тоже не растерялся… Впрочем, это твоя профессия — укрощать хищных зверей, так что не задавайся. — Фейош задумался на мгновение и вдруг прыснул: — Хотел бы я взглянуть на рожу Клауса, когда ему расскажут, как он просился к тебе на ручки!  
— Ну, может, не станут рассказывать: пожалеют… — нахмурился Ньют. — И ладно тебе, Имре! Что тебе сделал этот бедняга?  
— Он? Впустую перевел весь запас яда акромантула — не мне тебе говорить, что его днем с огнем не найдешь. Кстати, ты случайно не собираешься завести гигантского паука? Я серьезно, Ньютон, у нас тогда был бы неплохой набор природных ядов!

***

Неттесгейм явился спустя пару часов, постучавшись в крышку чемодана, и Ньют впустил его внутрь, чтобы не бегать зря туда-обратно. Тот окинул цепким взглядом вольеры с животными (Брунгильда вкрадчиво мяукала, явно подговаривая скормить ей посетителя), сосредоточенно нахмурился. Ньют отмерял микстуру для простудившегося пикирующего злыдня, не мешая гостю собираться с мыслями.  
— Неплохая у тебя реакция, — нарушил молчание Неттесгейм.  
— Ну… это помогает в моей работе. Как он?  
— Крепко спит. Фейош говорит, будет валяться как минимум сутки. Во сне антидот лучше работает, человек не отвлекается на свои же кошмары.  
— Вот и замечательно! — Ньют нервно улыбнулся: он предпочел бы поскорее понять, что скрывается за пристальным взглядом Неттесгейма.  
— Почему ты решил, что сможешь успокоить его?  
— Наверняка я не знал, но животные, как правило, воспринимают тон голоса… а как-то у меня и с человеком получилось. Он был отравлен хлором, бился, заклятиями кидался — в общем, как Клаус. Я, к счастью, смог его отвлечь, чтобы ему дали зелья до того, как он… Он выжил. Легкие не восстановил, правда.  
— Хлор, значит, — повторил Неттесгейм, буравя Ньюта тяжелым взглядом.  
— Да. Под Ипром. — Ньют замолк. Чем больше слов, тем скорее проснутся воспоминания — впрочем, они уже заворочались внутри, как гвоздь в ране. Вокруг снова орут и бьются в конвульсиях люди, раздирающие себе горло, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и их так много, что сколько ни спасай — все равно не успеешь…  
Неттесгейм ничего не сказал, но в его глазах появилось что-то новое — понимание, что ли. Конечно, он был на войне, кто бы сомневался, и, разумеется, на другой стороне от линии фронта.  
— Что же… задатки у тебя очень даже ничего, — продолжил он, — только их развивать надо. Боевых заклинаний не знаешь, и с физической подготовкой можно поработать… Тебе тренировки нужны. Уверен, Магистр будет только за.  
— Тренировки? В смысле, по боевой магии? А с кем? — Ньют даже растерялся.  
— Со мной, разумеется. Составим график, чтобы не отвлекаться от основных занятий. Тебе это очень скоро пригодится.  
Несколько секунд Ньют молча хлопал глазами. В жизни бы не сказал после знакомства с Неттесгеймом, что тот захочет его чему-то обучать, но, похоже, теперь акции Ньюта взлетели вверх. Что ж, отлично. Всегда лучше мирно сосуществовать с окружающими.  
— Я готов, герр Неттесгейм. Приложу все усилия, чтобы научиться…  
— Ну еще бы. — На сей раз в усмешке Неттесгейма не было ни капли неприязни. — У тебя выхода нет.

***

— Ну что же — кроме тебя, мне в лес отправить сейчас некого. Сам знаешь, там дети, только что из Дурмштранга… кто их лучше обучит?  
Отто стоял перед Гриндельвальдом, не зная, что сказать.  
— Да, Магистр, — безжизненно кивнул он. — Прямо сейчас отправляться? — Он сделал шаг к двери. Хорошо получилось, без запинок.  
— На ночь глядя? — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. Внимательно посмотрел на Отто, поднялся из-за стола, подошел. Провел рукой по светлому ежику волос, по шее — как раньше… — До утра вполне терпит.  
Мантия Отто скользнула и упала где-то у стены.

## Глава 2

— Вы весь в синяках, мистер Скамандер! — Билл рылся в ящике в поисках мази от ушибов. — Смотреть страшно. Он вас так покалечит.  
— Ну до сих пор же не покалечил. — Ньют осторожно потрогал ноющий после неудачного приземления затылок. — Кажется, у меня начинает получаться. — Он поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Билла и улыбнулся ему. — Нет, правда, сегодня даже пару раз что-то заблокировал. У меня уже азарт: я сам хочу научиться.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что у вас получится! — Несмотря на убежденный тон, Билл продолжал хмуриться. — Но зачем вас обучают, как этих…  
— Это полезные навыки, всякое может случиться, а так я смогу нас защитить. Вот выучусь сам и непременно тебе что-нибудь покажу.  
Билл покачал головой, и Ньют заговорил о подкормке деревьев из леса лукотрусов. Как бы там ни было, а на третьей неделе занятия и в самом деле начали приносить результат, да и вообще… Ньют боялся сглазить, но боевики Неттесгейма теперь смотрели на него с уважением, а Клаус даже нашел в себе силы прийти поблагодарить. В конце концов, ушибы и ожоги можно залечить, зато потом никто не сможет безнаказанно убить на твоих глазах беззащитное существо, это дорогого стоит.

***

Билл упрямо напрягал слух, хотя понять ничего не мог. Дас министериум… это ясно, а «пикетт» что такое? В смысле — Пикетт?!  
Неторопливо проводя метлой по земле в загоне Дейзи, Билл делал вид, что совершенно не обращает внимания на то, что неподалеку мистер Скамандер разговаривает с Гриндельвальдом. Не смотрел в их сторону, конечно, но вслушивался изо всех сил — зачем это еще понадобился Пикетт?  
Слева раздался смех, и Билл совсем уж повернулся спиной — нет его здесь, и все… Пока мистер Скамандер был в отъезде, Билл не знал, как сможет ему в глаза смотреть, но потом тот вернулся, радостный, воодушевленный, с кучей интересных историй про гиппогрифов и драконов, и сразу стало ясно, что Билл лучше умеет притворяться, чем сам про себя думал. По крайней мере, мистер Скамандер вел себя с ним как раньше, а этот… тоже, в смысле, так же не замечал. Хотя сразу все понял, конечно — перед глазами в тысячный раз всплыла картинка, как Гриндельвальд сгребает драгоценности взмахом палочки — не ругай, мол, его, Ньют, он за два часа столько принес. Тогда Билл думал: если эта тварь что-то еще скажет — не о том, что Билл видел, а другое, останется только броситься на него и сдохнуть — даже и палочку выхватить не успеешь. И опять словно обожгло — Гриндельвальд может в любой момент сказать, хоть сейчас, что ему помешает?.. Нет, что ему до Билла, наверняка забыл.  
Как бы там ни было, мистер Скамандер уж точно не допустит, чтобы Пикетту или кому угодно из его подопечных причинили вред. Только вот о себе — забывает. Если бы Билл хотя в общих чертах знал, что ему поручили, он бы попытался помочь, хотя бы немножко… да где там — никто ему не расскажет, а сам он по-немецки не понимает.  
Билл украдкой кинул взгляд налево и тут же пожалел: Гриндельвальд, ободряющим тоном объясняя что-то мистеру Скамандеру, убрал у него спадавшую на глаза прядь. Проклятие, не надо вообще на них смотреть, ну зачем. Для Гриндельвальда Билл — пустое место, так что хорошо еще, что ему в голову не взбрело что-то более… интимное.  
Мистер Скамандер, разумеется, на людях всегда держится с ним формально — обращается «Магистр», спрашивает, найдется ли время… вот только когда он на этого террориста смотрит, у него глаза светятся… Чуть слышно застонав сквозь зубы, Билл отвернулся. Да, надо учить немецкий.

***

— Отлично! А теперь то же самое, но вслепую. Стой спокойно!  
Ньют уже знал, что заклинание слепоты, которое использует Неттесгейм, совсем не болезненно — на глаза просто будто опускается плотная темная пелена, и все равно каждый раз едва удерживался, чтобы не метнуться в сторону или не отразить заклятие.  
Ничего не поделаешь, придется перетерпеть. С бесшумным прохождением наколдованной полосы препятствий он справляется без особого труда, но тут Неттесгейм решил, что Ньюту надо научиться двигаться на ощупь. И в самом деле, если собрался ночью влезть в Министерство магии Германии, чтобы подменить документы в сейфе, надо быть готовым к чему угодно.  
— А тот лукотрус, который тебе тогда в Нью-Йорке наручники расстегнул, может слушаться кого-нибудь еще? Сумеешь научить? — спросил как-то Гриндельвальд.  
Ньют покачал головой — Пикетт отличался крайне тонкой нервной организацией и от незнакомца просто сбежал бы.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Геллерт, — а то как бы хорошо. Тогда придется тебе самому. Ничего, с твоим-то опытом проникновения куда не положено… На этот раз без взлома и Бомбарды — спокойно войдешь через дверь, как законопослушный маг, под Оборотным зельем.  
С этого дня Неттесгейм гонял Ньюта на тренировках с удвоенным, если не утроенным, рвением. Боевые заклятия, бесшумное передвижение, постоянный контроль, насколько непринужденно Ньют чувствует себя в чужом теле и как изучил особенности поведения личного секретаря Министра магии Петера Куртца. На всякий случай пришлось запомнить всех, кто хотя бы гипотетически мог оказаться в Министерстве в неурочный час, поэтому Ньют по вечерам сидел, уткнувшись в Думосбор с воспоминаниями агента Гриндельвальда в Министерстве, а потом раз в два-три дня отвечал, что будет делать, если с кем-то столкнется. Стефан Кубелик, маг лет пятидесяти с чем-то с невыразительной внешностью, возглавлял отдел контроля метел в Департаменте транспорта и к подготовке Ньюта относился крайне ответственно: если ответы его не удовлетворяли, читал новую лекцию — очень подробную, не останавливаясь перед тем, что обычно их встречи проходили глубокой ночью, а утром ему надо было быть на службе. Ровным монотонным голосом Кубелик снова и снова описывал внешность и привычки министерских служащих, расположение помещений, охранные заклинания, а потом снова предлагал тестовые ситуации. Подчиненным, наверное, с ним непросто, думал Ньют.  
— Теперь покажи Империус, — заявил Вольфганг, когда Ньют перевел дух после очередного прохождения наколдованных коридоров и комнат, повторяющих предполагаемый маршрут. — На чем бы… — Он поднял палочку и осекся. — Что? Вообще ни разу не пробовал? Ну, надо когда-то начинать.  
— Но это же… — начал Ньют и замолк. Знал, куда пришел, да? С открытыми глазами… ну, и что теперь делать? Хорошо, что Неттесгейм не умеет, как Геллерт, мысли читать.  
— Вот Круциатус тебе там сейчас точно не понадобится, — спокойно продолжал Вольфганг, не замечая смены выражений на резко побледневшем лице Ньюта, — потом когда-нибудь успеешь, а это… мало ли кого встретишь. Смотри движения, сейчас будешь тренироваться. Сосредоточься на объекте, ты лучше знаешь, чего он на самом деле хочет. Он забыл, и ты сейчас ему расскажешь. — Неттесгейм трансфигурировал свиток пергамента в какое-то несуществующее разноцветное насекомое. — Пока не будешь в этом уверен, не получится, но ты парень упрямый… — Он еще раз взглянул на Ньюта. — А, я забыл, у тебя профдеформация. Тебе по-другому будет проще. Сейчас. — Он выглянул за дверь: — Клауса мне позовите.

***

Учебник немецкой грамматики оказался весьма увесистым, как, впрочем, и словарь. Когда Билл не занимался, он держал обе книги в уменьшенном виде глубоко в ящике своего стола в чемодане — ему не хотелось, чтобы их увидел мистер Скамандер, хотя тот, возможно, даже похвалил бы за такое рвение. Нет, до поры лучше молчать — иначе никто не будет при Билле по-немецки говорить, и он вообще ничего не узнает. Опять же, если есть хоть один шанс из тысячи, что можно разузнать про Гриндельвальда что-то такое, что мистер Скамандер сразу поймет, что не надо ему с ним… как не попробовать?  
Сначала Билл ломал голову, где взять хоть какой-то учебник. Ведь наружу он вышел только один раз, в анимагической форме, в тот день, который изо всех сил старался не вспоминать, да еще и наверняка после этого чары усилили, теперь они и нюхлера не пропустят просто так. И даже если он как-то выберется — где искать, языка не зная, не ориентируясь?.. Но ему повезло — когда мистер Скамандер был в отъезде, Билл познакомился с учеником одного из целителей. Франц, по виду примерно его ровесник, в свободное время скучал из-за отсутствия компании, и, на счастье Билла, более-менее, хотя и с сильным акцентом, говорил по-английски.  
Насколько понял Билл, его новый приятель являлся потомственным, так сказать, сторонником Гриндельвальда — в смысле, его родители тоже чем-то в его организации занимались. Франц готов был за Магистра в огонь и в воду, верил, что тот принесет волшебникам свободу, и не сомневался, что Билл разделяет его чувства — а разве возможно иначе? Не считая этого, впрочем, ученик колдомедика был приятным добродушным парнем, охотно рассказывал, что происходит вокруг, и объяснял, как правильно сказать что-то по-немецки. А когда Билл осторожно пожаловался, что все равно ни слова не понимает, когда к нему обращаются, — и вовсе притащил ему книги: «Хочешь, мне показывай, я буду проверять. Я все равно, если ничего срочного, домой ухожу, могу и задержаться».  
— Eigentlich habe ich gerade erst kennengelernt Magister auf dem Flur ! Я поздоровался, а он вдруг спросил: «Франц, как ваши успехи?» Так и сказал!  
Билл издал неопределенное мычание. Он уж точно нисколько бы не обрадовался, если бы к нему обратился Гриндельвальд, но ждут от него явно не этого.  
— Я даже не был уверен, что он помнит мое имя!  
— Ну отлично. Наверное, целитель рассказал о тебе что-то хорошее.  
— С чего бы? Мне не доверяют ничего серьезного. Только один раз пришлось, но это еще весной… И он вообще редко хвалит… А твой наставник, что, по-другому?  
— Мистер Скамандер?! — Билл разразился непривычно длинной речью, какой потрясающий ученый, а еще отважный, добрый и умный человек его начальник, — и словно налетел с разбегу на стену, когда Франц кивнул.  
— Да… я так и думал, раз Магистр с ним… — щеки Франца порозовели, — ценит его… вот.  
Билл тряхнул головой. Вот уж чего он абсолютно не ожидал — что об этом может знать кто-то, кроме него. Но раз даже Франц в курсе — мелкая сошка, — значит, и остальные! Сплетничают…  
— Ну… Пойду я, мне надо… — буркнул Билл и скрылся за углом, так и не придумав, что именно. Вбежал в комнату (хорошо, мистера Скамандера там не было), откинул крышку чемодана, чуть не упал со ступенек и сел на пол.  
Казалось бы, какая уже теперь разница. И Франц явно не хотел никого оскорбить — по его мнению, что ни делает Магистр, все замечательно. И все равно Билла трясло — вдруг кто-то гадости говорит про мистера Скамандера, что он спит с Гриндельвальдом, чтобы спастись, или из-за выгоды, а он бы никогда!  
Казалось бы, как такому человеку может нравиться террорист и убийца, но… Гриндельвальд весь такой невозможно эффектный, колдует без палочки, делает что хочет, говорит так, что все слушают — вон как в Нью-Йорке. А потом мистера Скамандера спас, и убежище дал, и вроде как помог… вот его и зацепило.  
Только Биллу-то со стороны виднее. Ценит Гриндельвальд кого-то, как же. Очевидно же, что он всех просто использует в своих целях, и мистер Скамандер не исключение. Ох, хорошо бы он это побыстрее понял… иначе все совсем плохо может закончиться.

***

То ли из чувства благодарности, то ли потому, что приказы Неттесгейма не обсуждались, Клаус на всех тренировках стоически терпел неловкие попытки Ньюта наложить на него Империо. Сначала Ньюта едва не мутило от самой мысли, что он должен выполнить Непростительное заклинание (когда он сказал об этом Неттесгейму, тот покрутил пальцем у виска), да и потом выходило в лучшем случае через раз.  
— Ну, что-то, как-то, — вздохнул Вольфганг, когда Ньюту наконец удалось продержать действие заклятия минут семь и заставить Клауса выполнить стойку на руках. — Будем считать, одного незаинтересованного свидетеля ты сможешь нейтрализовать. А что делать, если он готов к встрече или их, скажем, двое?  
Ньют молча пожал плечами — на двоих его усилий явно не хватило бы.  
— Вот и я о том. Сначала убираешь самого опасного по местоположению, второй как пойдет. Лучше бы невербально, но где тебе… Давай с самого начала. Клаус, ты иди, спасибо. — Неттесгейм взмахнул палочкой, и в воздухе поплыло несколько разноцветных клякс с грубо нарисованными скалящимися рожами. Две из них стали расти, изгибаясь и становясь все уродливее. — Тебе очень надо, чтобы этого больше не было. Аваду будешь делать на выдохе, от себя, смотри. — Неттесгейм сделал два резких движения, и рожи растаяли в зеленом луче.  
Ньют так крепко вцепился в палочку, будто она пыталась вырваться и сбежать от него. Внутри стремительно разливался противный холод, снова начало подташнивать. Смертельное заклятие?! Рожи были мерзкие, спору нет, и лучше бы они исчезли, но все равно — не настолько. Ньют обреченно шагнул вперед и поднял тяжелую, словно налитую свинцом руку, ощущая, что у него ничего не получится.  
— Ладно, — тут же отреагировал Неттесгейм, как будто все-таки читал мысли. — Убирай чем можешь.  
С неожиданно вспыхнувшей на самого себя злостью Ньют послал в одну из рож Взрывное заклятие, Рассекающее — в другую, и распылил последнюю, справившись с этим меньше чем за минуту. Впрочем, никакого удовлетворения от того, что все-таки занятия не прошли для него зря, он не испытал.  
— Будем считать, что справился, — заметил Неттесгейм, — при условии, что предполагаемые противники так же зависнут в воздухе. Иди уже.  
Ньют с трудом сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть со всех сил крышкой чемодана — настолько злился на собственную слабость. Возможно, в насмешках Имре над Хогвартсом есть своя логика: защиту от Темных Искусств им преподают, а сами эти искусства — нет. Понятно, с точки зрения выпускника Дурмштранга это выглядит странно, как и идея, что какие-то заклятия могут быть Непростительными — кто должен прощать или не прощать, интересно? Ньют слышал, что Неттесгейм — потомственный темный маг, наверное, у них подобных понятий вообще не существует… Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, Ньют пошел обходить подопечных.  
— Ты завтра напомни мне поучить тебя расширять пространство, чтобы делать новые помещения, — сказал он Биллу, постаравшись улыбнуться. У парня потрясающее чутье, так что не надо вовлекать его в свои проблемы. — Если вдруг к нам поступит какое-нибудь крупное животное, ему тесновато будет.  
Билл воодушевленно закивал. Если он и подозревал, что его наставник выбит из колеи, то успешно держал свои предположения при себе. Погладив Августа, Ньют перебрался в рощу лукотрусов, где посадил в карман Пикетта и долго вполголоса объяснял ему, что скоро им нужно будет кое-куда прогуляться, и Пикетт откроет там один замок на дверце, а потом закроет снова, такое небольшое приключение… Затем проснувшийся пикирующий злыдень подлетел к нему, сел на руку и решительно потребовал общения. К счастью, в чемодане всегда есть чем заняться, и лучше работать, чем размышлять, что хорошо, а что плохо. Да, Авада Ньюту не по силам, зато в магозоологии ему нет равных — в смысле, здесь, а не вообще.

***

Стоило им с Биллом на следующее утро совместными усилиями увеличить загон Дейзи в полтора раза, как знак Даров на шее начал нагреваться, и Ньют, извинившись перед учеником, поспешно взялся за него и перенесся в кабинет Магистра. Тот был не один: за столом что-то изучал Неттесгейм, неподалеку топтались двое из боевой группы. Геллерт выглядел недовольным, и Ньют предположил, что сейчас речь пойдет о его плачевных результатах с Непростительными.  
— Скамандер, вы когда-нибудь соизволите проконсультировать Зелвига и Мюнца? Кажется, это должно было произойти на прошлой неделе? — резко спросил Гриндельвальд.  
Ньют виновато вздохнул, потому что и вправду отменил встречу с этими наездниками, а новую еще не назначил.  
— Вы правы, Магистр. Это из-за… неважно, мы завтра же отправимся к заводчику, все разберем… — Ньют осекся, резко замолчав. — …и правильно объездим гиппогрифов, — закончил он деревянным голосом.  
Небольшой столик слева от стола Геллерта был полностью занят стеклянным ящиком с толстыми стенками, а в нем… застывшими, широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела перед собой отрезанная человеческая голова. И Ньют отлично помнил это лицо! И злобное выражение в глазах начальника группы авроров, который добил беззащитную химеру и послал в Ньюта заклятие, чуть не рассекшее его пополам… Да, это был тот самый аврор — как забудешь эту рябую рожу! А теперь его голова вроде бы глядит прямо на Ньюта, хотя на самом деле она уже ни на кого не может глядеть, и на бледном лице — смесь ярости и ужаса… Ньют вздрогнул. Остальные присутствующие не обращали на жуткий ящик ни малейшего внимания. Мало ли что там у Магистра на столе, раз стоит — значит, надо. Так Ньюта позвали сюда, чтобы показать, что тот аврор мертв? И… что теперь?  
— Очень надеюсь, что завтра, — продолжал Геллерт. — Через неделю кто-то уже должен вылететь, сами решите. Свободны.  
Ньют кивнул, еще раз, передернувшись, посмотрел на голову, взглянул на Геллерта… увидел, что его глаза улыбаются, невзирая на тон, и поспешно закрыл за собой дверь.  
Билла он выставил из чемодана, отговорившись срочным заданием. Тот почему-то бросил взгляд в сторону лукотрусов и неохотно полез наверх. Ньют рухнул на стул. Подпрыгнул, прошелся туда-сюда по чулану — выходить к животным в таком смятении уж точно не стоило. Лег на пол. Он и сам не мог бы сказать, что чувствует — ужас, радость или все вместе — причем ему даже не было за это стыдно.  
Сначала он ждал, что Геллерт его еще раз вызовет, ну, когда-нибудь, к ночи, когда закончит дела. Потом понял — нет, не позовет. Он и так уже сделал все, что мог, теперь очередь Ньюта. Если идти, то сейчас, не будить же…Выбрался наружу, прошел мимо недоумевающего Билла, пробурчав, что сейчас вернется. У кабинета решимость поутихла: дверь была плотно закрыта, мало ли, может, подождать? Но стоять у порога под взглядами охраны было и вовсе нелепо. Ньют набрал в грудь воздуха, постучал и, услышав что-то похожее на «Да?», толкнул дверь. Слава Мерлину, Геллерт был один. Ньют не удержался, бросил взгляд — ящика с головой уже не было.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Гриндельвальд, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
— Извини, что отвлекаю, — начал Ньют, запинаясь, ощущая, что невольно краснеет, волнуется — и, разумеется, еще сильнее краснеет. — Я хотел… — Он вздохнул и уже ровным, твердым голосом произнес: — Спасибо. Я все понял.  
— Что ты там… — Геллерт поднялся. — А, — он кивнул в сторону, — ты тогда думал довольно громко — как обычно, — усмехнулся он.  
Лицо Ньюта, судя по прилившему жару, уже все полыхало.  
— Да, я… сделал выводы. И хотел попросить тебя… если вдруг найдется свободная минута… можешь научить меня Аваде?  
Ньют хотел было добавить, что это не из-за Неттесгейма, что он прекрасно учит, но промолчал.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Гриндельвальд, — как я тебя в Министерство отпущу иначе? Все у тебя получится. Только, — он шагнул к Ньюту, тот качнулся, ощутил лопатками стену, — давай не прямо сейчас? Раз уж пришел… — Ньют с закрытыми глазами почти видел, как Геллерт улыбается.

***

Коридоры Министерства магии Германии освещались лишь плавающими в воздухе свечами — впрочем, в пять минут первого ночи это и неудивительно. Хорошо, что секретарь Министра Петер Куртц имел круглосуточный доступ, так что его появлению здесь в столь поздний час никто не удивился. Охранник, разумеется, проверил пропуск (украденный накануне у настоящего Куртца), Ньют сообщил, что ему нужно в Департамент иностранных дел за важной бумагой, но сам устремился непосредственно к кабинету Министра магии, двигаясь настолько быстро и бесшумно, насколько позволял ему облик корпулентного секретаря. Пока еще можно спешить, вот скоро, если верить планам, начнутся Сигнальные чары…  
— Спокойно, Пикетт. Все хорошо. Просто сиди тихо, — одними губами произнес он, обращаясь к нагрудному карману, и лукотрус чуть шевельнулся там. Оборотное зелье Ньют пил при нем, чтобы Пикетт не перепугался, неожиданно увидев незнакомое лицо.  
Разумеется, все пройдет хорошо, главное, самому не сомневаться. С Империо у Ньюта стало получше, а с Авадой, стоило взяться Геллерту, вообще все прошло на удивление удачно — или тут как раз нечему удивляться?  
_— Представь себе браконьера из той газеты, — произнес Геллерт — он не стал, подобно Неттесгейму, наколдовывать в воздухе мерзкие рожи. — Вот он стоит перед тобой. Это он освежевал пятнадцать безобидных живых существ — хорошо еще, если после смерти. — Ньюта пробила дрожь с головы до ног. — Он не понес за это никакого наказания и, скорее всего, не понесет. И продолжит убивать животных, любых, лишь бы хорошо платили.  
Дикая, первобытная ненависть, стремительно растущая с каждым словом Гриндельвальда, закрутилась в пружину и ринулась наружу. Желание уничтожить эту мразь, стереть ее с лица земли заслонило все, Ньют резко выбросил вперед руку… и, не веря своим глазам, проводил взглядом изумрудный луч, сорвавшийся с конца палочки и ударивший в манекен.  
— Отлично! Запомнил это чувство? Теперь надо научиться быстро вызывать его в себе._  
Сейчас, несмотря на волнение, Ньют ощущал, что сможет применить Империо или даже Аваду… если его вынудят, и даже не ужасался — некогда было. Хотя Авада — это провал задания, надо надеяться, что не потребуется… о, вот и Сигнальные чары. Словно натянутые нити поперек коридора, невидимые, но засветившиеся ярко-синим от сканирующего заклинания. И, между прочим, их меньше, чем уверял его Кубелик — перестраховался? Ньют перешагнул одну нить, прополз под другой, изгибаясь, пробрался между двумя следующими — настоящему Куртцу уж точно не приходилось делать ничего подобного. Да и зачем? Он вполне законопослушный государственный служащий и даже редко берет взятки. Вряд ли у него когда-нибудь возникала необходимость взламывать сейф своего шефа. Хорошо, что Куртц сейчас крепко спит у себя дома не без помощи настоя, удачно подлитого в вечерний чай. Нынешний пароль для входа в кабинет Министра магии звучал как «третий конгресс». Интересно, завтра будет «четвертый»? Огромный шкаф с документами, массивный стол, кожаное кресло… Вот и сейф. Максимально сосредоточившись, Ньют снял с него защитные чары, похожие на мерцающую паутину, и выудил из нагрудного кармана Пикетта.  
— Иди, малыш. Пора. Открой этот замок.  
Пикетт осмотрелся в незнакомом месте, не торопясь, переполз к сейфу. Торопить чувствительного лукотруса было бессмысленно. «Ночь же, никого нет. Какая разница», — убеждал себя Ньют, пока Пикетт, наконец, не протянул к замку тонкие изогнутые лапки. Ньют отвернулся, достал из внутреннего кармана мантии целую кипу уменьшенных документов — свитков, отдельных листов и даже папку.ю — вернул им нормальный размер и щедро опрыскал из одной из ампул, вложенных в петли, пришитые к изнанке мантии — этот способ носить с собой зелья показал ему Фейош. Затем Ньют начал очень медленно пересчитывать про себя обитателей чемодана, добавляя к каждому имени полное латинское название вида; на Брунгильде не выдержал, скосил глаз на сейф — лукотрус повис на медленно распахнувшейся дверце, выжидающе глядя на хозяина.  
— Отлично, молодец. Жди, я сейчас.  
По телу волнами разливался адреналин, Ньют достал склянку с Оборотным зельем и отпил, даже не почувствовав вкуса, затем открыл другую ампулу и тщательно, стараясь промочить насквозь, вылил ее содержимое на бумаги, которые достал из сейфа. Высушил обе пачки струей теплого воздуха из палочки и поменял местами.  
_— А вот это, скажу без ложной скромности, мое личное изобретение, — сиял довольной улыбкой Имре Фейош.  
— Да у тебя никакой скромности сроду не было, ни ложной, ни истинной, — откликнулся Ньют.  
— Остроумно. Смотри лучше: это зелье завязано на тебе, не зря же я туда твой волос добавлял. Как польешь им бумагу или пергамент — только ты сможешь взять их в руки, а если кто-то другой коснется, они вспыхнут. А вот нейтрализатор — выливаешь, и снова может брать кто угодно.  
— Интересно… Давай сюда.  
— И еще. — Имре протянул Ньюту совсем уж крошечный стеклянный сосуд. — Это зашей в воротник, вот тут. Если тебя схватят… как-то спокойнее, когда с собой. От сердца отрываю, очень хороший яд, почти мгновенного действия.  
Ньют взял склянку, ошарашенно глядя на зельевара. Такой заботы он не ожидал.  
— Лучше возвращайся — а то у меня мало осталось, — усмехнулся тот._  
— Закрой дверцу, Пикетт. И замок, как было, — прошептал Ньют. С этим лукотрус справился несравненно быстрее, так что долго мучиться не пришлось. — Вот и замечательно. Теперь уходим. — Он рассовал по карманам уменьшенные документы, вернул Пикетта на его законное место, восстановил чары на сейфе и толкнул дверь в коридор. Не расслабляться! В любую секунду надо быть готовым ко всему… Ньют сохранял эту готовность, пробираясь обратно между нитями Сигнальных чар, поворачивая по коридору направо, налево, снова направо… Он сумел так настроиться, что, чуть не столкнувшись за очередным углом с ночным уборщиком, почти не испугался.  
— Герр Куртц! — изумленно воскликнул рослый детина. — В такой час…  
Первым побуждением Ньюта было запустить в беднягу Империо — хорошо хоть не Аваду. Нет, сначала надо попробовать по-хорошему. Уборщик не виноват, что попался ему на пути, а Петер Куртц знает весь персонал Министерства и добродушен даже с самыми мелкими служащими. Так, а этот человек…  
— Так что поделать, Кауфман! — развел он руками с видом веселой покорности судьбе. — Мой рабочий день ненормирован и непредсказуем. Сам бы сейчас хотел сидеть у камина, вытянув ноги, но что поделать — срочное задание! — В памяти будто сами по себе всплывали сведения о его собеседнике. — Ты бы, наверное, тоже не прочь быть дома, а не дежурить тут? Сын все равно не дает спать?  
— Ох, и не говорите, — содрогнулся Кауфман. — Вопит, хоть чары накладывай, а ведь ему всего-то два месяца!  
— Да уж, крепитесь. Вам с супругой предстоит еще немало бессонных ночей, — сочувственно вздохнул Ньют. — Хорошо, моему уже четырнадцать… хотя тоже сплошное беспокойство. Ладно, пойду я. Хоть несколько часиков вздремнуть перед началом рабочего дня… Всего наилучшего!  
— И вам, герр Куртц.  
Не бежать, даже шаг не ускорять. Оборотное еще долго будет действовать, он имеет право тут находиться, все нормально. Ньют не помнил, как вышел из Министерства, небрежно попрощавшись с дежурным, свернул в переулок… и почти свалился в руки двоих боевиков Неттесгейма.  
— Все в порядке! — начал Ньют, поднимаясь с пола в кабинете Гриндельвальда. — Не пришлось ни с кем драться… и Пикетт сработал прекрасно!  
— Не сомневался. — Геллерт положил руку на плечо Ньюта, внимательно оглядывая его с ног до головы. Ребята Неттесгейма, как по команде, куда-то делись, хотя никакой команды не было. — Садись, приди в себя. — Стакан с чем-то темным, терпко пахнущим, очевидно крепким, ткнулся в губы Ньюта.  
Ньют сел, сделал глоток и тут же вскочил: сдерживаемое напряжение требовало выхода, его колотило. Кажется, он лишь сейчас по-настоящему осознал, что благополучно выбрался и находится в безопасности.  
— Вот же… — Он начал вытаскивать из карманов и увеличивать принесенные бумаги. — Сейчас, я зелье…  
— Не трудись. — Гриндельвальд быстро осмотрел бумаги, прикоснулся — и они, вспыхнув, исчезли. — Надо же, правда, молодец Фейош… Все, что надо, лежит в сейфе у Министра, а этого никогда не было. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне помог. — Геллерт стиснул Ньюта в объятиях, отпустил, заглянул в глаза. — Все закончилось, допивай и иди отдыхать. Никаких срочных дел, послезавтра Самайн.

***

В семье Скамандеров не сложилось какой-то особой традиции праздновать Самайн. Ну, накрывали стол, поднимали бокалы за ушедших предков — не более, поэтому сейчас Ньют с искренним любопытством озирался по сторонам. Над всей рощей, а также лугом вокруг нее, чуть заметно мерцал Защитным куполом, сохранность которого регулярно проверяли боевики Неттесгейма. Вокруг горели костры, стояли щедро накрытые столы, оживленно общались радостные, воодушевленные, по большей части незнакомые Ньюту люди — он даже увидел нескольких женщин, хотя чему, собственно, удивляться? У Геллерта много сторонников… Между деревьями поставили массивную каменную плиту — видимо, алтарь. Очевидно, предполагалось жертвоприношение? Глупости, конечно, но… хорошо, что он не взял с собой чемодан. За ним Билл приглядит один вечер. Сначала у Ньюта мелькнула идея взять парня с собой, чтобы развеялся, но тот не выразил ни малейшего энтузиазма. Ему, наверное, было бы неуютно — языка не знает, и вообще… Да и сам Ньют не особо любил толпу, так что отлично понимал своего ассистента.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что тут сейчас зарежут какое-нибудь животное? — толкнул его локтем Имре.  
— Надеюсь, что нет…  
— Мда. Ну и воображение. Да просто символические жертвы духам, в виде еды и выпивки. Чтобы им было не завидно: у нас же пикник.  
— Имре… — Ньют как раз вспомнил, что вылетело у него из головы от восторга, когда его миссия увенчалась успехом. — То, что ты мне дал… спасибо еще раз, давай верну.  
— Оставь себе, — отмахнулся Имре. — Я еще приготовлю. Не себе, так людям, мало ли, случаи бывают разные.  
Ньют пробормотал слова благодарности. Вот так теперь окружающие выражают ему свою приязнь — то голову врага подарят, то редкий яд. Надо Фейошу тоже что-нибудь подарить… Он как-то спрашивал про акромантула, только где его достать? Во внешний мир Ньют сейчас выбирается только в поместья заводчиков гиппогрифов, а там уж точно не водятся гигантские пауки.  
Имре отошел, а Ньют, вдруг ощутив на себе взгляд, повернулся — на него пристально смотрела странно выглядящая здесь монументальная пожилая дама, строгая на вид, в черной мантии и шляпе… как вообще она тут, в лесу, оказалась? И что, она знает его? Ньют напряг память, но лишь убедился, что раньше ее точно не встречал. Внезапно в голову пришло: если бы Геллерт собственной персоной (уж в этом Ньют был точно уверен) не находился неподалеку, впору было бы применять Ревелио. При воспоминании о почтенной старухе в нью-йоркской аномалии Ньют с трудом подавил нервный смешок. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, но, к счастью, к старухе подошел Леманн, потом к ним присоединилась еще одна волшебница — помоложе, тоже в глухой мантии, с короткими каштановыми волосами, начала что-то оживленно выяснять, и Ньют выдохнул. Разговоры стихли: Гриндельвальд выступил вперед и торжественно возложил на алтарь хлеб, мясо и чашу с вином. Ньют огляделся — все выглядели крайне серьезными и сосредоточенными. Геллерт поднял обе руки и произнес что-то на неизвестном Ньюту языке, на алтаре вспыхнуло пламя, и через несколько мгновений на нем ничего не осталось. Уж сколько раз Ньют видел, как Геллерт колдует без палочки, чтобы удивляться, и все равно ему показалось, что именно в этот момент стволы деревьев словно придвинулись к людям и от них кое-где отошли расплывчатые темные тени… Ньют вздрогнул, а Геллерт продолжал свою речь-заклинание, и роща отвечала ему новыми шорохами и звуками, и теперь уже Ньют ясно видел, что рядом с кем-то встали полупрозрачные силуэты. Ньют нашел взглядом Фейоша, уточнить, один ли он видит такое, но промолчал — Имре стоял, неотрывно глядя на пламя, и, судя по лицу, был мыслями где-то очень далеко от Ньюта, как и группа боевиков рядом. Впрочем, Отто на мгновение отвлекся от речи Магистра и бросил на Ньюта привычный уже неприязненный взгляд.  
Гриндельвальд меж тем перешел на немецкий. Теперь он обращался к каждому из присутствующих — к тем, кто несмотря на все гонения, верил ему, оставался с ним и стоял сейчас в этой роще. Он благодарил своих соратников — живых, и тех, которые вились вокруг них призрачными тенями, так, что хотелось немедленно оказаться достойным его доверия, сделать что-то необыкновенное, чтобы все получилось… Ньют не знал, что именно «все», но в этот миг был абсолютно убежден, что это что-то прекрасное.  
— Каждое мгновение, — говорил Гриндельвальд, — свободный человек делает выбор. Никто не может решить за нас, как нужно жить и за что умирать. И, раз смерть неизбежна, пусть она будет такой же достойной, как ваша жизнь. Как жизнь и смерть всех наших товарищей. — Он обвел глазами лес, который, казалось, придвинулся еще и тоже слушал. В глазах людей отражались отблески огня — и горел тот же огонь, что и в душе у Ньюта.  
— Эта зима принесет нам новые победы, — понизив голос, произнес Геллерт. — Я точно знаю. Потому что вы здесь.  
Роща как будто выдохнула и взорвалась криком. Ньют, наверное, тоже что-то кричал, потом просто стоял, приходя в себя… Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, и резко дернулся, когда кто-то тронул его за плечо.  
— Ну, как тебе? — улыбался неизвестно как оказавшийся позади него Геллерт. Ньют не был уверен, к чему относится вопрос, и не знал, как ответить — просто на миг крепко сжал его руку. Затем все прошли между двумя большими кострами — Ньют точно не помнил, что должен был означать этот ритуал, но в огненных языках ему тоже мерещились тени, и его сердце бешено колотилось. А потом уже можно было разбредаться по роще, есть, пить и веселиться: духи приняли жертву. Ньют перебросился несколькими фразами с Неттесгеймом, Имре, Клаусом, одним из целителей: ничего особо важного, просто мирная болтовня довольных жизнью людей. Гриндельвальд был недалеко — нет, конечно, не ради него, он все время что-то обсуждал, кого-то хвалил, что-то рассказывал… но хорошо, что он был тут. В свете костров, освещенный их пламенем и собственным внутренним огнем, Геллерт был невыносимо красив… нет, нельзя так долго смотреть, вдруг кто-то увидит.  
Ньют заставил себя отвернуться. Он добросовестно смотрел в другую сторону, пока медленно досчитал до двадцати, а потом еще — разглядывал куст, издалека похожий на дракончика. Наконец повернулся обратно и не увидел Геллерта — ну правильно, не может же он все время стоять на одном месте. От вина по телу разлилось расслабленное тепло, и Ньют снова стал думать, что же все-таки он мог бы подарить Имре.  
— Надо поговорить, — раздалось рядом. Ньют поднял глаза. Перед ним с хмурым, решительным лицом стоял Отто.  
Ньют растерянно кивнул, и тот тут же двинулся куда-то в сторону — видимо, разговор предполагался без свидетелей. Пожав плечами, Ньют последовал за ним.  
Они молча вышли из рощи и побрели по лугу, впрочем, оставаясь в пределах защитного купола. Ньют мог только гадать, зачем он понадобился человеку, который всеми способами демонстрирует ему крайнюю неприязнь, но на всякий случай поудобнее перехватил палочку.  
— Ну, хватит. — Голос Отто звучал отрывисто. Костры остались далеко позади, разговоры и смех едва долетали до них. — Я… не хочу тебя здесь видеть.  
— Что? — Ньют подумал, что ослышался. Отто шагнул ближе, и стало совершенно понятно, что он не в себе. Лунный свет озарял бледное, измученное лицо, в глазах застыли боль, отчаяние и такая неутолимая ненависть к нему, Ньюту, что поневоле пробирал озноб. — Да что… что я сделал, в конце концов?  
— Что ты сделал? Уж не знаю… Давно думаю, как ты тут появился: что ты такое сделал, что он… Понятия не имею, что он в тебе нашел, но я не могу тебя больше видеть — и вообще, и… рядом с ним!  
— Да что ты такое… — Осознание ударило Ньюта по голове копытом взбешенного фестрала. — О Мерлин.  
Ну разумеется, почему бы Гриндельвальду не взять в любовники кого-то из своих людей? А Отто красив, нечего сказать, странно, что Геллерт тогда… Только что же Ньюту теперь делать? Скорее всего, Отто ждал от него каких-то слов, вот только на ум совершенно ничего не приходило.  
— Я вызываю тебя. — Похоже, Отто и не нужен был никакой ответ. — Здесь и сейчас, и мне плевать, кто из нас сдохнет.  
Отлично. Просто замечательно. Не принять вызов невозможно, значит, его сейчас будут убивать. И Ньюту придется защищаться и отвечать… вот только он совсем не желает Отто смерти. Можно ли еще найти слова, чтобы урезонить этого чокнутого? Вряд ли. Ну что тут скажешь: «Да я вообще понятия не имел до этой минуты!» А ему-то какая разница? «Я не уводил его у тебя — ты вообще как себе это представляешь?» Звучит как издевательство, хотя и в мыслях не было. «Он как… ну… стихия, что ли, разве его можно удержать? И сколько бы мы ни дрались, все равно будет так, как он решит». Нет, Отто не в том состоянии, чтобы услышать такое.  
— Хорошо. Я готов, — кивнул Ньют.  
Невероятно, но при всем желании уничтожить соперника Отто сумел дождаться, пока они разойдутся на приемлемое для поединка расстояние. Более того, он даже чуть склонился в ритуальном поклоне — формальность, выглядевшая почти издевательством, потому что в следующее мгновение в Ньюта полетел огненный шар, и тот едва успел поставить щит. Лихое начало. Что дальше, Авада? А умирать совсем не хочется… чем бы стукнуть, чтобы и надежно вырубить, и не покалечить? Ньют успел запустить в противника усиленное Оглушающее — тот увернулся. Ньют взмахнул рукой, и вдруг что-то слева ударило в его плечо с такой силой, что сбило с ног. Рука чуть не вылетела из сустава, палочку вырвало из пальцев и унесло куда-то в сторону… Вот и все, подумал Ньют, безуспешно пытаясь подняться со скользкой травы — и вдруг заметил, что Отто, оказывается, тоже упал, будто его сдуло резким порывом ветра.  
Между дуэлянтами появился Гриндельвальд, сжимающий в руке обе их палочки; его глаза полыхали таким бешеным огнем, что Ньют в панике дернулся всем телом в ожидании удара — да хоть электрического кнута, как в нью-йоркской подземке… Геллерт бросил на него взгляд и чуть опустил руку.  
— Вам жить надоело?! — с еле сдерживаемой яростью тихо начал он и вдруг все-таки взорвался: — Два недоделанных идиота, я что, блядь, не организую вам достаточно интересную жизнь? Один еле из Министерства выполз на полусогнутых, другой в розыске… в скольких странах? И все риска мало, тянет на подвиги?  
Ньют медленно поднялся, опираясь на левую руку. Стыд, что испугался проклятия от Геллерта, возбуждение от дуэли (пусть она и закончилась, практически не начавшись), смущение — и злость, что его испытывают (он ведь ничего плохого не сделал!) — от бури разнообразных чувств голова шла кругом.  
— У вас врагов мало? — с отвращением продолжал Геллерт. — Надумали среди своих поискать? — Ньют чувствовал его взгляд, даже не поднимая глаз. Ни он, ни Отто так и не проронили ни слова. — Или решили, что мне скучно, — в голосе послышалась усмешка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего, — и для разнообразия я теперь буду за вами следить?  
Раздался хлопок аппарации, и на поляне появился недоумевающий Неттесгейм.  
— Отдыхаешь? — обратился к нему Гриндельвальд с той же интонацией. — Пример своим людям показываешь? Совсем одурели от безделья, вон дуэли устраивают… Мне им найти более полезное занятие, или сам справишься?  
— Что за… — начал было Неттесгейм, сглотнул и изменился в лице. — Да, Магистр, это моя вина, — кивнул он. — Я Отто забираю?  
Вместо ответа Гриндельвальд вручил ему палочку боевика. Ньют старательно рассматривал траву под ногами, от души желая провалиться сквозь нее. Отто и так сегодня досталось и достанется еще, а если он к тому же увидит на лице Ньюта сочувствие… Перед Неттесгеймом тоже было неловко: уж он-то точно ни в чем не виноват. Проклятие. Правое запястье ощутимо ныло и, кажется, собиралось опухать.  
Неттесгейм с Отто исчезли, и только тогда Ньют поднял глаза на Геллерта — ну конечно, тот был злее мантикоры.  
— Поговорим в другом месте, — бросил он, крепко сжал предплечье Ньюта и аппарировал. Они оказались на том же лугу, но с другой стороны рощи, перед небольшой палаткой, и Геллерт направился к ней, увлекая Ньюта за собой. Палатка… Да, в одном из тех безумных снов, что преследовали его после возвращения из Нью-Йорка, его вот так же вели в палатку, уговаривая пожертвовать собой ради спасения пленников аномалии. Ну, здесь-то его ничего хорошего точно не ждет.  
Гриндельвальд откинул полог, и они оказались, как и следовало ожидать, в довольно просторной комнате, обставленной как нечто среднее между кабинетом и спальней. То есть Геллерт не собирался возвращаться в штаб на ночь? Ладно, Ньют потом попросит портключ, а то там Билл один в чемодане, надо его сменить.  
— Вот ты с виду, — Геллерт смерил Ньюта взглядом, — интеллектуально полноценен. Но как можно было ввязаться в драку с боевиком, скажи мне? За две недели Аваду на мишени выучил, и море по колено? Ты на что рассчитывал, можешь объяснить?  
Как можно? Замечательный вопрос, учитывая, что его вызвали на дуэль.  
— Ну… О Мерлин! Ни на что, — буркнул Ньют. Поймал себя на том, что снова растирает запястье, и опустил руку. — Принял вызов — значит, надо драться.  
— Для начала мог не принимать. Мог… ну… отложить. Да, о Вотан, меня вызвать уже, на тебе зачем Знак висит?  
Ньют ошарашенно моргнул — вот уж это ему ни на миг не пришло в голову.  
— Не принимать? Не принимать?! Но… как это вообще? Ни один волшебник не отказывается от дуэли, если его вызвали! Да и ведьма тоже, — добавил он, вспомнив матушку и Тину Голдштейн — самых решительных дам, которых встречал в жизни. — Я… Геллерт, я не стал бы его вызывать первым, но, раз уж он меня… Я не хотел ни убивать, ни калечить его. Совсем не хотел.  
— А, так ты еще думаешь, что смог бы? — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Нет, я все понимаю, но… у тебя и так достаточно опасностей в жизни! А если бы я не успел? — Он понизил голос, заглянул Ньюту в глаза. — Прошу тебя, не рискуй больше понапрасну. Пожалуйста.  
На душе неожиданно стало тепло. Странное дело, стоит услышать, что Геллерт беспокоится за него, и внутри каждый раз расцветает радость пополам с удивлением.  
— Вряд ли смог бы, конечно. Я не настолько самонадеян. — Не улыбаться! И не смотреть так на Геллерта, он же недоволен… — Хорошо, что ты успел.  
— Еще бы! — Гриндельвальд сел в кресло, вытянул ноги. — Но ты же вряд ли на это рассчитывал — и все равно пошел… Я же не смогу случайно оказываться рядом каждый раз, когда ты во что-нибудь влипнешь.  
— Конечно, — с готовностью согласился Ньют. — Спасибо, что оказался в этот раз.  
В голове мелькнуло, что логика у Геллерта, пожалуй, сейчас хромает. Вот что делать, если его опять вызовут? Он же не откажется… но не говорить же так! Геллерт только успокоился, да и вообще — он же это потому, что переживает за Ньюта, а Ньют раньше и не знал, как это бывает… Портить момент совершенно не хотелось.  
— Я… Я постараюсь не рисковать собой… вне работы. — Ньют надеялся, что это звучало искренне.  
— Правильно. — Геллерт легко поднялся, зашел к Ньюту за спину, слегка встряхнул его за плечи. — Только если бы так еще на самом деле думал… — шепнул он в ухо Ньюта, легко проводя пальцами по щеке, по шее, отодвигая воротник. — Береги себя.

***

Ньют лежал в полудреме, прижимаясь спиной к груди Геллерта, и совершенно не помнил, что собирался попросить портключ в штаб и сменить Билла.  
_«Не хочу выходить наружу… наплевать, пусть хоть вломится Неттесгейм со всеми своими боевиками… Нет, понятно, что скоро придется встать — Геллерт хозяин праздника, у него обязанности, и он не будет вечно тут со мной… А жаль. Это ребячество, но помечтать-то можно. Ничего даже близко похожего раньше не могло быть. И не будет. Я точно знаю».  
«Конечно, дурь и перестраховка. Разумеется, та аврорская палочка не считается — но все равно, как-то надежнее, что ли. Чтобы не держать больше в голове. Так что Отто на редкость вовремя истерику устроил — когда бы еще представился такой роскошный случай?! Не думал ведь ни о чем, когда пошел за ними, и вдруг как осенило. И отлично, а то так бы и грызло все время: «найти повод выбить у Ньюта палочку».  
И с Отто тоже поговорить, а то, Вотан сохрани, еще опять Ньюта вызовет. И что они так друг на друга… нет, трогательно, конечно, но могли бы и поспокойнее. В конце концов, у них немало общего — я, например… Главное, со Старшей палочкой вопрос закрыт. Все правильно сделал»._

## Глава 3

Мелкие животные размножались в чемодане довольно часто, но из крупных млекопитающих потомство не приносил никто. Именно поэтому, когда Ньют понял, что пара угробов действительно ожидает второго детеныша, его состояние гораздо больше походило на панику, чем на радость — когда он нашел Джонатана и Бет, у них уже был сын, а если теперь что-то пойдет не так? И как он раньше не подумал, что молодые и полные сил животные, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности, вполне могут завести потомство? Хотя, с другой стороны, что бы Ньют сделал? Не разделять же: они на редкость гармоничная пара.  
Разумеется, Ньют сказал Биллу, но переживаниями делиться не стал — наоборот, старательно изображал, что с радостью предвкушает, когда в чемодане появится новый обитатель. Сам же еще раз проштудировал справочник по родовспоможению у крупных млекопитающих, но в глубине души надеялся, что Бет справится сама. Тогда надо будет просто отделить от нее на время родов супруга и старшего сына и наблюдать.  
Увы, настолько гладко не получилось. Угробы-самцы, вне себя от волнения, бегали за прозрачным барьером, временами пытаясь лягать его, и смотрели, как Бет ложится, переходит в поисках более удобного места, ненадолго ложится снова и стонет — и так несколько часов. Наконец Ньют сделал глубокий вдох и принялся закатывать рукава.  
— Стой там, Билл. В случае чего будешь помогать.  
Ньют наложил на измученную Бет Связывающее заклятие, осторожно приподнял тяжелый хвост и попытался на ощупь определить положение детеныша. Как все понятно на картинке — а тут попробуй определи, где там что — да еще не повредить бы… Ньют не успел подумать, что спасать животных, оказывается, просто неизмеримо легче, чем помогать им появиться на свет, как Бет издала негодующий рев и под его пальцами что-то шевельнулось. Мерлин, вот это голова? Почему она здесь, как так можно согнуть шею вообще… и конечности все перепутались! Очень осторожно он нащупал плечевой сустав, зацепил пальцем ножку с раздвоенным копытцем и вытянул ее на свет. Палочку держать было уж абсолютно нечем, и он крикнул в сторону Билла почему-то «Агуаменти», но тот все понял правильно. Вторую ногу Ньют вытягивал уже вовремя вымытой левой рукой, а дальше, слава Парацельсу, сама выскользнула и голова новорожденного.  
— Расколдуй Бет! — бросил он Биллу, очищая рот малыша, помогая ему вдохнуть первый раз и придвигая ближе к матери. Наконец-то дотянулся до своей палочки, очистил все вокруг — тут еще удавалось сохранять сосредоточенный вид, — снял барьер, впуская разволновавшихся угробов… и осел на землю. Билл что-то спрашивал, заглядывая ему в лицо, Бет вылизывала новорожденного, Джонатан и Джерри, возбужденно фыркая, тянулись к нему щупальцами, а на лице Ньюта, несмотря на сотрясающую его мелкую дрожь, расползалась широкая улыбка.

***

Оказывается, мистер Скамандер сегодня впервые принимал роды у самки угроба — кто бы мог подумать! Держался так уверенно, а получается, сам не знал, чем дело закончится… невероятный человек! Билл завороженно смотрел на улыбку мистера Скамандера, будто озаряющую все вокруг, и даже не боялся, что тот заметит. Нет, он сейчас полностью на детеныше и его матери сосредоточен, внимания не обратит.  
— Спасибо за помощь…  
— Да что вы, мистер Скамандер, я же просто воду подал.  
— Все равно было легче, что ты рядом… Посмотри, какой красавец! Крупным вырастет. Надо дать ему имя… на «Дж», я думаю. Отца зовут Джонатан, брата — Джерри, ну вот и этого тоже тогда…  
— Джимми? — предположил Билл, подставляя руку, потому что резко выпрямившегося Ньюта опять качнуло.  
— Почему бы нет. Так, я немного переведу дух, и надо будет соорудить укрытие для Бет и малыша… О, Билл, смотри, он уже пытается встать на ноги!  
— Так ведь и должно быть, правда?  
— Да, угробы быстро встают и даже бегать начинают, значит, все хорошо…  
— Кажется, тебя можно поздравить, Ньют?  
Билл чуть не подпрыгнул. Как же он ненавидел этот голос, да и его обладателя тоже… ну как он в чемодан проник?! Да уж понятно, тут все принадлежит ему. И комната мистера Скамандера, и его чемодан, и… С чего бы это Гриндельвальду не ходить у себя дома куда захочется?  
Новорожденный угроб сделал пару неуверенных шагов на подгибающихся ногах и ткнулся в вымя матери.  
— Все прошло замечательно, Магистр. Это Джимми. Еще один угроб. Мерлин, я счастлив…  
— Вижу. Рад за тебя.  
У мистера Скамандера улыбка стала еще мягче и светлее, если такое вообще можно себе представить — и все потому, что Гриндельвальд явился и тепло на него смотрит… глядеть больно. Вот принесла нелегкая!

***

— А теперь делаем разворот направо, и угол еще круче! Да-да, Густав. Я ведь говорил, что не отстану, пока вы с Нероном не станете идеально понимать друг друга. Вот и давайте!  
Густав Мюнц мученически воздел глаза к ночному небу, но возражать не стал. Еще недавно он с трудом находил с гиппогрифом общий язык и отлично знал, благодаря кому дела у них пошли на лад. Так что если магозоолог Скамандер считал нужным провести тренировку поздно вечером, дабы выявить все возможные проблемы взаимодействия, значит, так тому и быть.  
Эрих Зелвиг, дублер Мюнца, наблюдал за ними с земли, и не надо было видеть его лицо, чтобы знать, что сейчас оно выражает искреннюю зависть. Он-то как раз практически сразу поладил с Нероном, довольно норовистым гнедым гиппогрифом, вот только никак не мог освоить посадку, так что мог вылететь из седла едва ли не на каждом повороте. На Привязывающие чары нельзя было полностью полагаться, так что ему еще предстояло многому научиться, и стать ведущим наездником он пока никак не мог. Ньют чувствовал себя слегка виноватым перед Зелвигом и Мюнцем, потому что несколько раз переносил тренировки, и теперь он твердо решил все компенсировать, гоняя их по несколько часов и при свете, и в темноте. Ничего, чем больше летают гиппогрифы, тем для них полезнее. Ньют похлопал по шее своего любимца Цверга и переместился так, чтобы лететь параллельно Мюнцу.  
— Хорошо! Теперь давай…  
— Густав! Эй, Густав! — вдруг заорал с земли Зелвиг, размахивая руками и буквально подпрыгивая. — Скорее сюда! Там у Отто с новичками что-то стряслось…  
Ньют и Мюнц немедленно спикировали на землю, и Зелвиг тут же кинулся забираться на Нерона позади товарища — хорошо, про поклон не забыл. Он потрясал каким-то жетоном — судя по всему, сигнальным.  
— Быстрее! Помнишь точно, где они? Нет? Ладно, сверху увидим! Ньют, ты с нами?  
Ньют кивнул, задумавшись лишь на секунду. Он-то готов помочь, только как отреагирует Отто? За прошедший месяц Ньют ни разу его не видел, и нельзя сказать, что это его огорчало… «А вдруг там схватка? А если Нерона зацепит?»  
Ньют даже не успел заметить, когда они пересекли границу маскирующих чар: оба гиппогрифа стремительно мчались вперед, явно обрадовавшись возможности показать все, на что способны. В ушах свистел ветер, далеко внизу мелькали огни… блестящая полоса реки… столб огня над объятым пламенем зданием...  
— Тут! Они тут! — завопил Зелвиг. Ньют поспешно послал заклинание, приклеивающее его к седлу — лишь бы не свалился! — и только потом разглядел мечущиеся вокруг пожара тени, рассекающие темноту разноцветные лучи, ощутил, что воздух вокруг вибрирует от магии…  
— Снижаемся! Густав, давай!  
Ньют успел разглядеть большой защитный купол, содрогающийся от града заклинаний людей в темно-синих форменных мантиях — их было много, слишком много, и кто-то выпускал из палочки едва заметную дымку Антиаппарационных чар. Под куполом сгрудились несколько человек, и Мюнц с Зелвигом с размахом ринулись туда сбоку — на них заклинание непроницаемости не распространялось? Цверг, повинуясь всаднику, мощным ударом крыла снес с ног одного из авроров и тоже влетел под купол, прежде чем Ньют успел испугаться, что они врежутся.  
Несколько подростков сбились в ощетинившуюся палочками кучу, из последних сил стараясь выглядеть грозными. «Мерлин, это же дети! Им хоть семнадцать есть?» Отто стоял между ними и аврорами, беспрестанно посылая в них заклинания.  
— Твою мать! Откуда все эти?..  
— А я знаю?! — рявкнул Отто, не переставая бросать проклятия. Ньюта он, само собой, узнал, но ничего не сказал. — Вывозите парней куда подальше, я прикрою.  
Купол опять сильно вздрогнул.  
— Так, поклонись серому грифу! — Ньют выхватил первого попавшегося подростка. — Отлично, он тебе тоже, полезай в седло!.. Густав… я бы не рисковал пускать их к Нерону, сам знаешь. Да и вы с Эрихом… только без обид.  
— Думаешь, не сможем? — Мюнц сплюнул от досады. — А, чтоб его… Тогда посади двоих!  
— С ума сошел? Мы завалимся! По одному придется.  
— По одному? — Отто прожег его взглядом. — Пятерых надо вытащить!  
— Значит, вывезу. — Странно, но сейчас страх исчез, на смену ему пришли готовность к бою и даже какой-то азарт. — Прикрывайте. — Ньют запрыгнул в седло. — Держись за меня как можно крепче. Взлетаем!  
Цверг взмыл сквозь купол именно так, как хотел Ньют: без разбега, почти вертикально, так что пришлось почти улечься ему на шею. Тут же вокруг замелькали лучи заклинаний; какие-то были отбиты боевиками, что-то, к счастью, прошло мимо. Один из авроров попытался броситься за ними на метле, получил огненный шар и, вспыхнув, рухнул вниз. Не от Отто ли? К счастью, больше их никто не пытался преследовать, и Цверг, набрав высоту, несся что есть сил в направлении родного поместья, куда им вряд ли было надо.  
— Знаешь, как аппарировать… откуда там вы вышли?! — прокричал Ньют, убедившись, что поле боя осталось далеко позади. — Сможешь? Тогда я снижаюсь, и ты сразу же туда.  
— А остальные как? Как же? — Парня колотила дрожь, но он пытался держать себя в руках.  
— Я вернусь за ними. Аппарируй, тебе говорят! — Еще не хватало, если мальчишка решит вернуться и драться. — Я смотрю.  
Возвращаясь за следующим, Ньют обновил защитное заклятие на Цверге. На траве уже валялись двое авроров, мертвых или оглушенных, но откуда-то взялось еще несколько. Рано или поздно купол не выдержит, да к тому же отбиваются в полную силу только Отто и Мюнц: Зелвиг держит под уздцы и успокаивает Нерона — под одним куполом с разбушевавшимся гиппогрифом мало никому не покажется.  
Вспышка изумрудного света чудом не угодила в правое крыло Цверга. Что?! В беззащитное животное?! С палочки Ньюта слетел точно такой же луч, и лишь когда аврор увернулся от него (тут же попав под проклятие Отто и кулем свалившись с метлы), Ньют осознал, что на самом деле выкрикнул: «Авада Кедавра!», но думать об этом было некогда: они с Цвергом уже скрылись под куполом.  
— Не отвлекайся! — По лицу Отто струился пот, дыхание хрипло вырывалось изо рта. — Вывози парней.  
— Я и заметил, что в нас летят Авады! — огрызнулся Ньют и тут же раскаялся: Отто еле держался на ногах. — Я заберу Нерона, чтобы Эрих с ним не мучился. Так, ты… да, ты! Иди кланяйся Цвергу… Отто, сейчас втроем прикрывайте, а то мы слишком крупная мишень…  
— Им будет не до вас, не бойся.  
Если бы у него за спиной не сидел перепуганный подросток, Ньют попытался бы сбить кого-то из авроров с метлы, но теперь ему приходилось еще и тащить за собой расклекотавшегося Нерона, надеясь на то, что защитные чары не пропустят случайное заклинание, что те трое позади прикроют… О да. Прикрыли. Не взрыв (он бы точно разнес купол), но, скорее, что-то вроде ударного импульса прокатилось над землей, снося авроров с ног. Молодец Отто.  
Мальчишку Ньют опять заставил аппарировать, Нерона отправил к хозяину, бросил взгляд на часы и с удивлением отметил, что прошла едва ли четверть часа. При следующем приближении к зданию сердце рухнуло в пятки: аврорам все-таки удалось снести защитные чары. Отто, Мюнц, Зелвиг и подростки едва успевали отражать атаки за углом горящего здания, у одного из учеников на плече виднелось темное пятно. Ньюту казалось, что Цверг убийственно медленно скользит над поляной, пока до него доносились голоса авроров:  
— Давай живым! Может, Парализующим…  
— Охренел? Отто Буркхарда живым?  
— Ого! Который Гриндельвальда из боя?..  
— Мочи к химерам!  
Ньют приземлился позади, подхватывая слабеющего мальчишку.  
— Вот его! — Отто взмахнул свободной рукой в сторону раненого, не поворачиваясь.  
— Конечно! — отозвался Ньют, заставляя парня поклониться Цвергу, и неожиданно брякнул: — Ты слышал?  
— Не глухой, — усмехнулся боевик. — Пошел!  
Он сделал еще пару шагов к аврорам, веером бросая заклинания, и тут же красный луч ударил его прямо в грудь, сбив с ног. Пославший заклятие аврор был тут же сражен Зелвигом. Ньют дернулся поднять Отто.  
— Летите быстро! — Лицо раненого было искажено болью, из угла рта тонкой струйкой текла кровь. Сплюнув ее и стиснув палочку так, что побелели пальцы, он поднялся на ноги, замахнулся… и получил еще два заклинания. Одно из них явно было Рубящим: из места попадания луча так и выплеснулись алые брызги. Отто рухнул навзничь, на его груди и боку стремительно расплывались красные пятна. Практически висящий на Ньюте парень вскрикнул.  
— Суки… — выдохнул Мюнц. — Ньют, уматывай!  
Ньют едва успел поставить щит, чтобы его с подопечным не размазало по земле. Мерлин, они хотя бы успеют заскочить в седло?  
Раздались три резких хлопка. Ньют чуть не подскочил и ошеломленно уставился на появившихся рядом с ним Неттесгейма с палочкой наперевес и огромной черной собакой на поводке, Клауса и еще одного боевика. Антиаппарационная сеть исчезла? Ну да, больше некому держать…  
— Все в штаб, быстро! — рявкнул Неттесгейм, спуская и посылая жестом вперед пса. Ньют не успел подумать, что зря в бой притащили собаку, ее же убьют, как Мюнц дернул его к себе вместе с раненым, сдавил железной хваткой, и их утянуло в вихрь аппарации.  
— Цверг! — закричал Ньют, распластавшись на полу знакомого цеха.  
— Да успокойся ты! Неттесгейм не бросит… — Зелвиг, прихвативший с собой двоих оставшихся учеников, уже поднимался на ноги и поворачивался к дежурному. — Целителя сюда, Петер, чего уставился?!

***

Штаб напоминал растревоженный муравейник: мальчишек тут же утащили к целителям, кто-то отдавал распоряжения по переговорным зеркальцам… Ньют стоял, привалившись к стене, и заставлял себя собраться. Геллерту доложили, он скоро будет здесь, надо все рассказать без лишних эмоций.  
А что с Биллом, где он? Хоть бы в чемодане… При всей симпатии к своему ассистенту сейчас Ньют меньше всего на свете хотел бы его видеть — успокаивать сил не было. Да и вообще надо держать Билла подальше от всего такого, хватит и того, что парень застрял у террористов, пусть хотя бы лично не будет ни в чем замешан. Слабое оправдание, конечно.  
Все время боя Ньют словно был в каком-то дурмане — оказывается, он вскользь получил в руку Жалящим заклятием, но заметил это только сейчас, когда ученик целителя — Франц, кажется? — одним взмахом палочки убрал противное покалывание. И вот теперь его начало трясти — особенно при мысли о Цверге, поэтому Клаусу, когда он наконец появился, пришлось торжественно поклясться, что все закончилось благополучно, с гиппогрифа не упало ни перышка, его благополучно вернули хозяину. Затем прибыл Геллерт, разговоры немедленно стихли, и почти тут же на обычном месте для аппарации возникли двое. Тот боевик, имени которого Ньют не помнил, ухвативший поперек талии аврора в изодранной дымящейся мантии и с выпученными вращающимися глазами — явно под Петрификусом. И Неттесгейм — к поясу прикреплен поводок собаки, обе руки бережно удерживают Отто. Нет. Тело Отто.  
Глупость, конечно — сам же все видел! — но в глубине души Ньют, оказывается, надеялся, что Отто жив. Теперь, видя неестественно откинутую голову человека, который недавно был готов его убить, он незаметно сам для себя впился ногтями в ладони. Если бы Неттесгейм пришел раньше!..  
Гриндельвальд молча, с ледяным бешенством в глазах, смотрел на Отто, лежащего на спешно наколдованных носилках. Пожалуй, тому аврору крайне не повезло, что его захватили живым… впрочем, тут и своим вряд ли поздоровится.  
— Почему он был один? — тихо спросил Геллерт непонятно кого, не отводя глаз от носилок. Ньют вздрогнул. «Я ничего не смог сделать — обожгло его горькое чувство вины, — только под ногами у других путался. Какой от меня толк в бою, тренируйся не тренируйся…»  
— Ты отправил его без подстраховки, без вариантов отхода, — Гриндельвальд резко развернулся к Неттесгейму, и тот чуть отшатнулся, — так был уверен?  
— Магистр, я не…  
— Что, и планировал он сам? А ты тогда для чего?  
— Посмотрите!.. — Неттесгейм решительно сделал шаг вперед, но Гриндельвальд отмахнулся.  
— Потом. Кто там был с начала?  
— У целителя трое, сейчас! — Клаус поспешно кинулся в сторону.  
— Не торопись, пусть все, что надо, делает. — Геллерт теперь внимательно рассматривал все еще окаменевшего аврора, прислоненного к стене. — Я пока этого посмотрю. — Он быстрым взмахом снял с пленника Петрификус, и тот начал было падать, но Неттесгейм и второй боевик тут же подхватили его с двух сторон. Гриндельвальд приподнял ему голову, молча впился взглядом. Аврор зажмурился и застонал.  
Почему-то Ньюту не пришло в голову, что можно отвернуться — и он стоял и зачем-то смотрел, как от жеста Геллерта глаза пленника вновь широко открылись, лицо исказилось гримасой боли. С губ сорвалось что-то нечленораздельное.  
— Помолчите, так будет быстрее, — сквозь зубы сказал Гриндельвальд, не отрывая взгляда от аврора.  
Пленник дернулся и выгнулся дугой. Какое-то время он беззвучно корчился в держащих его руках, потом, когда Геллерт отвел глаза, задышал тяжело и глубоко, словно до сих пор ему не хватало воздуха. Подождав немного, Гриндельвальд снова поднял его подбородок и продолжил легилименцию. Лицо аврора покрылось красными пятнами, на шее вздулись жилы. Боевики стояли с непроницаемыми лицами, фиксируя его в одной позе.  
Ньют обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь согреться: с открытыми глазами, сам же хотел, вот теперь смотри и не малодушничай — нельзя же все время прятаться в чемодане… И, получается, как Геллерт берег его все это время! — вдруг внезапно пришло в голову. Он же еще с аномалии читает его мысли, когда захочет, и Ньют почти никогда ничего не чувствовал, а со временем вообще перестал об этом задумываться, а это, оказывается, вот так бывает… Ньют бы не удивился, если бы у аврора сейчас в прямом смысле раскололся череп.  
— Даже так… — Гриндельвальд, наконец, убрал палочку из-под подбородка пленника — его голова упала на грудь. — Ладно. Ко мне все по одному, когда ребят от целителя приведут, пропустите. Его, — он кивнул в сторону бессильно поникшего аврора, — вниз и привести в себя. Вольф, потом побеседуешь. — Гриндельвальд долгим взглядом проводил носилки с Отто, дернул лицом, как будто у него самого что-то резко заболело, махнул Мюнцу следовать за ним и скрылся за дверью.  
— Ну… нас он не так читает, — произнес Эрих то, о чем только что подумал Ньют. — Просто расскажешь, сольешь в думосбор…  
— Понятно, — отозвался Ньют и сел. — Конечно, все расскажем.  
На этом способность поддерживать беседу иссякла у всех. Опустившийся рядом Неттесгейм, мрачный, как туча, крайне внимательно изучал дверь, а рядом, опустив голову на лапы, улеглась его собака. Ньюту все еще было очень холодно, хоть Согревающие чары накладывай. Геллерт же сможет прочесть, что ему жаль? Хотя какая разница…  
Густав вышел, уступив черед Эриху, и, не говоря ни слова, дизаппарировал. Ньют остался ждать вдвоем с Неттесгеймом — ну, не совсем вдвоем, если считать пса. Внешне он напоминал овчарку — поджарый, с хищной острой мордой и стоячими ушами, но был крупнее, размером с ньюфаундленда. Черная густая шерсть, гораздо длиннее, чем у овчарки, свисала лоснящимися волнами, а на мощной шее поблескивал заклепками кожаный ошейник.  
— Какой красавец! — вырвалось у Ньюта, когда он присмотрелся к собаке. Та повернулась, втянула воздух ноздрями, с любопытством принюхиваясь, и посмотрела на хозяина. Рядом кто-то закашлялся — это подошел Клаус.  
— Профдеформация, да… — пробормотал Неттесгейм и сказал уже громче: — Знакомьтесь. Гласиа Лаболас, это Ньют, наш магозоолог, он очень любит животных. Его нельзя есть. Ньют, это Гласиа Лаболас, можно просто Лабо, он откликается.  
Лабо поднялся, встряхнулся и решительно направился к Ньюту. Судя по тому, как поспешно отступил Клаус, да и по мрачному юмору хозяина, кротким нравом пес отнюдь не отличался — впрочем, кого еще мог завести Неттесгейм…  
Дверь открылась, и бледный Зелвиг показал Ньюту, что ему пора.  
— Ты не закрываешься, — невесело усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, указывая Ньюту на стул, — а этот, кстати, довольно неплохо. Авроров же обучают. И время…  
Ньют даже не сразу понял, что это был ответ на его невысказанные мысли, а когда осознал, смутился — и это тоже успел прочесть? Хотя ну и что такого — он что, хочет что-то скрыть от Геллерта? И сосредоточился на задаче вспомнить все максимально подробно, начиная с крика Зелвига. Ньюту не пришлось много говорить — Геллерт только задал несколько уточняющих вопросов, время от времени вытягивая палочкой из его виска тонкие полупрозрачные нити и опуская их в думосбор. Ему это удалось, и он даже выглядел внешне вполне спокойным — хотя, разумеется, Геллерт прекрасно видел, что он чувствует на самом деле. Воспоминания Ньют сливал не без облегчения: ну хоть на какое-то время убрать этот кошмар из своей головы.  
Дверь распахнулась — на пороге стоял Неттесгейм и с ним трое учеников Отто.  
— Простите, Магистр, вы сказали — сразу же.  
— Да, Ньют, все, иди. Спасибо тебе за них. — Геллерт кивнул в сторону оробевших подростков. — Это было правильное решение.  
Ньют двинулся в сторону двери и вдруг, повинуясь внезапному порыву, сказал Неттесгейму:  
— Хотите, я посижу с Лабо, пока вы тут? Ну, на всякий случай, чтобы не начал беспокоиться…  
— Лабо — беспокоиться? — хмыкнул Неттесгейм. — Ну, побудь.  
Пес действительно не проявлял ни малейшего волнения. Увидев Ньюта, он вильнул хвостом и двинулся в его сторону. Ньют развернул к псу открытые ладони, и тот не торопясь обнюхал их, а затем легко поднялся на задние ноги и принялся столь же тщательно изучать его лицо. Массивная лапа легла на плечо Ньюта и без особых церемоний пригнула его чуть ниже: чтобы удобнее было.  
— Ты очень красивый пес, — сообщил Ньют. — И явно умный.  
Лабо, обнюхивавший его ухо, щекотно в него фыркнул и опустился на пол. Покосился на дверь, за которой скрылся Неттесгейм.  
— Не волнуйся, — заверил Ньют. — Все с твоим хозяином будет в порядке.  
Пес сел ближе к стулу, на котором раньше сидел Ньют, устроился поудобнее, подсунул голову под руку Ньюта и многозначительно боднул ее.  
…Когда Неттесгейм в сопровождении подростков (совершенно ошеломленных — может, Магистр и их похвалил?) вышел из кабинета Геллерта, перед ним предстала идиллическая картина: большой черный пес привалился к Ньюту и неторопливо поворачивал голову, подсказывая, где именно его лучше почесать, за ушами или под подбородком. Судя по зубастой улыбке во всю пасть, он представлял собой образец довольной жизнью собаки.  
— Красота, нечего сказать, — заметил Неттесгейм. — Гласиа Лаболас, ты не обнаглел? — Пес покосился на него и шумно вздохнул. — Нет, Ньют не собирается провести вечность в качестве твоего массажиста. Поднимайся, нам пора.  
— Все нормально? — набравшись духу, спросил Ньют вполголоса.  
— Могло быть и хуже, — пожал плечами Неттесгейм. — И лучше — тоже. Мало радости своих хоронить.  
Они помолчали несколько секунд, и Ньют сменил тему:  
— Пес у вас замечательный.  
— Не поспоришь. Главное, в бою очень эффективен.  
Лабо пару раз стукнул об пол увесистым хвостом, поднялся и подошел к хозяину, который взял его на поводок.  
— Он не здесь живет? Я раньше не видел…  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Неттесгейм. — Он крупный, сам видишь, а тут у нас места не очень… Ну, идем, Ньют тебя в следующий раз погладит. — Пес ухмылялся во всю морду, а от его ходящего туда-сюда хвоста, кажется, скоро должен был подняться ветер. — А ты завтра ко мне на тренировку.

***

— Это совсем не худший вариант, поверь мне. У аврората на Отто столько всего, что до приговора он бы просто не дожил. Тебя здесь той весной не было.  
— Да я понимаю, Имре, и… спасибо еще раз за подарок. Просто после войны я думал, что больше никогда такого не увижу… и Магистр сам не свой.  
Билла пробрала дрожь с головы до ног, хотя он изо всех сил притворялся, что ничего не слышит, ни слова не понимает и вообще поглощен детенышем угроба. Отто — это ведь тот боевик, который невзлюбил мистера Скамандера? Значит, он погиб, и мистер Фейош говорит, что лучше так, чем попасть на допрос, а мистер Скамандер это своими глазами видел, получается. Зачем его посылают туда, где могут убить, он же ученый? Это все Гриндельвальд, кто же еще. То с Пикеттом куда-то отправлял (жаль, Билл тогда не понял ничего), теперь — в бой с аврорами. Ни сердца, ни совести, знай себе двигает людей, будто в шахматы играет… Мистер Скамандер ведь должен это понять?!  
Иногда ненависть Билла к Гриндельвальду словно приглушалась. Он не забывал, конечно, кто такой этот самый Магистр, но, словно помимо воли, видел, какой он, что может, как ему все в рот смотрят… Иногда даже казалось, что он заботится о мистере Скамандере. Но потом приходило отрезвление: и про добрые намерения, и вообще про всю эту жизнь. Как мистер Скамандер не понимает, из-за кого тот же Отто погиб?! Такой умный человек — и словно на нем затмение, когда дело касается Гриндельвальда. Чтоб его, этого террориста. Почему не его убили, спрашивается…

***

Ньют безуспешно старался не волноваться: Гриндельвальд не появлялся несколько дней, а гибель Отто опять напомнила, что все здесь постоянно, каждую минуту ходят по самому краю, а уж Геллерт-то… Еще Ньют скучал, хотя, казалось бы, дни были наполнены: работой в чемодане, обучением Билла, тренировками — Неттесгейм, кажется, задался целью преподать ему чуть ли не полный арсенал боевых заклятий. Ньют как-то, ничуть не удивившись, отметил, что теперь у него практически без осечек начали получаться Империо и Авада. Хорошо еще, Неттесгейму не приходило в голову велеть ему осваивать Круциатус.  
Когда Гриндельвальд неожиданно возник посреди коридора — бледный, осунувшийся, явно утомленный, — Ньют возвращался из лаборатории и даже не знал, что можно сказать или сделать — охрана же… Взгляд Геллерта потеплел:  
— А, Ньют, очень кстати, зайди ко мне.  
Ньют немедленно последовал за ним, стараясь не думать, что встревожен его видом. И что он соскучился. Просто ужасно.  
— Не хотел отправлять тебя так внезапно, — сразу же начал Гриндельвальд, и у Ньюта упало сердце, — но другого выхода нет.  
— Если надо, конечно, я готов… — Надо думать о деле и не быть эгоистом. — А куда? И что случилось?  
— Эпидемия драконьей чумы, — мрачно ответил Геллерт. — Началась недавно в Румынии, так что и сюда может добраться. Проверь наших драконов, поговори с владельцами, сам понаблюдай… ну, не мне тебе объяснять. Как вернешься, сразу доложи.  
— Конечно, сделаю. — В любом случае, здоровье животных важнее!..  
— И возьми с собой своего ассистента… ну, и весь чемодан, получается, на кого ты его оставишь? Одному тебе будет трудно, и он пусть поучится.  
Билл, несомненно, придет в восторг — драконов невозможно не полюбить. Да и развеется заодно, хотя бы ненадолго выберется за пределы штаба… Ньют закивал, смиряясь с необходимостью отъезда.  
— Давай провожу, тебе же недолго собраться. — Гриндельвальд встал и направился за Ньютом. — А ты пока новости расскажешь.  
Они прошли мимо охраны, Ньют торопливо излагал свои соображения, как можно попробовать защитить гиппогрифа в бою — после того, как Цверг чуть не попал под Аваду, эта забота его не отпускала, когда от стены отошел — или вышел из нее? — какой-то маг средних лет, приблизился к Геллерту и тихо произнес что-то вроде «пора уже».  
— Скоро буду, — кивнул Гриндельвальд, — есть время пока.  
Ньют еще раз взглянул на подошедшего, который кивнул ему, как знакомому, и понял, что, оказывается, не раз с ним встречался — он не так давно снабжал его внутренней информацией о Министерстве магии Германии. Надо же, какая стала память на лица плохая, а вроде никогда не жаловался…  
— Но луна же, — настойчиво шепнул министерский служащий Геллерту. — Надо еще подготовиться к ритуалу, Темный Лорд…  
— Четверть часа, иди, — отмахнулся Гриндельвальд на ходу, и тот отстал.  
— Не надо меня провожать, раз дела, — поспешно сказал Ньют, удивленный необычным обращением. — Правда, возьму чемодан, и все.  
— Ничего, там плюс-минус… Так что с этой твоей защитой?  
— Надо еще додумать, как упряжь заколдовать правильно, Т… мне так тоже теперь нужно тебя называть?  
— Лучше не надо, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, — не подавай пример. Вот так все привыкнут, а вдруг я когда-нибудь решу баллотироваться в Министры магии?! Избиратели не поймут.  
Ньют растерянно тряхнул головой. Геллерт Гриндельвальд, самый разыскиваемый преступник магического мира — претендент на кресло Министра магии? Он ведь шутит так, правда?  
— Ясно. Тогда не буду. До встречи, я… — Он чуть было не сказал, что вернется побыстрее, но тут же себя одернул. У него важное задание, и его нельзя выполнять на скорую руку. — Разберусь, что могу, сделаю… Береги себя.  
— Как-то ты скептически настроен, — насмешливо вздохнул Гриндельвальд. — А я вот в тебе не сомневаюсь, ни один дракон не пропадет. — Он сжал плечо Ньюта, на миг прижался лбом к его виску. — Жду.

***

_ничего не чувствую даже ногу три раза ее ломал и сращивал и потом по ней как будто это за буркхарда хоть бы я правда в него попал а теперь не чувствую но не буду шевелиться не буду ни за что и не головой  
вот так буду лежать и все я же наверное лежу не буду проверять все равно недолго он опять придет а зачем все знает уже самих бы их сюда кто нас учил закрываться или пусть дадут еще полежать  
и хорошо что не вижу эта его слепота значит не прямо сразу в голову и подышу а я вообще дышу неужели это все неужели неужели!! Зачем опять вверх?!!_  
— Вольф, очень долго. Сколько у тебя там заклятий навешано?  
— Простите, Темный Лорд, иначе живым не перенести. Сейчас.  
— И зрение верни. Чтобы в полном сознании.  
Пленный аврор рухнул к подножию священного дерева, снова скорчившись от боли, и тут же был подброшен жестом Гриндельвальда. Две палочки взметнулись в одинаковом движении, раздался вопль, пленник выгнулся дугой и замер вертикально. Один из магов с поклоном протянул Темному Лорду изогнутый нож, завернутый в ткань.  
За низким звучанием нескольких голосов почти не было слышно стонов. Наконец Гриндельвальд взмахнул рукой, на ветви дуба закачалась веревочная петля, Неттесгейм аккуратно закрепил в ней голову жертвы и отступил.  
— Теперь я отдаю тебя Вотану! — Темный Лорд взмахнул рукой, и магический кинжал в ней превратился в длинное копье, пронзая беспомощное тело. Кто-то одновременно отпустил натянутую веревку, и оно закачалось на дереве.  
— Слава Хранителю Оков! — разными голосами прозвучало в сгущающейся тьме.

***

Дракон по имени Зигфрид, запрокинув голову, издал очередной громовой рев. У него продолжался подростковый возраст, поэтому он капризничал и скандалил по любому поводу — например, требуя еще одну тушу овцы. Или даже две.  
— Нет-нет, тебе вредно переедание, — в шестой, наверное, раз твердо произнес Ньют. — В воздух будет труднее подниматься… Билл, мы ведь расширили защитный купол?  
— В два раза, мистер Скамандер! — У парня восхищенно сияли глаза — как же, ведь перед ним настоящий, живой дракон!  
— Отлично! На этого мы с тобой не будем садиться — он не в настроении и капризничает, со стороны понаблюдаем за полетом. Но есть еще два дракона, более взрослых и приученных, и вот если они здоровы…  
— Вы посадите меня с собой? Правда?  
— Почему бы и нет, ты ведь здесь, чтобы учиться.  
В голове всплыли воспоминания о том, как в прошлый раз он летал на этом же драконе вместе с Геллертом, и Ньют решительно задвинул их подальше: делом надо заниматься. Зигфрид буянит, скандалит и демонстрирует свой норов… как и полагается молодому и абсолютно здоровому дракону. Именно что здоровому — уж в этом Ньют был практически уверен, ни малейших признаков драконьей чумы или другой болезни… да Зигфрид даже ни разу не чихнул! Его хозяин герр Хоффман несколько удивленным тоном сообщил Ньюту (который, разумеется, снова явился в облике Мартина Ройса), что не слышал ни о какой эпидемии, но тут же испугался и буквально взмолился осмотреть его дракона. При виде Зигфрида Билл встал как вкопанный, и Ньют не торопил его, переправляя в кормушку дополнительные порции мяса. Все драконы любят поесть, и этот не исключение, а пока он занят, можно не скрываясь накладывать диагностические заклятия… Так… жара нет (в смысле, лишнего для его вида), дрожи нет, ни одной язвочки, ящер бодр и силен, хоть сейчас в бой. Ньют наколдовал огромного комара — раз в двадцать больше обычного — и запустил его к Зигфриду. Тот, поглощенный трапезой, лишь недовольно всхрапнул, когда что-то впилось ему в нежную кожу над глазом. Затем комар, повинуясь движениям палочки Ньюта, вернулся к нему и выпустил из себя кровь в приготовленную пробирку.  
— Отлично, сейчас сразу все выясним. — Ньют рассеял комара. — Билл, ты нагляделся? Пришел в себя? Давай расширим ему пространство. Поможешь?  
Кровь оказалась совершенно чистой, в чем Ньют практически не сомневался, зато у них теперь есть несколько капель первоклассной драконьей крови, а впереди еще два визита… Герр Хоффман тем не менее бросился наводить справки про эпидемию, ничего определенного не выяснил, разволновался еще больше и засыпал гостя тысячей вопросов о том, как распознавать драконью чуму и другие заболевания на ранней стадии. Впрочем, Ньют был только рад проконсультировать его: здесь уж лучше перебдеть.  
Два других дракона — румынский длиннорог Матиаш и норвежский горбатый Бьерн — тоже оказались здоровыми, полными сил и весьма агрессивными, так что их осмотры больше походили на охоту за крупным зверем. Впрочем, носить седоков им было куда привычнее, чем Зигфриду, поэтому Ньют, верный своему слову, прокатил Билла на обоих ящерах.  
Каждому владельцу «Мартин Ройс» оставил по длинному плотно исписанному свитку пергамента с подробным перечислением профилактических и укрепляющих средств, чтобы давить в зародыше даже банальную простуду. Билл впитывал новые знания, как губка, и изъявлял полную готовность задержаться подольше, хотя они и так занимались драконами целых десять дней, никуда не спеша. Что ж, приятно видеть такое рвение. Эх, парень мог бы со временем стать неплохим магозоологом… И еще — хорошо бы ни этим, ни каким-то другим драконам никогда не пришлось носить всадников над полем боя. Хватит с них той войны.

***

Ньют действительно не хотел, чтобы все вышло… ну, как вышло. Приземляясь на знакомом месте в штабе, он честно собирался занести к себе чемодан, где крепко спал Билл (вчера они убегались, меняя ландшафт в загоне длиннорога), а затем узнать, на месте ли Гриндельвальд, и доложить о результатах. Правда, когда Ньют неожиданно увидел выходящего из лаборатории Геллерта прямо перед собой, в голову ему в первую очередь пришло совсем другое... да ничего, честно говоря, не пришло, просто перехватило дыхание.  
— Ньют! — От этой его искренней, радостной улыбки у Ньюта неизменно слабели колени. — Тебя долго не было.  
— Я проверил всех троих… Магистр, — отозвался Ньют, просияв в ответ и отметив, что тот, слава Мерлину, больше не выглядит ни усталым, ни раздраженным. — Чтобы наверняка. Как раз собирался доложить.  
— Ну и докладывай. — Геллерт, положив руку Ньюту на плечо, без особых церемоний увлек его к его же комнате. — Хотя и так вижу, что хорошо.  
— Да, более чем — все здоровы! Ничего похожего на чуму, бодры и довольны жизнью… и я рад, что проверил. — Прикрыв дверь, Ньют аккуратно поставил чемодан. — Думаю, можно уже начинать подыскивать им наездников, как для гиппогрифов… хотя с Зигфридом, шведским, можно подождать еще немного. Он еще молодой, норовистый, а тут надо приучать к систематическим вылетам. Мы с тобой на нем один раз летали, конечно, но… — Ньют запнулся, вспомнив, как они тогда целовались на головокружительной высоте, — И еще… — Ньют хотел сменить тему и сообщить, что у него есть целых три, хоть и крошечных, пузырька первоклассной драконьей крови, когда комната опрокинулась перед глазами.  
— Летали, как сейчас помню… — Глаза прижимающего его к кровати Гриндельвальда казались черными из-за расширившихся зрачков.  
— Две недели… — выдохнул Ньют, вцепляясь в воротник Геллерта, и почти простонал: — Мерлин, так долго…  
Когда Ньют краем глаза заметил рядом постороннего, то сначала даже не понял, что видит, ему и так было чем заняться: он расстегивал рубашку Геллерта, целуя каждый дюйм обнажавшейся кожи, опускаясь все ниже… в общем, он решил, что ему показалось. Но Билл действительно был здесь — он беспомощно топтался на месте, не понимая куда деться и заливаясь краской, и Ньют, повернув голову, в ужасе осознал, что его ассистент вполне реален. С невнятным возгласом он дернулся было вскочить с Геллерта, с кровати, сам еще не зная куда, но не успел: Гриндельвальд без малейшего смущения крепко прижал Ньюта к себе, а другой рукой небрежно взмахнул в сторону Билла. Невидимая сила вздернула парня в воздух, тряхнула и вышвырнула за дверь, по которой прокатилась волна Запирающего заклятия.  
— Не трогай… — вскинулся Ньют запоздало: Билла уже тронули так, что и след простыл, — но в следующий миг уже стонал, отвечая на поцелуй, затягивающий будто в омут — не выплыть. И не хочется.

***

Билл обнаружился в целительской — сидел там перед нетронутой чашкой чая, пока ученик колдомедика, судя по всему, занимал его разговорами. Увидев его, Ньют пошел красными пятнами от жгучего стыда. Что же он за скотина?! Он ведь и к целителям заглянул попросить обезболивающего для зуба нунду, а что случилось с Биллом, и думать забыл!  
И что теперь? Ньют старался не смотреть на парня, который, нахохлившись, тоже мучительно краснел и отводил взгляд, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сказать или сделать. Что угодно будет выглядеть нелепо. Как теперь глядеть в глаза собственному ассистенту… наверное, Билл теперь презирает его… за все сразу! Он же вообще ничего не знал про них с Геллертом… да еще Ньют никак за него не вступился. Положим, помешать Геллерту выбросить Билла из комнаты Ньют никак бы не мог успеть, но он ведь даже не возмутился. Он… ну да.  
Так ничего и не придумав, Ньют поблагодарил за зелье, промямлил целителю что-то вроде: «Ну, мы пойдем тогда…» и направился к двери. Билл молча последовал за ним.  
Не глядя друг на друга, они вернулись в комнату Ньюта (хотя бы постель кобольд привел в порядок!), спустились в чемодан и начали обычный обход животных.  
Дугал наблюдал за ними большими печальными глазами. Стоило Ньюту приблизиться к камуфлори, тот немедленно потянулся вверх, недвусмысленно просясь на руки, и, само собой, отказать было невозможно. Дугал крепко обвил шею Ньюта руками, ткнулся носом в шею и сочувственно вздохнул. Брунгильда, пристально наблюдавшая за ними через решетку, издала короткий рев, в котором явственно звучала ревность. «Даже они понимают, что плохо. Ну что тут будешь делать…»  
— Дугалу не мешало бы купить хрустальный шар, — неожиданно для себя заявил Ньют. — Надо попросить кобольдов…  
— Хрустальный шар? — Билл мигом повернулся к нему, словно именно этих слов и ждал все это время. — В смысле, гадательный?  
— Ну да. Камуфлори же видят ближайшее будущее… вот, будет смотреть в шар, сравнивать… — Что я несу, думал Ньют, но лучше же, чем молчать… — Надо же его занимать чем-то, чтобы не заскучал, а то сейчас ему и нянчить некого… — Дугал крепче обнял Ньюта за шею — явно понимал, что речь идет о нем.  
— Конечно, мистер Скамандер, ему понравится! А, может, еще каким-нибудь животным игрушки нужны?  
— Ну… вот нунду играть любит. — Ньют неуверенно поднял глаза на Билла. — Что он не сразу разорвет, надо подумать…  
— А на прочность заколдовать если? — почти радостно воскликнул Билл. — Хоть тот же мяч можно.  
— Ну тогда уж пусть и превращается во что-нибудь, если он лапой ударит, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Мы с тобой что-нибудь придумаем.

## Глава 4

— Это и есть твой редкий артефакт? — Ньют с любопытством смотрел на высокий прямоугольный предмет, укутанный плотной темной тканью, из-под которой виднелись позолоченные ножки в форме когтистых лап. — Можно открыть?  
— Конечно. — Гриндельвальд сдернул ткань, под которой обнаружилось старинное зеркало в массивной, украшенной завитушками раме. В верхней части рамы была выгравирована неразборчивая надпись.  
Ньют сделал шаг к зеркалу.  
— И что здесь… — начал было он и умолк — за спиной его отражения был виден широкий, зеленый, окаймленный деревьями луг. Ньют даже оглянулся проверить, настолько натуральным было ощущение, что он мгновенно перенесся куда-то — нет, конечно же, он по-прежнему был в небольшой комнатке за кабинетом Геллерта, так и стоявшего рядом с зеркалом… и при этом почему-то в нем, рядом с его собственным отражением! Геллерт-в-зеркале положил руку Ньюту-в-зеркале на плечо, а другой показывал вверх — в небе над ними пролетал величественный алый с золотом дракон — китайский огненный, тут же отметил Ньют. Чуть поодаль пасся табун гранианов, не перемешиваясь с фестралами — у тех было свое обширное поле, да и пастись им незачем — кто-то раскладывал там еду в кормушки. У ног Ньюта и Геллерта в зеркале мирно сплелись в клубок два почти одинаковых спящих рунеспура — совершенно невозможно было определить, кому какая голова из шести принадлежала… Животные были везде, и Ньют засмотрелся, вылавливая взглядом то невозмутимо сидящего на холме сфинкса, то еле видное вдали семейство взрывопотамов, то гнездо окками или стайку сниджетов… видно было и людей, но они ходили только по огороженным дорожкам, а животные пользовались полной свободой перемещения, и так было везде, до горизонта… По ближайшей такой дорожке, не обращая никакого внимания на отражение Ньюта, прошла группа подростков во главе с волшебником в официальной мантии — тот держал в высоко поднятой руке, как ориентир, внушительный фолиант с надписью: «Твари пятого класса — уход и приручение». Ньют даже напряг зрение — прочесть фамилию автора, но это было уж совсем мелким шрифтом, не различить, и к тому же к Ньюту и Геллерту в зеркале вдруг откуда-то подошла совсем немыслимая тварь, и Ньют опять рефлекторно дернулся назад — нет, конечно, никого… Так кто это там? Вроде бы разновидность химеры, но при чем тут, спрашивается, крошечные крылья и устрашающий гигантский клюв? Существо ткнулось в руку Геллерта-в-зеркале невообразимой головой, и тот, ничуть не удивившись, погладил его по клюву.  
Ньют с усилием оторвал взгляд от чудесной картинки — так увлекательно оказалось разглядывать детали! Гриндельвальд все еще стоял напротив него возле зеркала и уж никак не мог отражаться в нем.  
— Это… иллюзия, да? — уточнил Ньют. — Красиво как, посмотри!  
— Не получится. Я ничего, кроме тебя, не смогу увидеть, а это я и отсюда могу, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — А если ты уступишь место мне, увижу совсем другое. У тебя же там наверняка целый зоопарк?  
— Лучше… — протянул Ньют. — Там почему-то еще ты…  
— Интересно, что я там делаю? Свергаю магловское правительство хотя бы?  
— Не-ет… просто…  
— Ну вот, так и знал, что ты меня недооцениваешь. Теперь понял, что это? Нет? Это зеркало показывает твои мечты, то, чего ты сейчас больше всего хочешь — неважно, может это сбыться или нет.  
— Похоже! — смутился Ньют. — А ты? Что ты там видел? Не себя же Министром магии? — неожиданно сам для себя спросил он. Вопрос был бестактным, а предположение нелепым, просто вспомнилась шутка Геллерта. Но уже вырвалось.  
— Еще чего, — хмыкнул Гриндельвальд. — Говорю же, недооцениваешь, какая это, к химерам, мечта… Ладно, хватит. — Он набросил на зеркало покрывало. — А то неизвестно сколько тут простоишь. Некоторые вообще не отходят, так и ждут, пока настанет прекрасное будущее. А кто сказал, что их желания вообще осуществимы — особенно если сидеть перед зеркалом.  
— Откуда оно у тебя? — спросил Ньют, подавляя желание еще на миг заглянуть за ткань.  
— Подарили, — пожал плечами Геллерт. — Как будто я про свои мечты чего-то не знаю. Штука, конечно, забавная, и как работает, непонятно, но мне-то когда вникать? — Он развел руками. — Отошлю его ученому, которому будет интересно, не пропадать же.  
В нагрудном кармане Геллерта внезапно что-то замерцало, раздался приглушенный голос — ожило переговорное зеркальце.  
— Надо поговорить, — с досадой вздохнул тот. — Подождешь?  
— Конечно, — закивал Ньют, который хотел изложить уже одобренную Нетесгеймом систему защитных заклинаний для гиппогрифов. — Я не буду туда смотреть.  
— Хорошо. Я тебе доверяю, — улыбнулся Геллерт и покинул кабинет.  
Проклятие, сдержать обещание оказалось непросто. Не поднимать ткань, чтобы еще хоть на минуту увидеть… да практически рай на земле! — это легче сказать, чем сделать. Ньют отошел как можно дальше от зеркала, к письменному столу, еще и отвернулся. Геллерт прав: опасная это штука.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Ньют скользнул глазами по столу. Массивная чернильница с двумя белыми перьями, свитки пергамента (в которые он, само собой, не будет заглядывать), карта Европы, истыканная разноцветными булавками, мутно-белесый шар, словно для гадания, несколько газет на разных языках, толстый том по истории магии, еще один — по скандинавским заклинаниям, кельтским, персидским… а вот явно старинный, бережно сохраненный фолиант, обтянутый светло-коричневой кожей. На обложке красовался незнакомый Ньюту символ, несколько напоминающий Дары Смерти, однако еще и с полумесяцем внутри и непонятными знаками вокруг… нет, бесполезно разглядывать, в Хогвартсе Ньют никогда не проявлял интереса к Древним рунам. Тисненые буквы гласили, что это «Конституция Папы Гонория Великого». Сложно предположить, что Геллерт интересуется трудами магловских религиозных лидеров… но мало ли зачем ему надо. Ньют склонился над книгой, разглядывая ее, захотелось даже протянуть руку и коснуться выпуклых букв, и он поспешно сделал два шага назад. Вернувшийся в кабинет Гриндельвальд застал его топчущимся примерно на полпути между зеркалом и столом — Ньюту очень не хотелось, чтобы у Геллерта возникло предположение, что он может трогать чужие вещи.  
— Ну, если Вольфганг проверил, можно на всех применять, — одобрительно кивнул Гриндельвальд, услышав, как Неттесгейм безуспешно пытался наложить Петрификус на заколдованного Ньютом Цверга. — Хотя… боевые ты же ему не дал попробовать?  
Ньют опустил глаза. Надо было, конечно, но позволить выполнить, скажем, Рубящее заклятие по живому, пусть и тщательно защищенному зверю… нет уж. На картинке, на макете — на чем хотите. Да хоть на нем самом, он в своей защите уверен… ну, с поправкой на Неттесгейма — можно залечить. Ему же не объяснишь, он вообще собаку в бой берет!  
— Не беспокойся, бедный песик всех нас переживет, — перебил его мысли Геллерт. — Ты мне лучше скажи — из твоего чемодана можно кого-нибудь взять на… скажем, деловую встречу? Да не вскидывайся так, ничего опасного, просто чтобы сидел и производил впечатление. Кто-то довольно крупный и пугающий с виду — но именно с виду, для тех, кто не знает. То есть не мантикора, эти люди мне еще пригодятся.  
— Ну… — неуверенно протянул Ньют. — Если совсем ничего не делать… и ничего опасного… Тогда, может, Джимми. Джерри уже ни в какой комнате нормально не поместится, если решит подвигаться — а тебе же в помещении?

***

_Альбус, приветствую.  
Посмотри, какая вещь — показывает истинные желания. Я его чуть не сломал, а механизм считывания мыслей все равно не понял, лучше уж ты — тебе в твоей школе все равно делать нечего, разберешься. Заодно увидишь, чего ты на самом деле хочешь. А то сидишь там…  
Г. _

_Здравствуй, Геллерт,  
Артефакт действительно небанальный, я бы сказал, легендарный, но тебе же, как всегда, не до того. То есть я имею в виду — спасибо, посмотрю и напишу, если тебе интересно. По-моему, у нас опять активизировались в сторону твоего розыска, да ты сам все знаешь. Кстати, как там Ньют Скамандер? Жив, надеюсь?  
Альбус_

_Знаю, конечно, но что может быть ценнее добрых намерений?! Ньют жив-здоров… С чего ты о нем так беспокоишься, у вас что-то было? Вроде рыжие не в твоем вкусе, скорее — в моем. В общем, все хорошо.  
Творческих успехов,  
Г._

***

— Ну, я накладываю диагностическое и обезболивающее сразу же… — произнес Франц таким тоном, как будто всю жизнь провел за лечением сложных ранений, а не в третий раз пробовал при наставнике.  
— И как? — Билл уважительно кивнул. Ему мистер Скамандер первичную диагностику пока и не думал поручать.  
— Ну как… думал, все испорчу, но нормально вышло. Разобрался, потом Костерост, кроветворное, укрепляющее — вроде все смог. Только все равно он ассистировать не всегда берет. Вот пару недель назад… — Франц вздохнул.  
— Что такое?  
— Ну, я опять ночевать остался в целительской: все равно родители… неважно, а так и домой не надо возвращаться. И тут Клаус прибежал, поднял герра Штокмана, что кому-то плохо. Я одеваться стал, а они руками замахали, чтобы ложился, и без меня справятся… А я был готов! — Франц шмыгнул носом.  
— Наверное, очень сложный случай, не все же сразу. Меня мистер Скамандер до сих пор к мантикоре не подпускает, да она только его и признает. И что тот больной? Герр Штокман спас его?  
— Да вроде бы… — не вполне уверенно проговорил Франц. — Раз больше к нему не ходил… В смысле, потом же всегда процедуры, а тут — ничего такого. А если умер кто — тем более все знают, и ритуал… Значит, жив.  
Билл не стал уточнять, почему Франц не спросил у наставника, но едва удерживался, чтобы не ерзать. Жутко захотелось опять порыскать по штабу — нюхлером, конечно. Он не знал, что надо искать, но почему-то был уверен, что ученик целителя нечаянно рассказал что-то важное и, скорее всего, нехорошее.  
Сам-то Франц ничего не знает — понятное дело, его в стороне от серьезных дел держат. Вот и недавно жаловался Биллу, что как-то чуть ли не весь штаб во главе с Магистром отправился на ночь глядя куда-то, а его домой отправили. И случилось это как раз когда они с мистером Скамандером проверяли драконов. А вот если бы мистер Скамандер был на месте, его бы тоже с собой прихватили? Тогда все к лучшему, раз террористы куда-то толпой в ночи собираются, это вряд ли к добру.

***

Так намного надежнее, думал Билл, вдоль стенки пробираясь к помещениям боевой группы в анимагическом облике. Нюхлер мелкий, шустрый, бегает быстро, и спрятаться куда легче. Правда, порой как накатит желание что-нибудь блестящее прикарманить, но вообще он себя контролирует — ну, более-менее. Но когда недавно мистера Скамандера с этим увидел, и его за дверь выкинули, тогда чуть ли не сразу превратился — и бегал по всему штабу, и у мистера Фейоша черпак стащил… спрятал потом в чемодане, лишь бы он не узнал.  
Оказалось, что сегодня у Билла крайне удачный день, потому что кто-то умудрился не только не наложить запирающие чары, но и дверь прикрыть неплотно, так, что нюхлер хоть и с усилием, но все же умудрился протиснуться в узкую щель. Юркнул внутрь, тут же забиваясь в угол, готовый удирать со всех ног… Но пускаться наутек не пришлось, комната была пуста. Нюхлер поднялся на задние лапки и вытянулся, озираясь.  
Большое, просторное помещение — ну правильно, бывший цех. Столы и стулья сдвинуты к стенам, чтобы освободить середину, и там матрасы расстелены. Тренировки, наверное, проводят. Ничего интересного, почти пустая прохладная комната… только чем это таким странным пахнет? Пробежался через весь цех — а вот еще дверь, и это из-за нее идет запах. Будто пол и стены мыли чем-то и потом поверх другой запах накладывали, только вышло не очень. Впрочем, в анимагическом облике у Билла обоняние обостренное, а эти, наверное, привыкли уже.  
Эта комната оказалась совсем маленькой — там, собственно, ничего и не было, голые стены, какие-то железные кольца в них. Билл крутил головой во все стороны, пока голова не заболела от жуткой вони. Острый слух нюхлера уловил шаги двоих человек — пока еще в отдалении, но постепенно приближающиеся. Скорее прочь! Билл сломя голову бросился из плохо пахнущей комнаты через показавшийся бесконечным цех, на заплетающихся лапках, задыхаясь, перевалился через порог, юркнул за угол и сжался в комок в ожидании.  
Остановились. Скрипнула дверь. Нюхлер осторожно высунул нос из-за угла и успел увидеть Мюнца и Зелвига — оба явно находились в прекрасном настроении.  
— Я еще думаю Ньюта позвать, — сообщил Зелвиг приятелю.  
— Хорошая идея! — одобрительно закивал тот. — Он придет.  
— И много не выпьет.  
Так. Ну, эти вроде бы, по крайней мере, хотят позвать мистера Скамандера на какие-то посиделки, а не на погром. Билл отчаянно напряг слух, но за боевиками уже закрылась дверь, а через нее никогда не доносилось ни звука. Вот тебе и вся разведка…  
Уфф, как ему повезло: чудом не попался. Вот поймали бы они его и отнесли к мистеру Скамандеру, и что тогда? Кольца. Крепкие железные кольца в стене. Он не успел додумать, когда эти появились, а сейчас… что, если… могут же прикрепить к ним, например, цепи? Только как о таком рассказать мистеру Скамандеру? Доказательств-то никаких нет, там сейчас пусто! Что же делать? Мистеру Скамандеру уж точно не понравилось бы, если бы он узнал, что здесь, в паре коридоров от него, мучают людей. Вот только с такими уликами к нему подойти — смех один. Как бы еще что-нибудь вызнать?

***

— Я тебе легальную работу нашел. — очень довольным голосом сообщил Геллерт. — И легальные документы, так что скоро сможешь ходить где захочешь — оборотку только пить придется. Ради общего блага.  
— Оборотку, чтобы работать? — переспросил Ньют.  
— А ты как думал? Хочешь со своим лицом документы, через год после того, как в розыск объявили? От скромности не умрешь.  
— Я? Хочу документы с лицом?..  
— Да ладно, ты уже более-менее привык быть Мартином Ройсом.  
— Я должен работать… в его облике? — осторожно уточнил Ньют. — А где и кем?  
— Ну, не постоянно: ты тут тоже нужен! Хотя, подозреваю, вытаскивать тебя оттуда будет тяжело… В общем, я купил землю на имя Хоффмана, и теперь ему очень нужен управляющий. В том числе чтобы следить за гиппогрифами, они же внимания требуют!  
— А дракон — так и еще больше, — кивнул Ньют. Хотя бы это было очевидно.  
— Три дракона. Так что в три раза больше внимания. И целая стая гиппогрифов. В общем, всех животных, которыми ты занимался последнее время, надо собрать и устроить в одном месте, чтобы по разным углам с тренировками не мотаться. А уход ты обеспечишь — ну, наймешь кого-нибудь…  
— Ты… купил землю специально для животных?  
— Наконец-то, — усмехнулся Геллерт, — а я о чем все это время? Вот, посмотри где. — Он развернул перед Ньютом свиток. — Если захочешь, можешь потом из чемодана своего кого-нибудь туда выпустить, мне кажется, места хватит.  
Ньют смотрел на карту Шварцвальда как завороженный: она мерцала, по ней безостановочно двигались какие-то точки, над вырастающими из бумаги горами даже виднелись гонимые ветром облака. Да, места много: две горы, ущелье, широкая долина… самое главное — разделить территорию между драконами… вот тут если гиппогрифы… И все равно можно поселить кого-то из обитателей чемодана, им будет куда просторнее. Так это же… почти то, что он увидел в зеркале?!  
— Геллерт, — выдохнул Ньют, покачивая головой. — Ты просто не представляешь…  
— Масштаб работы? — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд, погладив плечо Ньюта (и снова — как тогда в зеркале!). — Да могу представить в общих чертах, вот и документы поэтому. Тебе же придется ходить везде, с людьми общаться… может, вскоре опять в экспедицию понадобится.  
Ньют сжал руку Геллерта так, что пальцы побелели. Он сможет легально выходить? Поедет в экспедицию? Перемены просто не укладывались в голове. И, главное, территория для животных!!  
— Как ты… как тебе удалось вообще… столько земли? Ты же вне закона?! — выпалил Ньют, и тут же понял, что ляпнул глупость. А как все остальное? У Геллерта столько сторонников, и вообще это не Ньютова ума дело.  
— А я ни при чем, — Гриндельвальд, казалось, не заметил неуместности вопроса, — землю купил Хоффман, причем в обход Министерства — у маглов. У него там отличные связи, у него дед по отцу был магл, и мать тоже.  
Ньют сделал глубокий вдох — голова до сих пор шла кругом, но в ней, кажется, уже начали выстраиваться наметки планов, как все можно устроить. Вот только он посмотрит на месте и решит, за что браться сначала…  
— Иногда маглы тоже полезны, — кивнул он и осекся: это что, он заговорил, как все люди Геллерта? Само как-то сорвалось, он и не заметил. Ведь раньше он все-таки… конечно, не пылал любовью к маглам, но и не высказывался настолько пренебрежительно. Ньют увидел, что в глазах Гриндельвальда пляшут насмешливые огоньки, и, как обычно, покраснел.  
— Ты не пожалеешь. — Он снова сжал его руку, но уже соразмеряя силу. — Когда можно отправляться?

***

«Ирма Балленштадт, адвокат. Dunkle Gasse, 16» — сообщала визитная карточка четкими темно-синими готическими буквами.  
— Единственная фраза, которую от вас могут услышать авроры любой страны — «Я буду говорить только в присутствии моего адвоката». Не потеряйте! И больше — ни слова, ни о чем — вы меня поняли, герр Ройс?! — Решительная волшебница лет сорока со смутно знакомым Ньюту лицом (где он мог ее видеть — в штабе? в лесу?) окинула его испытующим взглядом. — Это очень серьезно. Ни слова, в прямом смысле.  
— Да, конечно…  
— Аврорская форма какого цвета?  
— Ну… — Ньюту стало неловко, будто он последний год не сидел безвылазно в штабе, а невозбранно прогуливался по всем уголкам магической Германии и не удосужился заметить очевидное.  
— О Вотан, — вздохнула фрау Балленштадт очень похоже на Геллерта. — Смотрите. — Из ее палочки вырвался клубок насыщенного темно-синего дыма. — Вот это если увидите — ни звука. А все остальные… возможны варианты.  
— Если отдел по борьбе с незаконным использованием магии, — охотно откликнулся Ньют, уж это он запомнил, — то передать привет герру Вейеру и три гульдена за их нелегкий труд?  
— Если не было утечки информации, два гульдена, не балуйте. — Фрау Балленштадт позволила себе слегка улыбнуться.  
Ньют согласно кивнул. Раньше, правда, он часто колдовал в неположенных местах, практически под носом у маглов (а как еще ловить животное, категорически не желающее быть пойманным!), и никогда никому не попадался — просто сказочно везло, пока в Нью-Йорке не наткнулся на Тину… а с нее все и началось. Ну, человеку под чужими документами выбирать не приходится, лучше не привлекать внимания.  
— Теперь о вашей легенде. Герр Хоффман при случае упомянет, откуда взял нового управляющего, и ваши версии ни в чем не должны противоречить, так что без отсебятины, пожалуйста. Вы много лет провели за границей, никого не знаете и не обязаны пересказывать биографию всем желающим. Может, вам вообще неловко говорить о себе с малознакомыми людьми. — Она посмотрела на Ньюта оценивающим взглядом, — Мне кажется, это у вас должно получиться.  
Ньют вздохнул — что отрицать очевидное.  
— Вы правы. Я не самый общительный на свете человек, но, наверное, оно и к лучшему, учитывая, что я как бы появился из ниоткуда.  
— Угу, это хорошо… Главное, со мной сразу же свяжитесь, если что-то пойдет не так — заказ вам не доставят или еще что. У вас же большие планы. — Она протянула Ньюту руку. — Удачи.

***

— Грифятни пусть тут… да, лучше места не найти. — Зачарованное перо, повинуясь командам Ньюта, так и летало над бумагой, набрасывая предварительный план. — Участок ровный и лес, есть где полетать. Так, а драконы… Главное, чтобы они друг друга не учуяли, как можно дальше разнести.  
— Переместить двух драконов… — покачал головой Билл. — Это с ума можно сойти.  
— Я без тебя не справлюсь! — заявил Ньют, по опыту зная, что после такого у Билла немедленно изменится настроение. — Сейчас наметим все границы участков и будем заколдовывать. А там еще людей найдем.  
— Ну кто-то же сейчас за ними смотрит… — пробормотал Билл.  
— Не факт, — перебил его Ньют. — Во-первых, не все захотят перейти. И потом, я сам не всех возьму… надо поговорить, в общем. Кстати, ты когда-нибудь что-нибудь строил? Ну да, откуда бы, значит, пока чемодан будет на тебе.  
Потому что рассчитывать Ньюту больше не на кого.  
— Герр Ройс, — Хоффман был вежлив, но очень убежден в своей правоте, — посторонних привлекать не стоит, лучше бы как-то… эээ… своими силами. Делайте хоть с моей грифятни, с поправкой на ваши размеры, я вам все чертежи дам, но люди со стороны… И так пришлось болтать на каждом углу, что я решил расширить охотничьи угодья, а дракона мне проспорил сосед… как вы второго будете перевозить, даже думать не хочу. А строители со стороны… проще в газете напечатать. Откуда у меня столько денег, еще и на стаю гиппогрифов?  
Хоффман попал сразу по нескольким больным местам — Ньют и так уже разрывался от одновременного желания построить помещения для животных как можно лучше, не потратить зря деньги Геллерта и…  
— А за материалами вы вполне можете съездить сами. Вы же мой новый управляющий, было бы странно, если бы поехал я. Я объясню куда.  
Ньют где-то даже сочувствовал Хоффману: наверняка его словно обухом по голове огрели известием, что ему надо купить на свое имя огромную территорию с кучей животных в перспективе, да еще чтобы все это выглядело со стороны как можно менее подозрительным! И ведь не будешь же возражать Магистру… Наверняка Хоффман проклял все на свете.  
Что ж, Ньюту придется вспомнить, как он конструировал загоны сразу после покупки чемодана. Давно это было, и тут всего понадобится куда больше: древесины, места, усилий… ладно, выбора-то нет.  
Для начала он снова отправился по поместьям заводчиков — договориться о переезде и понять, на скольких людей он может рассчитывать при размещении гиппогрифов. Само собой, в идеале хорошо было бы заодно обзавестись помощниками, но это, как видно, малореально. Геллерт поручил эту задачу Ньюту, значит, верит, что он сможет — придется справляться самому.  
— Сколько раз за время выгула приходится кланяться гиппогрифам? — Ньют пристально смотрел на сидящего перед ним рослого, простоватого на вид парня.  
— Э… — Тот недоуменно хлопнул глазами. — Так каждый раз, как близко подходишь. Гиппогрифу много уважения не бывает… — расплылся он в улыбке.  
— Очень хорошо. — кивнул Ньют. — Раз часть ваших питомцев переезжает в другое место, может быть, вы тоже подумаете о смене места работы? Или порекомендуете кого-то?  
— Герр Ройс! Какая приятная встреча!  
Ньют даже вздрогнул: встретить младшего фон Остермана в поместье Клее он не ожидал, и не обрадовался. Во-первых, поневоле вспомнился скандал с его отцом, во-вторых, не хотелось отвлекаться.  
— Если вы ищете людей, может, я могу помочь… не беспокойтесь, нашего конюха предлагать не буду, я его тогда сразу уволил. — улыбнулся Оскар.  
— Ну, наверное… — неопределенно ответил Ньют.  
— Отлично! — Голубые глаза Оскара воодушевленно заблестели. — Дайте мне два дня, я приглашу… Вам где удобнее со всеми встретиться? А помещения для животных готовы уже?  
— Да какие помещения, даже материалов еще нет! — неожиданно сам для себя чуть ли не выкрикнул Ньют. — Извините. Спасибо за предложение, конечно.  
Странно — весь год он так мечтал, как о невозможном счастье, просто выйти на улицу, оказаться среди людей, которых не разыскивает аврорат, и так теперь откладывает этот момент. Что, привык уже жить в клетке?  
— Конечно, герр Ройс, я понимаю, какая ответственность… такого никогда не было, надо как следует… — Оскар махнул рукой конюху Клее, дождался, пока тот вышел, и продолжил: — И такая секретность. А вы… извините, если я неправ, не всех поставщиков, возможно, знаете? Я мог бы с вами… помочь при закупках… если Магистр не давал других указаний?  
— Не давал, — вздохнул Ньют. — Если честно, было бы здорово.

***

Цверг осторожно пихнул Ньюта клювом в плечо: мол, может, еще полетаем? Ньют погладил его, не вставая с травы и продолжая озираться вокруг. Со спины гиппогрифа он уже осмотрел все, что было сделано на территории, и сейчас еще, сидя прямо на земле, глядел на ближайшую к нему новенькую, еще пахнущую свежим деревом грифятню. Из нее доносился возбужденный клекот собратьев Цверга, и Ньют слушал его, слушал, не мог наслушаться… Неужели получилось?  
Три большие грифятни, на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, в каждой из них с максимальным комфортом размещены гиппогрифы: чтобы не сидели друг у друга на головах, всегда были чистая вода и корм. И, само собой разумеется, за ними будут ухаживать знающие свое дело и любящие животных люди — уж об этом Ньют отдельно позаботился, беседовал с каждым лично. Конечно, грифы пока нервничают: двух часов не прошло, как они прибыли, им еще все тут непривычно, пусть сначала освоятся. Они переволновались уже при перелете, ведь перегонять их пришлось под чарами Невидимости и Немоты. Больно им не было, но ведь жутко и дико не видеть самих себя и не слышать собственного голоса. Зато в конюшнях, когда грифов расколдовали, они дали волю своему негодованию: хорошо, что барьер, огораживающий территорию, не пропускал звуков, потому что поначалу вопили они оглушительно, самцы норовили устроить драку, а Нерон брыкался, бил крыльями и в итоге подпустил к себе лишь Ньюта. Ничего, уже почти угомонились, но, пожалуй, надо будет сказать: пусть пару дней добавляют в воду чуть Успокаивающего бальзама. Новый дом — всегда стресс.  
Cейчаc Ньют просто не смог удержаться, вывел Цверга и облетел на нем свои владения… то есть, конечно, владения Геллерта, но все тут обустраивать будет все равно он. «Конечно, у меня есть магозоолог. Самый лучший» — вспомнилось вдруг, и Ньют непроизвольно расплылся в улыбке. С высоты все выглядело впечатляюще: и постройки, и заколдованные барьеры между участками, и будущие укрытия для драконов. Конечно, их разместить будет сложнее, чем грифов, но самое главное — Ньют не сомневается, что способен продолжить этот путь.  
— Здорово, правда, мистер Скамандер? — Ньют даже не услышал, как к нему приблизился Билл. В глазах парня застыло восхищенное изумление. — Они уже привыкают, вы же так хорошо все внутри придумали — и систему для подачи воды, и пол мягкий…  
— Да я чуть голову не сломал. — Ньют вздохнул так, словно у него с плеч свалился целый Шварцвальд. — Но вот видишь, сделали… Так, надо сказать, чтобы открыли двери. Пусть те, кто захочет выйти, погуляют, а силой не надо выгонять.  
— Я сбегаю?  
— О, давай. Буду очень благодарен.  
Через четверть часа вокруг Ньюта, настороженно озираясь, принюхиваясь, хлопая крыльями, бродили великолепные, сильные звери: серые, рыжие, гнедые, вороные. Красивые, здоровые, понемногу осваивающие новую территорию… Ньют не в силах был перестать улыбаться, да и зачем? Никто, кроме Билла, его сейчас не видит, а тот и сам рад.  
Взъерошив волосы, Ньют задумался, как еще можно облегчить адаптацию. Свои собственные рыжеватые волосы, между прочим. Когда были подписаны соглашения с конюхами, он все-таки попросил у Геллерта разрешение ходить внутри барьера с собственной внешностью и получил его — при условии, что все три только что нанятых работника принесут Нерушимую клятву, что ни с кем не будут делиться информацией о Ньюте — тем более что никто из них, разумеется, понятия не имел, кто такой Ньют, и кому какая разница, как именно выглядит магозоолог?! Правда, был еще и Оскар фон Остерман — как вызвался тогда помочь, так и появлялся постоянно: рассчитывал вместе с Ньютом конюшни и помогал при постройке, посоветовал, где закупать корм, организовал переселение гиппогрифов, причем не только из своего поместья, а и с другими заводчиками договорился — Ньюту бы и в голову не пришло просить, сам предложил; а сейчас был готов участвовать в размещении двух драконов… Как с ним быть? С одной стороны, он вполне мог случайно выдать кому-то тайну личности «Ройса», с другой же… Ньюту так хотелось перестать каждый день пить омерзительное Оборотное зелье, что насчет Оскара он осмелился написать Геллерту отдельно. Тот ответил, что на благоразумие младшего фон Остермана можно положиться — разумеется, если его тоже будет подкреплять Нерушимая клятва. Потом выяснилось, что Оскару, в отличие от конюхов, даже знакома фамилия Скамандер — разумеется, в первую очередь как имя известной заводчицы гиппогрифов. Впрочем, про книгу Ньюта он тоже что-то слышал, и немедленно изъявил желание ознакомиться, чтобы, как он выразился, «быть в курсе ваших заслуг». Ньют тогда смущенно ответил, что это имеет мало отношения к их общему делу, да и вообще необязательно. Да, иногда Оскар был как-то чрезмерно вежлив.  
— С ума сойти! — Восклицание Билла вырвало Ньюта из размышлений. — Никогда столько гиппогрифов сразу не видел. Им здесь наверняка понравится!  
— Подожди, еще драконы прибудут — тогда будет вообще как настоящий заповедник, — откликнулся Ньют. Сейчас, находясь практически в эйфории, он ничуть в этом не сомневался. — И, Билл, ты понимаешь, мне опять понадобится твоя помощь с чемоданом. В смысле, она мне и так всегда нужна, так что я даже не стану просить тебя продолжать в том же духе, ты же все равно будешь…  
Лицо Билла уже приняло пунцовый цвет, но глаза так и светились. Ньют сам сознавал, что коряво изъясняется, но, очевидно, его помощника это устраивало.  
— Да перестаньте, мистер Скамандер. Просите о чем угодно, я ведь…  
В ясном голубом небе, словно из ниоткуда, раздался странный, еле слышный звук. Ньют недоуменно завертел головой, взяв палочку наизготовку. Звук быстро приближался, будто охранный барьер совершенно не был для него преградой, становился громче и уже напоминал… шелест больших крыльев? Еще миг — и, разрезав собой воздух, из пустоты перед Ньютом выпорхнул Сигурд во всем блеске оранжево-золотистых перьев, пламенея, как костер. Гриндельвальд выпустил из рук хвост феникса и лихо спрыгнул на землю — гиппогрифы, клекоча, шарахнулись в стороны.  
— Ге… Магистр! — только и смог выдохнуть Ньют.  
— Решил взглянуть, как твои успехи, — Гриндельвальд шагнул к Ньюту, провел рукой по его плечу, — покажешь?  
— Конечно! — Ньют в последний момент остановил себя, чтобы не коснуться ладони губами, Билл же рядом, и еще может кто-то мимо… — Тут у меня… у нас! — счастливым голосом поспешно исправился он, — только что грифов расселили, уже всех, — мотнул он головой в сторону, не сводя глаз с Геллерта.  
— Сложно не заметить. — Гриндельвальд шагнул в сторону, с интересом оглядывая нескольких животных, уже решившихся подойти поближе. — Давай сверху посмотрим, где там седла у тебя?  
Сигурд расположился на навесе над одной из кормушек и сосредоточенно чистил перья.  
Ньют нашел два седла, не желая поручать это Биллу: выражение его лица и так было достаточно красноречиво. Ну да, парню совершенно не с чего испытывать радость при виде Магистра. Звать кого-то еще из конюхов тоже не хотелось.  
Разумеется, Ньют сел на Цверга, Геллерт же выбрал крупного вороного гиппогрифа по кличке Берлин, мгновенно поладив с ним. Едва они взмыли в воздух, Сигурд тоже оказался рядом, периодически издавая мелодичные трели — Ньют предпочел думать, что это означает одобрение.  
— Все грифятни, — указывал он, пока грифы закладывали широкую дугу над долиной, — я оборудовал, можем потом заглянуть внутрь. Чуть освоятся на новом месте — и сразу возобновим вылеты. Вон там будет жить длиннорог, что скажешь? А Бьерн под горой, с той стороны…  
Сигурд оторвался от всадников — он резко взмыл ввысь и вперед и теперь медленно, плавно спускался, распластав огненные крылья. Ньют замолчал и снова подумал, что все это выглядит как сбывшаяся мечта — вот эта нетронутая природа, животные, Геллерт рядом, и он вроде бы пока оправдывает его ожидания, и впереди, в синем небе, пылающие крылья феникса — как символ того, что все будет хорошо.  
— А своих ты где выпускать будешь? Решил уже кого?  
— Конечно — здесь, в лесу. думаю, несколько участков… — откликнулся Ньют. — Но не хищников, ясно — только если Августа… А так — джарви, лунтелят, Дейзи вот можно — если сделать ей теплое помещение на зиму. Но это только после драконов, когда все будет готово, — поспешно добавил он.  
Они сделали круг над зелеными вершинами — сначала Геллерт хотел отправиться к Хоффману, но потом передумал, — и плавно снизились возле дальней грифятни. У открытых дверей конюх беседовал… с Оскаром? Ну да, тот говорил, что заглянет сегодня.  
Увидев Магистра, Оскар почтительно склонил голову, а Ньют снова сказал, что без его помощи не справился бы.  
— Это не совсем так, Магистр, — тихо проговорил Оскар. — Герр Скамандер все сам, я только для скорости… быстрее поставщиков найти…  
— А как тогда мы строили? И всех перевезли? — возразил Ньют. — Если честно, я сначала и не знал, за что браться, если бы не фон Остерман.  
Под одобрительным взглядом Магистра Оскар молча опустил глаза.  
— Ну, показывайте изнутри ваше творение, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Не сомневаюсь, что все как надо, но раз уж я здесь...  
— Вот, собственно, загоны — раза в два просторнее, чем на старом месте, — увлеченно рассказывал Ньют. — Корм и вода на всякий случай могут подаваться автоматически. Распределить грифов постарались, чтобы они большей частью жили вместе с теми, с кем раньше. Пол наполовину с покрытием, но мягким, чтобы копыта не травмировали, наполовину земляной. Они в нем могут червяков копать, других насекомых, им же интересно и самим пищу поискать.  
— На червяках они далеко не улетят, да еще и с седоками.  
— Так все налажено! — улыбнулся Ньют: ему самому искренне нравилось, как удалось это организовать. — Есть договоренность о поставке свежего мяса, и еще с одним заводчиком — вот Берлин от него, к примеру, — он придумал продавать готовый корм. Смесь насекомых и мяса крыс готовят эльфы, он высушивает и фасует по пакетам. Так что один-два дня на корме, потом столько же — мясо. И еще во время прогулок их будут выводить на лесную поляну, а там полно живности. Смогут охотиться.  
— Что ж, неплохо задумано. — Гриндельвальд вышел, огляделся по сторонам. — Если сможешь поддерживать все в таком виде. А там что, — он указал на небольшое невзрачное строение поблизости, — упряжь хранишь?  
— Магистр, все необходимое хранится прямо в загоне, взгляните, дверь слева, — робко заметил Оскар, — мы думали, чтобы быстрее…  
— Да-да, — перебил Гриндельвальд, нетерпеливо взмахнув рукой, — так что там у тебя, Ньют?  
— Для конюхов, надо же во время смены иногда от дождя укрыться или переночевать, если что.  
— Отлично, там и расскажешь, сколько мне все это стоило… Спасибо, Остерман, за помощь. — Гриндельвальд слегка подтолкнул Ньюта к входу и закрыл заклинанием дверь.  
Домик для конюхов, конечно, не блистал роскошью, но все необходимое там было: стол, пара стульев, диван, очаг с набором посуды… нормально же все! Ньют повернулся к Геллерту:  
— Я очень старался не транжирить и сделать как следует, вот все расходы, посмотри… — Он осекся, увидев, что глаза Гриндельвальда лучатся от сдерживаемого смеха, и невольно качнулся ближе к нему — настолько это завораживало.  
— Положи там, взгляну потом. — Геллерт взмахнул рукой, Ньют поймал ее и немедленно прижался губами. — Видишь, с тебя пример беру — год назад ты все рвался посмотреть на феникса, ну вот я тоже…  
Ньют предсказуемо ощутил, что краснеет.  
— Долго еще будешь припоминать, да? — почти обреченно вздохнул он, уткнувшись в плечо Геллерта. — А ведь я и Сигурдом тоже интересовался… отчасти… нет, правда!

***

Нюхлер порылся в углу, выгреб некогда сверкающий черпак и толкнул в сторону — забирай, мол, мне чужого не надо. Убедившись, что Билл на его широкий жест не реагирует, подошел поближе, подпихнул черпак клювом, уселся рядом, порылся в траве и начал сосредоточенно жевать.  
Билл не знал, почему в анимагической форме ему становилось легче, и просто пользовался этим, когда совсем невмоготу — как вот сейчас. Это ж надо, прямо при людях затолкал мистера Скамандера в сарай и дверь запер… хотя Билла он вряд ли за человека считает, но и того, другого не постеснялся! Дыхание перехватило, и опять внутри стало так невозможно больно, что Билл чуть не скатился по ступенькам в чемодан, трансформируясь прямо на ходу, залез за какую-то корягу, свернулся клубочком и затих, дожидаясь, когда дергающее, режущее чувство внутри начнет ослабевать, сменяясь простыми, понятными желаниями: бежать, искать, прятать, поесть, да хоть просто полежать в тишине. Да, пожалуй, сейчас именно лежать. Не убирать навоз, не учиться правильно седлать гиппогрифов, не чинить забор… лапки у меня коротки чинить забор. Вот тут буду.  
Нюхлер, умиротворяюще щебеча, продолжал развивать тему о явном вкусовом преимуществе синих жуков над жуками в красную полоску, Билл успел заснуть, увидеть во сне огромного жука в красную полоску, которого требовалось немедленно оседлать, проснуться, задуматься, куда теперь прятать черпак, когда с лестницы раздались знакомые шаги.  
Волосы мистера Скамандера были взлохмачены, и он тщетно пытался кое-как пригладить их на ходу. На его лице ярче самого сильного Люмоса сияла улыбка, глаза искрились, и смотреть на него было невыносимо даже в облике нюхлера, но и отвести взгляд Билл тоже не мог. Он только поглубже пролез под корягу, чтобы его не заметили.  
Мистер Скамандер подошел к загону с угробами и вытащил пакет с лакомствами для Джимми. Тот, нетерпеливо дергая щупальцами, уже переминался у выхода, а его родители и старший брат наблюдали за этим пристально, но без особого волнения. Что, опять? Да, на Джимми снова надели шлейку с поводком из отличной мягкой кожи, постоянно поглаживая и угощая из пакета, а затем, придерживая рядом, вывели из загона. Проходя мимо спрятавшегося Билла, мистер Скамандер поправил воротник рубашки, и Билл покраснел — да, прямо под шерстью. Такое впечатление, что на него вампир напал.  
И зачем им понадобился маленький угроб? Мистер Скамандер, понятное дело, не скажет — да, может, и сам не знает. Раньше, когда он так уводил малыша, семейство угробов ужасно волновалось — бегали по загону, фыркали, кричали, но мистер Скамандер вскоре целым и невредимым привел его обратно, и потом каждый раз время увеличивал, угробы и успокоились. Но все-таки, что Гриндельвальд с детенышем делает?

***

Бьерна привезли открыто, в огромной клетке, потому что именно его, по легенде, проспорил Хоффману сосед. Дракон успел устать и обозлиться во время пути, топал ногами, хлестал хвостом по прутьям и плевался ярко-синим пламенем, способным испепелить человека за мгновение — поэтому клетку перемещали заклинанием. Выпускать его пришлось, отойдя на почтительное расстояние, рядом с пещерой — в ней он и скрылся, издав разъяренный рев. Ньют еще раз проверил следящие чары и принялся окончательно утрясать с драконологами график дежурств. Пока что Бьерна необходимо просто оставить в покое и не трогать, главное, чтобы еда была. Матиаш же прилетел под покровом ночи, и им управлял лично Ньют — длиннорогу отвели целый горный отрог на противоположной от Бьерна стороне долины, и он, принюхавшись и убедившись, что вокруг нет никакой угрозы, немедленно отправился выбирать себе место для ночлега. Его настроение было определенно лучше, чем у соседа.  
Драконологов тоже представил Оскар, однако непосредственно в доставке ящеров не участвовал. Он вообще реже стал появляться в поместье Хоффмана, потому что получил какое-то важное задание в штабе. Ньют, поглощенный подготовкой к размещению драконов, точно не запомнил, с чем и когда Оскар отправился туда, однако там он удачно убедил, кажется, Леманна в своих блестящих аналитических способностях и теперь готовил некий доклад, связанный со статистикой. Или чем-то в этом роде.  
Впрочем, считал Ньют, оно и к лучшему. Нехорошо так думать, и он, Ньют, ему благодарен за помощь, но без Оскара… как-то спокойнее, что ли. Хотя что с ним не так — терпеливый, аккуратный до дотошности, трудолюбивый, вежливый… вот, слишком вежливый!  
— Герр Скамандер, у вас будет минута? Пмните, мы думали, кого при драконах оставить лучше?.. Я потом тогда.  
— Наверное, да, позже. И… это… Оскар, зови меня Ньют, ладно?  
— Ну как я могу?! — Полный удивления взгляд. — Вы доверенное лицо Магистра, из ближнего круга. А я?  
От почтения в кристально честных голубых глазах Ньюта всего передернуло, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не отразилось на лице.  
— Я… Ну… зови как удобно. Мы тут вообще-то все в одной лодке.

***

— Вот так, Дейзи. Не бойся, не торопись. Выходи спокойно. Посмотри, какое солнце. — Ньют шел рядом со взрывопотамихой, положив ей руку на шею, а та ошалело озиралась по сторонам, втягивая ноздрями воздух, и ее рог пульсировал золотом. — Умница.  
Служители стояли поодаль и хлопали глазами, таращась на Дейзи как на восьмое чудо света. Ничего, надо только, чтобы она освоилась и прижилась, а уж желающие присматривать за ней найдутся. Ньют долго колебался, выпускать ли ее, хотя и огородил замечательное место, гораздо больше ее загона в чемодане и подальше от конюшен, чтобы запах ее не нервировал. Ведь взрывопотамиха родилась в Африке — а если замерзнет? И в то же время ужасно хотелось дать ей больше свободы, да и лето обещало быть теплым… В итоге с помощью Билла он соорудил крытое обогреваемое помещение на случай плохой погоды; если постоянно держать там еду, Дейзи быстро привыкнет приходить туда. И хорошо, потому что частицы рога нужны Имре довольно часто, и их надо будет регулярно собирать. Дейзи сделала несколько нерешительных шагов и, наконец, потрусила по траве вдоль мерцающего барьера, все еще оглядываясь. Ньют медленно выдохнул: кажется, дело пошло на лад. Где кормушка и укрытие, Дейзи наверняка быстро обнаружит. Привыкнет, обживется… когда-нибудь, если повезет, Ньют в экспедиции (с ума сойти, неужели он правда сможет опять поехать!) достанет ей супруга, и ей не будет одиноко.  
В траве прошуршала парочка джарви, недавно тоже покинувшая чемодан. Самец выглянул шею, поглядел во все стороны, заметил Ньюта и от души выругался. Осваиваются, значит. А лунтелят лучше выпустить ночью — это их время… Ньют оглянулся на грифятни, из которых по одному выводили на прогулку хлопающих крыльями, бодро гарцующих гиппогрифов, блаженно улыбнулся, опустился в траву и вытянулся на спине.  
Мерлин, неужели все? Ньют мысленно снова и снова перебирал список необходимых дел, и каждый раз получалось, что они все выполнены, но он никак не мог в это поверить… В небе над Ньютом кружили гиппогрифы — сильные, прекрасные, грациозные. Душу постепенно наполняло абсолютное, какое-то детское блаженство.

## Глава 5

— На первый взгляд улики косвенные, — осторожно заметила Ирма Балленштадт. — Правда, пока было мало времени…  
— Его и не будет. — Неттесгейм нахмурился. — Ликвидация министерского чиновника — тут аврорат вцепится хуже клеща, отбивать Готтлиба нужно. Магистр, когда его повезут на суд…  
— Портключ, — напомнил Гриндельвальд. — им не до условностей.  
— Ну так подменим!  
— Слишком много шума. — Ирма покачала головой. — Исчезновение подозреваемого, жертвы, Готтлиб уходит в подполье… Пему вы не хотите дать мне шанс выиграть дело?  
Вольфганг издал неопределенный звук.  
— Ну почему бы нет, — успокаивающе заметил Леопольд Гратц, расправляя бороду, — если свидетели изменят показания или вообще от них откажутся.  
— Неплохая идея. — Неттесгейм воодушевился. — Ланге на работе подсунуть что-то не очень быстродействующее. И с Нойманном поработаем.  
— Три трупа вместо одного? Роскошный информационный повод, и так во всех газетах…  
— Именно, шум уже есть. — Вольфганг начал раздражаться. — Какая разница?  
— Вы мне не доверяете? — чуть более требовательным голосом спросила Ирма. — «Изменить показания» точно значит «убрать свидетелей»?  
Неттесгейм оглянулся на Магистра, почти не старавшегося скрыть скептическую улыбку, и с усилием выговорил:  
— Доверяю. Просто пресса, Министерство… может, лучше уж в подполье?  
— Чем на легальном положении? — удивилась Ирма. — Давайте не доводить до крайностей, герр Неттесгейм! Когда Корнелий Агриппа выиграл практически безнадежное дело и спас волшебницу от костра, он опирался на существующую юридическую практику, а не кидался заклятиями в судей!  
— С чего вы взяли? — хмыкнул Вольфганг. — Мой предок был на редкость предусмотрителен, знаете ли, и не складывал все яйца в одну корзину. Предпочитал подходить к задаче с разных сторон.  
Сидевший рядом с его стулом Лабо стукнул хвостом по полу и запыхтел, вывалив из пасти длинный красный язык.  
— Разумно, — подвел итог Гриндельвальд, — так и поступим. Отбивать не нужно, Вольфганг организует показания или их отсутствие, а вы, Ирма, проработаете линию защиты. Тогда, даже если они упрутся, приговор будет выглядеть настолько притянутым за уши, что общественное мнение сработает против Министерства.  
Неттесгейм смерил Ирму Балленштадт недовольным взглядом. Та вскинула подбородок.  
— По новым поступлениям, Магистр, — поднял голову Руперт Леманн. — Из Франции все как планировалось, я уже отправил в Базель, оттуда будем частично выводить в магловские банки, остальное дифференцируем на отдельные счета. По регионам сейчас, или?..  
Гриндельвальд коснулся Знака на груди, и в кабинете появился Оскар фон Остерман.  
— Магистр, — склонил он голову, разворачивая пергамент. — Пехота в Германии на сегодняшний день составляет 363 человека, учитывая последние события, семьям семерых выплачены пособия, лояльность на прежнем уровне, кроме троих, которых я не стал учитывать в общей цифре. Что касается общественных настроений — количество потенциальных сочувствующих выросло с прошлого года во многом в связи с решениями Министерства…  
— Прошу прощения, — перебил Неттесгейм, — как вы это выяснили? Вряд ли проводили опрос?  
— Я проанализировал наши отчеты, реакцию прессы на последние законодательные акты и на наши действия, публичные высказывания, данные по покупательной способности и восприятие уровня жизни…  
— О Вотан, — громко вздохнул Неттесгейм.  
Гриндельвальд нахмурился:  
— Что мы можем дать газетам, чтобы сохранить тенденцию?  
— Может быть, про аврорат. — Оскар явно готовился к этому вопросу. — Халатность или коррупция… ну, или про социальную защищенность, как вариант.  
— Про аврорат хорошо! — почти хором отреагировали Гратц и Кубелик. — И то и другое подойдет.  
— Кстати, Цоллер на следующем заседании Цауберерстага собирается поднять вопрос о повышении финансирования аврората, — прозвучал нежный голосок Зельды Гратц. — А Гаусс полагает, что их надо полностью реорганизовать. У них примерно одинаковый вес, и оба ищут сторонников.  
— Было бы неплохо усилить брожение умов в Цауберерстаге, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — Зельда, вам не составит труда выяснить соотношение сил на настоящий момент, раз спикер у вас частый гость.  
— Да, Магистр, — кивнула та и страшным шепотом добавила: — Хотя это государственная тайна! Немецкий политик выше всех этих штучек. И шире.  
Даже у Неттесгейма на лице появился проблеск улыбки — на прекрасную Зельду сложно было иначе реагировать.  
— И в Министерстве многие весьма критично относятся к деятельности аврората, — заметил Стефан Кубелик. — Есть мнение, что они там только мелких мошенников ловят, а с терроризмом справиться не могут.  
— Ну, в твоем-то отделе, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, — такого себе никто позволить не может.  
— Ни в коем случае. Государственный служащий не должен сомневаться в системоопределяющих институтах, тем более сейчас, когда обществу необходимо сплотиться против угрозы… ну и так далее. Повышенная ответственность, лояльность и стабильность.  
— Впечатляет, — заметил Неттесгейм. — Уже хочется заавадить на месте. Тебе подчиненные слабительное в чай еще не подливают?  
— Не надо чашку без присмотра оставлять, — пожал плечами Кубелик. — Простите, Тем… Магистр.  
— Ничего, переключились, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд. — Давай дальше, Оскар.  
Сводок по другим странам не прерывал уже никто, Остерман закончил доклад и исчез в камине. Вслед за ним Магистр отпустил Ирму и Гратца и вызвал Фейоша и Скамандера.

***

Ньют в очередной раз отметил про себя, что ничего не понимает в финансах. Руперт Леманн обрисовывал Геллерту какие-то перспективы, а Ньют (уже отчитавшийся о состоянии тренировочного лагеря) так и не понимал — хватит на его животных, нет ли, и вообще, о чем это он. Вроде бы все по-немецки было… да уж, когда Имре говорил о снадобье из багряных тлей, отключающем критическое мышление, он прекрасно понимал каждое слово, а вот финансы… не его это. Сидевшая напротив Ньюта ослепительная Зельда Гратц ободряюще улыбнулась ему, покосилась на Леманна и театрально округлила глаза: мол, и правда, Хель ногу сломит. Ньют невольно улыбнулся в ответ, хотя совсем не был уверен, что фрау Гратц на самом деле так думает, деловая хватка у нее была дай Мерлин. Выглядела Зельда почти как вейла (ну, или как Куини Голдштейн), в том числе потому, что владела очень популярным у обеспеченных волшебниц Берлина салоном красоты. Идеально гладкая, будто светящаяся кожа, огромные выразительные зеленые глаза, пышные светлые волосы… прямо живая реклама своего заведения. И очень удачная — представители всех влиятельных магических семейств регулярно ходили к ней на процедуры и охотно делились новостями.  
Холодный собачий нос настойчиво пихнул Ньюта в руку, и он поспешно продолжил гладить, зарываясь пальцами в длинную черную шерсть. Лабо не любил, чтобы о нем забывали. Заметив Ньюта, он сразу же уселся рядом, привалившись к его ногам (ступни под тяжестью крупного зверя уже начали неметь), устроил голову на коленях и очень красноречиво посмотрел: ну наконец-то сознательный человек, который как следует почешет меня!  
Вежливо постучавшись, в дверях возник боевик.  
— Простите, Магистр, прибыли м… люди, которых вы ожидаете.  
— Отлично, — откликнулся Геллерт. — Через десять минут. Все свободны, Руперт, завтра подумаем еще. Ньют, приведи угроба и иди.  
— Сейчас, Магистр, — отозвался Вольф, — только уберу от Ньюта одно наглое существо, чтобы он для начала встал со стула… а может, Лабо тоже оставить для маглов?  
— Нет уж, не надо здесь, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, пока Неттесгейм оттаскивал пса за ошейник, — хотя это мысль. Что-то мне подсказывает, они четвертый том будут просить, вот, может…  
— Откуда?.. — обернулся Вольф от двери.  
— Да ничего не знают, но по примитивной логике — магия, оккультизм, четвертый том…  
Когда Ньют вернулся с Джимми, рядом с Геллертом уже не было никого, кроме Леманна, уже стоящего одной ногой в камине.  
— А, отлично, давай поводок, и… Хотя, знаешь, — глаза Гриндельвальда блеснули, он хлопнул по стулу рукой, — пожалуй, останься.  
Ньют сел, недоумевая, чем мог бы Лабо впечатлить маглов. Собак они, что ли, не видели? Джимми тоже шумно плюхнулся на пол рядом с Геллертом. Тот очень нравился маленькому угробу, потому что всегда гладил его и угощал чем-нибудь вкусным. Потом Джимми играл с мячом или тряпичной куклой и возвращался в чемодан крайне довольным. Сейчас игрушку ему не выдали, но изрядное количество печенья компенсировало ее отсутствие. Джимми довольно засопел, зевнул… и тут же насторожился, вытянув щупальца к двери.  
«Ну и уроды» — невольно промелькнуло в голове Ньюта сразу же, как только четверо маглов переступили порог. Он тут же одернул себя: ведь говорил же Геллерт, что он громко думает, надо как-то сдерживаться, чтобы не мешать. И вообще, что это он так с первого взгляда.  
На лице у того, кто зашел первым, бросались в глаза густые черные усы, крайне нелепые на вид. Вид он имел взволнованный и одновременно напыщенный, будто выполнял чрезвычайно важную миссию — хотя, возможно, он сейчас именно это и делал. Увидев Джимми, уже поднявшегося на ноги, магл остановился (остальные трое сгрудились позади) и молча вытаращился на детеныша угроба. Ньют бы даже посочувствовал ему — понятно, что маглы никогда в жизни не видели таких животных, да и страшно, ведь Джимми уже перерос Лабо. Второй, очень тощий, с запавшими щеками, заметно прихрамывал. Третий — массивный и какой-то обрюзгший, четвертый, совсем молодой, в круглых очках и тоже с усами, напоминал одутловатым лицом уродливую сову.  
— Здравствуйте, господа! Рад, что вы приняли мое приглашение. — Гриндельвальд приветливо улыбался. — Садитесь, прошу вас. С трудом пересилив себя, усач (очевидно, в компании именно он был главным) шагнул вперед, за ним потянулись остальные. Ньюта представили гостям, которые все еще сильно нервничали, то и дело бросая взгляды на беспокойно ерзающего на месте Джимми.  
Напротив Ньюта тяжело опустился толстяк. Вблизи он выглядел нездоровым: бледный, на лбу испарина, стеклянный взгляд мутных глаз c трудом фокусируется. Ньют попытался ему вежливо улыбнуться — все-таки гость Геллерта.  
— Не желаете чего-нибудь выпить? — Гриндельвальд щелкнул пальцами, и на столе появились бокалы с вином и водой. — Герр Гитлер, прошу вас…  
Ага, этого, с усами, зовут Гитлер. Остальных, разумеется, тоже как-то представили, но Ньют следил за Джимми и никого не запомнил — малышу хотелось побегать, и пришлось его придержать за поводок: если начнет носиться, можно и догадаться, что он совсем маленький, а ведь должен вроде вселять страх. Но пока получалось: когда Джимми протянул щупальца, пытаясь дотянуться до хромоногого, тот чуть не упал со стула.  
Ньют взял один из бокалов — под руку попался с вином, хотелось даже не пить, а чем-то отгородиться. Мгл напротив него скользнул полусонным взглядом по напиткам, и на его лице отразилось легкое недоумение: откуда это они взялись? Гитлер смотрел на любезно придвинутый к нему бокал так подозрительно, словно ожидал, что тот цапнет его за нос. Было понятно: к этому вину он даже не притронется. А вот похожий на сову сидел гордый и довольный, переводя взгляд с Гриндельвальда на своего патрона и обратно. Некоторое время все обменивались обычными любезностями — Ньют понял только, что эти маглы хотят, чтобы Геллерт в чем-то им помог, и очень интересуются магией.  
— Разумеется, — надо сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Геллерт, — нас многое объединяет. Вы хотите стать хозяевами в собственной стране — и немецкие маги, вынужденные незаслуженно скрываться, хотят того же самого. Возможно, мы сможем оказаться полезными друг другу.  
— Да, это было бы очень удачно. Умения, которыми вы обладаете…  
— Древние арийские знания, доступные лишь избранным, — веско сообщил Геллерт.  
— Скажите, — Гитлер покосился на Джимми, который, отчаявшись подвигаться, положил голову на колени Ньюту, разложив щупальца в стороны, — возможно ли тем, кто не посвящал себя подобным практикам с детства, тоже овладеть ими?  
— Я же не зря сказал — избранным. Потребуется долгий путь и усилия… Нужно изучить литературу, пройти через определенные ритуалы, неустанно практиковаться… да, и, конечно, очень многое зависит от наследственности. У вас все хорошо с происхождением?  
— Разумеется!  
Ньют про себя несколько удивился, что они имели в виду — маглы же…  
— Тогда, если вы будете усердны, отважны и решительны… но давайте о насущных нуждах. Насколько я понял, перед вами стоит задача резко увеличить количество членов партии — раз в десять, так?  
— Откуда… — дернулся худой магл. — Да! И наша пропаганда позволит сделать этот рывок.  
— Конечно, герр Геббельс, — кивнул Гриндельвальд. — Тогда вас, наверное, не заинтересует средство, повышающее восприимчивость. Как бы ни были изначально настроены люди, через три минуты воздействия они будут внимать вам, затаив дыхание.  
— Насколько большая аудитория? Удержать внимание пары сотен человек — рядовая задача, которую мы решаем на любом митинге.  
— Зависит от количества зелья, — пожал плечами Гриндельвальд, — и от способа обработки. Если распылять его с достаточно большой высоты, тысячи людей смогут на время потерять критичность восприятия. Что бы ни услышали, они поверят этому слепо, самозабвенно, как маленький ребенок — родителю, и уйдут с вашего митинга окрыленные.  
Гитлер и Геббельс переглянулись. Оба старались выглядеть невозмутимо, но в глазах у них вспыхнули сменяющие друг друга неверие, надежда, предвкушение… Ньют опять закрылся бокалом. Эти люди чем-то напомнили ему Мэри Лу Бэрбоун.  
— Вы сказали… тысячи? — Геббельс сглотнул, его и без того запавшие щеки втянулись внутрь еще сильнее. — А если, скажем, это будет выступление на очень большой площадке… например, стадионе? И как средство можно будет распылить так, чтобы это осталось незаметным? С самолета?  
Глаза толстяка, до того полуприкрытые веками, внезапно расширились, и в них появилось подобие интереса.  
— Мы, маги, можем подниматься в воздух, создавая куда меньше шума. — Лица гостей Геллерта вытягивались все сильнее. — Можно с помощью специальных чар стать абсолютно невидимым, сесть верхом на гиппогрифа — вы о них слышали?.. Нет, это не мифы и не сказки, просто животные, которых мы используем для полетов. Вот Скамандер вполне может организовать распыление с гиппогрифов, никто ничего не заметит.  
— Если будет нужно, я готов, — подтвердил Ньют. — Только нужно заранее знать примерное количество людей. Предполагается ведь, что воздействие оказывается на всех сразу? — Геббельс закивал. — Если это будет большой стадион, наверное, потребуется несколько всадников.  
— Стадион… — все еще недоверчиво, но в то же время мечтательно произнес Гитлер. — Знаете, герр Гриндельвальд, эта идея…  
Но Ньюту не успел дослушать, потому что как раз в этот момент толстяк чуть наклонился к нему через стол.  
— Послушайте, герр… Скамандер? А гиппогрифы, они как выглядят?  
— Они похожи на лошадей — и размером, и видом тоже, но с огромными крыльями, — откликнулся Ньют с готовностью. — И у них головы орлов, и передние ноги тоже как орлиные лапы. А задняя часть как у лошади.  
— Так они в перьях?  
— Спереди — в перьях. Разной масти: гнедые, вороные, серые… Очень красивые и гордые животные.  
— Так на них просто верхом садятся? А на какую высоту можно подняться? А управлять как?  
— Просто верхом… ну, конечно, есть седло и уздечка. Только сначала им непременно надо поклониться, это такой порядок. Подождать, примет ли тебя гриф и поклонится ли тоже, а потом управлять, примерно как лошадью. Высота… — Ньют задумался. Он не очень разбирался в местных магловских единицах измерения. — Гиппогриф поднимается значительно выше деревьев, высоких зданий… вот, в таком роде. Уж над стадионом он точно пролетит. А вы… — Ньют окинул взглядом собеседника, — вы тоже летаете? Наверное, на самолетах?  
— Раньше летал, — вздохнул толстяк. — Во время войны на AEG, на других истребителях, и после нее… Кажется, что это сто лет назад было.  
— Я в этом ничего не смыслю, — признал Ньют. — Даже близко к самолету никогда не подходил. Они очень высоко летают?  
— Отдельные до тридцати пяти тысяч футов поднимались.  
— Ну, наши гиппогрифы так не могут… — на всякий случай сказал Ньют, полагая, что перевел «Fuss» правильно.  
За беседой он слегка ослабил поводок Джимми, и малыш немедленно этим воспользовался. Магл вопросительно взглянул на Ньюта, осторожно погладил Джимми по голове, и тот замахал щупальцами.  
— Так само собой! Они ведь не машины. Герр Скамандер, а гиппогрифы… можно посмотреть, как на них летают?  
«Ну, некоторый здравый смысл в нем, оказывается, есть — соображает, что его вряд ли поднимет хоть один гиппогриф. Так что сказать-то? Судя по всему, Геллерт будет работать с этими людьми…»  
Не успев ответить, Ньют осознал, что вокруг повисла тишина. Он повернул голову и увидел, что они умудрились совсем выпасть из общего разговора. Если в глазах Геллерта читалось насмешливое одобрение, то усач Гитлер был явно недоволен.  
— Да. Так вот, — с нажимом произнес Гитлер. — Парламент принимает решения, последствия которых могут оказаться роковыми. И что же — разве кто-нибудь из этих ничтожеств берет на себя ответственность? И не может, потому что решение принимается большинством, причем людьми исключительно несведущими — не могут же все одинаково разбираться и в транспорте, и во внешней политике!  
— Вы совершенно правы, мой фюрер, — подхватил Геббельс. — Подумать только: отдавать судьбу целой страны в руки кучке пустых говорунов! А потом терпеть унижения от их катастрофических решений…  
«Как они его называют? Вождь?!»  
— В самом деле, очень разумно. — Геллерт положил руку на спинку стула Ньюта.  
— И народ никогда не пойдет на великие свершения за кучкой политиканов. Ключ к сердцам народа — воля и сила, а не объективность, то есть слабость. Чтобы наша нация вернула себе величие, она должна вернуть все права личности героя, который не побоится взять на себя всю ответственность за самые резкие изменения, за самые жестокие меры!  
«Герой с волей и честью… или силой? Какой-то бесконечный водопад слов: через секунду все уже вылетает из головы…»  
— Вы хотите сказать…  
— Именно! Энергия и сила воли значат гораздо больше, чем полет ума. Величие личности нельзя заменить ничем — как нельзя, — лицо Гитлера дернулось, — скажем, заменить художника, не закончившего картину… А, как очевидно, арийская раса была и остается основой культуры всего человечества — там, где ей удалось подчинить низшие народы своей воле.  
Ньют едва удержался, чтобы не переспросить. Он что, опять выпал из разговора? Вроде бы пытался слушать как можно внимательнее, а кажется, будто задремал и вдруг проснулся. Откуда вдруг взялась арийская раса? И почему она — основа? Он так старался постичь смысл услышанного, что у него заломило в висках.  
Рука Геллерта легко взъерошила его волосы, и тянущая боль исчезла. «Спасибо», — отчетливо подумал Ньют. и ладонь так и осталась на его затылке. Это было очень приятно, но… маглы же здесь! Вон тот, в очках, так и уставился, а у худого глаза чуть на лоб не полезли.  
— Да, я говорил… — Гитлер чуть нахмурился, — о духе нации. Мы полны идеализма и готовы жертвовать жизнью во имя того, что считаем возвышенным — прямую же противоположность арийцу представляет собой иудей! Ни у одного народа мира так не развит инстинкт самосохранения!  
— Интересное наблюдение, — произнес Геллерт, и его рука соскользнула на шею Ньюта, пальцы медленно проводили вдоль позвонков: вверх-вниз… Если бы не посторонние, Ньют уже выгнулся бы вслед, прикрыв глаза.  
— Наблюдение?! — Казалось, на лице Гитлера от возмущения подпрыгнули усы. — Герр Гриндельвальд, это истина, бесспорная для всех людей с самосознанием.  
Наверное, решил Ньют, у него никогда не было самосознания. Да и ладно, как-то он без него дожил до тридцати одного года… что несет этот магл? А Геллерт — почему он так странно себя ведет? Он никогда раньше не касался его так прилюдно.  
Толстяк смотрел на них, озадаченно моргая, лицо Геббельса исказила гримаса. Тот, что в очках, поджал губы, но все они старались делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.  
— Да-да, именно самосознание, — произнес Геллерт. — особенно актуально для магов Германии. Вне закона в родной стране, вынужденные притворяться и скрывать драгоценное наследие предков, мы мечтаем быть полезными на всех уровнях. Нам есть чем поделиться, знаете ли — большинство немцев не знают и четверти того, что могли бы знать.  
— Считайте, что это уже сделано, герр Гриндельвальд, — взмахнул рукой Гитлер, — мы готовы воспринимать и обучаться… сначала избранные, разумеется. Покажите нам то, чего мы так долго были лишены.  
— Конечно. Но и вы, придя к власти, должны раскрыть народу Германии глаза и объяснить, что волшебные практики и ритуалы направлены на развитие немецкого духа. Согласитесь, немецкий волшебник должен не стыдиться своих знаний, а гордиться ими, колдовать невозбранно и открыто, как наследник наших древних героев. Или так — или каждый из нас останется при своем.  
— Это справедливо, — переглянувшись с маглом в очках, сказал Гитлер. — Если мы примем на себя ответственность за судьбу страны, магия будет постепенно легализована в интересах всех арийцев.  
Ньют попытался осознать, что этот паноптикум, очевидно, надеется каким-то образом возглавить магловскую Германию. Что за ерунда, это ведь цивилизованная страна, быть не может… Гитлер меж тем успел перескочить к следующей теме, хотя Ньют решительно не понял, какую связь она имела с предыдущей.  
— Мы знаем, что евреи никогда не имели своей собственной культуры… и вот поэтому их умственное развитие всегда стояло ниже других народов.  
«Кто именно знает и что?»  
— Если бы евреи были одни на этом свете, — продолжал Гитлер, с каждым словом заводясь все сильнее, — они задохнулись бы в своей собственной грязи и нечистоте. Они портят нашу кровь, чтобы разрушить чистоту немецкой расы, низвергнуть ее и усесться на ее спине!  
Ньюту неожиданно захотелось извиниться перед сестрами Голдштейн, хотя не он произносил эту нелепую чушь, а Тина с Куини в любом случае не могли ее слышать. И еще он вдруг обрадовался, что девушки находятся за океаном.  
— Сущий кошмар, — убийственно серьезно откликнулся Геллерт, взяв Ньюта за руку. — Но у вас наверняка уже есть идеи, как с ним бороться?  
— Несомненно! — Гитлер едва не подскочил на стуле. — Я считаю, что… — Его взгляд упал на руки Геллерта и Ньюта, и он осекся.  
— Да-да, продолжайте, — любезно предложил Геллерт. — Уверен, что вы подошли к этому вопросу, сознавая всю ответственность. — Он медленно, ласкающим движением провел по ладони Ньюта и переплел их пальцы.  
Ньют, уже совершенно ничего не понимая, тем не менее ответил на пожатие. Сидеть и слушать этот дикий бред оказалось тем еще испытанием, если бы не Геллерт. Неясно, зачем он это делает, но все равно — он рядом и можно держать его за руку, уже хорошо.  
Гитлер несколько мгновений молча смотрел на них. Потом, видимо, убедился, что ему не кажется и его будущий союзник в самом деле бесстыдный извращенец, не скрывающий своих пороков. Сглотнул, перевел взгляд на стену позади Геллерта, и продолжил:  
— Наша идея спасения Германии заключается в том, что государство должно охватить всех немцев и помочь им занять то место, которое они по праву заслуживают — и, главное, запретить любое смешение рас! И не только — мы не позволим сифилитику, калеке, идиоту и преступнику бесконтрольно плодиться…  
Джимми плюхнулся на пол под столом и заснул.  
— И было бы просто замечательно, — деликатно вставил магл в очках, тоже глядя в стену, — если бы магия каким-то образом помогла и этому. Здоровое население — залог процветания страны, и дело государственной важности — максимально обеспечить условия для его размножения.  
— Уверен, — заверил их Геллерт, не отпуская Ньюта, — мы поможем отрегулировать это. Есть целители, специальные практики… Если магическое население будет официально представлено на всех уровнях власти.  
Ньют уставился в пустой бокал, не зная, куда деваться. Он, несмотря ни на что, не собирается срывать встречу Геллерта… даже если он сейчас просто-напросто развлекается, смущая маглов.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гитлер. — Считайте, что это у вас есть. Но, помимо этого, необходимо кардинальное изменение подхода к образованию. Государство должно не накачивать детей знаниями, а сделать здоровыми — чтобы не воспитывать целые колонны робких эстетов и физических дегенератов, один час до обеда и один час вечером в обязательном порядке должны быть посвящены гимнастике и боксу!  
— Да, понимаю. Чтобы дети совершенствовались физически. — Геллерт высвободил руку у Ньюта и тут же перенес на его колено.  
Геббельс поперхнулся. Лицо Гитлера приобрело цвет спелого помидора, но голос даже не дрогнул. Кажется, план действий был давно обдуман им во всех деталях, и теперь ничто не могло помешать изложить его.  
— Разумеется, рад, что вы понимаете меня, герр Гриндельвальд. И все эти лишние предметы… Вот зачем учить в школе иностранные языки? Их не нужно совсем, максимум — общий очерк.  
Ньют прикусил губу, чтобы не покатиться со смеху. Рука Геллерта чуть сильнее сжала его колено — кажется, тот тоже еле сдерживался. «Мерлинова борода… очерк языков… Как очертить язык, скажите на милость… хотя нет, не надо!»  
— А между тем, древние греки и древние германцы работали над одним благим делом…  
«Кто работал над чем?.. Нельзя мешать Геллерту! О Мерлин. Так, сколько всего у нас гиппогрифов — в одной конюшне десять самцов и пятнадцать самок, в другой — тринадцать самцов и девятнадцать самок… Значит, так: Цверг, Нерон — гнедой и норовистый, Берлин — вороной, у него недавно меняли подковы…»  
— И одежда. Нельзя забывать об одежде!  
— Она тоже должна служить делу воспитания? — Геллерт поправил складки тяжелой мантии.  
— Ну конечно! Юноша, который летом ходит в длинных штанах, приносит вред себе и нации, ради здорового потомства молодые люди должны носить шорты. Немецкие девушки должны хорошо видеть, с кем вступают в брак, и тогда никакой кривоногий еврей не сможет сбить их с пути истинного!  
«А если еврей с прямыми ногами? А если… Так, стоп. Сколько крыс нужно на неделю взрослому гиппогрифу, если еще есть готовый корм?»  
Геллерт, окинул пристальным взглядом гостей одного за другим. Толстяк Геринг тщетно попытался придвинуться ближе к столу.  
«А если выпустить грифов поохотиться в период перелета птиц, сколько упаковок удастся сэкономить?..»  
— И еще, герр Гриндельвальд, — вступил в разговор магл в очках, — что касается магических практик…  
— Джимми! — ахнул Ньют, подскочив на стуле. — Немедленно отдай!  
Детеныш угроба незаметно для всех проснулся, сдернул со стола портсигар, засунул в рот и с довольным видом отскочил. Ньюту пришлось ловить Джимми, отнимать добычу, упрекая для вида (ребенок хочет поиграть, как винить его за это?), очищать портсигар заклинанием и с извинениями возвращать хозяину, которым оказался Геббельс. Тот смотрел на возвращенную ему собственность и на похитившее ее животное с брезгливым страхом.  
— И что же вас интересует? — поинтересовался Геллерт, едва инцидент был улажен, и снова, как ни в чем не бывало, взял Ньюта за руку.  
— Четвертый том трудов Корнелия Агриппы… или сведения о нем. Кому, как не вам, знать… если бы мы могли взглянуть на него, попробовать поработать…  
— Четвертый том Оккультной философии? — переспросил Геллерт. — Да, я мог бы одолжить вам этот гримуар — только, ради вашего же блага, вам стоит пользоваться им исключительно с помощью давно практикующих магов. Тех, у кого есть успешный опыт вызова сущностей, что упоминаются в книге. Я могу порекомендовать.  
— Это так любезно с вашей стороны, герр Гриндельвальд... — Магл в очках спохватился и оглянулся, однако Гитлер ничего не имел против: он энергично кивал, как если бы уже строил планы по вызову… знать не хотелось, кого именно.  
— Всего лишь необходимая предосторожность — заметил Геллерт, — иначе последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. И, если вы планируете систематически изучать магию, помощь или совет будут нужны вам довольно часто — вы предполагаете включать магов в вашу организацию?  
— А возможно?! — радостно воскликнули сразу двое. Гриндельвальд медленно кивнул и с улыбкой посмотрел на Ньюта.  
— Почему бы нет? Предоставить людей я смогу. Ну, и нельзя забывать про необходимость усиливать собственную восприимчивость к магии — это тоже поможет при проведении обрядов. Должен сразу предупредить: быстро не получится. Это долгий путь, и он не для каждого. — Его рука обвила плечи Ньюта, притянув его ближе. — Более того, многие моменты профанам могут показаться… скажем так, шокирующими. Но в такой просвещенной, широко мыслящей аудитории я могу быть абсолютно откровенен.  
«Да он точно над ними издевается…»  
Ньют совершил ошибку, подняв глаза: маглы выглядели, будто их оглушили Ступефаем, .  
— Вы имеете в виду… Я правильно понял… — Усы Гитлера подергивались, на его щеках выступили красные пятна.  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Геллерт. — Особые отношения соратников, порождающие узы нерушимого товарищества.  
«Если расширить первую конюшню с севера, вытянуть ее… Не буду мешать Геллерту, что бы он ни задумал!..»  
В комнате повисла тишина. Потрясенные маглы смотрели то на Геллерта, то друг на друга — очевидно, их совершенно не вдохновляла идея «особых отношений» между собой.  
«Неудивительно, учитывая их внешность».  
— Обыватели, конечно, пришли бы в ужас, — продолжал Геллерт, — но поиск истины никогда не был легким, а ритуальная сторона… ну, раз вы слышали про четвертый том, то догадываетесь, что широко распространяться о некоторых обрядах, скажем так, не стоит.  
— Мы и не!..  
— Конечно, герр Гиммлер. Не стоит посвящать толпу в пути избранных. Тайные практики часто противоречат морали добропорядочного обывателя.  
— Да-да, я понимаю. Но скажите, а можно… каким-то еще способом?! — Гиммлер очень старался подобрать слова. — Не то чтобы мы против, — Геринг негромко хрюкнул, — но, все-таки, нельзя ли… ну, может, с противоположным полом, или еще как-то…  
— Ну, — Гриндельвальд задумался, — есть варианты… правда, не уверен, что они больше придутся вам по вкусу. — Не отпуская Ньюта, другой рукой он погладил по голове Джимми, а тот охотно обвил щупальцами его запястье. — Магия, как вы понимаете, отнюдь не для всех.  
На сей раз тишина была прямо-таки звенящей.  
«Да, а вторую конюшню… у нее форма трапеции… так, может, расширить южную половину…»  
Геббельс перестал корчить рожи и теперь пристально рассматривал Ньюта. В его запавших горящих глазах тем не менее отчетливо виднелся практичный, трезвый расчет — странное и жутковатое сочетание. А сейчас он явно что-то прикидывал, соображал… и Ньюту очень не нравилось, что при этом он не отрывает от него взгляда.  
— Да, здесь есть о чем подумать. — Гитлер в ужасе рассматривал Джимми. — Мы… — ему явно было трудно подобрать слова, — я полагаю, что мы придем к решению.  
«И соорудить устройство с длинными шлейками, на прогулке будет удобно…»  
— Разумеется, господа, раз теперь мы будем видеться чаще…  
«Уходят? Мерлин, неужели наконец…»  
— Одну минуту. — Геллерт коснулся знака Даров на шее, и в комнате возник Вольф. — Позвольте представить вам Вольфганга фон Неттесгейма, прямого потомка Корнелия Агриппы. Он проводит вас и, если у вас не пропало желание заниматься магией, подскажет, как лучше работать с четвертым томом.  
Когда за маглами закрылась дверь, Ньют рухнул головой на стол, содрогаясь от нервного смеха.  
— Ты так старательно думал о гиппогрифах, — взъерошил ему волосы Геллерт. — Пытался мне не мешать… трогательно.  
— Геллерт, кто… Великая Хельга, как я не рехнулся… — Ньют вытер глаза. — Кто эти люди? Они правда надеются прийти к власти?  
— Очень надеюсь, что придут, — Геллерт придвинул к нему стакан с водой. — Во всяком случае, я им помогу, и ты тоже — хотя бы с митингом в сентябре. У этого Гитлера сейчас в любом случае взлетит популярность, было бы странно не воспользоваться.  
— Что?! — ахнул Ньют. — У этих уродов?  
Его мнение о немецких маглах стремительно рушилось. Вот эта дикая мешанина правда имеет успех? Ужасные евреи, очерки языков, древние греки с древними германцами в шортах!  
— Именно у этих, маглам очень нравится про великую Германию, национальный дух… ну, сам потом увидишь. — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся. — А ты мне еще не верил, что маглов нужно контролировать! Представляешь, что они могут наворотить?  
Ньют опустил голову — спорить было не с чем.  
— Между прочим, ты Геббельсу понравился. Он мне даже позавидовал, когда я их обрядами пугал. Сидит, смотрит на своих, и думает, прямо как ты: ну почему, если на то пошло, они такие уроды, даже любимый фюрер… где бы взять такого, как у этого…  
— Мерлиновы подштанники! — Ньют передернулся всем телом. — Только этого не хватало! Я был уверен, что мы ему отвратительны.  
— Ну, он практичный человек. Хотя, конечно, смешно… Ни одному в голову не приходит, что если бы он вдруг в самом деле попал на настоящий ритуал, у него была бы только одна забота — уйти живым, и какая уже разница, что там с тобой будут делать… И вообще, ты-то ему понравился, да и Герингу, с которым ты про грифов разговаривал. А меня они, между прочим, убить хотят — Гитлер так себя и успокаивал: этого потом обязательно убрать.  
— Да как они смеют?! — Ньют сам не понимал, что его так потрясло — от этих всего можно было ожидать. — Сами пришли …  
— О Вотан, как будто они первые, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — Пусть занимают очередь. Ну что, поедешь в Африку за багряными тлями? До сентября надо успеть с зельем.

***

_Здравствуй, Геллерт,  
Это ты называешь «все хорошо»? Я все могу понять, но заигрывать с этими маглами… не мог себе получше союзников найти? С тобой скоро все приличные люди здороваться перестанут, не говоря уж о более далеких последствиях. Сам-то понимаешь, что творишь?  
Альбус_

_Альбус, приветствую.  
Сигурд опять ведет чрезмерно активную светскую жизнь. Надо бы запереть.  
Во-первых, это не союзники, а инструмент, у меня все под контролем.  
Во-вторых, даже ты пока здороваешься.  
Скучно в этой твоей школе, да?  
Геллерт_

***

Ньют уже несколько раз выбирался в магический квартал Берлина в облике Мартина Ройса. Там было не столь ярко и весело, как на Косой аллее — возможно, немецкие маги предпочитали более практичные заведения: солидные магазины артефактов, одежды, книг. Среди них цветными пятнами выделялись кафе-мороженое, где охотно раскупались полосатые эскимо цветов флага Германии, и магазин игрушек, в витрине которого вращали глазами и щелкали зубами довольно уродливые деревянные человечки с огромными ртами. Артефакты тоже попадались крайне странные, вот и сегодня, едва они с Геллертом появились на улице, Ньют случайно заметил в большой стеклянной банке, в углу витрины одной из лавок, сердце… животного или?.. Ему вспомнилась сказка про мохнатое сердце колдуна, что он читал в детстве; и вдруг оно дернулось, будто живое, и Ньют шарахнулся прочь.  
— Мерлин, это еще что?!  
— Все твои предрассудки по поводу темной магии, — пояснил Геллерт, скользнув взглядом по банке с сердцем. — Не волнуйся, оно отдано добровольно. Ладно, пойдем в магловскую часть, там тоже есть на что посмотреть.  
Когда Ньют уже подходил к барьеру, отделяющему магическую часть города от магловской, ему в глаза бросился большой кричащий плакат на стене дома, изображавший статного брюнета лет тридцати пяти, в зеленой мантии с белой розой в петлице. Он стоял на фоне темно-красного занавеса, а вокруг него водили хоровод горящие свечи — так и до пожара недолго… «АБЕЛАРД ШТЕРНЛИХТ С НОВОЙ ПРОГРАММОЙ! ВСЕГО ПЯТЬ ВЫСТУПЛЕНИЙ! КАЖДЫЙ ВЕЧЕР НЕЗАБЫВАЕМ!» — выплыли огромные, переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги буквы. Заметив, что на него смотрят, брюнет послал Ньюту и Геллерту лучезарную улыбку и тряхнул головой так, что прядь волос эффектно упала на лоб.  
— Кто он, певец? — предположил Ньют.  
— Очень известный, — подтвердил Геллерт. — Один из лучших баритонов Европы, дамы с ума сходят. Вольф, правда, как слышит, весь перекашивается.  
— Вольф?! — хмыкнул Ньют, попытавшись представить Неттесгейма, слушающего музыку. — Да, это не его, наверное. — Изображение на плакате снова ослепительно им улыбнулось. — Ну прямо смерть сердцам… Ладно, идем.  
В магловские районы Ньют до сего дня еще не заходил, впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему — для Берлина. Стоило Ньюту оказаться в каком-нибудь городе, как кто-то бежал, что-то обязательно ломалось, он сам гонялся за животным — сбежавшим из чемодана или тем, кого было просто необходимо туда поместить. Такое и в Лондоне было, и в Париже, и в Нью-Йорке, а уж что пять лет назад случилось в Праге… В общем, Берлину на редкость повезло, что чемодан остался на Билла. Ньют был полон энергии и счастлив: прекрасный летний день, Геллерт решил прогуляться с ним, предстоит экспедиция в Африку — чего еще желать? Разумеется, оба выпили Оборотное зелье. Ньют, как обычно, был Мартином Ройсом, Геллерт же принял облик импозантного шатена. Перед пересечением барьера он с деланно-тяжелым вздохом взмахом палочки придал своему костюму максимально приближенный к магловскому вид.  
Прогулка началась впечатляюще. Улица с магловской стороны барьера была забита толпой, и все смотрели наверх.  
— Мерлинова борода! Ты видишь?!  
Высоко в небе, над устремленной ввысь колонной, едва не цепляя венчающую ее фигуру, висел огромный продолговатый предмет, похожий на гигантскую сигару с лопастями — Ньют раньше не видел ничего подобного и понятия не имел, что это такое, но выглядело оно величественно.  
— Внушительно, — согласился Геллерт, вовремя поймав Ньюта за руку: заглядевшись на летучую сигару, тот почти вышел на проезжую часть. — Это дирижабль. Думают, наверное, что он будет удобнее этих их самолетов. Эффектно смотрится… но, согласись, дракон выглядел бы лучше.  
Ньют вспомнил увиденного в зеркале китайского дракона, алого в ярко-голубом небе.  
— Даже спорить не стану. Только что ему делать в городе?  
— Ну, мало ли… Эта штука, между прочим, тоже непонятно что здесь делает, висит напоказ.  
Они шли по длинной Унтер-ден-Линден, и Ньют любовался пышными липами, растущими по обе стороны бульвара. Геллерт указывал то на Бранденбургские ворота, то на оперный театр, то на кафедральный собор — Ньют не разбирался в архитектуре, у него просто разбегались глаза от обилия красивых зданий. Его впечатлили огромная Александерплац и величественное здание, где заседал магловский парламент, а из парка Тиргартен вообще не хотелось уходить. Когда на улицы начали опускаться сумерки, он решил, что зря недавно так плохо подумал о местных маглах.  
— Спасибо. Пожалуй, мне нравится Берлин.  
— Да и мне, так что не за что. Идем-ка перекусим и выпьем, полагаю, это место ты тоже найдешь занимательным.  
Они какое-то время шли по узким улочкам — Ньют смотрел по сторонам, Гриндельвальд рассказывал интересные истории о городе. Район был уже далеко не центральный, на улицах попадался мусор, какие-то надписи на стенах… Рядом со светящейся надписью «Кит-Кат» Ньют заметил еще одну необычную афишу — на этот раз неподвижную, магловскую, с темноволосой, скудно одетой девушкой в лихо заломленном котелке. Яркие, тревожные глаза на худом лице резко контрастировали с фривольной позой и нарядом.  
— Так понравилась? — насмешливо поинтересовался Гриндельвальд. — Спору нет, ноги у нее красивые.  
— Я вообще-то больше смотрел на глаза, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Огромные, как у рэ-эма.  
— Сомнительный комплимент — у тебя глаза как у волшебной коровы! Хорошо, что она не слышит.  
Клуб под названием «Эльдорадо» Ньют действительно нашел необычным. В экспедициях он привык к более скромным и менее богемным заведениям и сначала чувствовал себя не совсем в своей тарелке.  
— Это популярное место, да? — Ньют рассматривал роскошные вазы с цветами, экстравагантные картины на стенах, торопящегося куда-то за кулисы саксофониста… Да уж, явно не «Слепая свинья» — хотя та тоже пользовалась успехом, но в другом роде.  
— Ночью просто не протолкнуться. Некоторые маги тоже здесь бывают… да не беспокойся, нас никто не узнает.  
— Ну… — Ньют взглянул направо и осекся. За соседним столиком сидели двое хорошо одетых юношей, которые держались за руки и смотрели друг на друга, как влюбленные после долгой разлуки. Ньют осторожно огляделся по сторонам — посетителей правда было много: шумные компании, дамы с кавалерами, и… другие пары. Девушки в мужских костюмах и блестящих вечерних платьях, бледные молодые люди артистического вида, солидные джентльмены улыбались, оживленно беседовали, флиртовали, танцевали друг с другом и вообще держались так, что Ньют подумал, что последний раз видел такое разве что в Париже на Белтайн.  
— Это ведь не подпольное заведение. — Он покачал головой. — В Англии так просто немыслимо… а маглы вообще арестовать могут.  
— Здесь, как видишь, другие традиции, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Посмотри, этот, у окна, глаз с тебя не сводит.  
— Наверное, с тебя…  
— Не спорь: кто из нас легилимент? А той парочке нравимся мы оба, и я, пожалуй, не стану пересказывать, о чем они фантазируют.  
— Лучше не надо! — рассмеялся Ньют, в очередной раз залившись краской и крепче сжав руку Геллерта.  
— По крайней мере, они не боятся быть самими собой.  
— Хоть где-то, — отозвался Ньют. Нет, эти маглы были далеко не худшими на свете. Веселые, яркие, наслаждающиеся жизнью. Вроде бы никому не делают зла… а как бы с ними обошелся Геллерт, если бы действительно смог… ну, что он там говорил о контроле?  
— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул Геллерт. — Думаешь, я помешаю им держаться за руки в кафе? А те двое, — он кивнул на целующуюся за колонной парочку, — не заметят, даже если я завтра приду к власти. Ну как, останемся и посмотрим шоу? Ну, оркестр, танцы, мужчины в женских платьях… Или пойдем уже?  
— Наверное, да, — согласился Ньют, которого такое представление как-то не вдохновило. — Пройдемся еще немного.  
— И посмотрим, откуда можно аппарировать. — Геллерт, едва касаясь, провел по щеке Ньюта. — Здесь кое у кого слишком живое воображение. Фантазии, скажем прямо, воодушевляющие, а ты скоро уезжаешь. И выпей антидот к оборотке.  
— Не нравится Мартин Ройс? — Ньют попытался произнести это насмешливо, но на душе потеплело.  
— Мне нравится Ньют Скамандер. — Геллерт поднялся из-за стола, утягивая Ньюта за собой.  
Они торопливо шли по улице, завернули за угол, потом еще за один, но вокруг все еще были маглы, слишком много, чтобы аппарировать прямо у них на глазах, как бы ни хотелось… и тут Ньют удивился и прислушался.  
— Ты слышишь? Вроде бы барабан?  
— Похоже. А… все ясно.  
— Что за парад на ночь глядя? — Впрочем, Ньют уже понял, что сейчас увидит все своими глазами: барабанный бой слышался уже за поворотом.  
Навстречу им, чеканя шаг, двигалась колонна молодых людей в грязно-коричневых рубашках с черными галстуками и темных шортах. Двое по бокам били в барабаны, задавая ритм, еще двое несли полосатые красно-белые знамена с изгибающейся черной руной посередине — Ньют не смог вспомнить, что она означает, но был поражен выражением лиц марширующих. На них отражались пламенное воодушевление, серьезность и торжественность — похоже, они были убеждены, что своим шествием делают нечто крайне важное, и вкладывали в него все силы. Смотрелось это комично… вроде бы. Или нет. По мере того как Ньют, остановившись на тротуаре, наблюдал за ними, по его спине все ощутимее полз холодок.  
— Они все в шортах… — растерянно произнес он, вспоминая недавно услышанную чушь. — Это что же, сторонники Гитлера?  
— Они самые. Свято верят в то, что именно он спасет Германию и вернет ей былое величие, а пока демонстрируют свой боевой дух… ну, заодно и ноги.  
Прохожие оборачивались на марширующих — настороженно, заинтересованно, испуганно. Однако молодежи это, видимо, скорее нравилось, а девушки провожали колонну восхищенными взглядами.  
— А ты сомневался, что наш недавний гость имеет успех, — напомнил Геллерт. — Они во всем слушают их обожаемого вождя. Сегодня носят шорты для привлечения девиц, завтра он расскажет им, как развивать магические способности, и уверяю тебя — они быстро установят друг с другом «особые отношения», раз так надо фюреру.  
— Лишь бы не шли в «Эльдорадо», — выдавил из себя Ньют.  
Мальчик лет четырех сбежал с тротуара и зашагал рядом с колонной, изо всех сил подражая движениям марширующих. Красивый широкоплечий парень на правом фланге широко улыбнулся родителям малыша, поднял его и вскинул себе на плечо, продолжая чеканить шаг. Тот в полном восторге выбросил ручонку вперед в каком-то странном жесте.

## Глава 6

— Билл, смотри в оба! Змеи же… — Ньют послал заклинание, сканирующее местность. В кронах деревьев перепархивали пестрые попугаи, бананоеды и фвуперы.  
Пробираться сквозь экваториальные джунгли с чемоданом было неудобно, но не оставишь же: вдруг кому-то понадобится помощь? Слава Охлаждающим чарам, Ньют хотя бы от жары страдал не так сильно, как от духоты, а Билл мог бы при желании вообще не вылезать — но, завершив обход и покормив всех в чемодане, он неизменно стучался в крышку и брел вслед за Ньютом. Сначала хотел в анимагической форме, но Ньют запретил — вокруг полно хищников. Ладно, не заставлять же парня сидеть в чемодане, когда снаружи такое — в конце концов, чары можно наложить и на двоих.  
Ньют уже бывал в тропических лесах, а Биллу все было в новинку — бесконечные зеленые сумерки, где только иногда в переплетении лиан проглядывает крошечный клочок голубого неба, влажный неподвижный воздух, тишина, где каждый треск сломанной ветки, жужжание огромных насекомых, птичий щебет или гортанный вскрик обезьяны только усиливает впечатление от нетронутой, неотмеченной человеком, сказочной земли. Как будто плывешь по зеленому океану — если бы не суровая необходимость прокладывать путь среди лиан, кустарников и каких-то совсем неизвестных, но неизменно глянцевито-зеленых, напоенных влагой растений, украшенных яркими, причудливыми, огромными цветами.  
Ньют раздвинул заклинанием густые заросли чего-то похожего на огромный папоротник, прислушался к шорохам, шагнул в образовавшийся проход и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять очередной приступ беспокойства. Столько нервничать — это никуда не годится. То его всего колотило, когда пересекал границу: как бы не придрались к документам или чемодану, или не нашли нелегальные портключи — как в первый раз, отвык, что ли?! То вдруг приходило в голову, что в Германии кто-то не справился с гиппогрифами или драконами… А еще за несколько дней до отъезда Ньют выделил на вверенной ему территории два новых участка и выпустил на один семейство угробов, а на второй — грифона Августа, и с тех пор успел уже сто раз передумать… только не уберет же он их в чемодан на расстоянии! Угробам-то новый дом понравился, Джерри с Джимми уже через полчаса устроили игру в догонялки по поляне, да и Август, хоть после перелома крыла поднимался в воздух с большим трудом, вполне благосклонно осмотрел подготовленную для него пещеру. Но воображение Ньюта то и дело подкидывало ему картины самых невероятных катастроф и никак не желало угомониться… так, тли. Он здесь ищет тлей. Чем быстрее справится, тем скорее вернется.  
— Я не вижу нигде ничего красного, мистер Скамандер, кроме тех цветов на стволе. Все зеленое, глаза можно сломать!  
— Смотри, не объедены ли листья, так проще.  
— Так зачем эти тли мистеру Фейошу, я забыл?  
— Ну… из их… экскрементов получается сильное тонизирующее средство, говорят, действенное, главное — не знать состав… Стой!  
Потребовалось время, чтобы подобраться к подозрительной ветке поближе и убедиться, что ее листья в самом деле обгрызены по краям. Ньют протиснулся сквозь лианы ближе к дереву, ухватился за ствол, подтянулся, вгляделся в сплошную зелень и выдохнул:  
— Вот они, Билл, эти крошечные красные точки! Все, самое трудное позади, драться с нами они точно не станут…  
Он приблизился, внимательно осмотрел находку и аккуратно отсек пару веток, на которых разместилось множество мелких насекомых, убрал в подготовленный контейнер и залечил места среза.  
— Теперь найдем место поудобнее, спустимся в чемодан и поселим их… скорее всего, в лесу у лукотрусов, но подальше от них самих. Правильно, Пикетт? — Тот, цепляясь за воротник рубашки, взволнованно защебетал. — Нет-нет, они для вас не ядовиты, вам ничто не угрожает. И вообще я отгорожу дерево, им и одного хватит.  
— Мистер Скамандер, а вон еще, смотрите, как много…  
— Этих тоже забираем!  
Раздался еле слышный шорох, Ньют повернул голову — на стволе соседнего дерева извивалась небольшая зеленая змея.  
— Билл, стой тихо. — Он плавным движением встал между ней и своим ассистентом. — Не нервируй ее.  
— Она ядовитая? — прошептал Билл.  
— Именно, — шепотом откликнулся Ньют. — Древесная кобра, сейчас поставлю шит… так, ты видел, как я срезал ветки? Давай, упаковывай эти так же, и залечи потом.  
Пока Билл отсекал и убирал ветки с тлями, Ньют, как мог, заслонял его. При попытке достать палочку кобра вскинулась, раздувая капюшон, и Ньюту пришлось просто застыть, затаив дыхание и изо всех сил изображая собой что-то вроде куста не вполне обычной формы. Наконец змея немного опустила капюшон и словно просела вниз — кажется, она колебалась, стоит ли нападать на этих существ, не проявляющих агрессии и слишком крупных, чтобы их можно было съесть.  
— Я все…  
— Отлично, тихо отходи, я за тобой.  
Когда они отступили от дерева, змея развернулась и скользнула в крону.  
— Уфф… — выдохнул Билл, покачнувшись.  
— Ну, антидот у меня, спасибо Имре, есть, — ободрил его Ньют. — Хотя с любыми змеями главное — не пугать, мало кто из них станет атаковать на ровном месте.  
Долгожданной находки уже было достаточно, чтобы со спокойной совестью выбираться из леса, но Ньют, не переставая пристально вглядываться в заросли, еще и сорвал несколько пучков разных растений для зелья против лихорадки (в экспедиции не сбегаешь в лабораторию Фейоша), а еще забрал в чемодан проползавшего мимо огромного, радужно переливающегося глизня, за которым высыхала трава.  
— Для Имре подойдет, в его коллекцию ядов, — пояснил он Биллу. — Где я ему акромантула-то возьму.  
— А он не убьет эту улитку?  
— Я ему убью… Да нет, глизней не нужно умерщвлять, чтобы получить яд, достаточно разозлить, а уж это у Имре получится блестяще.  
— Вы слышали? Будто кто-то стонет…  
Из густых кустов они буквально вывалились на поляну, где из травы пытался подняться крупный тибо — серый бородавочник. При виде людей он угрожающе всхрапнул, но лишь тяжело упал на колени, показав окровавленный бок.  
— Мерлин, что это с ним?  
— Подрался, скорее всего с сородичем. Его шкуру мало что пробьет, но вот клыки другого тибо… У них сейчас как раз брачный сезон, видно, этому не повезло.  
Пепельная шкура бородавочника, грубая на ощупь, словно наждачная бумага, в нескольких местах на боках была разодрана — скорее всего, недавно. Ньют поспешно заводил палочкой, сплетая сеть кровоостанавливающих, обезболивающих и укрепляющих заклинаний.  
— Билл, там бывший загон угробов ведь в порядке? Как раз подойдет для нашего пополнения.

***

_…Ну все, сколько можно тянуть, две недели прошло, Скамандер может в любой момент вернуться… хотя какая разница? Я чем-то хуже? Наоборот, что-то новенькое… так что и потом, в любой момент можно… а если узнает? Вот был же Буркхард, и где он теперь, как раз при нем и… нет, надо сейчас, в конце концов, не получится, и что? Ну, пошлет… а если выгонит на хер к фатеру в поместье, и больше случая не представится, а так хорошо все пошло… вот и оставь как есть, и охрана пялится, долбаные уроды, как будто не может человек просто так пройти мимо кабинета Магистра… в пятый раз. Так, соберись. Ты ничего плохого не делаешь. И не думаешь. За что тебя наказывать? За обожание и восхищение? За то, что мечтаешь быть как можно ближе к такому магу? Что готов вообще на все? Да за это не отсылают… наверное. Если только не понравлюсь, но это как угадать… что он такого может захотеть… ну на хрен, пойду отсюда… нет! Смешно уже, как они смотрят, сам себя уважать перестану, ну давай, главное — думать правильно, а я именно так и думаю, какое счастье видеть и слышать, и быть рядом, а если… я вообще с ума сойду, что угодно, как угодно… пошел уже, а то они ржать начнут!_  
Оскар фон Остерман бросил сердитый взгляд на охранников и нерешительно постучал в дверь.

***

Ньют сразу сказал, что он для этого не очень подходит: найти тлей — это понятно, а вот общаться с незнакомыми людьми, убеждать их… не его это. Но Геллерт уверял, что ничего сложного от него не требуется.  
— Просто предложи. Расскажи о возможностях, перспективах… вот про себя можешь. Никто не ждет согласия прямо сейчас, достаточно, если задумаются, — ободрял он Ньюта перед отъездом.  
И теперь, сидя в залитом ярким солнцем кабинете профессора Эктора Панини, Ньют старался не выдать своего волнения, а про себя пытался вспомнить: все ли сказал? Достаточно ли внятно и убедительно? Ну да, вроде бы как надо. Ваши последние исследования средневековых артефактов впечатляют, вы наверняка планировали их развитие… в прикладном направлении, и есть один фонд, который мог бы финансировать такие разработки. Частные лица, нет, имена вам ничего не скажут.  
— Звучит необычно, синьор Ройс… — задумчиво произнес Панини, статный темноволосый маг средних лет. — Позвольте поинтересоваться, что этот фонд попросит взамен?  
— Вам потребуется просто заниматься вашим делом, — ответил Ньют, и, между прочим, не солгал ни в одном слове. — Ваши изыскания спонсируют, более того — при случае найдут новые уникальные объекты.  
— Я так и предполагал…  
— От себя могу добавить, — произнес Ньют, — что я уже больше года сотрудничаю с ними как магозоолог, и уверяю вас, что не было такого проекта, в котором мне бы не оказали полную поддержку. И без этих… частных лиц… я не мог бы даже мечтать о… ну, я вам говорил. Так что, если надумаете обсудить в деталях, что больше всего интересует фонд — вот данные человека, с которым можно связаться.  
Профессор с той же улыбкой изучил маленький картонный прямоугольник и положил его на стол перед собой.

***

И опять проверка документов, общественные порталы… хоть не надо переживать, что кто-то в самый неподходящий момент сбежит из чемодана — изнутри выход надежно охранял Билл. Зато никуда не девался страх невольно подвести Геллерта — вызвать подозрения, оказаться в поле зрения легилимента, выдать что-то нечаянно… Конечно, фактическую информацию — как куда попасть и все такое — Ньют по максимуму слил перед отъездом в думоотвод, но от всех же воспоминаний не избавишься.  
«Не волнуйся, — заявил Гриндельвальд, — помнишь, я тебя еще в Нью-Йорке обещал окклюменции научить?» И дней десять Ньют каждый мерлинов день или ночь — в общем, каждую свободную минуту Геллерта — сидел напротив него, глядя в глаза, и изо всех сил пытаясь воспроизвести требуемые техники: сосредоточиться на собственном дыхании, чтобы освободиться от мыслей (получалось крайне плохо, как это можно вообще, ни о чем не думать? В не желающую очищаться голову лезли то насущные нужды гиппогрифов, то сохранность Защитных чар над участком, то настроение Брунгильды… это не говоря о том, что отвлекать Геллерта так надолго было очень неловко… но раз уж у него есть время… нет, надо же не думать!), или, наоборот, сконцентрироваться, непрерывным потоком представляя заранее придуманные фальшивые картинки воспоминаний, или опускать непроницаемую стену над тем, что нельзя показывать (Ньют старался, очень старался, но его не покидало ощущение бессмысленности происходящего — ну что он может скрыть от Геллерта, смешно же).  
«Да, раньше надо было начинать, — задумчиво произнес Гриндельвальд, — ну ничего. Во-первых, это на крайний случай, а во-вторых, меня там не будет. Понадобится, включишься». В итоге сосредоточились на том, что хоть как-то получалось — непрерывном мысленном повторении одного и того же текста (несерьезно, конечно, но мало ли, пригодится хоть аврорский пост пройти) и минимальной блокировке. Иногда, если Ньюту удавалось вызвать в себе нужные эмоции, перед мысленным взором Гриндельвальда при легилименции на пару мгновений вставала почему-то обыкновенная магловская коза, capra hircus — с равнодушной мордой, желтыми глазами с пугающими прямоугольными зрачками, вислыми ушами и небольшими рогами… За неимением лучших результатов Геллерт козью морду одобрил, и теперь Ньют целенаправленно вспоминал о ней в любой подозрительной ситуации — она иногда даже начинала подмигивать и нехорошо улыбаться.  
Вот и сейчас, протягивая паспорт на французской границе, Ньют постарался полностью дистанцироваться от происходящего — ну делайте уже что там вам надо, а у меня важные дела, я тороплюсь, — но упрямая capra не торопилась проявляться, и он еле удержался, чтобы не пробежаться пальцами по воротнику с зашитой ампулой — подарком Имре. Это уж точно не подведет.

***

Ньюту не особенно нравился Марсель — портовый город с обычными недостатками: шум, грязь, толчея, поток контрабанды. Самой разной, в том числе и животных, как волшебных, так и нет… но сначала — дело, которое его сюда привело. И получалось оно, как Ньют и боялся, плохо — разговор все время шел как-то не так.  
— Да, я понял, международный фонд… Но у его председателя есть же фамилия и гражданство? — Эфраим Лурье, непревзойденный, подчеркнул Геллерт, специалист по защитной магии, рассматривал Ньюта, прищурив и без того маленькие проницательные черные глазки. — И у тех, кто внес основные средства — тоже? Нескольких, по возможности.  
Ньют замялся, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, кого, кроме уже упомянутого Леманна, он мог бы назвать. Да кто там у Геллерта в других странах, кто бы знал…  
— И кстати, месье Ройс, вы упоминали, что располагаете значительной территорией для исследований в природных условиях — питомник, или, как там, заповедник этот ваш, он, если не секрет, где расположен?  
— В Шварцвальде.  
— Какое совпадение, у меня туда как раз отправляется… не то чтобы совсем коллега, но научный мир тесен… он занимается боевыми драконами. Не знаю уж, по вашей ли это части, но, думаю, ему будет интересно взглянуть. Или все совсем закрыто?  
— Я… попробую согласовать.  
— Буду признателен. Или он сам может запросить, через Министерство — чтобы вас не обременять? — уточнил Лурье.  
— Дайте мне контакты вашего знакомого… Я… поговорю, — промямлил Ньют, — это действительно пока секретно, но вдруг… — Больше всего ему хотелось немедленно аппарировать, но как потом смотреть в глаза Геллерту…  
— Достаточно, месье Ройс, — прервал Лурье жалкие попытки Ньюта. — Питомник боевых драконов, не подотчетный, хотя бы формально, Министерству магии — это больше, чем я могу себе позволить знать. Я ни в коем случае не хочу предположить, что вы хотите от меня чего-то нелегального… скажем, проконсультировать каких-нибудь террористов… никоим образом. Но сфера, где я работаю, накладывает свои требования, — Лурье встал, выпрямился во весь свой небольшой рост, подошел к двери, — и если организация, которую вы представляете, сможет сделать мне законное, официальное, конкретное предложение — я буду рад новой встрече. А пока я вас не видел — да вы все равно под Оборотным зельем… нет-нет, не тревожьтесь, не сходит. — Автор уникальной оборонной разработки «Трубы Иерихона» скривил в улыбке тонкие губы. — Всего наилучшего.

***

_…Какой же невозможный стыд, а… говорил же, не надо меня посылать! Ну Геллерт же знает, что я не умею … и я уточнить не догадался, так опозориться…_  
Выйдя от Лурье, Ньют тут же аппарировал и теперь брел в неясном направлении, не отдавая себе отчета, что пейзаж вокруг не очень напоминает окрестности гостиницы, где его ждал Билл с чемоданом. Только спустя несколько минут, когда узкую улицу чуть ли не прямо перед ним перебежала довольно крупная крыса, Ньют вздрогнул, огляделся и окончательно понял, что ошибся при перемещении. Он зашел в какой-то тупик, оказавшийся стихийной свалкой, и, стараясь дышать пореже, попытался трансфигурировать одежду, чтобы не очень отличаться от местных жителей, и определить, куда ему следует двигаться. Второе не очень получилось, более того — пару раз повернув за угол, он понял, что еще глубже забредает в малоприятный магловский квартал, где могут пырнуть ножом за пару монет.  
Спрашивать дорогу не хотелось: после Лурье Ньюта вообще не тянуло открывать рот, казалось, он вообще говорить разучился, дух бы перевести… Как по заказу, за очередным поворотом оказался кабак — дешевый и грязный, как и должно быть в таких трущобах. Ньют бросил взгляд в окно, убедился, что внешне вроде бы не очень выделяется, поудобнее перехватил палочку в рукаве и решительно толкнул дверь.  
Выбрав место у стены, он сел, прислонившись, и принялся осторожно разглядывать публику: нетрезвую, оборванную, но вполне мирно настроенную — по крайней мере, в данный момент. Ньют старался ни с кем не встречаться взглядом — вдруг воспримут это как приглашение пообщаться, и периодически для вида подносил к губам не очень чистый стакан с вином, которое он не мог заставить себя даже пригубить.  
— И что это за хрень такая?  
— Да вот не пойму? Чайка, что ли?  
— Рехнулся? Что я, чаек никогда не видел? Чего это она розовая?  
— Да попугай это! Вон, и хохолок на голове…  
Ньют скосил глаза вправо, где спорили трое забулдыг. А грязные, заскорузлые пальцы одного из них крутили голову диринара.  
Ньют уставился в стакан. Спокойно, не проявлять эмоций, не привлекать внимания… бедной птице уже не помочь, надо послушать, о чем разговаривают маглы, может, где-то рядом есть еще живые? Судя по долетавшим обрывкам беседы, голову обронила крыса в Старом порту, а эти достойные джентльмены подобрали ее из любопытства и теперь никак не могли взять в толк, какой птице она принадлежала. Старый порт… Да, там раньше был как минимум один склад… когда Ньют был еще законопослушным магом (в смысле, ухитрялся держать в тайне свои правонарушения), он не раз о нем слышал и даже как-то бродил вокруг, но так и не нашел способа проникнуть: слишком уже сильная защита там стояла. Но с тех пор много воды утекло, он многому научился, его не сдерживает собственная репутация, потому что ее больше нет… а на складе, вполне возможно, сейчас действительно находятся диринары. Сидят в тесных грязных клетках, и крысы отгрызают им головы. Ньют положил на стол монетку и встал. Кажется, теперь он без проблем вернется в гостиницу: у него хороший стимул поскорее оказаться там.

***

В вонючем, плохо освещенном лабиринте доков не то что заблудиться — без подготовки легко можно и навеки остаться, но Ньют подошел к делу серьезно: за последние три дня он приходил сюда под чарами Невидимости уже третий раз — найти склад, посмотреть, как он защищен, кто туда входит и выходит, в идеале — что-то подслушать.  
И вот теперь он снова наблюдал за дверью на почтительном расстоянии — контрабандисты установили на ней профессиональные охранные заклинания, в том числе снимавшие маскировку, и надо было уже на что-то решаться. Можно попытаться убрать чары издалека. Или же лучше подождать, пока явится кто-то из шайки и откроет? Прижавшийся рядом к стене Билл, тоже невидимый, стискивал ручку чемодана. Ньюту ужасно не хотелось втягивать парня в эту авантюру, но если на складе есть кто-то живой, чемодан для этих несчастных должен быть наготове.  
Наконец из-за угла, тяжело топая, вывернул уже знакомый Ньюту здоровенный детина, за которым семенила, что-то визгливо выкрикивая и пытаясь ухватить его за рукав, тощая размалеванная пьяная девица. Он, не останавливаясь, ткнул ее в лицо кулаком — коротким, резким, до отвращения привычным движением. Девицу отшвырнуло к стене, по которой она сползла и замерла, словно в забытьи — оставалось лишь надеяться, что от спиртного, а не от полученного удара. Билл издал неясный звук. Ньют заскрипел зубами.  
— Слушай меня, — прошептал он. — Я пройду на склад, разберусь там, а потом позову тебя. Твоя задача — держать чемодан. Стой тут, гляди в оба и следи, чтобы с тебя не спали чары. Не смей идти за мной и пытаться мне помочь, ясно? Твоя главная помощь — сохранить чемодан!  
Хорошо, что сейчас Ньют не мог видеть своего ассистента — он не сомневался, что тот испуган, а сейчас лучше не отвлекаться. Как Вольф говорил — я точно знаю, что на самом деле надо объекту, гораздо лучше, чем он сам…  
— Конфундо! — еле слышно выдохнул Ньют, махнув палочкой в сторону девицы, и тут же громко окликнул детину: — Эй!  
Тот неторопливо обернулся — как раз для того, чтобы ощутить резкий взмах невидимой палочки перед своим лицом и услышать, как Ньют очень четко, как на тренировке, произносит:  
— Империо!  
Глаза контрабандиста распахнулись… и чуть затуманились, будто их заволокла едва заметная дымка. Позади Билл громко втянул воздух.  
— Сколько вас там?  
— Двое… трое… — Детина медленно покачал головой. Он явно пытался найти более точный ответ, но не получалось — видимо, правда не знал.  
— Живые птицы на складе есть?  
— Да…  
— Где они?  
— В клетке… накрытой… у дальней стены.  
Да, они явно пришли сюда не зря.  
— Сними Защитные чары и открой дверь, — четко произнес Ньют, и контрабандист немедленно вытащил корявую и основательную, как он сам, палочку, и принялся выполнять приказ.  
— Когда откроешь, проходи внутрь и садись. И веди себя как обычно.  
Что бы это ни значило — вдруг, если повезет, там не сразу заподозрят неладное?! Ньют зашел на склад, бесшумно ступая позади здоровяка, прикрыл за собой дверь. В большом плохо освещенном помещении неправильной формы обнаружились еще четверо мужчин — да уж, немало. Из темного проема донесся жалобный птичий писк.  
— Ты чего это, Жак? — поинтересовался один из контрабандистов. — Будто тебя Ступефаем огрели…  
— Не Ступефаем, — буркнул тот.  
Ньют похолодел — это так у этого типа выглядит обычное поведение? или заклятие сходит? — и, держась поближе к стене, стал осторожно продвигаться туда, где услышал птиц.  
— А что тогда? На улице визг… Опять шлюха какая-нибудь? Не мог подальше, скоро вообще сюда приведешь!  
— Да не приведу, что же я, — попытался оправдаться Жак, — просто увязалась… У меня денег магловских при себе не было!  
Раздалось дружное ржание. Так даже лучше, то есть все это очень мерзко, конечно, но Ньюту, чудом не споткнувшись и ни за что не зацепившись, наконец удалось добраться до ряда клеток, накрытых плотной тканью. Он осторожно приподнял ее, и сердце защемило от жалости: в зачарованной — чтобы не могли разлететься пухом и собраться в другом месте — клетке сидели восемь диринаров, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, и с ужасом смотрели в пустоту, где все-таки явно кто-то был. Обычно весьма пухленькие птицы были сильно истощены, две вообще осели на пол, не в силах даже пищать. Вдох… и выдох. Он здесь для того, чтобы спасти их, а если потеряет голову от ярости, у него ничего не получится.  
В другой клетке находились пять ишак (Мерлин! С них же вообще собирались снять кожу…), еще в двух томилось по худому авгурею. Рядом были небрежно свалены штук десять панцирей огнекрабов, драгоценные камни тускло поблескивали в скудном свете. Мерзавцы. Какие же мерзавцы… Очевидно, тайком он столько не вынесет. Даже если наложить заклинание Невидимости, сразу станет видно, что с добычей что-то происходит. Значит, придется драться, и, честно говоря, он даже рад этой возможности. И не стоит пока трогать клетки, а то еще попадут случайным заклинанием…  
— М-м-м… — протянул Жак. — Э… дверь… это!..  
Империо сходит?! Ньют сотворил Муффлиато расширенного действия и со всей силы запустил Ступефай, стараясь зацепить сразу нескольких. Получилось — троих отбросило к стене, двое, подскочив, выхватили палочки, и в сторону Ньюта полетели лучи заклятий. Он тут же аппарировал, но задевшее его краем Ревелио сняло чары Невидимости.  
— Ах ты, сука!..  
— Бей его!  
Да, теперь они могли бить по Ньюту прицельно, и все впятером принялись пускать проклятия, при прямом попадании не оставившие бы от него и мокрого места. У Ньюта мелькнуло в голове, что, кажется, уроки Вольфганга и правда не прошли для него даром, когда его щит выдержал два заклинания одновременно, а потом задумываться уже было некогда. Он запустил в лицо одному из противников Пикирующего Злыдня из рукава, и, часто-часто аппарируя на короткие расстояния, понесся по складу. Обжигающие, режущие, воспламеняющие, ударные — да какая разница! Он сюда явился спасти диринаров, а не щадить их мучителей! Эти ублюдки что, думали, все время будут тут издеваться над животными и никто их не остановит? Да хрен им!  
Один рухнул, обливаясь кровью, второй заорал и схватился за обожженные глаза, третий и четвертый пошли в атаку, выпуская в него проклятия, колющие, словно иглы, Ньют пропустил целый пучок этих невидимых игл в левое плечо, открывшись… вот бы Вольф сейчас высказал, что думает про такое ротозейство. Пятому было не до Ньюта: он вопил и метался, пытаясь сбросить с себя Нилли.  
— Эверте Статум! — Заклинание вздернуло одного из противников в воздух, перевернув вверх ногами, и швырнуло в дальний темный угол. Второго Ньют тут же впечатал в стену ударным заклятием с такой силой, что хрустнули ребра — и, учитывая, что это был тот самый любитель бить женщин, это вполне можно было счесть справедливым. Из угла, куда улетел браконьер, раздался душераздирающий вопль, который перешел в хрип, к нему добавился топот, и еще какой-то звук… будто что-то хлюпает и рвется… Крик стих, но хлюпанье осталось.  
Ньют отпрыгнул подальше, выставив палочку, но в углу было слишком темно, чтобы что-то рассмотреть. Оттуда никто не появлялся, лишь слышались все то же чавканье и звякание цепи… Да они тут держали кого-то поопаснее диринаров! Ньют поспешно накрыл контрабандистов Оглушающим, чтобы не очнулись в самый неподходящий момент, и, готовый в любое мгновение аппарировать, посветил в угол Люмосом. Мертвец лежал на спине в стремительно растущей луже крови, а в его грудной клетке копался акромантул размером с овчарку. Ньют замер, остерегаясь даже дышать. Окровавленная голова паука приподнялась, и на него уставились восемь блестящих глаз.  
— Привет, человек. Здорово ты их отделал! — произнес вдруг акромантул на безупречном французском. — Я доем, хорошо? А то эти меня уже неделю не кормили. Кстати, меня зовут Ананси.  
— Вкусно? — зачем-то поинтересовался Ньют, лихорадочно вспоминая все, что ему известно об акромантулах. Очень умные создания — способны развить практически человеческий интеллект. Крайне свирепые, быстрые и сильные. Сейчас перед ним, судя по размеру, подросток, и из-за юношеской неустойчивой психики он может быть еще опаснее.  
— Очень! — воодушевленно отозвался Ананси. — Столько не ел, тут что угодно … но этот гад правда… — Устрашающие жвалы вонзились в живот трупа, и Ньют отвернулся. Впускать Билла сейчас было просто немыслимо.  
Пользуясь тем, что паук был поглощен добычей, Ньют вернул в рукав Нилли (крайне недовольного тем, что не успел добраться до мозга), стер бесчувственным контрабандистам память, мимоходом заметив, что тот, кому режущее заклятие располосовало грудь, выглядит паршиво и потерял много крови. Кровотечение он все-таки остановил, но осознал, что не испытывает ни тени сочувствия, ни намека на беспокойство за судьбу этих… нет, не людей. Скотов. Затем он наложил на всех Сонные чары, а на двоих, наиболее плохо выглядящих — еще и чары иллюзии, так что на некотором расстоянии, если не приглядываться, один стал напоминать свернутый в рулон коврик, а второй — несколько метел. Теперь, пока паук ест, можно быстро проверить пленников. Конечно, все животные очень голодны, перепуганы (диринары жутко раскричались во время драки и никак не могли успокоиться) и измучены, но, к счастью, ничего такого, чего нельзя исправить зельями, правильным питанием и спокойной обстановкой. Ньют повернулся к акромантулу, пожиравшему какой-то внутренний орган убитого, разбрызгивая кровь.  
— Не хочу прерывать тебя… да, меня Ньют зовут, извини… но надо поскорее уходить отсюда, пока они не очнулись — или не явился кто-то еще.  
— А воды сначала можно? — поинтересовался Ананси. Ньют немедленно сотворил Агуаменти, направив струю в сторону нового знакомого. — Куда уходить?  
— Я изучаю магических животных и могу помочь… Мне кажется, тебе нужно убежище и лечение. — Ньют уже, содрогнувшись, заметил, что три ноги паука торчат в разные стороны под неестественными углами, и подавил вспыхнувшее желание снять с бандитов иллюзию, разбудить и испробовать на них Круциатус — сейчас бы получилось… некогда, надо скорее забирать животных, иначе для чего он здесь тут вообще? — Там у меня тепло, уютно, достаточно еды, — продолжил он, — никак не хуже этого… экземпляра. А потом я попробовал бы вернуть тебя домой.  
Паук молчал — то ли слушая, то ли просто отгрызая очередной кусок окровавленной плоти. Затем заметил:  
— Ну, какое-то лечение мне точно нужно. Они меня по ногам били, когда я пытался их укусить.  
— Так ты не против, если я сейчас позову своего помощника со специальным чемоданом, где тебя можно разместить? Тогда я впущу сюда Билла, только ты…  
— И можешь уже снять с меня эту цепь?! — дернулся Ананси. — Не нападу ни на тебя, ни на помощника твоего, не бойся. Ты ведь спас меня, так что это было бы неправильно… А в этом твоем чемодане точно есть еда? — Восемь глаз с тоской посмотрели на недоеденные останки.  
— Не сомневайся! — Ньют взмахнул палочкой, и с паука упала цепь. Ошейник он решил пока что оставить: подростки — любого биологического вида — непредсказуемы, лучше иметь возможность придержать. — Свежее, сочное мясо… только учти, раз ты столько голодал, не стоит переедать. И еще: в чемодане находятся другие животные. Тоже спасенные. Это их убежище, такое же, как твое. Поэтому…  
— Их тоже не есть?  
— Не есть!  
— Хорошо. — Ананси тяжело вздохнул, когда Ньют трансфигурировал мертвое тело в сломанное кресло и отодвинул его в угол — паук явно еще не насытился.  
Ньют словно невзначай взялся за его ошейник, приоткрыл дверь и негромко позвал:  
— Билл! Снимай заклятие и иди сюда, только без резких движений.  
Когда Билл перешагнул порог склада (в приоткрытую дверь была видна девица, все еще сидящая привалившись к стене), Ананси втянул воздух и напрягся. Ньют чуть отвел назад руку с палочкой, Билл встал как вкопанный.  
— Привет, я Ананси, — сообщил паук. — Ньют меня спас, и я не буду есть ни его… ни тебя, — с явным сожалением констатировал он. — Это и есть тот самый чемодан? Выглядит совсем небольшим… хотя у мамы была такая сумочка: снаружи маленькая, а внутри с палатку размером.  
Билл сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от Ньюта и Ананси, в его глазах застыл ужас.  
— Чемодан, быстрее! — громко потребовал Ньют, чтобы отвлечь парня, и тот мигом принялся расстегивать замки. Что там еще за паучиха с зачарованной сумочкой? Ладно, потом разберемся.  
— Ньют, а можно я еще подкреплюсь? — Восемь глаз воззрились на него щенячьим взглядом. В смысле, совсем как у несчастного голодного щенка, только… у акромантула. — Вон там, за дверью, я ее чую… Я быстро, правда! Мама меня иногда на таких выпускала поохотиться… говорила, что это шлюхи и их можно!  
Лицо Билла приобрело нежно-зеленый цвет.  
— Слушай, это не очень здоровая еда, — пробормотал Ньют. — Тощая — одни кости, и пьяная, а тебе вреден алкоголь; я уже не говорю о том, чем она может болеть… Ну, полезли?  
При спуске по лестнице и внутри Ньют левитировал акромантула, окружив его воздушным пузырем, чтобы не задевать перебитые ноги. Появление Ананси вызвало у обитателей чемодана небольшой переполох: птицы защебетали и скрылись в ветвях дерева, Брунгильда с грозным ревом кинулась на решетку, нунду вздыбил шерсть, а тибо, не просыпаясь от глубокого лекарственного сна, принюхался и стал невидимым. Юный паук оглядывался с любопытством и некоторым сожалением — наверное, из-за того, что вся эта живность вокруг ему недоступна. Ньют оставил его в бывшем вольере Августа, прямо в пузыре, пока не получится вплотную заняться лечением.  
Спасенные диринары, авгуреи и ишаки забились в укрытия потемнее, и Ньют сотворил дополнительные чары, чтобы к ним туда никто не сунулся, даже собратья, сначала пусть успокоятся хоть немного. После этого он выбрался из чемодана, и они с Биллом торопливым шагом покинули склад. К счастью, иллюзия ни с кого из бандитов не сошла, так что Биллу все окружающее казалось практически бескровной стычкой. Магла только осоловело хлопнула глазами, когда Ньют поравнялся с ней — косметика размазалась, на левой щеке уже расцвел внушительный синяк… вряд ли тут, в доках, особо смотрят на лицо, и все-таки тот ублюдок осложнил ей возможность зарабатывать… Остановившись на мгновение, Ньют извлек из внутреннего кармана флакон с мазью от синяков (мини-аптечка должна быть всегда под рукой) и бросил ей на колени.

***

— Костерост тебе, увы, не подойдет, так что я наложу зелья и плотную повязку. — Ньют перевел дыхание. Только что он поставил на место выбитые ноги Ананси, в любой момент ожидая, что в него вонзятся устрашающие жвалы. Да, его пациент пообещал не нападать, но все-таки инстинкты преодолеть сложно, и он к тому же голоден.  
— Раз надо, то давай, — уныло откликнулся паук. — А ты мне книгу принесешь? Надо же как-то время коротать.  
— Может быть больно! — предупредил Ньют и туго-туго забинтовал поврежденные конечности. Ананси мужественно вытерпел эту процедуру и, пока на него накладывали диагностические чары, озирался по сторонам.  
— Послушай, — спохватился Ньют. — А где ты жил… ну, до того, как попал к тем людям? Если тебя можно вернуть, то я постараюсь. — Ему не улыбалось предстать перед разъяренной паучихой, да и Имре очень хотел получить яд акромантула, но он не мог не попытаться.  
— Тут я жил, в Марселе, только мамы и папы больше нет, они погибли. Так что некуда возвращаться.  
Колония акромантулов в Марселе? Ну, вполне могли завезти, на одном из кораблей в порту… Но чем они питаются… вернее — кем? Впрочем, Ананси ведь уже упомянул, что охотился на людей.  
— Мне очень жаль. Тогда… ну, я постараюсь, чтобы тебе здесь было удобно. Так тебе нужны книги? Я достану. А какие?  
— Ну… — задумался Ананси. — Я бы с удовольствием перечитал «Тита Андроника», там все время руки рубят. И еще что-нибудь такое же… энергичное.  
Ньют подавил желание ущипнуть себя и убедиться, что он не спит, а сидящий перед ним акромантул действительно только что упомянул пьесу Шекспира.  
— Я смотрю, ты очень начитанный. Кто же тебе давал книги?  
— Мама, конечно. — Если бы у Ананси были плечи, он бы, наверное, ими пожал. — Она меня всему научила: французскому, латыни, немного древнегреческому… вот это было сложно, но она говорила, что дети должны получать классическое образование.  
Ньют промолчал, потому что решительно не находил, что сказать.  
— И с геометрией, честно говоря, у меня проблемы, — сознался Ананси. — Ну нет способностей… с языками зато нормально, папа и мама всегда хвалили.  
— И есть за что, — спохватился Ньют. — Говоришь ты великолепно. Только, извини, я не очень понял, зачем они тебя… все это?  
— Ну а как же! — изумился паук. — Чему еще могли меня учить образованные люди?  
— Люди… — повторил Ньют, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
— Да, люди… А ты о ком подумал? Мои родители, приемные, конечно, но сколько я себя помню, я всегда был у папы и мамы. У них не было человеческих детей, только я.  
— Понятно, — облегченно вздохнул Ньют. Эксцентричная супружеская пара была все-таки понятнее паучихи с греческой грамматикой.  
— Они гордились мной, говорили, я расту умным. Мама мне маленькому всегда сказки на ночь читала… — Голос паука дрогнул.  
Ньюту стало неловко.  
— Я непременно принесу тебе книги, — поспешно сообщил он, осторожно погладив Ананси по спине. — Какие захочешь. А скажи, может, я неверно понял… Мама же не могла выпускать тебя охотиться на людей?  
— Почему это?! — удивился паук. — Родители считали, что я должен хорошо питаться и полноценно развивать охотничьи инстинкты, как положено для моего биологического вида. Да ты бы видел этих людей — сплошное отребье! Мама так и говорила: это просто магловские бродяги и шлюхи, кому они нужны…  
— Ясно… — выдавил Ньют. Это детеныш, он не виноват, его так воспитали. Мало ли на свете сумасшедших, вот и к Геллерту недавно приходили… Кстати, Геллерт, может, и одобрил бы такое отношение к маглам… ну вот, познакомится с Ананси, вдруг ему интересно будет… а уж как Имре обрадуется!  
— Она иногда позволяла мне поохотиться по ночам рядом с доками: там такие маглы часто попадаются, их и искать никто не будет. Мне нравилось. Очень вкусно было, и еще забавно, когда они орут и пытаются убежать. Знаешь, у меня даже получилось один раз почти сразу откусить голову, а это ведь нелегко, я еще не вырос…  
— Они пьяные, грязные и больные Мерлин знает чем, — поспешно прервал его Ньют. — Честное слово, Ананси, тут у тебя будет хорошая полезная еда, ты на ней быстро окрепнешь. — Только бы ни словом не обидеть его приемных родителей… — Разумеется, твои мама и папа хотели как лучше, охотиться полезно, само собой… но там, куда я возвращаюсь, есть специальное место в горах. Когда поправишься, я постараюсь найти тебе там участок, где водятся олени и прочая живность. Это намного лучше.

***

Час от часу не легче! То мантикора с человеческой головой (ну ладно, к ней я уже привык), то теперь вот этот… Я раньше и не думал, что боюсь пауков, никогда внимания на них не обращал — а оказалось, все-таки боюсь… А мистер Скамандер сказал, что он еще подросток, и ему расти и расти… это какой же он будет?! Еще и разговаривает по-человечески, и не просто ругается, как джарви, а прямо нормально… и самое жуткое, этот Ананси — людоед, сам так сказал! Его какая-то пара волшебников воспитала, и они, кажется, были совсем чокнутые. Если бы он мистера Скамандера не слушался, я бы в жизни его кормить не взялся, мало ли что ему взбредет… он, правда, говорит, что раз его спасли, нападать не будет… и вообще, не хочется выглядеть трусом перед мистером Скамандером.  
Да, он все может, даже такое чудище отбить у контрабандистов, только зря меня с собой брать не хочет. Так вот стоишь перед закрытой дверью и не знаешь, то ли там его убивают и надо на помощь бежать, то ли стоять, потому что он велел… а он в это время с двумя дрался… хорошо, что справился, не зря все-таки его этот Неттесгейм тренирует, а если бы их было, скажем, пятеро? Никакой Империус бы не помог. В жизни бы не подумал, что мистер Скамандер будет применять Непростительные… хотя это против врагов, и, главное, помогло ведь! Просто это было… ну… неожиданно. Эти сволочи животных мучили, и вот паука чуть не убили, хотя он сил нет какой страшный и сам кого угодно замучает, но все-таки — нельзя же так, ноги ломать… Ничего, мистер Скамандер его вылечит.  
Недавно захожу в чемодан и сначала чуть в обморок не упал: мистер Скамандер сидит на земле в вольере, а эта тварь на него лапы забинтованные вытянула, жуткие, мохнатые… И голову со жвалами на колени положила, глаза полуприкрыла, будто дремлет. А мистер Скамандер одной рукой его поглаживает, а в другой у него книжка. И читает вслух что-то вроде: «…они набросились на него и разорвали на части, которые утащили в свое на редкость омерзительное подземное обиталище…». Как ему не противно?! А он ничего, кивнул мне и улыбнулся — ну, словно больному ребенку сказку читает.  
Да не важно на самом деле, паук там или кто еще, только так не хочется возвращаться… Всю жизнь так бы и ездил с ним в экспедиции.

***

Лабо, стуча когтями по каменному полу, целеустремленной рысью подбежал к Ньюту, ткнулся увесистой головой ему в бедро, изо всех сил виляя хвостом, вспрыгнул, с размаху поставил передние лапы на грудь. Ньют покачнулся, но устоял, охотно притянув к себе пса и запустив пальцы в шерсть.  
— Разбаловал — теперь терпи, — покачал головой Неттесгейм, очень довольный, что Ньюту впервые удалось Империо в боевых условиях. — Видишь, как радуется, что его опять есть кому погладить.  
— А вы? — удивился Ньют. — Что, совсем не?.. Это же… это же как так можно с собакой… вон в бой берете, а… — умолк он, не в силах даже дать определение такой жестокости.  
— Я? — переспросил Неттесгейм. — Гладить Лабо?  
— Конечно, и гладить, и чесать! Любой собаке нужна ласка и общение, как он у вас еще не взбесился?!  
Пес повернул голову, посмотрел на хозяина грустными глазами, тяжело вздохнул и снова ткнулся мордой в руку Ньюта.

***

— У меня вообще ничего не вышло, — скрипнул зубами Ньют. — Я пытался, но я с людьми… ну, я предупреждал. Оба не согласились. — Он решительно поднял глаза на Гриндельвальда, постаравшись как можно более подробно вспомнить позорную неудачу с Лурье. Уж лучше пусть сам прочтет, чем пересказывать этот кошмар в деталях.  
Геллерт некоторое время очень внимательно смотрел на него — Ньюту казалось, что перед глазами мгновенно промелькнула череда картинок, и вдруг просиял:  
— Да замечательно все получилось! Лурье прямо сказал, что знает, от кого ты, уточнил свои условия… А ты чего ожидал? — Он притянул Ньюта к себе. — Я же говорил, это первая встреча, от тебя требуется только заинтересовать, и ты отлично справился!  
— Зато тлей нашел много, несколько сотен, — сообщил Ньют ему в волосы. Он чувствовал, будто за его спиной неуверенно разворачиваются крылья. Мало того, что он наконец-то с Геллертом — после целого месяца! — да еще, возможно, не совсем провалил задание… — На зелье хватит, а еще они неплохо размножаются в чемодане… и для Имре привез глизня и акромантула, сможет пополнить свою коллекцию ядов…  
— И половину джунглей, и склад контрабанды, — усмехнулся Геллерт, поглаживая плечо Ньюта под мантией, — кто бы сомневался.

***

— О, привет, давно не виделись. — Клаус хлопнул Ньюта по спине. — Можно поздравить — раз живой, значит, есть с чем. Потом расскажешь.  
Кроме него, Ньют, проходя по бесконечным коридорам штаба (с ума сойти, но, кажется, он и по ним соскучился), уже успел поздороваться с Мюнцем, парой целителей и Леманном. Как обычно, вокруг бурлила жизнь… для полного счастья не хватало лишь уверенности, что в заповеднике все хорошо, никто из его обитателей не съел других и сам не умер.  
— Добрый день! — А вот и Оскар, энергичный какой… — С возвращением! А я как раз вчера проверял животных — служители работают не за страх, а за совесть. Н я же говорил, что эти годятся… — скромно добавил он. — С гиппогрифами постоянно занимаются.  
— А Август? Дейзи? — взволнованно выдохнул Ньют. — Ну, грифон и самка взрывопотама? И угробы?  
— Все хорошо, не волнуйся, Ньют, — кивнул Оскар. — Конечно, я не очень разбираюсь, да и работы много, — добавил он значительным тоном, — но Магистр меня попросил, так что, разумеется, я все сделал, как он хотел. — Таинственный взгляд куда-то вправо и вверх.  
— Спасибо, Оскар! — Ньют почувствовал, что у него с плеч свалился целый Шварцвальд. — Я волновался. Хорошо, что все живы.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — торжественно ответил фон Остерман. — Ты правильно говорил, мы же в одной лодке. Извини, пора бежать.  
Ньют проводил его взглядом, отметив, что Оскар, кажется, обжился и оставил идиотскую манеру звать его «герром Скамандером». Ну и слава Мерлину.

***

— Билл, сходи, пожалуйста, позови Имре — пусть заберет свои подарки. — Ньют тщательно закупорил склянку только что собранного яда акромантула. Паук с удовольствием расправлялся с большим куском мяса — это было куда приятнее, чем кусать пробирку, но чего не сделаешь ради спасителя, который долго объяснял, каким ценным, уникальным ядом располагает Ананси и как он поможет Ньюту, если будет иногда им делиться. «Ты будешь травить своих врагов?» — спросил акромантул, впервые услышав эту просьбу, и слегка разочаровался, когда Ньют объяснил, что яд нужен не совсем ему. С точки зрения Ананси, Ньют поступал с врагами очень странно — паук своими глазами видел, как, покидая склад, тот оставил в живых почти всех контрабандистов — а они могли прийти в себя, погнаться, как-нибудь отомстить; и вообще — если самому не надо, оставил бы Ананси, он растущий организм, ему нужно полноценное питание!  
Крышка чемодана хлопнула, на лестнице послышались шаги.  
— Ну наконец-то, — раздался голос Фейоша, — соизволил вернуться. У меня рог взрывопотама почти закончился, а кто будет собирать? Это животное никого не подпускает, пока ты в Африке прохлаждаешься.  
— «Африка» и «прохлаждаться» — взаимоисключающие понятия, — усмехнулся Ньют, пожимая руку Имре. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Вот, привез кое-что… — Со скромной гордостью он протянул драгоценный флакон. — Ты хотел яд акромантула.  
— А целого не догадался прихватить… — Из укрытия, дожевывая, показался Ананси. — О, отлично! — Фейош смерил паука взглядом. — Тощий он у тебя и мелкий какой-то, но лучше, чем ничего. Привет, насекомое.  
Юный акромантул поперхнулся, выронил кусочек из жвал.  
— Перепутать арахнида с насекомым… — проскрежетал он. — Ньют, что это еще за невежда? Вот этому ты хочешь отдать мой яд? Я не согласен! — Он смерил Имре презрительным взглядом и уничтожающе добавил: — Notum sit, quod habeo optime dimensiones pro mea aetas.  
— Имре, это Ананси, и он очень умный и образованный паук. А никак не насекомое.  
— Оно еще и разговаривает?!  
— Ананси, тебе вредно резко двигаться! Имре хотел сказать, что очень удивился… Имре, я тебе еще глизня привез, ядовитого — вот он точно не разговаривает, с ним сумеешь не поссориться?

## Глава 7

— Шедевр, просто шедевр… Посмотри на эту пену по краям — да-да, ржавую, — бормотал Фейош, и его глаза горели огнем творца или маньяка. — Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
— Ну, не знаю, Имре… — Ньют честно всмотрелся в котел, где медленно закипала жидкость неприятного грязно-красноватого цвета, — пена, бесспорно, ржавая, но я не уверен, что в таком уж восторге от ее вида.  
— Да я не тебе, я с Эржебет разговариваю. — Зельевар почти с нежностью взглянул на огромный стеклянный ящик, наполненный землей, где неторопливо ползла гигантская улитка. — Ей нравятся зелья.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Она внимательно смотрит. И цвета меняет чаще обычного.  
Ньют вгляделся в Эржебет, которая шевелила вытянутыми глазами и как раз сейчас из нежно-розовой становилась фиолетовой — как и положено здоровому глизню. Ну, если Имре хочет считать, что это она так интересуется зельеварением…  
— Ты лучше скажи: сколько ей в день давать капусты? — поинтересовался тот. — И список разрешенных фруктов.  
— Капусту, морковь, салат — сколько угодно. Ягоды и фрукты любые, она же тропическая, там много всего… и еще следи, чтобы земля была рыхлой, если Эржебет захочет в нее зарыться — когда не наблюдает, как ты варишь зелья.  
— Красивое создание, глупостей никогда не говорит. И ядовитое. Идеал.  
Что же тебе Ананси глупого сказал, в очередной раз подумал Ньют. Юный акромантул неукоснительно держал слово и отказывался делиться ядом с Фейошем, считая, что тот плохо воспитан и не уважает других разумных существ. Ньют даже не пытался настаивать.

***

— К чему нас привело буржуазное классовое государство, его потребительский дух и еврейский капитализм? К вырождению нации, упадку культуры и подавлению воли народа!  
Мерлин, чего же он так орет… даже этот свой усилитель звука выключил, не надо ему, видите ли. И без магии!.. Ньют повернул невидимого гиппогрифа в воздухе вправо и вверх, отслеживая примерные границы сектора, чтобы не столкнуться со столь же невидимым Клаусом.  
Ньют очень боялся провалить первую операцию, за которую полностью отвечал сам — не считая приготовления зелья, конечно. Впервые придя обследовать огромный Шпортпаласт, он усомнился, что в Берлине найдутся десять тысяч человек, по доброй воле желающих послушать этого полоумного Гитлера. Как Геллерт надеется, что он может прийти к власти у маглов, не может быть… разве после зелья что-то… но они все равно должны сами, своими ногами прийти на стадион! Ньют осторожно попробовал высказать опасения, но Гриндельвальд, усмехнувшись, посоветовал не брать в голову и сосредоточиться на планировании акции.  
— Наши границы были стерты, наши флаги — спущены, наши традиции — почти забыты. Но, во имя надежды на новое возрождение, здесь появился национал-социализм!  
Поразительно, но стадион все-таки оказался заполнен. Ньют, задолго до назначенного времени кружа над ним на Цверге, иногда боролся с желанием протереть глаза, но человеческий поток не иссякал: тянулись солидные дамы и джентльмены, группы мужчин, некоторые — в подозрительно однообразной одежде, похожей на униформу, семьи с детьми… их-то куда? И очень много компаний молодежи — некоторые выкрикивали какие-то лозунги и выглядели такими радостно-возбужденными, что впору было подумать: кто-то раньше времени начал распылять зелье. А поскольку Ньют точно знал, что такого быть не могло, то… да в конце-то концов, разозлился он, в очередной раз поворачивая грифа, какое ему дело до немецких маглов, если у них нет своих мозгов! Глаза выхватили из увеличивающейся толпы здоровяка с красным лицом, размахивающим самодельным флагом — таким же, как знамена с уже знакомой руной, эффектно развевающиеся на ветру у трибуны. Ну с чего Ньюту за них беспокоиться? У него задание.  
Когда на трибуне появился Геббельс, окруженный бравыми парнями в коричневых рубашках, Ньюта передернуло при воспоминании о горящих глазах, пристально разглядывавших его с Геллертом. Маглы, зашумев, подались вперед — похоже, им он тоже был известен. Геббельс произнес несколько фраз, взмахнув рукой в сторону своей охраны, размахивающей флагами, несколько сотен голосов выкрикнули вслед за ним: «Heil Hitler!» — и тот появился перед публикой.  
— Германская честь требует, чтобы ни один немец не сталкивался с позорной бедностью и утерей достойного социального положения. Но разве парламентская республика в состоянии взять ответственность за это?!  
На тренировках Ньют извел всех участников операции, проверяя, как они умеют наколдовывать на голове воздушный пузырь. Впрочем, боевики и сами понимали, насколько важно случайно не вдохнуть зелье, но вот требование применять это же заклинание к гиппогрифам встретило дружный хохот.  
— Да ты что, правда думаешь, они понимают слова? — ржал Мюнц.  
— Я не собираюсь допускать хотя бы один процент риска! — отрезал Ньют. — Вот ты слышал этого… оратора? Рад за тебя, а я — да. Таким никто не должен травиться, тем более ни в чем не повинные животные! Еще раз, чтобы я видел — пузырь на голову Нерона!  
Группа Ньюта провела несколько тренировок над ближайшей к грифятням долиной, невидимыми выписывая аккуратные круги в воздухе и стараясь напрягать слух, чтобы слышать взмахи крыльев. Пару раз едва удалось избежать столкновений, но в целом все более-менее могли маневрировать. Условились, что Ньют отдаст сигнал, выпустив из палочки мерцающие золотистые искры, а если кто-то не заметит, подстраховкой послужит манок, издававший воронье карканье. Теперь Ньюту надо было решить, когда отдавать команду — скорее всего, во время какой-нибудь пафосной тирады… хотя у Гитлера все такие. Похоже, придется все-таки вслушиваться.  
— …К концу войны наши дети умирали от голода, но мы вынуждены были молча смотреть, как у нас все забирают в соответствии с безжалостными пунктами позорного Версальского договора.  
Часть стадиона отозвалась глухим ропотом, остальные молчали.  
— Миллионы наших соотечественников до сих пор оторваны от нас, оставлены один на один с необходимостью выживать. Но германская нация не желает, чтобы ее интересы определялись и контролировались другими нациями!  
Ньют глубоко вздохнул, подобрался в седле, описал палочкой широкую дугу, выпуская россыпь золотистых искр, а другой рукой сжал висящий на поясе манок. Тот хрипло каркнул, и откуда-то тут же откликнулись пара ворон, Ньют сдавил рычажок на своем флаконе, и из него вырвалось облако пара. Зависнув в воздухе на мгновение, оно, расширяясь, устремилось к земле, на человеческое море внизу.  
— Международная олигархия, еврейские ростовщики и прочие сторонники космополитического хаоса пойдут на все, чтобы не допустить национального сопротивления и уничтожить сам дух немецкого народа, но наше юное движение, сомкнув ряды, встанет у них на пути, — продолжал Гитлер. — Франция для французов, Англия для англичан, Америка для американцев, и Германия для немцев! — выкрикнул он, и тут по стадиону будто прокатилась волна — толпу качнуло вперед-назад, и она испустила многоголосый стон. Этот единый звук тут же распался на отдельные крики: восторга, радости, гнева и даже ярости — нет, не к оратору, а ко всем, кого он успел заклеймить. Гитлер, хоть это и казалось невозможным, еще больше повысил голос, переходя почти на визг:  
— Немецкий народ — один из старейших цивилизованных народов Европы! Он имеет то же право в открытии и освоении мира, что и любой другой!  
Теперь все посторонние звуки смолкли, а люди стали непроизвольно раскачиваться в такт экспрессивной, чрезмерной жестикуляции оратора, то потрясающего кулаками, то выбрасывающего руку в толпу, будто указывая направление. Отлично, теперь точно понятно, что все вовремя сработали.  
— Мы будем недостойны свободы и самой жизни, если не сможем сами отстоять их — в едином порыве, сплоченные единой несгибаемой волей!!!  
Ньют старался не смотреть вниз. Он понимал, конечно, что это временный эффект, что на самом деле люди не могут так себя вести, но все равно было страшно и противно. В конце концов, они сами пришли сюда, а некоторые еще в самом начале так приветствовали Гитлера, что, может, обошлись бы и без зелья… Ну, возможно, тогда немецкие маглы именно этого и достойны… а английские, что, тоже могли бы? Мысль показалась Ньюту уж совсем бредовой — как ни мало он общался с маглами, но подумать такое о соотечественниках… ну как это, в конце концов, есть какие-то незыблемые вещи, монархия, устои… англичане бы никогда!  
Хотя… с чего он так решил? Когда эти безумные маглы говорили с Гриндельвальдом, Ньют тоже был убежден, что их ни один нормальный человек слушать не будет, а вот, целый стадион визжит от восторга. Прав Геллерт, они действительно опасны, и не то что для магов, а даже сами для себя, если ведутся на такое… с детьми, Мерлинова борода, пришли послушать! Другое дело, что на них невозможно повлиять, вон их сколько, и оружие это их страшное, а Гриндельвальд даже в магическом мире вне закона… безнадежно. Нет, нельзя так думать — Ньют дал слово помогать Геллерту во всем, и не его дело, выполнимо это или нет. Это вообще неважно.  
Ньют приложил пальцы к шее Цверга, с облегчением убедившись, что пульс бьется ровно. Грифы не привыкли к такому шуму, пусть и приглушенному головными пузырями, правильно он решил напоить их перед операцией разведенным в воде Успокаивающим бальзамом. Он вытащил из кармана часы. Да, можно уже давать другой сигнал, пусть Клаус и Мюнц улетают на крышу ближайшего дома. Грифы смогут перевести дух, а наездники — проверить, как держатся головные пузыри. Сам же Ньют и Розенберг — вечно хмурый, но добросовестный парень — покружат еще примерно с полчаса, потом поменяются. И надо снова рассеять дозу зелья, когда все четверо будут в воздухе одновременно. Ньют неприязненно посмотрел на дергающегося, трясущегося и едва не пускающего пену изо рта Гитлера — тот все верещал и верещал что-то про великую Германию — скорее бы утомился и снизил громкость! — потом выпустил из палочки белые искры, означавшие разрешение передохнуть, и перехватил повод покрепче. Цверг издал короткий клекот — кажется, ему выступление тоже было не по душе.

***

Гиппогрифы утомленно мотали головами, хлопали крыльями и рвались к воде, но конюхи удерживали их, прогуливая шагом, пока не остынут. Мюнц на это уже не смотрел — сразу же рухнул в траву и валялся там, заявив, что у него кружится голова. Розенберг просто молча сидел под деревом, прикуривая от палочки уже третью магловскую сигарету. Устали все: и грифы, и их наездники, но задание они выполнили — подарили этому маглу триумф, какого он еще не видел.  
Ньюту сейчас больше всего хотелось залечь в ванну с горячей водой и не вылезать, пока не отстанет вся грязь, которой он, кажется, успел пропитаться. Перед глазами стояло людское море: колышущееся, истошно орущее, бьющееся в конвульсиях, плачущее от восторга… в конце они еще все хором пели про Германию, что превыше всего, с такими лицами, что казалось, что вся эта толпа только что обрела смысл жизни. Так, в штаб, доложить Геллерту… и все. Великая Хельга, пусть ему никогда больше не придется делать такое, жуть и мерзость.  
— А вот скажите… — Клаус потирал висок и задумчиво хмурился. — Чего, правда, вокруг столько евреев? И все специально?  
— Клаус? Ты что?.. — Ньют отступил на пару шагов. — Надышался зелья? На тебе же был пузырь, я только что видел!  
— Вокруг тебя сейчас всего один еврей, — мрачно сообщил Розенберг, — возможно. — Он посмотрел на Ньюта, который ответил непонимающим взглядом, и добавил: — Правда, я только по отцу.  
— Да? — Клаус воззрился на Розенберга, будто впервые разглядел его как следует. — Так ты, значит… это… как его?..  
— Пузырь мог повредиться, а он и не заметил! — осенило Мюнца. — И что теперь с ним?!  
— К Фейошу. У него должен быть антидот, он же эту отраву варил.  
— Слушай, Ньют, — Мюнц колебался, — может, просто подождать, пока пройдет? Вольфу не показывать, да Йозеф сейчас пойдет погуляет пока… ну выветрится же эта гадость?  
— Густав, там пролонгированный эффект. Действие зелья закончится, но он так и будет думать, что услышал что-то полезное.  
— Да твою ж мать…  
— Вспомнил, — обрадовался Клаус. — Капиталист!  
— Да, к Имре. — Ньют аккуратно, но крепко взял Клауса под руку. — Не волнуйся, скоро легче станет, прогуляешься со мной в штаб…  
— Что ж ему так не везет с ядами?  
— Я скорее анархо-синдикалист, — уточнил Йозеф Розенберг, и было совершенно непонятно, насколько он серьезен и что это вообще такое. Ньют не стал спрашивать.

***

— Они все пришли в дикий восторг, почти сразу же, на всем стадионе, — докладывал Ньют. — Через два часа мы повторили, чтобы усилить эффект — и опять как с ума сошли. Отпускать его не хотели, пели еще… Все прошло по плану.  
— Ага, правильно… — рассеянно отозвался Гриндельвальд и повернулся к Неттесгейму. — А Гитлеру ты дал нейтрализатор?  
— Нет, Магистр. Он заранее попросил проверить, как зелье влияет на него самого, отрепетировал, и… ему понравилось! Гитлер сказал, что магическое средство только делает его более убедительным, но из его людей двое выпили, чтобы лучше контролировать ситуацию.  
— Можно было предположить.  
Ньют переводил взгляд с одного на другого — сам он почему-то даже не задумался, как Гитлер будет говорить под воздействием зелья, а Неттесгейм — он, выходит, с самого начала там был? И все решил еще раньше? И за всем наблюдал… а Ньют-то еще считал, что отвечает за операцию!  
— Дальше, Ньют, — едва слышно сказал Гриндельвальд. — Хотя не надо — просто подойди и вспоминай.  
Ньют сделал шаг к Геллерту, поймал его взгляд и постарался потоком ярких картинок мысленно восстановить события сегодняшнего дня. Усилий прикладывать почти не пришлось — он и так запомнил все гораздо лучше, чем сам бы хотел, главное было не допускать посторонних мыслей — что Геллерт, оказывается, ему не доверял… нельзя его сбивать, он и так выглядит уставшим… и об этом тоже не надо!!!  
— Угу… — кивал Гриндельвальд. — Все так, Вольф. Ну что же, — он отвел взгляд, — берем на вооружение, раз работает.  
— Не то слово, — подтвердил Неттесгейм. — Гитлер счастлив, спрашивает, нельзя ли теперь на всех больших выступлениях его так поддерживать. Очень просился лично выразить благодарность, книгу всучил свою. — Вольф левитировал увесистый том, уронил на край стола. — Я, разумеется, не пустил. И пока не ответил — оно того стоит, столько сил тратить?  
— Почему бы нет, — глядя прямо перед собой, без всякого выражения сказал Геллерт. — Ньют, это теперь твоя сфера ответственности. Связь с Гитлером… пока через Вольфа, все должно быть не хуже, чем сегодня. — Поднял, будто с усилием, голову, и Ньют опять не успел вовремя прогнать мысль, что давно его таким не видел. Запавшие скулы, темные тени под глазами, тяжелый, застывший взгляд… — Спасибо, на сегодня все.  
— Устрой им эффектное представление, — распорядился Гриндельвальд, как только за Ньютом закрылась дверь. — Чтобы впечатлились надолго, ну, и испугались… Только следи, ради Вотана, а то правда еще вызовут кого-нибудь… Или… — задумался он, — вообще не рисковать… вот да! Ты же им книгу не отдал?  
— Даже не думал, — хмыкнул Вольф, — семейную реликвию — маглам… Подкорректирую, дам ровно на время ритуала и прослежу.  
— Правильно. Они мне живыми нужны… — Геллерт сморщился и потер виски.  
— Совсем плохо, да?  
— Предсказуемо. Иди думай.

***

— Надеюсь, вы соблюли все условия? — Неттесгейм сурово смотрел на маглов. — Духи чувствительны к малейшим нарушениям.  
Бледный, заметно похудевший Геринг взглянул на него как на злейшего врага — требование ничего не есть целых восемь дней далось ему тяжело. Остальные трое тоже выглядели изможденными — Геббельс вообще как-то выцвел и походил на привидение, Гиммлер и Гитлер сильно осунулись, однако их глаза горели все тем же фанатичным блеском.  
— Кто из вас выставлял благовоние под лунный свет? Вы, герр Геринг? Семь ночей, не перепутали? Прекрасно. А ткань? Вы правильно заворачивали?  
Геринг тяжело вздохнул, поймал взгляд Гитлера (тот нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу, готовый ринуться творить магию), снова кивнул и благоразумно промолчал.  
— Вот книга. — Неттесгейм протянул увесистый старинный том, и Гитлер принял его благоговейно, словно святыню. Гиммлер пожирал глазами творение прославленного Корнелия Агриппы, явно мечтая самостоятельно проводить ритуал, а не просто помогать фюреру… — Я удаляюсь, господа… хотя, если пожелаете, могу остаться — вдруг вам потребуется помощь.  
Его собеседники переглянулись. Гиммлера, казалось, раздирали противоречивые чувства, он не мог определиться, чего ему больше хочется: чтобы маг и потомок великого мага ушел — или остался. Геринг и Геббельс, очевидно, слишком волновались, чтобы сказать что-то определенное. Решение принял Гитлер:  
— Герр Неттесгейм, мы безмерно признательны, что вы доверили нам реликвию вашего рода, хотя у нас еще нет опыта… но все-таки, с вашего позволения, попытаемся своими силами. Это будут наши вопросы, наши решения и наша ответственность! — торжественно заявил он, как будто убеждая себя самого.  
— Не поспоришь, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Я оставляю вас, господа. Удачи.  
Едва дверь закрылась, Гитлер круто развернулся к Геббельсу, впившись в него подозрительным взглядом.  
— Йозеф, ты точно соблюдал все? И третий пункт тоже, весь месяц?  
— Да, мой фюрер, да, — раздраженно отозвался тот. — Какие сомнения?  
— Остальные?.. — Он окинул взглядом изнуренные голодом и лишениями лица соратников. — Я не имею права зря рисковать!

***

Не так, они все делают не так, видел Неттесгейм, тихо стоя в углу под Разиллюзионным заклятием. Неправильно произносят слова, ошибаются в жестах… на их призыв не явился бы ни один уважающий себя демон, даже если бы Вольф не навел заранее чары на нужную страницу. Да и к лучшему, надо сказать — кто бы загонял эту сущность обратно?  
Пока все было тихо, но этот смешной человечек с усами волновался — еще сильнее побледнел, по воздетым рукам пробегала дрожь. Его помощников тоже потряхивало, на лице толстяка читалось явное непонимание, как его вообще смогли уговорить на такое.  
Вот легким дуновением прохладного ветерка (при наглухо закрытых дверях и окнах) взъерошило волосы заклинателя, и тот содрогнулся. Из другого угла потянуло теплом, потом — жаром, тощая рука Геббельса дернулась к воротнику, чтобы расстегнуть его, и тут же опустилась.  
Правильно, усмехнулся Вольф. Негоже представать перед демонами неопрятным.  
— Вы точно ничего не ели?! — обернувшись на своих ассистентов, громко прошептал Гитлер. Его усы подергивались, словно тоже пытались уловить в воздухе нечто потустороннее. — Все восемь дней? Герман? — Безумные глаза так и впились в толстяка Геринга.  
— По мне что, не видно?! И… и третий пункт, и все прочие…  
— Вызывает сомнения. — Геббельс кинул на него ядовитый взгляд. — В смысле, голод, про воздержание я охотно верю.  
— Замолчите! — рявкнул Гитлер и возобновил призыв.  
Из пентаграммы поднялся слабый завиток дыма, закрутился, взметнулся выше, начал расти вширь. Ощутимо потянуло серой — у Гитлера на мгновение перехватило дыхание, но он взял себя в руки.  
Перед заклинателем и его помощниками плясал, закручиваясь, толстый столб дыма, запах становился все удушливее. Вот в дыму вспыхнуло пламя, языки ударились о незримую границу, очерченную пентаграммой, и отпрянули назад. Гиммлер громко вздохнул. Отлично, удовлетворенно отметил Неттесгейм. Неплохо выглядит, внушительно, главное, не переборщить — сердечных приступов совсем не нужно. Вольф испытующе посмотрел на Геринга: из всех присутствующих именно толстяк казался ему наиболее уязвимым.  
Теперь в пентаграмме полыхал яростный огонь, озаряющий комнату и отбрасывающий красные отблески на искаженные ужасом лица. В пламени шевельнулась тень, чуть качнулась, потемнела, сгустилась, проступила сквозь алые языки… Большая острая морда выглянула из огня, повела ушами и воззрилась на четверых горящими глазами — те замерли, потеряв дар речи, — затем дохнула, и по комнате пронеслась волна жаркого, почти обжигающего воздуха.  
Вольф погрозил морде невидимым кулаком.  
— Вы видите? — слабым голосом вопросил Гитлер, прервав призыв и совершенно утратив концентрацию. Если бы ход ритуала действительно зависел от него, дух в лучшем случае ушел бы, расхохотавшись заклинателю-неумехе в лицо, в худшем — сожрав его с потрохами. К счастью этого смешного магла, сейчас требовалось совсем другое.  
Нечто в пентаграмме тряхнуло головой, и пламя чуть опало. Тень плавно выросла, поднялась на мощные лапы.  
— Волк, — выдохнул чуть слышно Геббельс.  
Да, теперь было отчетливо видно: перед ними стоял, едва помещаясь в очерченных границах, громадный волк, черную шерсть которого лизали, не опаляя, огненные языки. Лапы наполовину скрывала пелена огня и дыма, источавшая почти непереносимую серную вонь. Монстр повращал огромными круглыми глазами, светившимися, как два ярко-желтых фонаря, будто фокусировал взгляд на тех, кто потревожил его на Той Стороне, и медленно, словно зевая, разинул пасть — кроваво-красную, полную длинных острых зубов.  
У Геббельса задрожали колени. По бледному лицу Гитлера струился пот.  
— Надо узнать имя! — сдавленно проскрипел Гиммлер.  
— О могущественный дух, — сглотнув, начал Гитлер. — Открой нам свое имя!  
«”Пожалуйста” забыл сказать, — отметил про себя Вольф. — Духи ценят учтивость, плохо ты к ритуалу готовился…»  
Из разверстой пасти вырвалось несколько гортанных звуков, которые даже при очень богатом воображении сложно было принять за человеческую речь. Скорее — за рык хищника перед трапезой.  
— Что он сказал? — Гитлер опять отвлекся, и в глазах демона отчетливо мелькнула досада: ну вот же, казалось бы, хватай и ешь!  
— Гре-Гыр? — предположил Геринг.  
— Да такого духа нет! — огрызнулся Гиммлер.  
— Фенрир?.. — с надеждой спросил Гитлер. — Твое имя — Фенрир?  
Помедлив, зверь чуть прикрыл пасть, растянувшуюся в хищной ухмылке, и слегка наклонил голову.  
Геринг пошатнулся, Геббельса колотила дрожь, лицо Гиммлера осветилось безумной радостью.  
— Сам Фенрир! Мой фюрер… спросите… наши планы… арийская раса…  
— Сам знаю, — отмахнулся Гитлер — О Великий Фенрир, скажи, будет ли нам сопутствовать успех?  
— Ищущий Истины идет дорогами посвященных… — Голос, доносившийся из чудовищной пасти, был низким и гулким, будто исходил из бездонного колодца.  
— Как нам приблизить победу? — почти взмолился Гиммлер, не обратив внимания на гневный взгляд фюрера.  
— Ищущий Истины тверд и верен. — Из звериной глотки вырвался язык пламени, обвился вокруг морды, рассыпался искрами по черной шерсти. Фенрир проглотил его, как лакомство, и облизнулся. — Идет по Пути, не сворачивая, дабы не воцарился Хаос, не пал на землю Рагнарек… — Волк сделал мощный вздох — и вдруг вырос в два раза на глазах потрясенно застывших заклинателей.  
— Копье Судьбы найдет свою цель… — замогильным голосом проскрежетал Фенрир, лязгнув зубами — будто сомкнулись челюсти медвежьего капкана. — Оно достанется лишь стойкому…  
Гитлер вытянулся в струну, едва не отрываясь от пола.  
— Копье Судьбы… — Его трясло, как в припадке падучей. — Прошу тебя, Великий Фенрир, оно суждено мне, я знаю…  
— Нагльфар, Корабль Мертвецов, бросит якорь на Рейне, и нибелунги воздадут по заслугам герою и трусу… — Теперь зверь увеличился настолько, что его голова, казалось, готова была проломить потолок, и глаза заклинателей полезли на лоб от ужаса: демон давно вышел за границу пентаграммы. Только Гитлер, кажется, ничего не замечал, услышав заветные слова. — Черпай из источника предков! Могучие, ушедшие в бездну, дадут ключ…  
— Атланты… — еле слышно прошептал Гиммлер.  
— Ждет страна, полная чистого, просветленного разума… Блюди и будь готов!  
Фенрир снова разинул пасть до пола — теперь она с легкостью могла бы поглотить всю четверку. Зубы, кажется, росли еще гуще, алый язык извивался длинной змеей.  
Геббельс издал сдавленный стон.  
Волк подался вперед с грозным рыком, комнату озарила яркая вспышка. Когда она рассеялась, пентаграмма была пуста, лишь в воздухе по-прежнему густо пахло серой.

***

«Да что с ним такое? Ни усталость, ни болезнь… кого я обманываю… месяц ведь, не меньше. Все его раздражает, ладно, меня еле выносит… но ведь всех, на самом деле! И не спросить… а он сам не замечает! Как будто ему все время неприятно или больно, даже от дуновения воздуха… Посоветоваться с целителем тоже нельзя — получится, будто я сплетничаю о Магистре. Хотя что это я придумываю, вроде позавчера все было нормально… наверное».  
Разыскивая Мюнца и Розенберга у помещений боевой группы, Ньют пытался не волноваться, но при мысли о том, что происходит с Геллертом, по спине начинали бегать мурашки. Гадать впустую было жутко, от собственной беспомощности — тошно, оставалось лишь отчаянно надеяться, что все как-то образуется.  
Из приоткрытой двери донесся голос Неттесгейма, и Ньют заглянул было поздороваться, но заметил, что тот занят важным и явно новым для себя делом — неловкими, неуклюжими движениями гладил по спине Лабо. Морда собаки расплылась в блаженной торжествующей улыбке.  
Ньют приостановился у дверей — ни Лабо, ни Вольф его не заметили. Закатив глаза, пес подсунул хозяину под руку голову и настойчиво боднул крутым лбом.  
— Ну что еще? Рога, что ли, чешутся? — обреченно вздохнул Вольф, продолжая непривычное занятие.  
Хоть кому-то хорошо, подумал Ньют, тихо удаляясь. Неттесгейм наконец-то образумился в отношении питомца, смотреть приятно. Только что он говорил такое… ну, у Вольфа своеобразный юмор, это факт.

## Глава 8

— Вот последние результаты Савановича…  
— И Дере все проверил? — Ньют не видел лица Геллерта, но не мог не слышать, что тот очень доволен.  
— Разумеется! А на конгрессе один публично обвинил другого в несанкционированной некромантии и незаконном обогащении. Очень убедительно, осталось только отфильтровать желающих незаконно обогатиться.  
— Отличная работа, Эмиль. Хвастайтесь дальше. Панини?  
— Первый опытный экземпляр! Может быть, уже…  
— Не надо торопиться, пусть тот же Дере проведет испытания, пока идет проверка. Панини хороший окклюмент, мало ли.  
Ньют уловил знакомое имя и тут же устыдился, что вообще слушал то, что его никак не касалось. И выйти невозможно — Геллерт сказал его дождаться… Ньют сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы его уж точно не было видно, и снял с полки первый попавшийся толстый том. Адольф Гитлер, «Моя борьба» — сообщала обложка. Что это, автобиография? И когда же этот магл успел натворить столько, что понадобилось так много страниц? Вроде совсем не старый.  
Ньют открыл книгу с самого начала, сел и начал перелистывать. Оказывается, ему все-таки хотелось найти какое-то объяснение той феерической чуши, что он успел услышать, когда маглы были у Геллерта и потом, во время выступления — что-то привело же этого Гитлера к выводам о страшных евреях, бесполезном парламенте, полезных шортах и несгибаемой воле… должна быть, ну, логическая цепочка, что ли?!  
…Ньют заглядывал в «Мою борьбу» в разных местах, и глаза все больше лезли у него на лоб — теперь его уже не покидало устойчивое ощущение противной, липкой жути, будто он пытался вникнуть в бессвязный бред пациентов из буйного отделения Мунго.  
— Чем зачитался? — За спиной Ньюта появился наконец Гриндельвальд, взглянул на обложку и немедленно отобрал книгу. — Тебе делать нечего? Зачем ты вообще это взял?  
— Хотел посмотреть… ну, найти смысл. В том, что он говорил.  
— Серьезно? — фыркнул Геллерт. — У тебя странные иллюзии насчет Гитлера… В общем, побереги силы — еще столько зелья потратить придется, пока они его выберут, и всего остального — тоже… — Он уменьшил том, кинул его в ящик и присел на стол. — Слышал, твой итальянский знакомый написал почти сразу же после вашего разговора? А кто-то утверждал, что не умеет договариваться. — Наткнулся на недоумевающий взгляд Ньюта и усмехнулся: — Вижу, не слышал — Гитлера читал!

***

— Как дела, Ананси? Упражнения на ноги делал? Молодец! А… что это у тебя? — осекся Ньют, заглянув в незнакомую книгу.  
— Фейош вчера принес. — Паук аккуратным движением жвал закрыл книгу, продемонстрировав надпись «Мрак над Инсмутом». — Тоже Лавкрафт, у меня как-то пошло. Тоскливый ужас перед неизбежным, чудовища … ну и про ксенофобию немного. Меня это не смущает: я и сам людей не очень, ну, кроме папы с мамой и вот тебя теперь.  
— Что же, очень рад, что ты не скучаешь, я тебе тоже что-нибудь новое принесу. — Он погладил подопечного по спине.  
Что творится… Имре так прижало во что бы то ни стало достать яд акромантула?! Ну ничего, пусть попробует пообщаться по-человечески… хотя бы с пауком. Вдруг это постепенно войдет в привычку.

***

По неизвестным причинам Гитлер пока предпочел воздержаться от крупных публичных выступлений — речи на митингах теперь произносили Геббельс и Геринг. И пусть их аудитории существенно уступали толпе Шпортпаласта, все равно для надежности требовалась подстраховка в виде одного-двух всадников, так что зелье обычно Ньют распылял сам или в компании кого-то из боевиков. Ну, хотя бы приходилось гонять меньше гиппогрифов, и то славно.  
По совету Гриндельвальда Ньют давно бросил попытки найти логику в идеологии этого магловского движения, стараясь воспринимать все услышанное как неприятный фоновый шум. Впрочем, когда приходилось поддерживать выступления Йозефа Геббельса, полностью абстрагироваться не получалось: оратор, как и его вождь, кричал, срываясь на визг, столь же преувеличенно жестикулировал и к тому же корчил отвратительные рожи, так что Ньют периодически гадал, кто из них кому подражает; но даже если не вникать в смысл, сам звук голоса Геббельса вызывал у него дрожь омерзения. Герман Геринг, по крайней мере, не дергался и не верещал — он просто вставал на трибуне, основательный и массивный, и воодушевленно изрекал крайне, на взгляд Ньюта, примитивные вещи: про помощь бедным, новые трудовые места, фюрера, который спасет Германию от коммунистов, евреев и капиталистов, разбавляя лозунги вульгарными шутками. Аудитории, впрочем, нравилось, и Ньют предпочитал не задумываться, какую роль в этом играло зелье — ну пользовались же эти… национал-социалисты каким-то успехом и до знакомства с Гриндельвальдом, да и сейчас Геринг любил упомянуть, как успешно произнес недавно речь в рейхстаге, на светском приеме или в берлинской пивной. Это в какой-то степени избавляло Ньюта от угрызений совести.  
Но все равно, услышав от Геббельса настойчивую просьбу разбрызгивать зелье во время торжественного шествия какого-то Sturmabteilung, чем бы оно ни было, по всему маршруту движения по улицам Берлина, Ньют несколько напрягся. Во-первых, Геббельс — уже сразу неприятно. Наверняка будет вещать в начале, или в конце, или и там, и там, а иначе зачем бы? Во-вторых, шествие… это как те, в шортах, что ли? И так тошнотворно выглядит, а если еще зельем сверху… все, кто пройдет мимо, попадут под действие… кричать опять будут. В-третьих, на улицах они еще не летали. А если авроры? Или магловские эти… как их, дирижабли? Или еще что-то пойдет не так?  
Ньют с Мюнцем несколько раз потренировались в заповеднике летать под чарами Невидимости параллельно друг другу, выпуская из палочки россыпи золотистых искр, чтобы отслеживать скорость, и один раз успели пройти сам маршрут шествия. Чтобы не терять контроль над тем, что происходит внизу, и освободить руки, всадники решили подвешивать флаконы перед собой левитирующим заклинанием. Все равно времени на подготовку было совсем немного, и у Ньюта сердце так и ныло от предчувствия неприятностей.

***

Это были далеко не подростки. Внизу, под неторопливо летящим невидимым Цвергом, в четком строю чеканили шаг взрослые мужчины: высокие, крепкие, одетые в коричневую униформу, с резиновыми дубинками на поясе — таких Ньют привык видеть на митингах, они обычно несли знамена и составляли охрану оратора, но он и предположить не мог, что их, оказывается, так много! Ньют с трудом подавил порыв развернуть гиппогрифа, подать сигнал Мюнцу следовать за ним, а эти пусть сами как-нибудь!..  
Казалось, им не было конца. Ньют летел во главе колонны, следя, чтобы из флакона равномерно опускалось вниз облако зелья, хоть и понятно было, что прохожие будут сменять друг друга и на все остальное шествие его не хватит. Но он же честно предупредил об этом Геббельса, и тот отмахнулся: главное, мол, первое впечатление. Может, думал Ньют, зелье вообще не очень и нужно, потому что многие принимались кричать и вскидывать руку в уже привычном приветственном жесте, едва завидев марширующих. Очевидно недовольных не попадалось, да оно и к лучшему: Ньют не сомневался, что бравые ребята в коричневом при случае охотно пустят в ход свое оружие. Он бросил взгляд на шеренги и содрогнулся: с высоты черты лиц размывались, и эти… как их… штурмовики выглядели единой монолитной массой. Ньют спустился, насколько это было возможно, так, что смог различать внешность маглов. Помогло слабо: теперь было видно, что они, конечно же, отличаются друг от друга, но воодушевленное до одури выражение лиц по-прежнему придавало им вид одного организма. Как… колония муравьев, к примеру. И мозг один на всех.  
Гиппогрифы легче, чем ожидалось, приноровились к полету в городских условиях, хотя седокам то и дело приходилось отодвигать заклинанием ветви деревьев — Ньют опасался, что из-за разросшейся листвы зелье не попадет на тротуары, и они с Мюнцем вынуждены были снизиться. Это было не страшно, вот только время… Маглы непредсказуемо часто останавливались, перестраиваясь, чтобы освободить часть улицы для автомобилей, а Геббельс — будь он неладен — ни о чем таком не упоминал. А еще не счел нужным сказать, что его монологи во главе колонны не всегда укладываются в заявленные им же рамки — и теперь срок действия чар Невидимости и головных пузырей подходил к концу.  
Ньют попытался было обновить чары на себе и на Мюнце, но едва разминулся с фонарем. Осторожнее надо, думал он, поглаживая по шее завертевшего головой Цверга. И как тут сосредоточиться для сложного колдовства? А если их с Мюнцем увидит вся эта толпа маглов? Они же совсем спятят, а у него сейчас нет Фрэнка, чтобы срочно заставить их все забыть, как в Нью-Йорке, да и Нилли тоже далеко.  
Казалось, прошла вечность, пока шествие все-таки достигло площади, до которой они с Мюнцем по договоренности должны были его сопровождать. Неужели все, дождался… плевать, что там будет дальше, пусть хоть все передерутся, скорее убраться бы отсюда! Для начала в магический квартал, а там посмотрим… Ньют выпустил из палочки искры, сигнализирующие об окончании операции, и крепче перехватил повод.  
— Куда? — вполголоса поинтересовался невидимый Мюнц. Или уже не столь уж невидимый: возможно, просто мерещилось на нервной почве, но Ньюту показалось, что контуры гиппогрифа и его всадника начали проступать в разогретом воздухе.  
— Через барьер, за две улицы.  
До прохода в магический Берлин он несся стрелой, слыша только биение собственного сердца и лихорадочно прикидывая, как выходить из положения, если маскировка окончательно спадет. По дороге он от души шарахнул почти опустевший флакон с зельем в стену дома, и тот разлетелся на множество блестящих осколков. В следующий момент Ньют ощутил легкую щекотку чар и понял, что преодолел барьер.  
К счастью, на знакомой улице было не очень много магов. Ньют спешился, осмотрелся и потянул измученного Цверга в тихий тупик неподалеку — перевести дух, дать отдохнуть гиппогрифу, но сначала — обновить чары. Он вытащил палочку, потрепал Цверга по голове…  
— Не двигаться, палочку на землю, это аврорат!  
— Экспеллиармус!  
Ну и какой смысл был отдавать первый приказ, как-то отстраненно подумал Ньют, когда его палочка вырвалась из руки и улетела к человеку в форменной темно-синей мантии. И так ведь обезоружили. Вольф был бы недоволен…  
Он вцепился в уздечку Цверга и, насколько смог, заслонил его собой.

***

Я просто вижу кошмарный сон, в очередной раз сказал себе Ньют. Ну не могли нас так просто схватить средь бела дня, безумие какое-то.  
Увы, его руки и в самом деле плотно стягивали невидимые наручники. На стене в скудно обставленной комнате раздражающе громко тикали часы. Два аврора примерно его лет пристально разглядывали Ньюта с выражением крайнего недоверия, он же сидел на неудобном жестком стуле, изо всех сил стараясь не ерзать.  
Только бы не сделать еще хуже. Он уже потребовал адвоката, больше ничего нельзя говорить. Надо выдержать и дождаться Ирму Балленштадт, а то он все испортит.  
Им с Мюнцем собирались предъявить обвинения в незаконном колдовстве с целью воздействия на маглов — увы, Мюнц тоже был где-то здесь, хотелось надеяться, что живой и здоровый… А где Цверг и Нерон? Грифы могут возмутиться, если им что-то не понравится, начнут сопротивляться… Вдруг их решат уничтожить?.  
— Молчишь все? А вот у твоего дружка флакон нашли, и зелье такое интересное… Что это вы с маглами сделать затеяли?  
— Я буду говорить только в присутствии моего адвоката, фрау Балленштадт.  
— Да слышали уже! Скоро будет эта стерва, даже соскучиться не успеешь. Мало ли, вдруг решишь помочь себе, а то сидишь тут, а твой приятель поет вовсю… Он-то все рассказал, и про зелье тоже… Говорит, это твоя идея.  
Ньют, сжав зубы, уставился в угол. Нет, он хорошо запомнил, чему его учили, и не собирался делать ошибок. Просто… неужели Мюнц… или это все нарочно… да, почти наверняка ему сейчас говорят то же самое про Ньюта. В любом случае нельзя показывать, что тебя задевают их слова… но как же страшно …  
— А кто ты вообще такой, Мартин Ройс? Как с неба свалился в прошлом году… И откуда ты взялся? — Аврор с деланной задумчивостью вертел в руках его документы. — Собственно говоря, может, ты вообще никакой не Ройс?  
Сердце колотилось, будто вознамерилось выпрыгнуть из груди. Как же они влипли… здешние авроры наверняка не расположены соблюдать закон — ну, как везде… Они могут пытать его, Густава, грифов, может, даже Ирму… нет, до такого они, конечно не дойдут! И Оборотное зелье… оно пока еще держится, Имре специально изменил состав, чтобы действовало подольше, но не до скончания же веков? Это полный провал, тогда они начнут выяснять, а в Англии его наверняка еще ищут…  
— Мы тебя и задержать можем до выяснения личности, ты в курсе?  
Ньют покрылся холодным потом. Этот что, легилимент? Вроде бы легилименцию применяют с соблюдением определенных процедур… Ньют даже читал на всякий случай, каких, но теперь все вылетело из головы. В отчаянии он попытался представить себе, как его учили, козу — та тряхнула призрачным, плохо различимым ухом и окончательно растаяла в тумане.  
— Мало ли всяких по Берлину шатается, а время неспокойное, Гриндельвальд всю Европу достал… Мюнц-то нам уже хорошо знаком, отпетый уголовник, а вот ты как с ним связался? Лучше бросай это дело, а то законы насчет терроризма ужесточаются: при задержании можно бить на поражение без лишних соплей. Так что прикинь, что к чему, и подумай: если за тобой ничего серьезного нет, можешь отделаться условным, если сейчас все расскажешь.  
«Я не отношусь к числу фанатиков Гриндельвальда…» Именно так два с лишним года — целую жизнь — тому назад он ответил Грейвзу, который оказался совсем не Грейвзом. Сейчас впору смеяться над тем, как все обернулось… если бы не было так страшно! У него ведь ничего не отразилось на лице? Он как-то держится… ну, во всяком случае, пока не дошло до Круцио или что там они…  
— Герр Ройс, надеюсь, вы не вступали в контакт со служащими аврората до моего прибытия? — В комнату влетела Ирма — энергичная, готовая к бою. Ньют замотал головой, и она удовлетворенно кивнула. — Отлично, теперь поговорим об основаниях задержания моего клиента, герр Ройтар.  
— Удивительное дело, фрау Балленштадт: как только задержим подозрительное лицо, которое может быть связано Хель знает с кем, так сразу ваш клиент! — криво усмехнулся старший из авроров.  
— Я очень много работаю. Так по какой причине был задержан герр Ройс?  
— Незаконное колдовство в присутствии маглов. В частности, Заклинание левитации на протяжении десяти миль, двадцать три раза — Заклинание отталкивания предметов. Хранение и, возможно, применение на маглах незаконного сильнодействующего зелья.  
— Герр Ройс, о каком зелье идет речь? — Голос Ирмы был абсолютно спокоен, и ее уверенность частично передалась Ньюту.  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Аврорат не изымал у вас запрещенное зелье?  
— Да никакого не изымал! У меня не было ничего подобного!  
Аврор Ройтар скептически хмыкнул:  
— А вот у задержанного вместе с вами Густава Мюнца был обнаружен флакон со следами состава неизвестного происхождения, сильно изменяющего сознание. Не хотите сказать, что вы двое устроили?  
— Я его даже не видел, — пожал Ньют плечами. — И тем более не знаю, что он здесь делал. У нас нет никаких общих дел, мы и знакомы-то очень мало… — Только не думать о том, что сейчас происходит с Густавом! Ирма здесь, наверное, она и для него что-то сможет сделать. — Я летел по своим делам, решил срезать путь через город. Специально наколдовал чары Невидимости, чтобы не нарушить Статут о секретности. Если так нельзя — ну хорошо, я больше не буду, и знать я не знаю ни про какое ваше зелье.  
— Полагаю, герр Ройтар, дело довольно ясное, — заметила Ирма. — Сейчас работодатель моего клиента, герр Хоффман, привезет деньги для уплаты штрафа…  
— Не так быстро, фрау Балленштадт, — покачал головой аврор. — Сначала герр Ройс пояснит нам странное совпадение, благодаря которому он несколько миль летел строго над шествием маглов с крайне специфическими, скажем так, политическими взглядами. Зачем им такой эскорт?  
— И в мыслях не было, — запротестовал Ньют. — Я просто летел, как мне удобно, и понятия не имею, кто там внизу шел. Ну, кричали, да, но я не прислушивался, мне своих дел хватает. Может, у них какой праздник или еще что.  
— И зачем вам, как показало Приори Инкантатем, Заклинание Левитации все время полета на гиппогрифе?  
Ньют вдохнул, не торопясь, выдохнул.  
— Я левитировал крысу. Мертвую крысу для Цверга.  
— Что?  
— Ах, ну я расскажу с самого начала… — Ньют вопросительно посмотрел на Ирму, та кивнула. — Я тренировал Цверга (это гиппогриф, на котором я летел) в поместье герра Хоффмана. С животным надо проводить дополнительные занятия, потому что есть проблемы с управлением.  
Цверг бы определенно обиделся, если бы услышал и понял эти слова — более вышколенного и легкого во взаимодействии гиппогрифа Ньют еще не встречал.  
— И зачем же вы в таком случае полетели… кстати, куда?  
— Мой клиент не обязан рассказывать об обстоятельствах своей личной жизни, — вступила Ирма.  
— Да я могу ответить! Один из гиппогрифов, за которыми я присматриваю, заболел. Я вспомнил об Имре Фейоше… я с ним знаком по работе, он очень талантливый зельевар. Решил немедленно слетать к нему, спросить лечебное зелье — у него вполне могло оказаться… — Даже если они допросят Имре и тот скажет, что никого не ждал — мог же Ньют помчаться к нему без предупреждения! — Он живет в пригороде, вот я и срезал путь, и чары Невидимости поэтому…  
— А крыса и левитация? — не выдержал второй аврор.  
— Это такой метод дрессировки — чтобы легче управлять гиппогрифом, крысу подвешивают в воздухе перед его клювом и левитируют вперед. Я на всякий случай взял крысу с собой, как знал, что Цверг станет нервничать. Ну, большой город, много шума…  
— Вы хотите сказать, что несколько миль левитировали дохлую крысу? В магловском Берлине? И не знаете, что это нарушение закона?  
— Знаю. — Сил изображать бурное раскаяние решительно не было. — Я в курсе, конечно. Но если бы Цверг совсем вышел из повиновения, сел бы на магловской улице, пусть даже невидимым, ущерб бы вышел гораздо серьезнее, правда? Я просто хотел избежать неприятностей. И ветви деревьев отодвигал, лишь бы он не врезался. А потом решил залететь в магический квартал обновить чары. Вот тогда вы нас и… задержали.  
— Вместе с гиппогрифом и крысой… — протянул один из авроров. Сарказм в его голосе можно было потрогать руками.  
— Нет, — простодушно ответил Ньют. — Я недалеко от барьера отвлекся: надо было выровнять гиппогрифа, вот и обронил крысу. Поднимать не стал, но, надеюсь, это не очень страшно? Уж наверняка в городе и без того есть крысы.  
Авроры не сдерживали усмешек, но Ньют не опускал распахнутых честных глаз. Он бы и сам на их месте ни за что не поверил бы этой идиотской истории, но прямых улик в ней нет. Даже если они вдруг в курсе дрессировки гиппогрифов — Мартин Ройс прибыл издалека, может, новые методы…  
— Удивительный рассказ, — покачал головой Ройтар. — И надо же такому случиться, что как раз в это время по той же улице пролетал Густав Мюнц, ранее судимый за участие в террористической акции Гриндельвальда! С остатками сильнодействующего незаконного зелья.  
— Если не ошибаюсь, на улицы Берлина открыт доступ всем, даже не самым законопослушным в прошлом членам общества, — заметила Ирма. — В чем именно вы обвиняете герра Ройса?  
— Я не видел Мюнца, — снова заверил авроров Ньют. — Я летел к Имре Фейошу и ужасно торопился — а теперь, боюсь, уже поздно, — с упреком произнес он. Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы они вызвали Имре… хотя дома они его, скорее всего, не найдут все равно.  
— И ваш работодатель это подтвердит?  
— Что именно? Что я отправился к Фейошу? Нет, я ему этого не сообщил, мы сегодня вообще не виделись. Видите ли, герр Хоффман нанял меня в том числе для того, чтобы не заниматься хозяйственными заботами вроде здоровья его животных.  
— Герр Хоффман уже извещен о задержании своего управляющего и скоро прибудет сюда, — сообщила Ирма. — Не сомневаюсь, он сможет дать все необходимые пояснения.  
— Действительно. Для начала — откуда у него появился новый управляющий.  
— Из Того, — вежливо подсказал Ньют. — Это Западная Африка. Я там родился, ну, и жил, даже когда англичане пришли… Но у герра Хоффмана есть документы, подтверждающие мою квалификацию на право работать с гиппогрифами.  
— А что подтверждает подвеска у вас на шее?  
Кажется, Ньют поймал кураж. Или в нем перегорел страх — даже этот вопрос аврора Ройтара он выдержал, не дрогнув.  
— Что мне очень нравится фольклор, разумеется. Что же еще?

***

— Ты сегодня не такой, как обычно, Уильям, — светским тоном сообщил Ананси Биллу, пока тот накладывал ему мясо в кормушку. — Что-то случилось?  
— Да все нормально.  
— Наверное, мне показалось, — ответил юный паук, выбирая кусок. — Я не всегда правильно различаю, какого цвета люди должны быть, когда здоровы, мои родители были как-то монохромнее.  
— Да просто… просто… — И тут Билла как прорвало: — Мистер Скамандер не возвращается! Он уже давно должен быть… его с утра отправили на задание, опасное, там полно всяких чокнутых, а никому и дела нет, и… и этому тоже, я же вижу… — Билл шумно вздохнул и замолк, осознав, что разоткровенничался с говорящим пауком.  
— Опасное задание? — заинтересовался Ананси. — Надо драться? Не волнуйся, Ньют не пропадет: он все умеет. Когда он меня спас, ты же видел, он с пятерыми справился, и ничего. Правда, одного съел я, — скромно добавил он, — ну, потому что он мне не дал больше, торопился… А что это опять с тобой? У моей мамы такое лицо делалось, если она видела магловскую женскую одежду.

***

— Вы молодец, хорошо держались, — сказала Ирма, когда они, спустя целую вечность, все же покинули аврорат и отошли на безопасное расстояние. Хоффман, прибывший с безупречными рекомендациями опытного специалиста по гиппогрифам Мартина Ройса, пересказал его биографию, заплатил штраф и остался забрать Цверга — Нерон формально принадлежал другому заводчику.  
— А Густав? С ним что?  
— С ним сложнее. Вы ему не напомнили избавиться от улик?  
— Может, он не успел… — На самом деле Ньют действительно не помнил, чтобы еще раз проговаривал это перед началом — но планировалось же, что они сразу полетят прочь из города, кто знал.  
— Я попробую что-то сделать, не волнуйтесь раньше времени.  
Легко сказать — не волноваться! Ньют брел по коридору штаба, не чувствуя ни малейшего облегчения. Густав так и остался там, неизвестно, что с ним вообще станет, да и его самого теперь возьмут на заметку. Провал, куда ни глянь.  
Но все равно надо доложить Геллерту, хотя наверняка тот уже в курсе. Ньют с тоскливым ужасом подумал, что совсем недавно вообще не приходилось думать, в каком Геллерт настроении и как к нему подходить. Это время когда-нибудь вернется?  
— Это за месяц? Вот сейчас, когда каждый талер на счету. Вы… заняты чем-то поважнее?! — Ньют еще не видел Гриндельвальда, но уже понял, что не вовремя. — У вас три дня.  
Мимо Ньюта с одинаковыми потерянными лицами быстро прошли трое волшебников — он узнал Леопольда Гратца; повернул за угол и увидел, что Гриндельвальд стоит, прислонившись к подоконнику, с серым лицом обращаясь теперь к Вольфгангу Неттесгейму:  
— Если в такой элементарной ситуации твои люди выбывают из строя — нужно либо полностью поменять подход к подготовке, либо заменить тебя… Ньют, что еще?  
Ньют уже пожалел, что пришел, но деваться было некуда.  
— Я… мы сопроводили шествие маглов, на всем пути… распылили зелье… — Мерлин, с каждой секундой он чувствовал себя все более ничтожным, косноязычным идиотом.  
— Это я слышал.  
— Аврорат засек колдовство и задержал меня и Густава Мюнца, — сообщил он, не смея поднять глаза ни на Геллерта, ни на Вольфа. Сбоку с почтительным видом топтался Оскар — его еще не хватало! — Меня освободила фрау Балленштадт, Мюнца — нет… еще нет, — поспешно добавил он то, в чем совершенно не был уверен.  
— Выполнил задание — и хорошо, — нетерпеливо дернулся Гриндельвальд. — Сколько я еще буду слушать об этих маглах… и почему от них столько проблем?! — Гнев вспыхнул на секунду — и тут же Геллерт весь погас, словно у него внезапно закончились силы. — Про Мюнца есть идеи, Вольф?  
Откуда-то из тени выступил Стефан Кубелик: как всегда, тихий, неприметный,  
— Темный Лорд, если позволите… Объект готов, сколько можно под Силенцио?  
— Да понятно. Надо бы, — тяжело вздохнул Гриндельвальд и повернулся к Вольфу: — Идем, поможешь.  
Ньют тихо удалился по коридору, подавляя желание оглянуться. Не хочет слышать о маглах… будто Ньют сам все это затеял! Да будь его воля, он бы близко к ним не подошел! Получается, все было зря, и Густав тоже?! Нет, нельзя так думать — у него было задание, он справился, как смог, а Геллерт еще неизвестно что завтра скажет о тех же маглах и что нужно было сделать. Теперь никогда не известно, и не одному Ньюту.

***

Герман Геринг пришел от гиппогрифов в неподдельный восторг — переходил от одного к другому, старательно кланяясь, кормил с рук, восхищенно наблюдал за ними в небе… и, к счастью, не просился прокатиться. Пришлось бы отказывать, а не скажешь же, что страшно, как бы у несчастного животного не сломалась спина. При виде же Матиаша магл и вовсе застыл:  
— Живой дракон… Как в сказке!  
— Ну… да. — Ньют не нашел, что сказать умнее.  
— Вы и на них летаете? А если…  
Вот, так и знал. Что же, раз Ньюту разрешили впустить Геринга (разумеется, со всеми предосторожностями и с повязкой на глазах) в заповедник, то, наверное, можно… а если что, память сотру, решил он, вспомнив, как непредсказуемо сейчас меняется настроение у Геллерта.  
— Если хотите, седло сейчас принесут.  
Тот сильно побледнел и шагнул вперед, часто кивая, словно боялся, что Ньют передумает. Ньют поддержал его под руку, помогая подняться по драконьему боку, и уже нацелил на него палочку, когда вспомнил, что имеет дело с маглом и надо все объяснять.  
— Сейчас я закреплю вас, а то дракон может круто поворачивать… — Из палочки вылетели прочные ремни, крепко примотав Геринга к седлу. Тот дернулся всем телом, осторожно потрогал их и испуганно взглянул на Ньюта.  
Матиаш пребывал в неплохом настроении, даже не заметив лишнего веса на своей спине. Плавно оттолкнувшись от земли, он взмыл в воздух и неторопливо полетел над Шварцвальдом, периодически оглашая окрестности энергичным ревом — скорее обозначая свое присутствие, чем желая напугать.  
— Почти как самолет! — выдохнул Геринг с блаженной улыбкой.  
Дракон издал очередной рев и выплюнул длинный столб огня — просто так, от избытка чувств.  
— Держитесь крепче, — только и ответил Ньют. Понятно, каждый сравнивает с тем, что ему ближе, но… все равно, как возможно — живое, прекрасное существо и железная клетка для людей?!  
Все время полета Геринг молчал, крепко вцепившись в поручни и завороженно озираясь по сторонам, где проплывали горные склоны, долины и озера — чуть затянутые туманом, словно нарисованные нежной акварелью.  
— Спасибо вам, спасибо, герр Скамандер! — Спустившись с длиннорога (когда удерживавшие его ремни исчезли, он снова вздрогнул), магл принялся энергично трясти руку Ньюта — тот высвободил ее не без некоторого усилия. — Это… волшебство, да и только!  
— Рад, что вам понравилось.  
— Ну прямо живые самолеты… огромные, и сразу с огнеметами… Мощное оружие, а!  
Вот заладил! Ньют прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть, что во время прошлой войны его драконы сбили пару этих хваленых самолетов. И вообще нечего втягивать животных в человеческие недоразумения — драконы должны вольно летать над горами, охотиться и воевать исключительно с сородичами за территорию… увы, это не ему решать. Но если это будет хоть как-то зависеть от него, Герингу точно не дадут боевых драконов!  
— Они прекрасны, я тоже так думаю, — дипломатично ответил Ньют.  
— А… герр Скамандер, можно спросить? — Геринг вытер платком взмокший лоб. — Про магию, но другое? — Ньют кивнул. — А… голодать обязательно?  
— Простите?  
— Ну, перед каждым волшебством голодать надо? Это тогда получается: если вы постоянно колдуете, то вообще почти не едите? Честно говоря, звучит ужасно.  
Ньют растерянно поморгал. Что за бред? Странное представление о магии…  
— Ну что вы, герр Геринг. Уверяю вас, тут никто себя в еде не ограничивает, и я тоже. Кстати, у меня здесь с собой кое-что… можем перекусить, если хотите.  
Выбрав внушительного размера корягу под раскидистым вязом, Ньют трансфигурировал ее в стол — приземистый и местами шишковатый, но крепкий и основательный. Затем превратил два камня в стулья, столь же грубые на вид. Его гость с ошалелым видом осторожно приблизился к столу, потрогал его, затем более решительно ухватился за край и попробовал пошатать — без особого успеха. Поочередно сдавил спинки обоих стульев и перевел на Ньюта восторженный взгляд.  
Кобольды в штабе нарезали Ньюту целую стопку сэндвичей, и когда ей вернули нормальный размер, она с трудом поместилась на большом, призванном Ньютом блюде. Затем, повинуясь Акцио, из домика конюхов чинно, аккуратной цепочкой прилетели пузатый чайник, две небольшие тарелки и чашки с блюдцами. Расставив их на столе, Ньют стукнул палочкой по чайнику, чтобы вскипятить воду, и скоро из носика потянулась струйка пара.  
Геринг потрясенно таращился на все это, разрываясь между голодом и опасением употреблять в пищу то, над чем колдовали. Затем взял один сэндвич, осторожно откусил и начал нерешительно пережевывать. Постепенно беспокойство уходило с его лица.  
— Герр Скамандер… — Гость сделал паузу, чтобы один за другим, почти не жуя, заглотить два бутерброда. — Вы сейчас кого-то вызвали? Ну, чтобы все вот это сделать — стол, стулья?  
— Да с чего это? Тут никого, кроме нас двоих, нет. — Неизвестно, что именно эти маглы смогли узнать о волшебстве, подумал Ньют, но определенно что-то не то. — Мы просто умеем правильно направлять магические силы, чтобы происходило то, что нужно. Этому специально учатся.  
— А-а-а, понятно. — Наверное, на самом деле маглу было мало что понятно, но он определенно повеселел, убедившись, что Ньют никого не «вызвал» — что бы под этим ни подразумевалось. — Да, сложная материя… так сразу не освоишь…  
— Безусловно.  
— Мне вот такое нравится… а уж драконы и гиппогрифы… Ой, я… — Он порозовел и воззрился на наполовину опустевшее блюдо.  
— Прошу вас, не стесняйтесь. — Ньют положил себе на тарелку один бутерброд, на всякий случай. — Я не особенно голоден.  
…— Честное слово, если когда-нибудь смогу себе позволить, непременно заведу… ну, не драконов, — спустя четверть часа мечтал Геринг, откинувшись на спинку стула и допивая чай. — Такие животные — для волшебников, конечно, а ими так трудно становиться. Но вот, олени, к примеру… косули… бизоны еще…  
— Они все прекрасны, — согласился Ньют, — И их тоже очень нужно беречь. Да всех животных надо.  
— Да… У вас хорошая работа, герр Скамандер.  
— Не жалуюсь. — Продолжение фразы — «если бы не ваши троллевы митинги!» — Ньют произнес уже про себя. — В конце концов, это все в том числе и для людей. Мы ведь тоже в природе живем… в некотором роде.  
— Если только захотите, герр Скамандер… Вы говорили, что даже близко не подходили к самолету, так вот: будут время и желание, я с удовольствием организую.  
— Ну, у меня действительно много работы, но если выкрою день…  
Что ж, по крайней мере, с Герингом можно как-то общаться — если говорить о животных и предлагать побольше закусок, получается вполне терпимо. Страшно подумать, если бы вместо него пришлось принимать тут, скажем, Геббельса. Если бы тот начал в своем обычном стиле разглагольствовать перед драконами… проклятие, тогда Ньют бы сам, лично, скормил его Зигфриду.

***

Ньют уже не в первый раз отпускал Ананси к Имре: пусть разомнется, сменит обстановку, все равно в заповедник выпускать еще рано; но все равно, перешагнув порог лаборатории вместе с Геллертом, он замер от неожиданности, услышав непринужденную беседу:  
— …пустой перевод ценнейшего зелья, целых семь месяцев настаивал! — Голос Имре дрожал от негодования.  
— Какое бессмысленное расточительство… — проскрипел Ананси. — У тебя поразительное терпение. Работать с такими существами…  
Ньют шагнул было вперед, но Геллерт придержал его, прижимая палец к губам.  
— Да, с выдержкой у меня неплохо, — скромно признал Имре и тут же воскликнул: — Но куда этот кретин яд потратил?! На вшивого соперника, девицу не поделили, видите ли! Ладно бы по делу.  
— Представитель интеллектуального большинства, — щелкнул челюстями юный паук. — Может, его отравить? Только чем-нибудь самым дешевым…  
— Да все вокруг… представители… ну, почти, — поспешно исправился Имре.  
— Я бы его съел, но Ньют не пустит, скорее всего, — с сожалением добавил Ананси. — У него какие-то странные предубеждения.  
— Да, есть что-то такое… остаточный гуманизм. Ничего, пройдет со временем.  
— Верно. Ньют умный и очень смелый, но вот да, остаточный гуманист!  
Ньют больше не мог слушать и практически вывалился за дверь, зажав себе рот. Геллерт вышел вслед за ним.  
— Слава Вотану, у Фейоша наконец появился достойный собеседник! Ну, не в его случае разбрасываться родственными душами, даже если это гигантский паук… А как они оба, — усмехнулся он, — трогательно за тебя переживают!  
Геллерт улыбался, как будто солнце вышло из-за туч после ненастья, и Ньют не мог наглядеться, и боялся загадывать вперед, чтобы потом не было слишком больно и страшно.

***

…Ночью у него опять было видение, а к этому было невозможно привыкнуть; Ньют никогда не знал, как правильно реагировать, когда Геллерт внезапно замирал, переставая замечать, что происходит вокруг и надолго прислушиваясь к чему-то неведомому. Уйти было и неловко — его же не отпускали! — и страшно, вдруг он не сможет, ну, обратно? Или надо будет потом помочь как-нибудь… пока, правда, ничего такого ни разу не требовалось. Иногда Геллерт начинал говорить — то ли сам с собой, то ли с кем-то оттуда, и Ньют, разумеется, потом ни о чем не спрашивал — а Геллерт после видений уж точно не интересовался его мыслями, или, может, даже не мог их читать… Возвращаясь к реальности, он, если не сразу отправлял Ньюта к себе, всегда делал вид, что ничего не произошло.  
— Ньют, все в порядке, — отчетливо произнес он, уставившись невидящими глазами в стену. — У нас хорошие целители… прямо к выборам… подарок судьбы… — и дальше что-то неразборчивое, чуть ли не про грифонов. В любом случае это все равно не требовало ответа, и Ньют, как и раньше, просто опустился на пол у ног Геллерта, слегка прислонившись к нему, чтобы не напугать при возвращении.  
— Вот это неожиданно, Альбус… — прошептал Геллерт над его головой, — наверное, оно того стоило… — Сильно сжал плечо Ньюта и надолго замолк. Ньют замер, не поднимая головы и не меняя позы. Сам он знал только одного человека с таким именем, но Геллерт-то мог сколько угодно… да и с Дамблдором, кстати, тоже был знаком, как-то упоминал, что встречал его в юности… он столько людей знает, представить невозможно. Сидеть неподвижно было нетрудно, но очень хотелось поскорее увидеть, что Геллерт пришел в себя.

***

— Обе семьи вывезли за границу, — сообщил Вольф — недавно боевая группа простилась еще с двумя людьми. — Успели вовремя, тут бы им жизни не дали…  
— Компенсацию перевели на новые счета, — поспешно вставил Леманн.  
— Хорошо, потом Клаус сразу четко сработал.  
— Спору нет, очень эффектно, — откашлялся Кубелик. — Показательная казнь, останки для похорон собирают в шкатулку, очередной виток войны и новые жертвы с обеих сторон. А еще хотим переговоров с Министерством…  
— Предлагаете оставлять безнаказанным? — ощетинился Вольф. — Силу все хорошо понимают, ваши… коллеги, прямо сказать, не исключение.  
— Перестаньте оба, все в пределах допустимого, — вмешался Гриндельвальд. — Но Клаусу в ближайшее время лучше не высовываться.  
— Конечно, — согласился Вольф. — Пусть отсиживается… да хоть у Хоффмана, в смысле, у Ньюта. Свежий воздух, тренировки, никто не сунется, земля, можно сказать, магловская…  
Ньют закивал — он не очень понял, что именно так хорошо сделал Клаус (ну вряд ли что-то, связанное с ядами), но он, конечно, будет только рад дать ему убежище в заповеднике. Общение с грифами кому угодно пойдет на пользу!  
— Да уж, чтобы не вышло, как с Мюнцем, — чуть слышно заметил Оскар. — Ни за что получил два года… — вздохнул он, словно невзначай бросив взгляд в сторону Ньюта.  
У Ньюта перехватило дыхание — он и так чуть с ума не сошел, когда Густава все-таки осудили за применение против маглов незаконного зелья, и это еще Ирме удалось смягчить приговор! И теперь опять захотелось немедленно деться куда-то, лучше — поменяться с Мюнцем местами, ведь это он виноват, что не напомнил… Ньют попытался прикрыться рукой, словно заслоняясь от удара. К счастью, реакции не последовало, как будто Оскар говорил в пустоту; тот же, как ни в чем ни бывало, не сводил обожающего взора с Магистра, который смотрел прямо перед собой, потирал висок, морщился и тянул маленькими глотками что-то, судя по всему, очень противное.  
Да, Мюнц попал в беду из-за него, и Ньют об этом никогда не забудет, но… с какой стати об этом заговорил Оскар? Что-то Ньют не припоминал, чтобы фон Остерман хотя бы словом перемолвился с кем-нибудь из боевой группы… И вообще, с какой стати он здесь сидит?

***

— Stop it, — неожиданно раздалось в тишине.  
— Stop what? — мгновенно отреагировал Ньют, не успев удивиться — ни тому, что ничего такого, что можно было бы прекратить, не делал (бессмысленно сидел над раскрытой книгой, но это уж точно никому не мешает), ни тому, что Геллерт с чего-то заговорил по-английски. Иногда он так показывал, что обращается именно к Ньюту, но сейчас в одном из тайных укрытий Гриндельвальда никого, кроме них двоих, больше не было — даже Сигурд где-то летал.  
— Перестань думать чепуху! — почти выкрикнул Геллерт, но тут же понизил голос: — Все в порядке. В Цауберерстаге много моих сторонников, Министерство все равно рано или поздно пойдет на переговоры. И с обвинениями против меня у них теперь все очень непросто, ты же помнишь, сам туда ходил, — усмехнулся он, отодвигая в сторону свиток и два переговорных зеркальца.  
— Еще бы! — Ньют закрыл книгу. — Могу еще сходить, надо? — Сколько можно сидеть незаметно, отслеживая боковым зрением, как он ходит из угла в угол, садится, пьет зелья, опять встает… а уйти нельзя, да Ньют и не хотел. Вот, сам заговорил, хорошо.  
— Пока нет. — Гриндельвальд откинулся в кресле. — В перспективе эти маглы чуть ли не важнее, чем Министерство, увидишь… так что работай спокойно с ними, тренируй животных, и… еще одна идея есть: ты давно не был в Южной Америке? — Геллерт выговаривал слова почти спокойно, с почти благодушным выражением лица, и было заметно, как ему это тяжело и утомительно.  
— Давно. Надо привезти что-то? — Ньют испугался, что это могло прозвучать слишком радостно. Как будто он хочет отправиться куда-нибудь подальше, будто боится… ну да, боится! Собственной беспомощности, наверное, больше всего, невозможно же видеть, как он на глазах так меняется… нет лучше все равно рядом, главное, ни о чем не думать!  
Под ногами Ньюта словно взорвался пол. Ослепляюще-яркие искры из палочки Геллерта обогнули его, взмахом электрического кнута ударили рядом.  
— Не твой день, — медленно выговорил Гриндельвальд. — Аппарировать помнишь куда.

***

Ньют шел, чуть ли не натыкаясь на стены. Переместиться в штаб, слава Мерлину, как-то получилось, но на это все силы и ушли, а теперь все расплывалось перед глазами, поди разбери, где дверь и куда поворачивать. Да и какая разница, сколько раз идти по одному и тому же коридору, если идти, получается, некуда…  
— О, привет, Ньют, как кстати — я хотел тебя спросить про Гиммлера. — Оскар фон Остерман, вот радость-то.  
— Я… не общаюсь… с Гиммлером. — Ньют слышал свои слова как будто со стороны и ничего не мог сделать, чтобы ускорить темп. — Он... не выступает… а я… — Воздух как-то внезапно кончился.  
— Ну и зря — в магии он полный профан, но среди маглов от него, мне кажется, потом многое будет зависеть. Если повезет, конечно. Кто достоин жить, кто нет… у них такие смешные теории.  
Ньют молча смотрел на него. По мнению Оскара, это смешно — решать, жить или умереть другим людям? На такое Ньют не смог бы найти подходящий ответ и в здравом уме, а уж теперь… Надо уйти. Просто молча уйти к себе в комнату, в чемодан.  
— Я вот еще что хотел сказать, Ньют. — Нет, отвязаться так просто не получится! — Полагаю, мне стоит извиниться, я тогда упомянул про Мюнца, некстати, наверное. Я не хотел тебя задеть, всем ясно, что ты тут ни при чем, это было просто несчастливое стечение обстоятельств.  
У Ньюта в груди снова как будто провернулся нож: сам-то он на свободе…  
— Да все нормально, — вытолкнул он из себя.  
— Я рад, что мы уладили этот вопрос! — Оскар растянул губы в вежливой улыбке. — Не хочу, чтобы между нами оставалось какое-то недопонимание. И не сомневаюсь, Магистр тебя ни в чем не винит, он разбирается в людях… мне вот, кстати, сначала предложил на постоянной основе работать у маглов — очень интересно, в перспективе, — но потом решил, что я нужнее здесь. — Оскар вскинул на Ньюта неожиданно сияющий взгляд и тут же скромно опустил глаза. — Ему виднее.  
В Хогвартсе Ньюта часто упрекали, что он «тупит» — обычно, когда он, увлекшись изучением очередного животного, совсем выпадал из реальности и не сразу в нее возвращался. Или когда он не имел понятия о громких романах сокурсников, обсуждаемых всей школой — ну не интересовала его чужая личная жизнь… Так что только сейчас, под гордым радостным взглядом Оскара, Ньюту наконец стало ясно, что тот имел в виду.  
«Теперь мы в одной лодке», «Я сделал все, как он хотел», «Я нужнее Магистру здесь» — да он и не скрывал давно, это Ньют почему-то не видел! Внутри словно стремительно росла черная воронка, она закручивалась спиралью и тянула его куда-то вниз. Может, и неплохо было бы уйти в эту темноту, раствориться в ней…  
— Я рад твоим… успехам, — деревянным голосом произнес кто-то. Нет, кажется, все-таки сам Ньют. — Мне нужно идти.  
Он уже не слышал ответа Оскара, потому что брел в свою комнату. Наверное. Или куда-то еще. В любом случае, его сознание в этом не участвовало.

***

Дугал слегка подергал Ньюта за волосы — оказывается, он сидел у него на коленях. Встревоженно заглянул в глаза, погладил по лицу мягкой лапкой, прижался теснее, и Ньют, очнувшись, провел рукой по шелковистой шерстке. Все в порядке, он у себя в чемодане, все здоровы… были, когда уходил, это же недавно? Ньют вздрогнул, как от внезапной боли — хотя почему как, боль была ощутимой, вполне физической, сидела чуть выше солнечного сплетения и накатывала волнами, пока перед мысленным взором Ньюта пронеслось все, что произошло за день. Он скрипнул зубами и сдержался, чтобы не застонать — не испугать зверька, он-то в чем виноват. Осторожно ссадил камуфлори, встал и поднял с пола палочку — перед глазами все расплывалось, и ему не сразу удалось разглядеть на полке упаковку с кормом для лунтелят, да и призвать-то получилось со второго раза… проклятие, надо было руками все-таки!  
— Мистер Скамандер, что это на полу? Вроде вчера же растения подкармливали… — Билл срастил разорванный пакет и стал заклинанием собирать в него рассыпанное удобрение. Ньют даже не пытался помогать. — Хорошо, вы рано вернулись, — бодро начал он и еще раз взглянул на Ньюта. — В смысле, у нас здесь все хорошо, ну вы видели.  
— Отлично. — Ньют отвернулся. «Кнутом, как в Нью-Йорке… как врага… за то, что не так думаю… зачем звал тогда?! Тогда уж Оскара, он, наверное, думает правильно… даже мысли читать не надо — “с маглами работать интересно, а с Магистром — намного лучше!” А что, может, уже и позвал… значит, теперь ему это нужно. Мерлин, да что с ним…»  
— Мы всех уже покормили, — тактично напомнил Билл, заметив, что Ньют смотрит в сторону полок с едой для животных. — И загоны все чистые, только тибо чего-то опять бунтует. К себе пускать не хочет, становится невидимым и бодается, неудобно… Здорово, что вы пришли, правда! А то с тех пор, как Ананси рассказал, как вы его спасли, я теперь все время волнуюсь, когда задерживаетесь, — усмехнулся он так, как будто это была неправда.  
— Не стоит, — процедил сквозь зубы Ньют. — Он все придумывает, детеныш еще. И я во-овре-е-емя… — Он сам заметил, что провыл это слово, как будто у него невозможно болел зуб, но было поздно.  
— Да не переживайте вы так, — вырвалось у Билла, — все бывает. Все равно он, — его голос дрогнул, — очень вас ценит.  
Горло свел такой спазм, что Ньюту на миг показалось, что он никогда больше не сумеет заговорить. Он не в силах был взглянуть на Билла, но и полки вдруг как-то совсем расплылись перед глазами.  
— Я уверен, все наладится, мистер Скамандер.  
— Как же… наладится... — Голос вернулся так же внезапно, как и пропал. — Ты… не знаешь… ты просто ничего не знаешь, Билл… — Он дотронулся до щеки и с тупым удивлением уставился на мокрые пальцы. — Все очень плохо. Просто ужасно… — Зачем он все это говорит, да еще Биллу? Но остановиться сил уже не было — слова так и рвались наружу. — Что-то происходит… Я все делаю не так…  
— Вы? Не может быть!  
— Не то говорю… все время не знаю, что сказать, когда он такой… не то делаю… а еще — думаю неправильно! — вдруг выкрикнул Ньют; камуфлори шарахнулся в сторону и выбежал из кладовой. — Ну не умею я правильно, никогда не умел, зачем он тогда… как я могу не думать, что творится, а ему слышать противно… Что это, розыск? Или Министерство? Ии он болен… или вообще проклятие, и всё только хуже, все думают правильно, и никто не поможет… — Ньют развернулся к Биллу. — Я… очень перед тобой виноват. Я не должен был тебя сюда тащить… и что с нами дальше будет, не знаю. — Он осел на пол, словно из него выпустили воздух, и закрыл лицо ладонью.  
— Ну что вы такое?! — Билл опустился рядом. — В чем виноват, как? Вы нас спасали, пока я спал в чемодане… это несчастный случай был! Куда еще вы могли, в Азкабан? — Он неловко обхватил плечи Ньюта, будто пытаясь согреть. — Лучше бы было, да? Вы же не выбирали прямо сюда, это так получилось… И все сделали, как надо, вон, всех зверей спасли, и выпустили уже скольких… и вообще, у вас драконы… — продолжал он настойчивой скороговоркой, — и документы теперь есть, плохо, что ли? И в экспедицию… Вы все сделали правильно, и всегда делаете правильно, слышите, — Билл осторожно отвел руку Ньюта от его лица, накрыл ее своей, — просто бывают разные обстоятельства… невозможно же знать заранее!  
Ньют, не двигаясь, вздрагивал всем телом — казалось, он хотел сказать еще что-то, но каждый раз срывался в судорожный тяжелый вздох.  
— Это пройдет, — выдохнул Билл в его ухо. — Просто день сегодня такой … а вы всё всегда правильно, и что меня с собой… — Он сжал руку Ньюта, вцепился в его плечо, встряхнул слегка, и вдруг, сам не понимая, что делает, коснулся сухими губами его губ, впился в них исступленным поцелуем, словно желая вдохнуть в Ньюта свою душу, силы… все, что мог. Ньют стиснул его ладонь, и Билл радовался бы этой боли, если бы вообще ее заметил, потому что целых несколько мгновений он был с ним, отвечал ему, вцепившись в него, как утопающий в соломинку, отчаянно пытаясь забыться… и это было счастье. Было бы.  
— Ну уж… не надо таких жертв… — хрипло произнес Ньют, отстраняясь. — Что за крайности, не стоит, Билл, я всё, я нормально… — Дыхание наконец восстановилось, и ему удалось выдавить из себя бессмысленную улыбку. — Пойду посмотрю, как там тибо, ты говорил…  
Билл не сдвинулся с места.

## Глава 9

— Клауса привлекай к любой работе на твое усмотрение, — заявил Ньюту Неттесгейм. — Нечего ему прохлаждаться.  
— Он же на драконе будет учиться…  
— И на гиппогрифе чтобы не отвык, и вообще пусть без дела не сидит, раз уж, — усмехнулся Вольф, — пользуется твоим гостеприимством.  
— Я разве отказываюсь?! — слегка возмутился Клаус, оглядываясь на защищенный невидимой, но прочной стеной заклятия луг, где чинно прогуливалась Дейзи.  
— Что, и конюшни станешь подметать? — уточнил Ньют. — Без магии: грифы у себя заклинания не очень любят, беспокоятся. Или можешь кормить Дейзи, — он махнул рукой на взрывопотамиху, — вижу, она тебе понравилась.  
Клаус поперхнулся, но мужественно кивнул, и Ньют подумал: а может, правда привлечь? Вообще он гостям обрадовался — показывать, как у него тут все устроено, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Ну и им с Биллом тоже как-то проще на людях.  
Конечно, оба старались сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и выглядело это примерно как… ну, после того, как Билл тогда застал их и Геллерт выкинул его за дверь. Тогда Ньют от стыда и неловкости долго не мог смотреть своему ассистенту в глаза, и вот теперь тоже — и опять некого винить, кроме себя! Не сдержался, устроил истерику, позорище. Билл, небось, подумал, что он спятил, уже на все был готов, чтобы успокоить… вытряхнуть его как-то из этого состояния. Ньют потом извинялся, мол, он уже большой мальчик, справится, зачем такие жертвы… понервничали оба, бывает, жизнь продолжается, и правильно Билл говорит, неплохая жизнь — чемодан в порядке, территория вот под зверей… Это взмокший от смущения Ньют уже договаривал непонятно кому, потому что Билл отвернулся, превратился в нюхлера и исчез. Нет, понятно, что пройдет, но пока Ньют жалел, что не может сделать так, чтобы раз — и забыли, не самому же себе стирать память… и Биллу. Все-таки плохо у него получается общаться с людьми… Вот, наверное, поэтому с Геллертом так и легко… было, что вслух говорить не обязательно. Было, да.  
После того ужасного дня Гриндельвальд не вспомнил о нем ни словом, и Ньют тоже молчал — не уточнять же, о чем ему разрешается думать, бред какой. Если Геллерта стали раздражать его мысли, или поведение, или он сам, обреченно решил он, пусть уже будет как будет, сам же некогда хотел — и не смог — сказать Отто, что Магистр сам решает, когда и с кем, и ничего тут не сделаешь. И все равно, как… ну, видит же он все про этого Остермана… противно же! Хотя кто его теперь разберет.  
Несколько дней Ньют опять беспомощно следил за настроением Гриндельвальда — вопросов не задавал, что именно сейчас происходит в бесконечной войне с Министерством, угадать не пытался, а только отмечал с растерянным тоскливым ужасом, что Геллерт почти не спит, назначает с утра кучу дел и внезапно чуть ли не все отменяет, подолгу сидит в оцепенении, и к нему никто не решается подойти, потому что он и попасть заклинанием может, а Ньюту тогда, получается, еще повезло… и к вечеру вдруг опять как будто полон сил и почти сияет — если не смотреть в глаза — до очередной вспышки ярости. Так что неотложным делам в заповеднике Ньют на мгновение обрадовался и тут же раскаялся — а вдруг вернется и будет еще хуже?  
— Давайте посмотрим драконов. — Он сосредоточился на гостях. — Решим, с кем лучше всего учиться.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Вольф. — Лабо посидит тут, нечего ему… — Пес, уже успевший пообниматься с Ньютом, расслабленно развалился на лугу, подставив бок теплому солнцу. — А потом — спарринг, а то еще разучитесь драться.  
— Опять тебе поддаваться… — хмыкнул Клаус.  
— Ну, что поделать, — вздохнул Ньют. — Пойдем, понаблюдаешь за Зигфридом, его как раз должны кормить.  
Когда Клаус отошел подальше, обходя ящера на безопасном расстоянии, Ньют все-таки решился.  
— Послушайте, — шепнул он Неттесгейму, — может, хоть вы знаете… вы же должны… Что с ним?  
— С Клаусом? Ничего особенного, если не будет высовываться или, хм, иметь дело с ядами. И ни разу не напьется.  
— Нет, — Ньют замялся, — ну, с ним. С Магистром. — с трудом произнес он. — Вы же видите… может, как-то помочь… я…  
— Оставь, — перебил Неттесгейм. — Ничего тут не сделаешь… Он любит невозможные задачи. Если только сам… И я бы на твоем месте больше не спрашивал.

***

— А вот, между прочим, и не поддавался… почти, — спустя какое-то время прогнусавил Клаус, сидя в траве и зажимая нос, из которого обильно лилась кровь. — Ты прямо разозлился… удачно. Ничья, можно сказать.  
— Вряд ли… — с усилием выдохнул Ньют, который валялся неподалеку, согнувшись — он пропустил заклятие, врезавшее ему под дых с силой бешеного бладжера. — Это что Вольф решит.  
— Долго прохлаждаться будете? Кровоостанавливающее забыли?  
На сочувствие рассчитывать не приходилось. Ньют растер ушибленное место, перекатился по траве и осторожно приподнялся.  
— Ну что там еще? — Неттесгейм с недовольным видом вытащил из кармана переговорное зеркало и отошел с ним в сторону. — Ладно, передохните.  
Ньют помог Клаусу залечить нос и, все еще пошатываясь, побрел к домику конюхов. Если не торопясь походить взад-вперед, боль в солнечном сплетении постепенно пройдет.  
— Noli accedere aliquod animal, dum hic es , — произнес вдруг Вольф. Это же про здешних животных, не в зеркало? Кому же… а, вон Лабо на траве потягивается, Неттесгейм и раньше к нему иногда обращался по-латыни.  
— Animalia, — вдруг раздалось в ответ, — communicare necesse est. — Ньют чуть не подпрыгнул. — Et sum terrebravisse. — Глухой, чуть хриплый голос явно не принадлежал Неттесгейму. Ну не пес же это сказал?!  
— Non audes.  
Ньют протер глаза, но рядом с Неттесгеймом по-прежнему людей не было. Померещится же… Впрочем, ничего удивительного: со всеми волнениями последних дней с ним скоро и Зигфрид заговорит.

***

— Розенберг на тебя не очень обиделся за тот случай? Понял, что ты зельем надышался? — Насчет кого-то другого Ньют бы не стал уточнять, но он до сих пор не в силах был понять, что может прийти в голову Розенбергу.  
— Йозеф выше обид, — фыркнул Клаус. — Притащил толстенный том, аж руки оттягивает, говорит, спрашивал про евреев, так вот, читай на здоровье. Оказалось, книга по истории антисемитизма! Это он так пошутил… я думаю. Он-то был жутко серьезный, но у него всегда лицо, будто Рагнарек уже грянул. Хрен разберешь… — Клаус растянулся в кресле, изрядно захмелев уже с двух стаканов — видно, его повышенная восприимчивость распространялась не только на яды, не зря Неттесгейм говорил. Ньют, впрочем, тоже чувствовал себя не особенно трезвым: сказывалась усталость после спарринга — тело потяжелело, в голове слегка шумело.  
— У тебя в Англии кто-то остался?  
Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Ньют вздрогнул. Ну вот, нормально же сидели, болтали о всякой ерунде, перескакивая с темы на тему, шутили…  
— Мама и брат, — ответил он как можно короче.  
— Паршиво, — сочувственно покачал головой Клаус. — А они как… ну, за Магистра?  
Ньют не смог удержаться от нервного смешка: перед глазами невольно всплыл Тесей с символом Даров Смерти на шее.  
— Нет, что ты, они… обычные. А брат у меня… ну… в аврорате служит. Британском, — добавил он зачем-то.  
— О, вот как. — Неприязни в голосе не слышалось. — Еще паршивей. Не переживай, всякое случается. У меня вот папаша вообще магл.  
— Надо же… — Что добавить к этому, Ньют решительно не знал, но Клаусу, видимо, и не нужны были комментарии.  
— Да уж, повезло. Трус и пьянчуга, сначала боялся, что мама превратит его в лягушку, — а стоило бы! — потом — меня… Как начались магические выбросы, отдал дяде с тетей… мама уже умерла тогда… и совсем запил — небось, на радостях, что избавился от ведьминого отродья.  
— А сейчас вы?.. — осторожно поинтересовался Ньют.  
— Еще чего! — Клаус взмахнул рукой, попав рукавом в стакан. — Вообще не помню, когда его в последний раз видел, да и жив ли он… небось от шнапса загнулся.  
Ньют кивнул, думая, что пора бы уже Клаусу спать — а то как завтра к дракону.  
— Вот, значит, каково с маглами связываться. — Клаус махнул палочкой в сторону бутылки, заставив ее взмыть в воздух и снова наполнить его стакан. Не отбирать же… — Хотя волшебники тоже хороши бывают… Вот министерские! Тот, которого я убрал, он наших на дознаниях… в духе поправки о борьбе с терроризмом… Теперь, может, задумаются. А то, знаешь же, двое погибли недавно… Раз выбивают из людей душу на допросах, пусть тогда отмывают стены от кишок своих чинуш! — Клаус от души приложился к стакану. — Еще бы, такие парни пропали… из-за одного слизняка. Ты представляешь, что он сделал?!  
Ньют с тоской подумал, что сейчас ему все разъяснят, хочет он этого или нет.  
— Что-то пошло не так?  
— Все, Ньют. Абсолютно все. Они в ловушку пришли, Бруно сразу погиб, а Юрген… уже у них, как всегда, от «внезапной остановки сердца», блядь!  
Глаза Клауса совсем остекленели, он встряхнул головой.  
— Да, а мудака этого раньше взяли, за совсем другое. Ну и обработали… и он выложил про ту операцию.  
— Но если там бьют…  
— И Круциатус применяют, и спать не дают… а как же, «ускоренные методы дознания»… Но это тебе, спрашивается, на что? — Клаус оттянул воротник рубашки, и Ньют разглядел, что там тоже было что-то зашито. — Фейош говнюк, конечно, но хрени не сварит. — Он дернул Ньюта за ворот. — О, вижу, и у тебя, правильно.  
Ньют промолчал. Когда его самого задержали, он даже не вспомнил про ампулу, не то что… Неужели Клаус думает, что это так просто?  
— Но даже если с ядом не вышло, — продолжал Клаус, — Хель все побери, даже легилименты не могут прямо все из головы вытащить — надо знать, про что спросить, где смотреть… А этот урод жив-здоров, суда ждет… и ребят наших ждали. И в тот же день родители его вдруг из города исчезают, будто их Фенрир проглотил. Сдал он их, гад!  
Ньют попытался представить, что он стал бы делать, если бы в аврорате заговорили о маме или Тесее, и тут же решил, что яд — это замечательная идея!  
Клаус допил, тут же наполнил стакан снова и сделал большой глоток.  
— Ты потом все исправил… — выдавил из себя Ньют, чтобы не молчать.  
— Прикрывали хорошо, — пожал плечами Клаус. — Так что зря они Бауэрстайна раскололи. Он, недоумок, решил, эти помогут, за сотрудничество… чтобы не… семью спрячут… — Речь его теряла связность прямо на глазах.  
— Послушай, давай уже… — осторожно начал Ньют.  
— Ребят жалко очень. — Распахнувшиеся глаза Клауса помутнели. — А его родители… это он сам их… все же знал, мразь…  
— Что с ними? — Гбы Ньюта шевельнулись как будто помимо воли.  
— Сам знаешь, — буркнул Клаус, наткнулся на недоуменный взгляд и продолжил: — Ну… нашли мы их, позавчера. Как положено…  
У Ньюта все внутри сжалось в холодный комок. Мерлин, надо, конечно, с открытыми глазами, но это ведь… аврорат, получается, их спрятал… и только что Клаус о семье Ньюта спрашивал! И теперь, если он сделает что-то не так…  
— В газетах напишут — несчастный случай, — продолжал Клаус, — не могут же они так облажаться. Случайный такой случай — полдома снесло Взрывчатым, — пробормотал он, глядя прямо перед собой, — чтобы он знал! Чтоб никакая сволочь! Это он сам, считай, своими руками… блядь, лучше бы десять авроров еще… остановка сердца… грязную работу тоже надо делать… — Клаус вдруг тяжело встал и, пошатываясь, вышел за дверь. Судя по звукам, его рвало.

***

— Я вчера херню всякую нес, да? — Зеленоватое лицо Клауса вполне гармонировало с еще мокрой от росы травой. — Нельзя мне столько пить.  
— Да брось, так, болтали, ничего особенного, — как можно более непринужденно ответил Ньют. — Может, поспишь еще? Если начнешь тренироваться завтра, ничего не случится.  
Сам он чувствовал себя ненамного лучше Клауса — ночью, стоило ему провалиться в сон, перед глазами вставали облака дыма на месте дома и матушкиной грифятни. Ньют просыпался в холодном поту, озирался по сторонам, возвращаясь к реальности, снова прикрывал глаза, и около четырех решил, что лучше уж просто встать.  
— Да, пожалуй, прилягу. Или лучше Антипохмельного…  
— Я не уверен… — начал Ньют и тут же чуть не подпрыгнул, когда портал выплюнул из воздуха на луг Неттесгейма с Лабо на поводке в компании высокого мага, который показался смутно знакомым.  
— Да залягай меня Слейпнир… — выдохнул Клаус.  
— От Вольфа подальше держись, — шепнул Ньют и шагнул вперед приветствовать гостей.  
— Ньют Скамандер — наш магозоолог. Профессор Эктор Панини — известнейший специалист по чарам, тоже с нами работает, — представил их друг другу Неттесгейм.  
Ну разумеется, это же один из тех ученых!.. Ну и как теперь быть, Панини же беседовал не с ним, а с Мартином Ройсом? Ньют, подумав секунду, решил, что лучше ни о чем таком не упоминать и познакомиться заново.  
— Рад знакомству, — улыбнулся Панини, пожимая руку Ньюта, — у вас очень перспективная сфера, герр Скамандер. — Он с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. — И такая обширная, гм, лаборатория… кто-то из ваших коллег упоминал про заповедник, но я все равно не ожидал таких масштабов. Извините, что отвлекли.  
— Да мы ненадолго. У тебя тут места много, а нам нужна свободная территория площадью в морген примерно, испытать одну вещь, — объяснил Вольф, глядя в сторону, где Клаус пытался выяснить у Билла что-то очень важное на лугу у Дейзи. — Хотя можешь животных оставить, кого не очень жалко, — усмехнулся он. — Профессор говорит — никакого риска.  
Наверное, Ньют очень сильно изменился в лице, потому что Панини протестующе замахал руками.  
— Нет-нет, что вы, не надо ничего такого! Ввалиться без приглашения… а уж на чужой материал претендовать… не беспокойтесь, герр Скамандер! Только место, если позволите.  
Облегченно вздохнув, Ньют распорядился запереть всех грифов, которые были на выгуле, и позвал ассистента — помочь временно разместить в чемодане семейство угробов. Клауса трогать не стал, пусть и дальше делает вид, что убирает участок, Неттесгейму все равно отсюда не видно, что он абсолютно чистый. Впрочем, Вольфу сейчас было не до того — дожидаясь, пока Ньют освободит место, он развернул какую-то таблицу и оживленно на латыни обсуждал ее с профессором. Закрыв чемодан, Ньют вручил его Биллу с указанием беречь как зеницу ока как можно дальше отсюда, в лесу где-нибудь, а сам отошел в сторону и сел под дерево, чтобы не подумали, что он напрашивается посмотреть. Сочтут возможным — сами позовут, а нет, и не надо, главное, звери в безопасности… «Нет, хорош же Неттесгейм, предлагать на животных экспериментировать!» — в очередной раз возмутился про себя Ньют, и чуть не подскочил от неожиданного толчка в плечо. Ну да, следовало ожидать — пес Вольфа уже полчаса здесь…  
— Как же я забыл, — покаянно улыбнулся Ньют, протянув руку. — Иди сюда.  
На вытянутые ноги немедленно приземлилось мохнатое тело, острая морда дружески ткнулась холодным мокрым носом в ухо и подсунулась под руку.  
— Галету хочешь? — поинтересовался Ньют. — У меня парочка в кармане завалялась.  
Спустя минут десять Вольф все-таки позвал Ньюта понаблюдать за испытаниями («И слезь немедленно с человека, Лабо, ты обнаглел вконец!»). Принесенный профессором артефакт, похожий на кристалл причудливой формы, оказывал необычный эффект: при любой попытке наслать заклятие на защищенную территорию он, тускло мерцая, распространял по ней тонкую, но совершенно непроницаемую пленку. Опасности для обитателей заповедника он действительно не представлял, но Ньют еще некоторое время понаблюдал, как Панини накладывает над ним сложную вязь незнакомых заклинаний, потом решил вернуться и еще немного отдохнуть под деревом, раз уж из-за гостей толком не выгуляешь грифов, и там его крайне одобрительно встретил Лабо. Ньют наколдовал покрывало, вытянулся во весь рост и задремал.  
— И как тебе не страшно? — Голос Клауса вырвал его из сна. Ньют, моргнув, сел. Кажется, прошло не так уж много времени: Вольф и Панини все еще что-то делали на лугу. Лабо, который вроде бы только что лежал, привалившись к Ньюту боком, куда-то делся. Клаус, выглядевший чуть лучше, очевидно, уже замучился изображать бурную деятельность. И… что он там спросил? Ньют потер глаза и зевнул.  
— Страшно чего?  
— Не чего, а кого. Ну, Гласиа Лаболас… ты с ним… гладишь вот, обнимаешься!  
— Лабо? — Может, он еще толком не проснулся? — Чего его бояться? В смысле, он наверняка может быть опасен, если Вольф даст команду, но так… мы как-то сразу поладили.  
— П-поладили? — Клаус даже начал заикаться, — с Ч-черным Псом Неттесгеймов, с д-демоном?! Т-ты…  
— С каким демоном? Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
— Я-то ладно, — потер голову Клаус, — а вот тебя, похоже, так никто и не предупредил. Проклятие, все время забываю, что ты англичанин… это давняя история. В шестнадцатом веке, — Клаус понизил голос, — Корнелиус Агриппа фон Неттесгейм сумел заклясть демона, и тот стал ему служить в облике черного пса. Причем не только ему — Корнелиус еще как-то по наследству его передал, ну, чтобы потомкам, — Клаус опустился рядом, — чем уж расплачивался, никто не знает, сам-то он прожил совсем недолго, и…  
За спиной Клауса раздалось глухое рычание, он тут же замолк, и Ньют оглянулся: Лабо, оказывается, был совсем близко, за кустом, и кто знает, что он успел услышать… в смысле, он же собака, что он поймет, то есть Клаус мелет какую-то неслыханную чушь…  
— Лабо?.. — нерешительно произнес Ньют. Пес плавным движением перетек к нему на ноги и уселся непринужденно и вальяжно, как обычно. Клаус вскочил и сделал пару шагов назад.  
— Я надеюсь, никакие болтуны не помешают нашим отношениям?  
Глухой, чуть хриплый голос действительно исходил из полуоткрытой собачьей пасти, и именно этот голос Ньют слышал прошлым вечером. Мда. У него, оказывается, сложились отношения… с кем-то!  
— Мы замечательно общаемся, к взаимному удовольствию… а, Вольфганг. Очень кстати.  
Действительно, Неттесгейм тоже был уже тут, злой, как горный тролль. Ньют сидел не шевелясь — потрясение было настолько сильным, что он даже не успел испугаться. Получается, он все это время гладил и чесал… потустороннюю сущность?  
— Что, хорошо вчера расслабился? — процедил сквозь зубы Вольф, уничтожая взглядом Клауса, на которого и без того было жалко смотреть.  
— Можно, я его съем? — поинтересовался Лабо. — Ну, не всего — хотя бы его несдержанный длинный язык? Он же все равно потом сможет работать.  
Ньют дернулся, но пес вытянулся и устроился на нем еще плотнее — ощущение было такое, словно сверху навалился большой, теплый и шерстистый валун. Ньют открыл рот — и закрыл снова.  
— Да какой теперь смысл? Он тебя уже сдал, — хмыкнул Вольф и обернулся к Клаусу. — А я, кажется, предупреждал, что пить тебе нельзя.  
Он сделал резкий выпад палочкой — и Клаус завертелся на одном месте, съеживаясь, меняя облик, пока на его месте не возник странный зверек — больше всего похожий на крупного ежа, но с бордовыми иглами и длинными, почти заячьими ушами — то ли Вольф плохо помнил, как выглядят ежи, то ли рука дрогнула. Ошарашенно озираясь вокруг, еж попытался сдвинуться с места, но уши упали вправо, задние лапки подогнулись, и он сел в траву.  
— Если еще раз, — Вольф поднял палочку, и еж взлетел в воздух на пару футов, — хоть что-то узнаю, — он опустил руку, и бедный зверек рухнул на землю, — будешь жить здесь, — рука вверх, — в таком виде — а крупных хищников тут много, и не факт…  
— Вольфганг, не надо, — у Ньюта наконец-то прорезался голос, — это я… — Он попытался двинуться, но безуспешно — Лабо так и лежал на нем, причем как будто прибавил в весе раз в десять.  
— Что, ты в него силой вливал огневиски? — бросил Вольф, еще пару раз уронил ежа на землю и вернул, наконец, Клаусу человеческий облик. — Вставай, быстро.  
Вольф удалился с Клаусом, то ли таща его за шкирку, то ли поддерживая, а Ньют по-прежнему полулежал на земле дурак дураком. А на нем сверху с комфортом устроился… устроилось… древнее разумное создание… существо, дух… как там будет правильнее… а он его чесал, теребил за уши, боролся…  
— Я прошу прощения, — сдавленно промямлил он.  
— За что? — удивился Лабо, пару раз стукнув по Ньюту хвостом.  
— Ну, я с вами… обращался как с собакой… гладил, галетами кормил… я не хотел!  
— А как еще ты должен был — в этом облике? Смею сказать, за несколько веков я научился безупречно изображать пса. — В голосе, исходящем из собачьей пасти, послышался вздох. — И ты очень хорошо со мной обращаешься. Некоторые камнями кидаются, и не всегда есть возможность отреагировать, — Лабо продемонстрировал внушительные клыки и облизнулся, — а гладить — это очень уместно. Как ты говорил — ласка и общение. Можешь продолжать.  
Ньют неуверенно опустил руку на мощную шею. Лабо прикрыл глаза.

***

— Вижу, про Пса Неттесгеймов тебе рассказали, — усмехается Геллерт. Хочется верить, что это светлая полоса.  
— В голове не укладывается, — кивает Ньют. — Все время не понимал, почему на собаку никто внимания не обращает, а оказывается — просто обходят подальше. Он правда может?..  
— Убить кого-то без позволения Вольфа — нет, он в этом облике связан. А все остальное… Тебе он, я смотрю, ничего не предлагал еще?  
— Н-нет… только просит, чтобы я его гладил, но это же совсем нетрудно. — Определенно светлая. Можно даже задавать вопросы. — Так, получается, с Вольфом никогда ничего не случится, если этот… Лабо… — как же сформулировать… да какая разница, прочтет же! — Можно же и в Министерство… ну, куда надо, все сделать, и ничего?!  
— Во-первых, по условиям договора, Гласиа Лаболасу положен отпуск. — Геллерт ловит из воздуха бумажный самолетик, разворачивает. — Когда и на сколько — непредсказуемо, у него время по-другому течет… скорее всего, вообще нелинейно — однажды ему надо было исчезать раз в восемь минут на тридцать семь секунд, и так четыре месяца подряд… а я как раз в Америке застрял. — Написав что-то на обороте листа, он снова складывает его и отправляет обратно. — Подождешь там? — Он машет в сторону двери, касается Знака на шее — в комнате почти одновременно появляются Оскар и еще какой-то маг, и Ньют поспешно выходит. Дверь захлопывается, как обычно, с чавкающим звуком запирающего заклятия, и он вздрагивает. Ну пусть только не плохие вести!  
Чтобы не думать об Оскаре или о том, что у Геллерта может испортиться настроение, Ньют прибегает к испытанному способу — пересчету своих подопечных. Как положено, с латинскими названиями, возрастом, условиями содержания — в чемодане или на вольном выгуле…  
— Мистер Скамандер! — Крик вырывает его из успокаивающих раздумий о диете Брунгильды раньше, чем сам Билл, разгибаясь, в полный рост вырастает из угла. — Ананси пропал! А у мистера Фейоша все закрыто!  
— Тише, не кричи. — Ньют оглядывается. Понятно, что внутри ничего не слышно, если Геллерт не захочет, но как-то… — Ты что вообще здесь… а если бы я… Как пропал?!  
— Ну… я был не в чемодане… часа два, — «бегал нюхлером где попало и нарывался на неприятности», — прихожу, все нормально заперто, проверяю всех — а паука нет! И мистера Фейоша нет, а где еще? А если он сам выбрался?  
— Да тише ты! — Проклятие, все время ощущение, что дверь открывается. — Ну как бы он сам, наверняка это Имре, может, прогуляться повел… плохо, что не предупредил, конечно, но ты его знаешь… Билл, иди обратно, я вернусь, и разберемся. Хочешь, чтобы здесь, — Ньют мотнул головой, — услышали, что у нас паук потерялся?!  
— А вы долго? — Билл осекается и вздыхает.  
— Давай возвращайся, может, он на месте уже.  
— Хорошо бы, — бурчит Билл, и дальше почти одними губами: — чтобы не узнал. Или в жертву не принес… — И тут же крутится на месте, сжимается в нюхлера и, почти слившись со стеной, уносится прочь.  
Ньют вытирает пот со лба. «Кто кого не принес в жертву? Геллерт Ананси? Бред какой-то… Что же могло с ним приключиться, сам он не сумел бы, чемодан-то нормально закрыт, а у него лапы… Имре бы записку оставил! Больше никто прямо в чемодан не придет… наверное. Геллерт, конечно, мог бы, но как раз он сейчас и не мог. Да что же это…»  
Мысль, что посреди полного народу здания может гулять акромантул — подросток, да еще воспитанный ненормальными, позволявшими ему охотиться на маглов, вызывает у Ньюта сдавленный стон. «Что в чемодане никого есть нельзя — он знает, а про людей я ему хоть что-то говорил вообще? Рассказывал, что вокруг? Проклятие, только книжки приносил, идиот… Кого он вообще видел, кроме Имре — Геллерта, Вольфа вот недавно, и… все!» Ньют напрягает память, мучительно надеясь вытащить из нее что-нибудь успокаивающее, хоть вскользь брошенное — и никаких людей тоже! — но, увы, вот именно этого обрывочка фразы не припоминалось… ну само собой разумеется же! Не для паука, обреченно подсказывает внутренний голос.  
Дверь приоткрывается, и мимо почти пробегает Оскар. «Может, стоит все-таки пойти поискать, а Геллерт вызовет, когда захочет… нет, лучше не надо. Сколько же времени прошло… чтоб Фейоша горегубка укусила, если он еще раз влезет в чемодан без спроса!»  
— Ньют, ты что хотел? — Гриндельвальд стоит на пороге кабинета с недовольной гримасой, слегка морщась. Второго посетителя нигде нет — аппарировал, наверное.  
— Я же… подождать! — На лице Геллерта отчётливо написано, что он про него совершенно забыл, и Ньют поспешно уточняет: — Или не нужно? Так я тогда…  
— Ну, зайди… И я сказал?  
— Ничего, — поспешно произносит Ньют. — Мы про Лабо говорили.  
— А. — Гриндельвальд опускается в кресло. — Конечно. Так вот, демон должен спасать потомков Корнелиуса фон Неттесгейма от любой смерти, кроме единственно предначертанной, а какая она, естественно, никто не знает. Вольф в пятнадцать лет, в Дурмштранге еще, попробовал из окна прыгнуть — посмотреть, что Лабо будет делать… Ну-ка, взгляни на меня!  
Ньют послушно поднимает голову:  
— И что, он его спас?  
— Нет, я не выдержал и сам его левитировал… Ты что это, — перебивает себя Геллерт, — закрываешься?  
— Я — нет! Я же не умею, ты знаешь…  
— Не умеешь. Но… очень хочешь что-то от меня скрыть?! — Это уже звучит почти угрожающе. — Решаешь, что мне стоит знать, что нет… раз я даже собственных слов не помню!  
Ньют опускает глаза. Лучше бы он не ждал, а пошел за Ананси… да нельзя же об этом… Мерлин, ну не умеет он закрывать мысли, тем более от Геллерта!  
— Сюда смотри, — приказывает тот, и голова Ньюта вдруг становится очень тяжелой, а перед его мысленным взором помимо желания всплывает разговор с Биллом. — Вот даже как, — медленно произносит Гриндельвальд, меняясь в лице, и Ньют с ужасом видит, что испортил все, что мог. — Ну и зачем ты акромантула здесь вообще держишь, что, места нет выпустить? Убирай немедленно! И чтобы…  
— Обязательно! — быстро шепчет Ньют. — Пойду искать тогда?  
— Уже не торопись, — глаза Геллерта налиты гневом, угол рта подергивается, — раз тебе есть что скрывать. Если он кого-то ест — уже не успеешь… И что у меня не так с памятью?! — Он встряхивает кистью, щелкает пальцами, и Ньют чуть вжимает голову в плечи, ожидая… вообще чего угодно. «Наверное, от этого тоже нельзя закрываться… — проносится в голове, — и бессмысленно…»  
Но вместо того чтобы послать проклятие, рука Гриндельвальда вдруг неожиданно снова выхватывает из воздуха сложенный лист бумаги. Он мгновенно просматривает записку, касается Знака на своей шее, и в кабинете тут же материализуется Кубелик. Выразительно поглядывает на Ньюта, но Геллерту все равно, ему нужно прямо сейчас, он торопится.  
— Правильно они начали, ты следишь? — отрывисто бросает он. — И сколько уже?  
Кубелик чуть заметно пожимает плечами.  
— Разумеется, Магистр, все объяснили, экспериментируют под контролем, вторая стадия уже, — сообщает он, как обычно, бесцветным, еле слышным шепотом, — всего тридцать восемь маглов. Пока эти пробуют с давлением и переохлаждением, сейчас двадцать две жертвы.  
— Ясно, через час будет больше, — нетерпеливо прерывает его Гриндельвальд. — Готовь все…  
Кубелик тут же исчезает, Геллерт проводит палочкой по себе снизу вверх — по мантии пробегают голубые искры, — отходит, отвернувшись к столу, отпивает что-то из большого поблескивающего фиала, что-то перелистывает, а Ньют, как оглушенный, так и стоит бессмысленным столбом посреди кабинета, не понимая ни что он здесь делает, ни что его ожидает. Ананси сбежал и кого-то ест, Геллерту опять плохо… из-за него, Ньюта, и об этом нельзя думать ни за что! И о том, что он невольно услышал, тоже… маглы, эксперименты… жертвы какие-то… ну зачем он вообще ждал?! Еще Билл тогда говорил про жертвы… это же не это!! Что я тут делаю, он что, вообще забыл… не думатьнедуматьнедумать…  
Геллерт наконец медленно поворачивается, нахмурившись, мерит Ньюта взглядом, словно увидел его впервые и остался недоволен, и в два шага оказывается рядом с ним. Резким жестом — «только не отстраняться!» — вздергивает вверх подбородок Ньюта, впивается жестким взглядом — виски и лоб пронзает резкая боль — и тут же роняет руку. По упавшей голове Ньюта, постепенно стихая, расходятся пульсирующие волны. Какое-то время он, пожалуй, действительно ни о чем не думает — не может.  
— Иди уже. — В голосе Геллерта слышится не гнев, а безмерная усталость. — Вообще, отправляйся в этот свой заповедник, что ты здесь столько времени делаешь…  
Ньют слабо кивает.  
— И… вот еще. Ты все пытаешься с открытыми глазами… похвально, конечно, но… сейчас забудь об этом. Зажмурься покрепче, понял меня?! Закрой глаза, заткни уши, делай свою работу и отойди подальше.

## Глава 10

Золотые предзакатные лучи пробивались сквозь кроны, бросая отблески на причудливо изогнутые корни елей и лиственниц, густые заросли гигантского папоротника и островки темно-зеленого мха возле тихо журчащего ручья. В воздухе пахло хвоей и нагретой смолой, ветра почти не было, и все вокруг дышало покоем и умиротворением, пока на плечо Ньюта не свалилась шишка. Он резко дернулся — но, разумеется, рядом никого не было и быть не могло, потому что сейчас Ананси не пытался маскироваться. Акромантул расположился напротив Ньюта, сгибая и разгибая длинные мохнатые лапы, делился впечатлениями от жизни на лоне природы и безудержно хвастался:  
— Ловить глухарей, между прочим, нелегко! А учитывая, что я только начал полноценно охотиться… честно, я даже не ожидал, что у меня так быстро получится. Наверное, это потому, что у меня высокая обучаемость?! — В его тоне послышался легкий упрек.  
— Только что хотел сказать, — безропотно подтвердил Ньют.  
— Просто прислушиваюсь к своим инстинктам, — заметил паук со скромным достоинством, — и постоянно тренируюсь. А куропатку на взлете я, думаешь, смогу? Они быстрее… Решено, это моя следующая цель, надо же всесторонне развиваться… кстати, не забудь, мне скоро опять будет читать нечего! И Имре напомни. — Ананси слегка толкнул Ньюта правой передней ногой, и тот погладил мохнатую конечность.  
— Конечно, развивайся на здоровье! Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится. «И что здесь почти нет людей», — закончил Ньют про себя.  
_— Прости, я не знал, что Имре тебя не проинформировал, — покаянно скрипел Ананси, — я теперь буду всегда ему напоминать, чтобы писал, я-то… — Он выразительно пошевелил педипальпами, демонстрируя полную неспособность удержать перо.  
— И где вы были, если не секрет?  
— Сначала погуляли, как обычно, а потом меня попросили помочь… им надо было съесть какого-то магла, но мне сказали, что ты его не знаешь и не расстроишься, я специально уточнил. А еще там был другой, привязанный человек, которого нельзя было есть… но это ничего, одного мне хватило. И он очень громко кричал, просил убрать меня, так потом и пришлось доедать в другой комнате… а этот Неттесгейм сказал, что я подхожу для такой работы, хорошо внушаю страх!  
— Ты… мы переезжаем. — только и смог выдавить из себя Ньют. — Немедленно._  
— Еще бы, — подтвердил паук. — Тут столько всего… олени вот. Нет, я понимаю, мне рано еще, — с сожалением признал он, — но я быстро расту. И у меня нет дефицита общения, ты всегда здесь, и Имре навещает… Кстати! — воодушевленно лязгнул он челюстями. — Ты же можешь каждый день записывать, ну, мой прогресс, как я учусь охотиться и вообще, а потом опубликовать! Я даже не настаиваю на соавторстве, это жест дружеской благодарности — я читал, она примерно так выглядит.  
— Надо подумать, — кивнул Ньют. — Мерлин, даже в голову не приходило.  
Не объяснять же, что у него никогда больше не получится хоть что-то опубликовать под своим именем — да и под чужим, собственно, тоже, Мартин Ройс не должен привлекать внимания. Но в голове все равно закрутилось, какие параметры адаптации можно было бы учесть: самостоятельная добыча пищи, умение находить укрытие, коммуникация… жалко, он тут один, можно было бы… нет, пожалуй, не жаль, вряд ли у Ананси получилось бы, он с детства ни с кем, кроме людей, не общался. А если сравнить с чьей-то еще динамикой… а интересная, оказывается, тема!  
Высоко в небе серебристо-голубой стрелой пронесся Зигфрид. Ньют проводил ящера глазами: полет несколько дерганый, но это дело поправимое. У Клауса неплохо получается, вон сколько тренируется. И — больше ни капли спиртного.  
— Мистер Скамандер! — Билл торопился к Ньюту, размахивая руками. — Там сова прилетела… кажется, от мистера Панини. И два конюха ругаются.  
— Мне пора, Ананси. — Ньют погладил паука по спине. — Извини.  
— Я понимаю. Как самый главный здесь, ты обязан следить за менее интеллектуально развитыми индивидами. Утомительно, конечно, но ничего не поделаешь.  
— Зато я всегда могу отдохнуть в твоем обществе, — заверил паука Ньют и отправился за Биллом.  
— Я не очень понял, из-за чего там спор, но очень уж шумно. Как бы до драки не дошло, — сообщил Билл на ходу. — Про блох что-то.  
— Блохи? На гиппогрифах? Только этого не хватало, — вздохнул Ньют. — Ну, даже если и так, выведем. Чего драться-то…  
Не так и плохо я набрал людей, потом подумал он. Хотя, конечно, чуть не устроить дуэль из-за того, что несколько гиппогрифов начали подозрительно чесаться, было чересчур, но это лучше, чем если бы вообще ничего не заметили. Ньют прибыл в разгар шумного выяснения, кто виноват, разогнал конюхов по углам и осмотрел зверей. Никаких насекомых не нашел, но все равно решил на всякий случай опрыскать грифов зельем, сваренным еще по матушкиному рецепту, хуже не будет. Выдав им по кусочку мяса за терпение и погладив норовистого Нерона, Ньют наконец смог развернуть письмо от Панини.  
Выдающийся ученый снова просил оказать любезность и предоставить послезавтра участок луга для экспериментов. Собирался прибыть вместе с Вольфом, значит, может быть и Лабо… опять чесать его где-то как можно дальше от всех животных — их не обманешь, не то что Ньюта. Хотя в их с Лабо «отношениях» принципиально поменялось лишь то, что теперь, когда отпала необходимость притворяться, демон еще и с удовольствием с ним беседовал, порой на старой латыни.  
Едва Ньют успел черкнуть пару строк в ответ, явился Клаус — обсудить полет. А потом надо было посмотреть двух беременных самок гиппогрифов — не собирать же все время по заводчикам, если можно своих развести… и Брунгильду наконец попробовать переселить, а то в прошлый раз она ни в какую не хотела покидать чемодан… и диринары еще, и вечерняя тренировка перед очередным магловским сборищем. Полно забот.

***

Заполнять делами каждое мгновение дня получалось легко, только вот были еще и ночи, когда Ньюту снился Геллерт — как раньше, здоровый, сияющий, полный энергии; и, уж конечно, во сне он не думал никуда Ньюта выгонять, а совсем наоборот… Впервые проснувшись чуть ли не в слезах, Ньют быстро умылся и понадеялся, что не столкнется с Биллом. И что бы ни делал, постоянно прислушивался к Знаку на шее, как к живому существу. Ну должен же вызвать когда-нибудь.  
Ньют и сам не знал, на что надеялся — не на то же, что Геллерт непостижимым образом станет прежним, но, может вдруг, хотя бы не сразу велит отправляться обратно? Ньют и раньше подолгу пропадал в заповеднике, что изменилось-то? Ну, попал под плохое настроение, в первый раз, что ли, были же и хорошие… ну, не дни, в последнее время скорее часы, и пусть бы так дальше. Понимая, что помочь ничем не может, Ньют все равно мучительно и эгоистично мечтал оказаться рядом, чтобы хотя бы видеть, знать, как он… Кто бы мог подумать, оказывается, несколько недель назад все было просто замечательно! Так почти месяц он уговаривал себя, что ничего особенного не произошло и вскоре все как-то наладится, а потом Гриндельвальд наконец его вызвал.  
Ньют на всякий случай вцепился в Знак двумя руками, как когда-то в хвост Сигурда, и мгновенно, как при аппарации, оказался… он даже не посмотрел где, главное, там был Геллерт. Не один, боковым зрением отметил он, поднимаясь с пола после неловкого приземления, ну и ладно.  
Гриндельвальд медленно поднял голову, и у Ньюта заныло сердце. Он выглядел не то что уставшим — изможденным. Под глазами пролегли глубокие тени, лицо посерело и как будто высохло… не думать, главное, он здесь!  
— Кто тебя в ближайшее время будет заменять с маглами, все готово? — медленно произнес Геллерт таким тоном, как будто ему было омерзительно и видеть Ньюта, и заранее слышать любой ответ, но вот приходится.  
— Не очень… не знаю… зачем заменять? — Ньют с отвращением к себе понимал, что несет бессмысленную чушь.  
— О Вотан. Я же говорил, ты едешь в Южную Америку. — С тяжелым вздохом Гриндельвальд двумя пальцами протянул ему сложенный лист пергамента. — Посмотри, подготовь себе замену и отправляйся. Не затягивай. — Он смерил Ньюта прищуренным взглядом покрасневших глаз. — Свободен.

***

Ньют сидел, развернув пергамент и даже глядя в него, но слова никак не складывались ни во что осмысленное. Все кончено. Это было не настроение, не вспышка ярости, он просто больше не нужен Геллерту, вот он его и отослал, и теперь держит при себе… ну что он мог найти в этом ничтожестве?! «А что он в тебе нашел, ты понимал?! — тут же горько возразил себе Ньют. — Как будто с самого начала не ясно было, что это ненадолго, что у него таких, как ты… А получилось почти два года…»  
Перед мысленным взором Ньюта вдруг до боли ярко встало лицо Геллерта в тот день, когда Ньют впервые пришел к нему, его насмешливая улыбка… Ньют как будто снова ощутил прикосновение ладони к своей щеке, вкус его губ, и застонал, как раненое животное. Непрошеные воспоминания лились и лились — Геллерт лечит его раны, поит зельями, прижимая к себе, чтобы облегчить боль и судороги… надевает свой Знак: «ты никогда больше не будешь один»… дарит грифона… Ньют тогда, потеряв голову, бросился на него прямо в коридоре, и потом… хватит, это должно было когда-то кончиться, всегда знал!.. голова врага на столе в кабинете Геллерта… как он учил Ньюта Аваде и окклюменции… встречал после заданий, нетерпеливо дожидаясь, пока закончится действие Оборотного зелья: «наконец-то похож на себя»… Больше никогда.  
Теперь все, что Ньют может услышать от него — короткий приказ… Да, ведь он велел не затягивать, значит, надо готовиться к командировке, сообщить о ней Биллу, назначить кого-то отвечать за магловские шествия, пробежаться по неотложным делам, но сил не было даже подняться, не то что с кем-то говорить.  
«Если бы ему хоть легче стало… Оскар этот, он вообще видит, как он болен? А если ему потребуется помощь?! Как будто ты сам знал, как ему помочь! — опять перебил себя Ньют. — А этот постарается, в его же интересах… и все равно, ну что, что он может дать ему такого, чего нет у него, Ньюта? Его ведь не прогнали! Не думать. Просто не думать — и все-таки… лучше бы тогда покойный Отто!»  
Надо просто привыкнуть, что Геллерта у него больше нет. Есть работа — чемодан, заповедник, маглы, экспедиция… и из всего этого как будто душу вынули. Как солнце погасло… ну жил же он как-то раньше, до двадцати девяти лет! Ньют тряхнул головой и снова попробовал заставить себя читать задание.

***

В Аргентине Ньют в основном покупал ингредиенты для зелий по списку, заботливо составленному Имре. Для чего они были нужны, вникать не хотелось, Ньют предпочитал вообще не думать ни о чем, не относящемся непосредственно к заданию или к животным в чемодане. Из оцепенения его вывело лишь объявление в местной газете о продаже химеры. Животного пятого класса опасности! Ньют несколько раз перечитал объявление: закрывающийся магический зверинец уже распродал почти всех своих обитателей, осталась лишь самка химеры и мелочь вроде рунеспуров и джарви. И они вот так запросто предлагают их Мерлин знает кому? Любителям охоты вроде Смитерсов, например… Что ж, одну химеру Ньют не сумел спасти, но, может, с другой получится?!  
Все прошло как-то непривычно законно: Ньют просто пришел по указанному адресу (правда, неподалеку от входа наслал Конфундус и развернул в противоположную сторону волшебника, который целеустремленно двигался туда же, но это мелочи) и выложил немалую сумму за молодую, здоровую и крайне сердитую химеру, трех рунеспуров и двух джарви. Владелец зверинца дал хищнице кличку Пепита и уверял, что та на нее даже откликается. Нежное испанское имя мало подходило свирепой твари, но Ньют не спорил — будет звать как привыкла. Как раз перед поездкой он выделил в заповеднике для мантикоры большой участок — очень удачно, как оказалось, Брунгильду бы точно не обрадовало появление в чемодане еще одного крупного хищника, она и присутствие нунду еле терпела. Химера же с комфортом разместилась в бывшем помещении мантикоры, в котором Ньют тщательно убрал запах и все следы его прежней обитательницы. Пепита сначала долго бегала туда и обратно с хриплым ревом, но потом заинтересовалась мячиками, меняющими форму при ударе… взяла корм… Ничего. С этой все будет хорошо.  
Не без угрызений совести вспомнив, что его помощник опять давно не покидал чемодан, Ньют позвал Билла прогуляться по местному магическому кварталу, и тот с искренним любопытством разглядывал все вокруг. От уличного оркестра, исполняющего танго с гипнотическим эффектом, Ньюту пришлось буквально утаскивать его за руку — хотя, возможно, музыка просто завораживала сама по себе.  
— Необычно тут, — крутил головой Билл. — Все такие… шумные.  
Ньют кивнул. Местные маги обходили магазинчики, слушали музыку, сидели в открытых кафе, оживленно болтая, смеясь и громко споря. Впрочем, особой агрессии не ощущалось — скорее, энергия и жизнелюбие… Может, дело в климате?  
— Кому детеныша чупакабры? — громогласно разнеслось над улицей. — Самец, три месяца, приучен к поводку…  
— Мерлинова борода, да они с ума сошли, — выдохнул Ньют и с такой скоростью рванул на голос, что Билл едва успел за ним.  
— Корм возьмете? — деловито интересовался бойкий продавец через несколько минут. Поводок, пристегнутый к ошейнику взъерошенного детеныша, уже перекочевал в руки Ньюта. Переговоры шли на смеси английского, которым продавец почти не владел, и испанского, на котором Ньют… ну, постарался вспомнить что-то перед поездкой. — На месяц хватит…  
— Не откажусь. — Безумие какое-то в этой Аргентине: теперь запросто с рук на руки продают чупакабр. Дальше что будет — сносорог? Хотя… самца Ньют бы купил, Дейзи страдает от одиночества.  
— А, ну, держите тогда. — Продавец огляделся по сторонам и понизил голос: — Вы на завтрашний матч идете? На крекьяун?  
«А что это?» — чуть было не брякнул Ньют. Да еще и акцент у его собеседника был чудовищный… с какой стати вообще речь об этом зашла? Он даже украдкой бросил на себя взгляд в окно ближайшего магазина: не начало ли сходить Оборотное зелье.  
— Не знаю… — осторожно ответил он. — У меня и билета нет.  
— А попробуйте спросить вон там, где бык на вывеске, — откликнулся продавец. — Раз интересуетесь всякими редкостями.  
Ньют вежливо поблагодарил, подхватил чупакабру на руки (убирать ее в чемодан при такой толпе вокруг невозможно) и отошел с крепнущим ощущением, что ему предлагают нечто странное.  
— Он сказал «крекьяун»? Я правильно понял? Мистер Скамандер, а разве это разрешено? — нахмурился Билл. — Там, кажется, надо было в котлы ловить камни или что-то вроде этого, и его точно давно запретили!  
— Ну, официально запретили… тайком наверняка где-то играют. Пойдем, Билл, хочу посмотреть.  
— Вы же не собираетесь?..  
— Матч мне, конечно, ничуть не сдался, но узнать бы, что там за редкости.  
В небольшом трактире с изображением черного быка на вывеске торговали билетами на завтрашний подпольный матч — из-под прилавка, но не то чтобы особо скрываясь. Ньют усадил Билла за стол (ближе к выходу, вдруг понадобится спасаться бегством) и, смущенно улыбаясь, поинтересовался у хозяина заведения, что будет происходить там, на игре. Для этого ему пришлось задействовать все испанские слова, которые успели отложиться в памяти, и элементы пантомимы, когда он пытался максимально убедительно изобразить полет на метле. Английский тут никак бы не помог: трактирщик его совершенно не знал.  
— Вжуххх! Бум! — Собеседник Ньюта, если его можно было так назвать, явно горячо любил крекьяун и, отчаянно жестикулируя, изображал суть игры. — Sou-ve-nires!  
— Сувениры? — переспросил Ньют. Вот поди пойми, что это может быть такое? Может, как раз те «редкости», про которые говорил продавец чупакабры?  
— Si, si, — просиял трактирщик. Гадать было бессмысленно. Оставалось положиться на инстинкт искателя, а он Ньюта редко подводил.  
— Побудешь в гостинице с чемоданом? — оглянулся он на Билла. — Я все-таки взгляну…  
— На подпольный матч запрещенной игры? Нет уж, я с вами. Мало ли что… Мне хватило того, как вы на склад контрабандистов ходили, лучше уж вместе, я хоть так буду видеть, что там творится.  
— Но там может быть опасно… — начал было Ньют, еще раз посмотрел на Билла и замолчал.

***

— Королис играть будет же?  
— …наши специально летали в Анды, камни отламывать…  
— …заколдовали так, что теперь с подвывертом падают…  
— …Вообще-то Глоток хорошо бы…  
Вокруг Ньюта множество магов и ведьм из разных стран смеялись, возбужденно спорили, прикладывались к бутылкам, распевали что-то воинственное. Отдельные долетавшие до него фразы на английском, немецком и французском порой звучали довольно пугающе: например, как можно падать с подвывертом? Наверное, и выяснять не стоит. А вот глоток — это же Глоток Живой Смерти? На него ведь обычно должны выдавать разрешение… И его тут можно купить? Ньют, стараясь не глазеть в открытую, разглядывал посетителей матча. Может, кто-то торгует из-под полы? Билл рядом с ним сидел как на иголках, и его очень можно было понять. Нелегальное мероприятие на защищенной маскировочной завесой площадке, куда они перенеслись аж через два портала, атмосфера нервного ожидания в воздухе… Не стоило брать парня, но что уж теперь, самому бы успокоиться. Чемодан не просто заперт, но и опоясан двумя зачарованными цепями, Билл его из рук не выпустит… Раз уж они сюда явились, надо постараться извлечь максимальную пользу, а для начала сориентироваться.  
— Простите, — обращаясь к благообразной пожилой колдунье, Ньют старался держаться непринужденно — они тут все нарушают закон, чего стесняться-то. — Я тут впервые… вот услышал про сувениры… не подскажете, что это? Такое событие… хотелось бы что-то на память приобрести…  
— Вы в первый раз, что ли? — удивилась дама. — Как всегда, зелья там… разные. Травы, бывают и твари… В перерыве будут по трибунам ходить и продавать, не пропустите.  
Ньют поблагодарил ее и принялся с удвоенным нетерпением ожидать перерыва — не ради игры же, в самом деле, он сюда явился.  
На поле появились двенадцать человек с метлами, к голове каждого был крепко привязан пузатый чугунный котел. Трибуны взорвались приветственными криками, Ньют тоже зачем-то захлопал, разглядывая игроков. Как они только держат равновесие, неужели шея совсем не устает? И среди них вроде бы несколько девушек, совсем юных? Как только родители отпустили…  
— Их меньше, чем в квиддиче, — прошептал Билл.  
— Да и, кажется, никаких команд тут нет, — ответил Ньют. — Наверное, каждый сам по себе.  
Тут раздался трубный звук, и участники матча так резво рванули вперед, наперерез посыпавшимся с высоты примерно в сто футов обломкам скал (которые до того просто висели в воздухе, поддерживаемые магией), что Ньют забрал обратно все свои сомнения. Он ничего не знал о правилах, но понятно было, что каждый пытался поймать падающие обломки скал прямо в котлы на голове. На лету и без применения рук. Вот эти двое вроде бы судьи, и они будут все это подсчитывать… или взвешивать? Вокруг ревела и бесновалась толпа, то подбадривая участников, то матеря их от всей души, и даже сквозь весь этот шум был слышен грохот камней, с размаху падающих в котлы.  
— Жуть какая, — прошептал Билл. — Со стороны-то смотреть страшно, а они терпят, еще и вон как носятся…  
Рядом кто-то завопил в самое ухо, то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга, и Ньют вскинул глаза. На стадион, кувыркаясь в воздухе, по какой-то странной траектории падал чудовищно огромный валун, размером с половину роста человека — видимо, это и означало тот самый «подвыверт». Игроки бросились от него врассыпную: понятно даже горному троллю, что его никак не поймаешь, уйти бы с дороги… Двое чуть не столкнулись друг с другом, их метлы закрутились, и одного вынесло прямо под камень. Влун сбил игрока с метлы и буквально впечатал его в землю. Стадион разом охнул, Ньют дернул Билла к себе, вжав лицом к себе в плечо. Торчащая из-под камня нога слабо дернулась пару раз и затихла. Игру остановили тем же трубным звуком.  
— Вот же… — донеслось от компании рядом ниже. — И сразу девчонка… а их и так мало в крекьяун играет!  
— Какая молоденькая… — качала головой почтенная ведьма, объяснившая Ньюту про продажу зелий. — Ну чуть-чуть бы влево, и увернулась… Они такие все смелые… какое горе…  
При этом ее глаза жадно вглядывались в происходящее на арене — там как раз заклинаниями убрали чудовищный валун и левитировали с поля на носилках тело девушки. И снова сигнал к продолжению игры!  
Билл с усилием поднял голову, его лицо было пепельно-серым.  
— Извините, мистер Скамандер. Я просто не ожидал…  
— Все нормально. Может, ее еще спасут… — Ньют был практически уверен, что это вряд ли возможно, но не стоит расстраивать Билла еще больше. — Ничего, будет перерыв — посмотрим, что там продают, и уйдем.  
Билл несколько раз судорожно кивнул и уставился в землю, Ньют продолжал обнимать его за плечи. Окинув взглядом соседей по скамье, он увидел на их лицах азарт, неудержимо пробивающийся из-под сожаления. Наверняка хоть один да желает, чтобы камнем пришибли еще кого-нибудь, а то скучно же, когда просто так летают… нет, не зря ему все-таки никогда не нравились все эти спортивные состязания.  
Сигнал, возвещающий о перерыве, прозвучал только через четверть часа. Некоторых игроков сильно пошатывало, и около них засуетились колдомедики, но хотя бы больше никого не раздавило. Зрители на трибунах задвигались, и тут же между рядов появились волшебники и ведьмы, предлагающие напитки, закуски, связки трав и пузырьки зелий. Ньют закрутил головой — если они сюда зря явились, будет совсем досадно.  
— Кровь саламандры, пяти видов, выдержка десять лет, — раздалось совсем рядом. — Идеальна для Рябинового отвара… ой!  
Ньют, вскочив со скамьи, без особых церемоний дернул продавца за воротник и потребовал:  
— Показывай.  
Если это действительно качественная кровь саламандры, то на нее мигом найдутся желающие, тут уж не до хороших манер.  
— Tenemos garantiа , вы можете проверять, — тараторил тощий парень с обильно покрытым прыщами лицом. — Семейное дело… cien años… no matamos los lagartos…  
Ньют сосредоточенно водил палочкой над открытыми флаконами — несмотря на всю его подозрительность, придраться было решительно не к чему.  
— Я беру все, — решил, наконец, он и полез за кошельком.  
— Vaya! — обрадовался продавец. — А вот еще живую саламандру тогда не хотите со скидкой? Из последнего приплода осталась.  
— Хочу, — не задумываясь откликнулся Ньют.  
— Отлично! — Его собеседник выудил из сумки стеклянный контейнер, в котором металась небольшая белая ящерица. — Как раз полчаса назад перцем накормил, надолго хватит.  
— А ее огонь?  
— Все в порядке, me llevé un poco. — Продавец вытащил небольшой шарик, где горел зачарованный огонек.  
Ньют расплатился, махнул рукой Биллу, и они покинули стадион. Аппарировав подальше, они какое-то время шли молча. «Но из двенадцати лишь два останутся в живых…» — вспомнил Ньют старинную шотландскую балладу про крекьяун.  
— Как, ну как можно так рисковать собой, добровольно лезть под камни с неба… для чего, уму непостижимо! — неожиданно сам для себя взорвался он. — Никакого чувства самосохранения… и не жалко им себя и своих родных… Да, Билл? Что ты так на меня смотришь?

***

Перед тем как лезть в бразильскую сельву, Ньют счел необходимым представиться жителям маленькой деревушки на краю этого огромного леса и выразить им уважение. Мало ли что может случиться, лучше иметь возможность подать сигнал о помощи. Нет, внимание маглов он бы не стал привлекать, но старостой деревни был маг, притом ничуть не скрывающийся.  
Ньют ничего не понимал в верованиях местных, но, судя по всему, они вполне допускали существование волшебства и людей, обученных общаться с божествами. Более того, охотно обращались к ним за помощью, называли жрецами… Ну разумеется, если волшебник возглавляет деревню, он ведь защитит ее жителей от врагов и бед в случае чего. Интересно, был бы этим доволен Геллерт, если б знал?  
Наверняка нет. Деревушка вдали от цивилизации не стоит его внимания, ему нужно все или ничего… Мысль о Геллерте отдалась тупой болью в груди, и Ньют сделал усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться на разговоре со старостой — в основном с помощью знаков и наколдованных рисунков.  
Здешние жители, к счастью, мало интересовались внешним миром и кипевшими в нем страстями. Ньют для них был просто белым чужестранцем, которому не сидится дома. Да, он тоже был магом, но колдовал как-то непонятно, не знал их обрядов и не почитал божеств, а значит, не заслуживал особого доверия. Враждебности, впрочем, тоже, поэтому одну из относительно безопасных троп в сельве Ньюту показали.  
Огненные слизняки были мало изучены, но, по слухам, из их слизи можно было изготовить медленно нагревающуюся мазь или порошок с такими же свойствами. Ньют думал исследовать их свойства прямо на месте, чтобы привезти то, что нужно, уже с гарантией. К тому же так он пробудет в экспедиции подольше… может, это и к лучшему.  
— Огромная какая… — выдохнул Билл, следя за неторопливо скользящей по поверхности тихой реки анакондой. Серовато-зеленая, с темными пятнами — если бы Ньют минутой раньше не заметил, как гигантская змея спускается в воду с дерева, ее можно было запросто не разглядеть. — Она же и человека может проглотить?  
— Ну, их тут не так много, — туманно ответил Ньют. — И полно животных помельче. Не будем ее трогать, это не волшебная змея, и ей тут явно неплохо.  
Билл с готовностью закивал. Палатку они поставили на берегу, окружив защитными чарами обширный участок, захватывающий и лес, и воду. Помня о пираньях, Ньют проверил реку заклинанием — к счастью, их там не было, но вот анаконды и крокодилы… в общем, воду для питья и умывания все равно лучше наколдовывать.  
Слизняков Ньют нашел довольно легко, другое дело было определить, к какому виду они относятся. На всякий случай надев огнеупорные перчатки, он прошелся вдоль берега, собрав семь крупных экземпляров, перевернул их по одному на спину и разглядел на животе у троих россыпь мелких оранжевых пятнышек. В единственной книге, где он встретил внятное описание этого вида, именно это было указано как отличительный признак.  
— А теперь что? — поинтересовался Билл, пока Ньют усаживал трех слизней на небольшой деревянный столик и окружал его защитным куполом.  
— Будем ждать, как слизь подействует на дерево.  
Дымок потянулся от поверхности стола минут через десять. Она потемнела и словно бы принялась тлеть изнутри. Поразительнее всего было то, что слизняки продолжали безмятежно шевелить вытянутыми глазами и поедать кусочки листьев.  
— Странная какая-то реакция. — Билл смотрел озадаченно. — Я думал, от них действительно все загорается.  
— Если бы это было так, им давно бы нашли применение. Думаю, тут все не столь эффектно…  
Ньют продолжал пристально наблюдать за слизняками, готовый в любой момент убрать их с тлеющего стола, но те не проявляли ни малейшего беспокойства и спустя минут пятнадцать стоически встретили падение стола, распавшегося при ударе о землю на кучу дымящихся обломков, полностью прогоревших изнутри. Слизни мягко шлепнулись на землю.  
— Мерлинова борода! — выдохнул Ньют. Понятно, почему Имре и Вольф так интересовались этими созданиями.  
К ночи сельва наполнилась разнообразными звуками: крики птиц, рев обезьян, плеск в реке, рычание где-то в отдалении… Ньют обновил защитные чары вокруг палатки и груды листьев, куда он временно посадил слизняков. Проведенные днем опыты показали, что на зелень эти создания совершенно не оказывают действия, а вот дерево и ткань через какое-то время начинали тлеть, даже камень хоть медленно, но оплавлялся.  
В небольшом костре то и дело мелькала саламандра — до сих пор она жила в чемодане, где Ньют специально для нее наколдовал камин, но сейчас ее вынесли наружу. Билл сосредоточенно поворачивал над огнем несколько прутиков с нанизанным на них зефиром, Ньют смотрел на пляшущее пламя и ощущал что-то похожее на обреченное спокойствие.  
— Хорошо как тут, — нарушил молчание Билл, протягивая Ньюту палочку с зефиром.  
— Ну… да, — согласился тот. Строго говоря, и вправду неплохо — красиво и… тихо.  
— Вот бы так подольше… с вами, в смысле, в экспедиции, — вздохнул Билл. — Вон тут сколько всего, изучать-то. Мы же не скоро обратно?  
— А слизни как же? — удивился Ньют. — Нас же ждут. С ними.  
— Да ладно. — Билл отвернулся и быстро заговорил, глядя в темные джунгли: — Переживут, вы для них столько всего уже сделали… даже если бы мы и вовсе не вернулись… Нет, в самом деле — остались бы здесь, а? — Его голос дрогнул. — Потом можно еще куда-нибудь… тоже в лес, или… чемодан же с собой… Ну правда же!  
— Да что ты такое… — начал Ньют, не вполне еще понимая, что нашло на Билла. Тот перестал прятать лицо и смотрел на него с такой нескрываемой надеждой, что Ньют осознал наконец, что ему только что всерьез предложили бежать. Снять с шеи Знак, остаться тут навсегда, скрываться до конца жизни… Так и одичать недолго, отстраненно подумал Ньют.  
— Ну вы же тоже об этом думали? Зачем вам обратно-то?  
— Н-нет, — промямлил Ньют, — вот об этом как-то не… — сделал вдох и как можно мягче продолжил: — Билл, ты же должен понимать… оттуда нельзя уйти. Я поэтому и не хотел, чтобы ты со мной, что это навсегда… если бы мы вдруг рискнули, обязательно выследят… — Ньют оборвал себя на полуслове. Рассказывать про недавнее задание Клауса очень не хотелось, и он просто закончил: — Чтобы больше никто не посмел.  
— Вот прямо на другой континент полезут нас искать, — буркнул Билл, — делать им больше нечего. А этот… он теперь вообще, может, не заметит… Извините! — добавил он поспешно и начал развивать мысль, что можно же, наверное, замести следы, затеряться, вообще представить дело так, что они погибли в джунглях, в конце концов.  
Ньют даже не пытался делать вид, что вслушивается в эти фантазии, словно взятые из детективного романа. «А правда, вспомнит ли, — больно кольнула мысль. — Даже Билл понимает… Ну, про слизней спросит когда-нибудь».  
— Я, конечно, не переоцениваю свою значимость, — аккуратно подбирал он слова. — Но там нет больше магозоологов, так что мое отсутствие рано или поздно обнаружат. Скорее — рано. Совсем не обязательно, чтобы это был именно… Магистр, — с усилием выговорил он. — Ему доложат.  
— Но вы больше ничем не обязаны ему, мистер Скамандер! Да, он вам жизнь спас, но вы с тех пор столько для него сделали… сто раз расплатились уже, а теперь вас там ник… ничто не держит!  
— Я слово дал, — вырвалось у Ньюта. — Обещал, что всегда буду на его стороне, а «всегда» — это именно что всегда, понимаешь? Я ведь хаффлпаффец, Билл, хоть и недоучившийся, — грустно улыбнулся он.  
— Я просто очень хочу, чтобы вы стали свободны…  
— Это невозможно, пойми. Если бы я мог отправить тебя отсюда каким-нибудь образом… ну, может, договориться, чтобы тебе стерли память… — Ньют содрогнулся, представив, сколько пришлось бы стирать.  
— Да вы что! Никуда я не отправлюсь без вас, — тихо и решительно произнес Билл, глядя в огонь. Ньют тяжело вздохнул. За что все это еще и Биллу? И как ему помочь, если Ньют и сам себе помочь не в силах?

***

_В тюремной камере было сыро и полутемно. Из зарешеченного высокого окна виднелся кусок неба, то серый, то синий: смотри на здоровье, раз больше делать нечего. Ньют не знал, за что его сюда посадили, но откуда-то был точно, как это часто бывает во сне, уверен, что это — до конца жизни. Он никогда не посмотрит на небо не сквозь прутья решетки. Никогда никого не увидит, кроме охранников, дважды в день левитирующих в камеру тарелку с едой. Правда, Ньют почему-то знал, что к нему рвался с посещением Альбус Дамблдор — ну не бред ли! — но он категорически отказался от встречи. При этом какая-то часть сознания (та, что смотрела сон как бы со стороны) была потрясена вспыхнувшими в нем яростью, лютой ненавистью, желанием уничтожить, разорвать в клочья… кого?! Самого любимого школьного учителя? Что за абсурд.  
Но хуже всего было то, что где-то неподалеку, в том же здании был заточен Геллерт. Гордый, неукротимый, полный жизни — в одиночной камере, без надежды когда-либо выйти?! Ньют знал, что обречен никогда не узнать, как он, жив ли… и, наверное, уже не хотел знать. С натурой Геллерта, с огнем, который в нем горит — пожизненное заключение? Это невозможно, он просто сойдет с ума!  
Разумеется, у Ньюта отняли палочку и вообще все, чем можно причинить себе вред, но на то человеку и дан разум… Кажется, этот камень довольно удачно выступает из кладки. Если встать на койку — так будет выше и сила удара больше — и упасть на него под нужным углом, то, возможно, получится виском…_  
Ньют медленно и мучительно выдирался из этого сна, как из смолы: вроде уже осознал, что надо немедленно просыпаться, но все никак не мог. Наконец, открыв глаза, он уставился в темноту перед собой. Ну и гадостный же кошмар, и такая безнадежность, хоть наяву иди и… Ньют приподнялся, нащупал чемодан, провел рукой по крышке, возвращаясь к реальности. Слава Мерлину, нет никакой тюрьмы, он в экспедиции, и Геллерт — Ньют дотронулся до Знака на шее — жив и на свободе. «Приснится же», — подумал он, снова вытягиваясь на постели.  
_Небо озарялось разноцветной сетью заклятий, в облаках носились гиппогрифы и метлы, вокруг раздавались крики ярости и боли, падали люди… Теперь Ньют был в самом центре отчаянной битвы. Он метнул Аваду в своего противника и, не успел тот рухнуть на землю, уже развернулся к новому — врагов слишком много, они способны смять, уничтожить их… а все Дамблдор, чтоб он на Той стороне никогда не сел в свой поезд, сволочь… Мерлин, да при чем тут снова Альбус?  
Геллерт совсем недалеко дрался сразу с тремя, заклятия так и сыпались градом с его палочки. Только бы не ударили в спину! Ньют, сбив кого-то с ног, дернулся встать за ним, заслонить, насколько возможно, поставить щит, но что-то сильно толкнуло его в грудь, и он распростерся на земле, не чувствуя почти ничего, кроме внезапной слабости. Во рту появился привкус крови… вот дерьмо, кажется, дело плохо… Геллерт оглянулся, его лицо исказилось, и Ньют, умирая на поле боя, успел на мгновение обрадоваться: ему не все равно, все-таки не все равно… И тут в спину Геллерта вонзился зеленый луч._  
— Мистер Скамандер… мистер Скамандер, вам больно? — Склонившись над Ньютом, Билл осторожно тряс его за плечо. — Вы так закричали… Что с вами?  
— Я? А… нет, ничего, Билл, извини. Просто плохой сон, бывает… иди ложись.  
Кричал во сне, вот как — даже сам не заметил. Хотя чего удивляться, такая жуть опять… Но, если подумать — если бы вдруг это было правдой, — в чем-то даже лучше, чем прошлый сон. Погибнуть вместе на поле боя… если выбирать, чем все это кончится, тогда уж лучше так. Может, встать уже, чтобы еще чего-нибудь не привиделось? Да, только дождется, пока Билл не уснет снова…  
_Перед Ньютом раскинулась Александерплац, полная испуганных людей, с воплями мечущихся в разные стороны или застывших на месте, в ужасе глядя вверх, на него, а он смотрел на все это с высоты, сидя словно в большом жестком кресле. Под ним дернулось нечто живое и огромное — он сидел на Зигфриде. С тех пор, как они виделись наяву, дракон заметно вырос, да еще и развернул мощные кожистые крылья, так что зрелище со стороны было впечатляющее. Напротив, на крыше какого-то здания, безбожно обдирая его крышу когтями, восседал Бьерн с Клаусом на спине.  
Ньют смотрел сверху вниз на перепуганных до полусмерти маглов — пожилого мужчину, обхватившего обеими руками жену, которой стало дурно; девицу, визжащую на одной противной ноте; фотографа, все щелкавшего и щелкавшего камерой во все стороны — и ощущал лютую, всепоглощающую ярость, а еще — ужас, боль и страх утраты, и это только сильнее подпитывало, раскаляло его гнев, превращало его самого в подобие дракона, готового смести и стереть в порошок любую преграду… Слева выросла угольно-черная махина — это оказался Лабо, увеличившийся до размера Зигфрида, ухмыляющийся во всю зубастую пасть, с Вольфом на спине. При виде чудовища в толпе снова раздались истошные крики, маглы шарахнулись назад, увидели там второго дракона, заметались. Ньют поднес палочку к горлу, чтобы применить Сонорус.  
— ВАШ ФЮРЕР МЕРТВ! — Собственный голос, усиленный в несколько раз, ударил по ушам, толпа взвыла, а внутри на миг вспыхнуло откровенное злорадство. Ну что ж, сразу начали с важного… Как к ним обратиться? «Уважаемые маглы?» Но они не знают, что значит это слово, да и Ньют нисколько их не уважал.  
— ЖИТЕЛИ БЕРЛИНА! ВЛАСТЬ В СТРАНЕ ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ ВЕРХОВНОМУ МАГУ!  
Повисло потрясенное молчание. Кто-то упал в обморок, беременная женщина споткнулась и рухнула на мостовую… Розенберг, стоящий внизу (Ньют откуда-то знал, что там именно он), аккуратно отлевитировал ее на тротуар — она так и осталась там сидеть, обхватив живот. Правильно сделал, а то она оказалась бы как раз перед мордой Зигфрида, мало ли…  
— ПОРЯДОК В ГОРОДЕ ВОССТАНОВЛЕН!  
— ГАВ, — добавил Лабо. В здании позади него лопнули стекла в нескольких окнах.  
Ньют даже головы не повернул: нечего отвлекаться самому и отвлекать слушателей от главного. Фотограф все еще щелкал камерой, как заведенный, нацелив ее прямо на Лабо, а тот приосанился, явно позируя.  
— СИЛАМИ МАГИЧЕСКОГО ПРАВОПОРЯДКА ВВОДИТСЯ КОМЕНДАНТСКИЙ ЧАС С… — Ньют метнул взгляд на Вольфа, поймал его кивок, — ВОСЬМИ ВЕЧЕРА. ВАМ СООБЩАТ, КОГДА И ГДЕ БУДУТ ОРГАНИЗОВАНЫ РАБОТЫ ПО ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЮ РАЗРУШЕНИЙ И ГДЕ МОЖНО БЕСПЛАТНО ПОЛУЧИТЬ ЕДУ. — Он сделал паузу, давая маглам возможность осмыслить последние слова. — ДЕЛАЙТЕ, ЧТО ВАМ ГОВОРЯТ, И ВАМ НЕ ПРИЧИНЯТ ВРЕДА. ЕСЛИ КТО-ТО НЕ ПОНЯЛ… — Он слегка дернул повод, и Зигфрид, вскинув голову, от души взревел и выдохнул в небо длинный столб ярко-синего пламени. Бьерн на крыше ответил гневным рыком и огненным шаром — к счастью, Клаус заставил выплюнуть его вверх. Над толпой пронесся полувздох-полустон.  
— Командуй расходиться, — артикулировал Вольф. — Все, город под контролем.  
Картинка на мгновение расплылась и тут же опять стала четкой, но площадь и драконы исчезли, а Ньют, мгновенно перенесшийся совсем в другое место, вбежал в комнату, где увидел Геллерта.  
Неподвижный, бледный до синевы и очень постаревший, с глубокими морщинами на лбу и в углах рта, он лежал, лишь немного приподнявшись на подушках, окутанный зыбкой синеватой сетью защитных заклинаний. Ньют бросился сквозь сеть, неохотно пропустившую его с громким треском, вцепился в руку, прижался к ней лбом, щекой, губами… «Можешь посмотреть?!» — поймал слегка затуманенный взгляд, дождался ответного кивка и постарался как можно подробнее вспомнить все, что недавно видел и делал.  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Геллерт смог выпасть из оцепенения, заглянуть Ньюту в глаза и сосредоточиться — но наконец Ньют почувствовал, как его затылка словно что-то легко коснулось, потом заныло в висках, голову словно перехватило тяжелым обручем… неважно, он видит, он опять читает, хоть как-то… перед глазами помимо воли замелькали картинки, голова закружилась, стало почти нестерпимо больно… и все закончилось. Губы Геллерта дрогнули в улыбке.  
— Я… сделал что-нибудь правильно? — осторожно уточнил Ньют.  
Геллерт медленно поднял руку, уронил ее на плечо Ньюта, и тот пригнулся ближе к нему.  
— Нет, — произнес он, и у Ньюта все внутри оборвалось. — Все правильно… сделал я… — Геллерт чуть сжал его плечо, и в запавших глазах зажглись знакомые огоньки, — когда задержался в Нью-Йорке… на три дня._  
— Мистер Скамандер, ну проснитесь же! Агуаменти!  
Ньют заморгал, возвращаясь в реальность, и ощутил, что его лицо все мокрое — от наколдованной Биллом воды, конечно. Он попытаться отвернуться, приподнялся неловко, нечаянно ткнулся головой в плечо Биллу и затрясся в беззвучном рыдании.  
— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь… Вам опять приснилось… — Растерявшийся Билл слегка встряхнул его. — Прошу вас, проснитесь!  
— Я… я уже проснулся. Ничего, все в порядке, — судорожно выдохнул Ньют. — Прости, что разбудил опять.  
— Да я-то ладно! Просто вы… у вас кошмары все время! Это все ненастоящее!  
— Понял уже, — пробормотал Ньют в рукав Билла, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться в ткань — или в руку? — зубами.

## Глава 11

— Я проверил: тлеть дерево и ткань начинают от слизи в любом виде. И натуральном, и засохшем, — сообщил Ньют Имре, созерцающему слизняков в зачарованном стеклянном контейнере. — Порошок делать не пытался.  
— И правильно сделал. Я явно лучше справлюсь — какие у тебя условия в чемодане? Поселю этих красавцев в лаборатории, подальше от Эржебет, чтобы не ревновала. И у меня тут пара книг, ну, для Ананси. Истории о привидениях, сплошная жуть, все как он любит.  
— А, прекрасно, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Он будет рад тебя видеть.  
— Ну что, восьминогое, — поприветствовал Имре паука, почти доросшего до размеров пони, — не совсем еще закис на лоне природы?  
— Тут совсем неплохо, — возразил Ананси с достоинством. — Свежий воздух, у меня обширные владения, и есть на ком оттачивать охотничьи навыки — я же немного подрос.  
— Трудно не заметить. Правильно, тренируйся, а то вдруг еще… — Имре покосился на Ньюта, — понадобится.  
— Стараюсь не терять форму.  
— Что ж, час на беседу у меня есть, — сообщил Имре, пересекая защитный барьер территории паука. — Тем более лабораторию хоть когда-то надо проветривать.  
— А что случилось? — щелкнул жвалами Ананси. — Ты что-то взорвал?  
— Я никогда ничего не взрываю, когда этого сам не хочу!  
Мило, подумал Ньют, провожая их взглядом. В конце концов, Имре пообещал больше не уводить Ананси без предупреждения, а пауку нужен собеседник с похожим взглядом на мир… Так, а что это там у загона химеры?  
Пепите Ньют подобрал уютную территорию с укрытием, имитирующим пещеру, небольшим озерцом и рощицей, притом максимально далеко от Брунгильды, чтобы они даже случайно не почуяли друг друга. Химера уже успела освоиться и каждый день вальяжно обходила свои владения, периодически лязгая зубами на проходящих мимо конюхов. Сейчас она стояла совсем рядом с барьером, отгораживающим ее участок, а по другую сторону невидимой преграды прямо перед ней выплясывал Цверг. Ньют в первый момент даже не понял, что творит его любимец: ни испуганным, ни агрессивным гиппогриф не выглядел, скорее — крайне заинтересованным. Он гарцевал туда-обратно, хлопая крыльями, склонял голову то на одну сторону, то на другую, разглядывая химеру со всех сторон и периодически рыл мощными когтями землю. Химера явно восприняла столь пристальное внимание как угрозу и, взревев, бросилась на барьер — тот, спружинив, оттолкнул ее назад, и она осела на задние ноги. Цверг взволнованно заклекотал, подавшись вперед.  
— Ну что ты? — Ньют погладил его по шее. — Зачем ее беспокоишь? Отойди.  
Цверг замотал головой, развернул крылья, рысью пробежал вдоль барьера, развернулся, двинулся обратно. Пепита пристально наблюдала за ним, и выражение изумления на львиной морде можно было даже счесть комичным. Настороженно покосилась на Ньюта, сделала пару шагов назад, вернулась на прежнее место.  
— Мистер Скамандер, что это Цверг творит? — удивился Билл.  
— Сам не понимаю…  
— Он ведь не собирается напасть?  
— В любом случае, он до нее не доберется через барьер. Ну пойдем уже, Цверг, пожалуйста.

***

— Что. С. Рупертом.  
_Они в самом деле не знают! Обрывки куцых мыслей смешиваются, наполняя воздух страхом — раз Знак не сработал, то это уже не позиционная война, а лобовая атака, кто следующий, Вольф? Ну, это будет посложнее. Или уж, чего мелочиться, опять вознаграждение за мою голову… проклятие, сколько вложено в Цауберерстаг, в «благотворительные организации», в маглов, чтобы снова с нуля…  
— У вас. Десять. Минут.  
Дитрих, Лео и Вольф одновременно поднимаются и исчезают за дверью. Между накатывающими с разных сторон волнами ужаса и безнадежности вдруг всплывает четко сформулированное, почти звучащее мелодичным голосом Оскара: «Как не вовремя… давно надо было попробовать вместо Кронберга, а теперь как к нему подойдешь», и тут же без перерыва: «…Магистру так трудно, кто бы еще такое выдержал!» Быстро, как всегда… и какие-то деньги, возможно, уже арестованы… почему Вольф так долго?!  
Дверь открывается, в комнату влетает бледная до синевы Ирма Балленштадт с беззвучным, слышным еще с порога криком: «Задержан до выяснения!» — и, получив разрешение, начинает сбивчиво рассказывать. Ничего необратимого, Знак, скорее всего, заблокирован охранными чарами аврората, если сам Руперт не смог раньше снять заклятие и выдать его за безделушку… а хорошо бы. Что ему могли предъявить — имущество за границей на третьих лиц? швейцарские счета? или попросту, без затей навесят что-нибудь банальное, вроде участия в обороте незаконных зелий? Ждут моего шага… аналогичного, ясно же, что Леманна я не отдам. Хрупкое, еле достигнутое равновесие рушится к демонам, война на истребление, маги всего мира против терроризма…_  
— Срочно ко мне Кронберга, обоих Гратцев и фрау Балленштадт-старшую.

***

— Приветствую, перья на копирование ставьте. Итак. Страна с последней войны не может выбраться из системного кризиса, преступные решения магловских правительств положили конец видимости равновесия, талер обрушен, рабочие места сокращаются, молодежь не находит места в жизни и уходит в криминал… не пишите, куда именно. У Министерства решения нет, да им и не до того, у них все прекрасно: чиновники выводят накопления за границу, приобретают там недвижимость, а некоторые и двойное гражданство — Вильгельм, точный список покажешь! — отдают детей учиться в иностранные школы, покупают квиддичные команды, острова в южных морях и крылатые корабли, чтобы было удобнее наслаждаться отдыхом там, где ничто не наводит на мысли о руинах былой Германии! Их заграничные виллы скрыты не только от маглов, но и от магов, потому что никакое жалованье не позволило бы им законно их приобрести — по аврорату данные должны быть у Кубелика, проверить срочно, показать мне! Ну, и вывод: вы не нужны этому государству, вы родились в нем, чтобы наполнять бездонные карманы коррумпированных чиновников, у ваших детей нет будущего. Нынешнее магическое правительство по неведению или преступному замыслу удивительным образом действует в интересах магловского еще со времен позорного поражения, продавшего страну ее врагам. Сегодня маги не просто зависят от маглов — к этому мы привыкли столетиями, — они подчинены маглам, которые ненавидят Германию и желают ей гибели! — выкрикнул Гриндельвальд и тут же продолжил обычным тоном: — В этом ключе подготовить брошюру, листовки и, как следствие — митинги. Невозможно же больше терпеть коррупцию в Министерстве магии.

***

— Сограждане! — обратился невысокий молодой человек к нескольким десяткам волшебников и волшебниц, собравшимся на пустыре, накрытом защитным куполом. — Маглы уже пятьсот лет требуют от нас смиренного молчания — ну, понятно, чего еще хотеть победителям от побежденных.  
Недовольный ропот.  
— Разве я сказал что-то новое? — развел руками Вильгельм Кронберг. — Другое дело, что побежденный не обязан заботиться о интересах завоевателей, а пленник — любить свои оковы… Но мы аппарировали сюда не для того, чтобы рассуждать о маглах. Поговорим лучше о самих себе и о наших государственных структурах — раз уж ни одна газета не хочет печатать того, о чем думают в каждом магическом доме. — Кронберг перевел дух. Стоять перед непредсказуемо настроенной публикой было тяжело и страшно, вот писать тексты — это пожалуйста, сколько угодно, лучше бы Магистр… но он ясно распорядился: никаких намеков на него, имени ни в каком контексте не упоминать. — Слава Вотану, на каждый рот Силенцио не наложишь.  
Тихо. Хорошо: когда с Мартой репетировали, так и надеялись в этом месте.  
— Избранный нами министр ни шагу не ступит, не согласовав с маглами… наверное, он знает, что делает, раз пока никого не жгут на костре. Чего нам еще желать? — Голос пока не подводил, не дрожал не вовремя, так бы и дальше. — Может быть, возможности колдовать так, чтобы не сесть за нарушение Статутов, или работать, чтобы кормить семьи — я даже не говорю: получать за свой труд достойную плату? Но нет, это невозможно — на экономические процессы невозможно повлиять, деньги обесцениваются, и потом — нужно же поддерживать минимальные представительские расходы госструктур!  
— Курс талера к марке… когда еще хотели убрать льготы для гоблинов, и ничего.  
— Зарплаты в госсекторе — да не смешите меня, проще самому…  
— Есть такое слово — налоги…  
— Это у них-то минимальные?!  
— Вот как недавно в Англию отправили министерскую летучую карету без единого человека, с парой кобольдов — зачем, вы думаете? Отвезти собачек супруги главы управления финансов на выставку круппов! Да, фрау Унфердорбен, которая месяц назад сказала: «Какая еще инфляция, картошка всегда стоит одинаково!»  
— Да Хель побери всю эту мразь…  
— Наверняка эти круппы несказанно поддержали честь Германии на международной арене, иначе зачем бы такие траты.  
— Проклятие этим тварям в доме или в поле, в лесу или в роще, снаружи и внутри, в волосах и бровях их… да не будет в них ничего здорового! Это я не о круппах, если что.  
— А теперь вспомним последнюю поправку к закону о землепользовании, о которой газеты почти не написали — зачем, пусть обычный волшебник узнает все детали, только когда попытается заколдовать от маглов свой дом… я не говорю — построить новый, откуда бы такие деньги! Не спешите с выводами, ради общего блага. Кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы вы задумывались, что происходит в стране.

***

Фрау Марта Кронберг, двадцати двух лет от роду, невозможно сияла — ее вклад признал сам Магистр! Раз вызвал послушать, как Вильгельм докладывает, значит, знает, что они все вместе писали, и сейчас новое задание! Она нащупала пару запасных перьев в кармане мантии — все на месте, но нельзя же достать, пока нет приказа, неприлично, хотя она бы все записывала на всякий случай.  
— По результатам двух прошедших митингов, — продолжал Вильгельм, — сложилась тенденция… несколько публикаций… общественная инициатива с целью выявления, ради общего блага, случаев коррупции в Министерстве, — хоть бы он не сбился, да теперь уже нет, все же получилось! — планируемая забастовка обслуживающего персонала каминной сети…  
Магистр медленно кивал. Марта не часто видела его так близко, но все равно терялась, куда смотреть — на него или все-таки на Вильгельма, — и не успела заметить, когда огромная огненная птица уронила перед Магистром письмо. Спохватилась только, когда в повисшей тишине тот медленно скомкал лист.  
— Стефан… у них, — тихо произнес он, и тут же взорвался криком: — За темномагические, блядь, ритуалы! — ударил он по столу кулаком, и Вильгельм вжал голову в плечи. Магистр щелкнул пальцами; отскочившие от них голубые искры вспыхнули языком холодного синего пламени, и через несколько мгновений от письма не осталось и щепотки пепла. — Быстро они… — Он резко поднялся, обвел присутствующих почти безумным от ярости взором.  
— Магистр, — нарушил тишину дрогнувший голос Вильгельма. — Может быть, тогда не стоит… забастовку? Или…  
Да что ж ты делаешь, упало у Марты сердце, зачем, не надо, я больше никогда!  
Магистр поморщился, взмахнул рукой и аппарировал.

***

_Зелье расходится по телу — слишком медленно! — обжигает холодными искрами, вскипает в крови бурлящими пузырьками.  
— Оскар, я сказал — свободен! — Что ж он слов не понимает, заклятие само срывается с пальцев, бьет, как хлыстом, а идиот так и стоит на месте… я что, только подумал, что сказал? — В-вон от… сюда… — Проклятие, язык не ворочается… но, кажется, теперь вслух получилось, и его сдувает, как ветром.  
Зеленый флакон с крышкой в виде черепа почти пуст, вот уже море, и закат, и ветер, и снова бой… это тот вариант, где меня убьют? Нет, что-то новое… гигантское облако дыма и огня, которое я вижу почему-то сверху… ого, это у маглов такое оружие? Я лечу над ним непонятно на чем, и по сторонам загораются все новые вспышки… не хочу смотреть, что дальше, не сейчас, мне же не на чем лететь, так что я сейчас просто рухну вниз, в пламя…  
Кажется, получилось. Видения исчезли, я стою перед знакомой стеной, на которую падает полупрозрачная тень. Значит, маглы сделали, как велено… откуда они их берут в таких количествах? Мысленно произношу все, что положено, тень растет и изгибается.  
— Заклинаю тебя бездной, откуда ты пришел. — Силы, как всегда, уходят мгновенно, стены покачиваются. — Ты выпил кровь, которую я дал тебе, укажи мне другой путь или помоги расчистить этот.  
Тень отрывается от стены, скручивается все убыстряющимся вихрем, и я понимаю, что внутри этого вихря пустота. И нужно просто войти туда, чтобы стать этой пустотой, исчезнуть, потому что жить дальше просто незачем… Так, главное, удержаться на ногах, иначе не ответит, и придется заново.  
— Слишком быстро, — наконец вспыхивает в голове одновременно с резкой, раскалывающей болью. — Не вся кровь. На твоем пути…  
Боль пронизывает все тело, и я все-таки падаю._

***

— Все в порядке, — сообщил Неттесгейм. — Завтра маглы организуют еще пятерых. Все сверхчеловека без магии вывести пытаются, чтобы в огне не горел и на холоде не мерз. Исследователи…  
— Да, пусть, — кивнул Гриндельвальд, глядя в окно запавшими глазами в кровавых жилках сосудов. — Значит, послезавтра.  
— Именно. «А ты выдержишь до послезавтра? Может, целителя, или снова Зелье Второй Жизни сварить?»  
Гриндельвальд никак не отреагировал, и Неттесгейм продолжал:  
— Митинг под Лейпцигом на следующей неделе, сигнализация, маглозащита, заглушки — как всегда. Кронберг все организовал, но сам не выступает, там без него полно желающих. Не только наши — в рамках разумного, vox populi, ради общего блага.  
— Хорошо, проследи за всем. — Негромкий голос напоминал шелест сухой листвы. — Расскажешь потом.  
— Угу. _«Кронберг выкладывается по полной, но сильно не уверен в себе. Он не знает, правильно ли действует, и теряется…»_  
— Как знакомо. — У Гриндельвальда дернулся угол рта. — Пусть придет и спросит.  
— Он боится, Геллерт. И твой Остерман только что ноги о него не вытирает. «Магистр говорит, что невозможно положиться на тех, кому по любому поводу требуются указания. Можно попросить удалиться кобольдов и Кро… извините». Это теперь так надо?  
— Почему я должен вникать в эту ерунду? — Гриндельвальд поморщился. — И почему в нее вникаешь ты? Не маленькие, разберутся.  
— Если тебе нужно, чтобы Кронберг был в постоянной панике, так бы и сказал… Без твоего одобрения Остерман и вякнуть бы не посмел. _«Ладно бы что-то из себя представлял, кроме твоей подстилки…»_  
Гриндельвальд резко развернулся:  
— А. Погубитель невинных девиц из хороших семей не одобряет моих развлечений. — Лицо Неттесгейма дернулось, словно от удара. — Хотя я твоим нисколько не мешаю, — глаза Магистра полыхнули злым пламенем, — не суй нос в мою постель и займись делом.

***

— Как там у маглов? Не рассказывай, покажи лучше.  
Разумеется, я всегда готов. Я ничего плохого не сделал, меня не в чем упрекнуть.  
_— Если бы вы замолвили за нас слово, герр фон Остерман… Тот земельный участок или доля в производстве… разумеется, все это обсуждаемо, вполне возможно и совместить.  
Участок рядом с нашим поместьем, чтоб его… магловская земля, не получить ни за какие миллионы талеров, а тут — просто так… понастроить дешевого жилья, сдать в аренду… отец был бы счастлив! И производство — понятия не имею, что делают на том заводе, но это огромные деньги… Нельзя. Как бы ни хотелось — нельзя позволить маглам диктовать нам свою волю… нет, ни в коем случае, все равно все будет потом наше, все сами возьмем…  
— Во-первых, будем считать, что я этого не слышал. И впредь не услышу. Во-вторых, я могу довести до сведения Магистра вашу просьбу, но решение будет принимать он и только он. Надеюсь, я достаточно ясно выразился.  
Ввести к нам своего человека — да уж, они многого хотят. И обратились ко мне… значит, считают, что я могу решать такие вопросы?!_  
— А тебе это нравится. — Он не спрашивает, утверждает. К счастью, гнева в его голосе не слышится, и я киваю. — Не сомневался, что ты ничего у них не возьмешь.  
— Разумеется, Магистр. Как бы я мог позволить маглам… и потом, — осторожно улыбаюсь я, — вы же читаете мысли!  
— Последнее особенно. — Он усмехается и кладет руку мне на плечо. — Правильно, быть тем, от кого что-то зависит, в долгосрочной перспективе намного выгоднее. И приятнее, правда?  
Снова киваю. Он опять говорит то, что я только что думал.  
— Смотрю, ты пытаешься подвинуть… коллег. — На секунду меня пронзает ужас, но он берет меня за руку, притягивает и сажает на колено. — Что же, посмотрим, что у тебя получится. Карьеру пытаешься делать… — Его рука уже под моей рубашкой. Да, день определенно удался.

***

Герда подпрыгнула, повисла на его шее, как обычно, выдохнула между шеей и плечом: «Живой — и ладно…» — и Неттесгейм сразу позабыл все заранее подготовленные слова: что, возможно, им стоит временно перестать видеться, что это опасно, ее имя не должно быть связано с государственным преступником, а у нее вся жизнь впереди — и подхватил любимую на руки.  
— Не дождутся, — столь же привычно пробормотал он между поцелуями. — Ну что ты, маленькая, все будет хорошо.  
— Я знаю, — кивнула она. — Когда ты здесь, я все понимаю, а так… всякое в голову лезет.  
— А ты газет не читай и никого не слушай. — Он осторожно поставил ее на пол, заправил за ухо золотистую прядь. — И постарайся выходить пореже, и на эту твою работу тоже!  
— Другую я потом не найду. И что скажут… ну, вообще все? Соседи подумают — на что я живу?  
«Ее отец меня убил бы, — снова подумал Неттесгейм. — И был бы прав». А что тут скажешь: собирайся? Бросай оставшийся после родителей дом, тяжелый труд ради куска хлеба… обычную жизнь среди нормальных людей?! Чтобы запереть себя в охраняемой клетке, где вообще нечего делать — только сидеть и ждать, потому что ему так спокойнее? Возможно, так все равно рано или поздно придется сделать, но пока у нее есть хоть какой-то выбор. Указать ему на дверь и выйти замуж за нормального человека, например.  
— Ну хотя бы ночные дежурства бросай, ты же не спишь совсем.  
— Я и без них не очень сплю. Когда тебя долго нет. Иногда выглядываю ночью в окно — и кажется, будто огромный черный пес сидит и смотрит, и так жутко…  
— Что же ты раньше молчала? — возмутился Неттесгейм. — Будет сидеть невидимым! Должен же я хоть как-то думать о твоей безопасности?!  
— Да? — расцвела Герда. — Тогда, конечно, не надо невидимым… наверное, его покормить надо?  
— Пожалуй, не стоит. Он… — Вольфганг пошевелил пальцами. — Не надо, в общем.  
— Как скажешь, — легко согласилась Герда. — Все равно, раз это от тебя, я больше не буду бояться.  
Поразительно, как она неизменно верила каждому его слову, не требовала ни оправданий, ни объяснений, никогда не задавала лишних вопросов — не из вежливости или равнодушия, а просто искренне считала, что все, что делает этот пожилой террорист, неожиданно для самого себя связавшийся с девятнадцатилетней девчонкой, истина в последней инстанции, а сам он — рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, герой революции без страха и упрека. Что же, какие-то деньги на имя Герды в банке уже лежат, если с ним что-то случится… Все само решится как-нибудь.

***

Гриндельвальд вызвал Ньюта сразу после возвращения, выслушал доклад, глядя поверх его головы, и велел немедленно возвращаться в заповедник. Оскар, едва не лопающийся от собственной важности, как ни странно, уже не раздражал — Ньют ушел в мрачные размышления, что Геллерт выглядит так, как будто вообще не спит, и лишь автоматически отметил, что соперник (слово-то какое…) окинул его откровенно торжествующим взглядом. Тролль бы с ним.  
Один за другим тянулись дни, заполненные глухой тревожной тоской. Невозможно было ни привыкнуть, что у него больше нет Геллерта, ни перестать терзаться, что с ним происходит. Но в штаб Ньюта больше не вызывали, лишь доносились страшные новости о провалах, арестах, задержаниях самых главных помощников Магистра. Все катится в пропасть… и Вольф никогда ничего не говорит, а Имре на все вопросы отвечает, похоже, себе самому — например: «охотно отравил бы Остермана — достал уже этот гаденыш». Ньют не стал уточнять.  
Билл успешно тренировался в полетах, а еще самостоятельно выходил брошенную молодой матерью кладку окками, регулярно обновляя согревающие чары для поддержания необходимой температуры и с нужной периодичностью перевертывая яйца. Ньюту он сообщил об этом, только показав птенцов.  
Грифон Август наконец-то полностью восстановился, высоко поднимался в воздух и летал не хуже гиппогрифов. Разумеется, можно было свалить его полностью на Билла, не приближаться, не вспоминать каждый раз то, о чем лучше бы забыть, но Ньют принципиально этого не делал — грифон-то в чем виноват?  
Цверг при каждом удобном случае так и прибегал к загону Пепиты. Выступал перед барьером, явно красуясь, хлопал крыльями, успокаивающе клекотал в ответ на ее рычание и вообще всеми способами демонстрировал дружелюбие. Спустя месяц Ньют решил: может, попробовать уже, пусть пообщаются без барьера. За это время он успел настолько приучить к себе химеру, что даже мог прикоснуться к ней, если она была в добром расположении духа. В случае чего — на скорость реакции Ньют не жаловался никогда.  
Гиппогриф двинулся вперед, зажав в клюве большую дохлую крысу. Ньют не возражал: в конце концов, в гости надо ходить с подарками. Очень осторожно, неотрывно наблюдая за химерой, он подвел Цверга к ее участку, придерживая за уздечку, и пересек вместе с ним барьер. Пепита, взревев, отпрыгнула назад, сжалась, шерсть на спине вся вздыбилась — не ожидала, что этот странный зверь сможет пройти на ее территорию.  
— Цверг, замри. Стой тихо. — Ньют отвел взгляд, крепче сжал в руке уздечку и приготовился в случае необходимости выпустить из палочки веревки или сеть. Цверг издал звук, сильно напоминающий воркование, хлопнул крыльями, вытянув шею, положил перед химерой крысу и отступил на несколько шагов.  
Пепита замерла, пожирая глазами и подарок, и дарителя, пытаясь понять, где здесь подвох. Цверг снова ободряюще заворковал, и Ньют осторожно переместился поближе, держа палочку наизготовку. Химера нерешительно шагнула вперед, не отрывая взгляда от гиппогрифа и нервно втягивая ноздрями воздух, постояла полминуты, колеблясь, одним прыжком метнулась к крысе, вцепилась в нее зубами, отскочила на безопасное расстояние и проглотила ее, почти не жуя. Затем, усевшись на землю, облизнулась и опять зарычала на Цверга. Тот издал клекот, в котором слышались одобрение и даже радость, и заплясал на месте, взрывая землю когтями.

***

— Вы опять на магловское сборище? — спросил Билл с тревогой.  
И зачем спрашивать… Вот, казалось бы, видит же он все тренировки на грифах, несложно догадаться, для чего какие проводятся!  
— Ну… да. Сделаешь обход в четыре? Посмотри, как царапина у Дейзи — если нужно, намажь Заживляющим. А к Августу лучше не подходи, он сегодня не в настроении. Цверг снова у Пепиты? Сейчас схожу за ним.  
— А когда вы меня с собой возьмете? Я летаю не хуже их всех.  
Ньют возвел глаза к небу.  
— Я понимаю. — Билл упрямо наклонил голову. — Вас вообще чуть не схватили авроры, но вы же все равно летаете.  
— Билл, я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься, — мягко произнес Ньют. — Но ты не думал, что станет с заповедником, если мы оба… — Он запнулся, подыскивая подходящее слово. — Ну, задержимся? А так я могу во всем положиться на тебя. Ты на днях в одиночку вытащил занозу из лапы Брунгильды! А выводок окками, и ты уже полностью справляешься с уходом за тибо — а помнишь, какие с ним сначала были проблемы! Кому еще я поручу это?  
…Очередной митинг, над которым нужно было распылять зелье, прошел не лучше и не хуже предыдущих, но Ньют вдруг почувствовал, что устал больше обычного. Не хотелось возвращаться, отвечать на вопросы Билла, даже подходить к животным, и он попросил Зелвига забрать Цверга с собой. Погода вполне подходит для прогулок, можно побродить — в магловской части Берлина, например, чтобы не встретить знакомых.  
В какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что идет тем же маршрутом, каким шли тогда они с Геллертом, но не стал никуда сворачивать. Ньют брел по улицам в сгущающихся сумерках, скользя глазами по лицам людей, и временами погружался в собственные мысли настолько, что прохожие будто куда-то пропадали. Здесь он говорил, какие старые эти липы. Здесь мы свернули в переулок.  
Он поднял глаза. Вывеска «Эльдорадо» переливалась над ним разноцветными огнями, в дверь спешили войти веселые компании.  
Почему бы нет? Туда ведь заходят и маги… а даже если и маглы, неужели это так важно?  
Он потягивал коктейль и невидящими глазами смотрел на сцену, где певица в длинном переливающемся платье пела проникновенное про любовь. Вокруг были заняты все столики, люди, как в тот раз, смеялись, флиртовали, танцевали — радовались жизни. И хорошо, что хоть кто-то, а то он, похоже, разучился.  
«Действия Оборотного хватит еще надолго, да и фляжка с собой… А ведь этот Ройс, ну, ничего, нормально выглядит …»  
Ньют осторожно осмотрелся. Слева, через два столика, его пристально разглядывал высокий парень с каштановыми волосами и голубыми глазами — магл наверняка, примерно его лет, немедленно улыбнувшийся Ньюту, поймав его взгляд. Ну и ладно, ну и какая разница… Ньют поднялся из-за стола, осторожно приблизился к незнакомцу.  
— Вы позволите?..  
— Присоединяйтесь, конечно! Карл сегодня невероятен, просто до слез.  
Магл кивнул в сторону сцены, и Ньют на всякий случай уточнил:  
— А… где Карл?  
— Да вон, поет же! — фыркнул молодой человек. — Умеет он подбирать себе наряды. Вы что, впервые?  
— Нет, второй раз.  
_«И выпить антидот к Оборотке».  
«Настолько не нравится Мартин Ройс?»  
«Мне нравится Ньют Скамандер»._  
Внутри будто провернулся нож.  
— Второй раз, — сглотнув, повторил Ньют, — но тогда я не видел Карла.  
«Мы не стали дожидаться его».  
— Понимаю. Он прекрасен, кого угодно собьет с толку.  
— Вот я и удивился, — развел руками Ньют, вытолкнув из себя улыбку, которая предполагалась непринужденной.  
Они поболтали некоторое время, делясь впечатлениями об «Эльдорадо» и его вечерней программе (после Карла танцевали три хрупкие вроде бы девушки в пышных юбках и перьях на голове, но Ньют не стал уточнять, как их зовут). Матиас оказался здешним завсегдатаем — он периодически обменивался кивками или парой слов с заходящими в клуб. У него были широкие плечи и тонкие красивые пальцы, он обаятельно улыбался, отвечая на вопросы Ньюта, от него приятно пахло… этого ведь вполне достаточно для того, чтобы продолжить вечер где-то еще? В конце концов, они для этого и заговорили друг с другом. Да, он ничем не напоминал Геллерта, но ведь на него никто и не может быть похож…  
К горлу подступил комок, и Ньют судорожно сглотнул.  
— Извините, — качнул он головой, поднимаясь. — Мне пора, совсем забыл о времени.  
Ответил ли что-нибудь Матиас, Ньют уже не услышал — он чуть ли не бежал к двери. Выбравшись наружу, он глотнул прохладный ночной воздух, взъерошил волосы. Сходил развеяться, называется. Что, легче стало? Лицо горело от стыда, досады, злости на самого себя. Глупо и жалко вышло.  
Ньют снова брел по улицам, не разбирая дороги, и спохватился, только обнаружив, что вышел уже в совершенно другой квартал. Толкнув дверь шумной пивной, он подумал, что здесь-то вряд ли на него кто-то обратит внимание, а он переведет дух перед выходом в магический квартал. В одном углу сидела группа крепких парней в коричневой форме — как с сегодняшнего митинга, из этого их Sturmabteilung… Стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, он сел подальше от них и попросил кружку пива.  
… — Красная мразь!  
— Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок!  
Ньют вздрогнул, осознав, что уже какое-то время остановившимся взглядом смотрит в кружку. Он совсем выпал из реальности… и что-то успело произойти за это время.  
Парни в коричневом повскакивали с места и, словно ощетинившись, смотрели еще на одну группу людей, появившуюся в пивной. Все орали друг на друга, сжав кулаки, обменивались оскорблениями и явно заводили и себя, и противников на драку. Успешно — буквально через несколько секунд двое кинулись и принялись молотить друг друга.  
Ньют соскользнул со стула, собираясь незаметно выбраться отсюда. Судя по тому, что удалось понять из выкриков, пришедшие решительно не переносили политические взгляды сторонников Гитлера. Очень объяснимо, но меньше всего ему хотелось влезать в их драку или даже просто находиться рядом. Зелье он распылил несколько часов назад и больше никому ничего не должен…  
Здоровенный тип в коричневом подхватил с стола огромную пивную кружку и впечатал ее в переносицу противника. Раздался тошнотворный хруст, тот опрокинулся навзничь.  
— Петер! — заорал один из его товарищей, пытаясь подхватить раненого — или убитого? — Бей тварей! Бей!  
Остальные будто этого и ждали, с остервенением ринувшись на врагов, и драка переросла в побоище, свалку из орущих и колотящих друг друга людей. В воздух взлетали руки с пивными кружками, кастетами и даже дубинками: стороны явно готовились к встрече. Поверженного Петера не успели поднять или хотя бы оттащить в сторону — он так и лежал на полу, и по нему вовсю топтались остальные. Кто-то отпрянул, выплевывая кровь вместе с осколками зубов, кто-то вопил, схватившись за перебитую руку.  
Владелец пивной громогласно призывал полицию — магловских авроров, так ведь? Их тут немало надо, чтобы растащить всех этих… Ньют помедлил, сжав в руке палочку — они ведь, чего доброго, забьют друг друга насмерть.  
Их человек двадцать. Что он сделает — взорвет Бомбардой пол под их ногами? Раскидает по углам импульсом? И привлечет внимание авроров — уже во второй раз? Если бы опасность грозила животному или ребенку, он бы не задумывался, но никаких детей в пивной не было, а кот владельца благоразумно выскользнул из комнаты еще в начале потасовки. Да ну их всех, Мартин Ройс не может позволить себе попасться снова.  
Ньют метнулся вдоль стенки к выходу, выскочил наружу и заторопился к барьеру в магический квартал. На сегодня достаточно Берлина — и маглов. Пора обратно, к гиппогрифам и драконам. И Билла не стоит волновать понапрасну.

***

— Может, лучше не забирать детей на каникулы? — Ирма Балленштадт смотрела в темное небо за окном. — В Дурмштранге безопасно, туда нет хода аврорам. И далеко отсюда…  
— И долго ты думаешь их там держать? — поинтересовалась ее свекровь, выпрямляясь в кресле, как на троне. — Уве и Бригитт соскучились по дому.  
— Я не смогу уделить им внимание, — вздохнула Ирма. — Неизвестно, за кем придут завтра, чем ответит Магистр… А он… — рядом не было никого, даже эльфов, и она закончила шепотом: — ну вы же видите, какой стал!  
— Когда Гельмут не вернулся, ты тоже очень изменилась, но смогла вырастить его детей… Хорошо, давай оставим их в школе.  
— Вам тоже страшно?  
— Да, — кивнула фрау Балленштадт. — Тяжело и страшно, но он справится. Придумает что-нибудь. Иначе война.  
— Мне кажется, война давно идет…  
— Если она действительно начнется, ты еще вспомнишь эти дни. Как хорошие.

***

— Оскар, можешь идти… хотя стой. Не то чтобы ты мог заменить Стефана, но… Не хочешь попробовать ассистировать при одном, — он делает паузу, — серьезном ритуале? Ничего сложного, подать-призвать.  
— Конечно, Магистр!  
— Видишь ли, это жертва. Я бы не звал тебя, но…  
— Все, что нужно для нашей победы, если доверите!  
О Вотан, наконец-то, думал, и не дождусь. «Делай что пожелаешь», как он всегда говорит. Кто-нибудь спрашивал, чего я желаю… о чем я опять думаю?!  
— Ну пойдем тогда. — Он дотрагивается до моего подбородка, и от его пальцев опять разлетаются яркие, холодные искры, от которых щекотно покалывает кожу. — Тебе на подготовку час, посмотри это.  
…Крыши в этом зале не было — только стены, уходящие в стремительно темнеющее небо над головой. Горящие факелы по углам, руны и сложносочиненные узоры на полу… да, у меня было плохо с Арифмантикой, но такое уж я могу узнать. Стены раздвигаются и впускают двоих… наверное, под Империо. Они не поднимают головы, не произносят ни слова, только молча повинуются знакам, и Неттесгейм приказывает им лечь на отполированные каменные плиты, снимает действие заклятия и начинает опутывать обоих привязывающими чарами. До них доходит не сразу, и они начинают дергаться и призывать… ой, этот, кажется, маг… мне какая разница! Сейчас я должен держать накидку Магистра и следить за благовониями в курильницах.  
Вдруг Неттесгейм резким взмахом опускает палочку.  
— Побудь тут пять минут, мы сейчас, — и немедленно исчезает. Такое нарушение ритуала, и Магистр вообще не прибыл… мне какое дело?! Я исполняю свой долг. Следить, чтобы ничто не помешало… Чары совсем спали, и этот, вблизи от меня, кричит и изгибается то ли от боли, то ли от осознания того, что его ждет, и я не могу ничего изменить… и не хочу. Ведь это от меня сейчас зависит — жить ему или умереть, даже если решающий удар нанесет кто-то еще. Я мог бы отпустить его… увидеть в его глазах надежду… и снова вернуть на алтарь… блядь… нельзя же Круцио… все равно, смотри сюда, вот этот нож скоро возьмет в руки Магистр, и твоя жизнь… как правильно, что нельзя под заклинанием, нужно, чтобы они понимали, это лучше секса, лучше боя…  
— Спасибо, Оскар. — Когда он успел появиться? Я даже накидку не успел подать, он сам.  
Сверкающий клинок взлетел и вспорол грудь жертвы, и я смотрел в его глаза, пока они не погасли окончательно, и чувствовал себя живым как никогда.

***

— Это огромная честь, что вы доверили. — Я ловлю его руку, прижимаюсь к ней губами, и сейчас мне на самом деле хочется сделать это. — Я так счастлив.  
Истинная Магия, могущественная, великая — я и надеяться не мог, что Магистр позволит мне увидеть… То, что прячется за страницами древних книг, о чем не говорят вслух, но все стремятся… подняться над серой толпой, добиться невозможного…  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Магистр, вы не пожалеете, если снова… я не подведу! И когда в твоих руках жизнь человека… это… — Я обхватываю его ногу, прислоняясь лбом к колену. — Все, что хотите.  
Он молчит так долго, что я начинаю бояться, что подумал что-нибудь неправильно, но этого не может быть, я же ничего… щелкает пальцами, призывая что-то.  
— Встань, — наконец слышится над головой. — Вон там возьми любой и выпей. — Он указывает на маленький столик, на котором лежат три поблескивающих флакона. — И замолчи.  
Как выбирать, они же одинаковые… ну, не отравить же он меня хочет, с чего бы.  
— Быстрее. — Он откидывается в кресле. — Когда подействует, чтобы ни одного слова.  
В конце концов, он мог бы и так, зачем именно зелье… нет, что за вздор! Решительно выдергиваю плотно пригнанную пробку — пахнет какой-то травой, вроде мелиссы — и, зажмурившись, выливаю в рот что-то пряное, чуть кисловатое, от чего немедленно перехватывает дыхание и закручиваются в узел внутренности. Кожа горит, руки словно плавятся и меняют форму… да это же Оборотное зелье! Ну, это не страшно, раз он хочет так… Ноги подкашиваются, и я прислоняюсь к стене — ничего, это должно быть недолго.  
В темном оконном стекле видно, что мои волосы стали рыжими, а лицо… ни хрена себе, это Скамандер, что ли? Вот ведь выбрал… Что было в двух других флаконах, интересно?!  
— Иди сюда. — Он наклоняется и некоторое время разглядывает меня, будто хочет убедиться, что трансформация завершилась. Наконец поднимается, проводит рукой по моему лицу, пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы… длинные, непривычно… впивается поцелуем в шею. Соскучился по Скамандеру, что ли… неважно. Главное, больше нечего бояться. Он разворачивает меня, прижимает к столу, почти нежно проводит руками по спине и шепчет заклинание.  
«Да, Магистр, пожалуйста!» — выдыхаю я и тут же отлетаю к стене. Синяя молния срывается с его пальцев, резкой болью ударяет мне в колени.  
— Сказано было — молчать. Уйди.

## Глава 12

— И вот так — чуть не каждый день, представляете? — посетовала Зельда Гратц. — Вечно шипят — слушать страшно, а то и дерутся! Боюсь, левая и средняя голова сговорятся друг с другом и отгрызут правую.  
— У рунеспуров такое случается, — подтвердил Ньют. — У правой головы часто скверный характер.  
Багрово-оранжевый рунеспур, обвивавший напольный канделябр, повернул к ним все три головы. Правая смерила людей враждебным взглядом и громко зашипела, разинув пасть, левая настороженно наблюдала, а средняя уставилась в потолок и погрузилась в грезы.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, мы не будем докучать тебе, не сердись. — Ньют отступил на пару шагов и послал в сторону залп мерцающих искр, переключив внимание змея, одним прыжком оказался рядом и нахлобучил на правую голову колпачок. Рунеспур задергался, извиваясь, и Ньют мягко прижал его к ковру. Две головы как будто бы даже злорадно смотрели на правую, которая сначала гневно шипела, а потом затихла, обмякла и задышала ровно и мерно.  
— Им требуется перерыв в общении, так что одна голова сейчас поспит, — пояснил Ньют. — В колпачке пары сонного зелья и охлаждающие чары.  
— Не сомневалась, что вы найдете какое-нибудь остроумное решение.  
— Да это еще не решение. — Ньют покачал головой. — Просто дал пока двум головам отдохнуть от третьей… У вас необычный питомец, редко кто решается держать рунеспуров.  
— Это Леопольд подарил. Не знаю, на что хотел намекнуть, — хихикнула фрау Гратц. — Сначала я немного удивилась, но потом привязалась к Йормунганду. Яркая личность, правда?  
— Целых три.  
Когда правая голова задремала, рунеспур полностью поддался влиянию средней и застыл, погрузившись в оцепенение. Ему, вероятно, грезилось что-то приятное, потому что он расслабленно поматывал хвостом и совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Ньют взял его в руки, повертел, изучая со всех сторон, и даже растянул на полу, чтобы измерить длину.  
— Он абсолютно здоров, фрау Гратц…  
— Зельда.  
— Так вот, Зельда, что касается взаимоотношений его голов, надо понаблюдать какое-то время. Есть шанс, что это можно сбалансировать зельями, но тут главное — не перестараться.  
— Мы с мужем будем всегда рады вас видеть… и еще, Ньютон, мне неловко вас беспокоить, но у пары моих подруг в последнее время тоже возникли затруднения с питомцами, и если бы вы нашли время…  
— Буду рад помочь, чем смогу.  
— Вы невероятно добры, — расцвела в улыбке Зельда. — У одной эрклинг сильно простудился, а у другой — йети вывихнул ногу. Кто тут поможет, если не вы?

***

В отличие от всех остальных улиц и улочек магического Берлина, Герадештрассе, в соответствии с названием, была ровной и прямой, хоть и недлинной — от небольшой Идисплатц, с общественными каминами и залом выдачи портключей, мимо популярного у немецких магов Вундерхалле, где можно было посмотреть представление или послушать музыку и пение, мимо респектабельных магазинов и контор, до тупика, где располагались кафе и несколько продуктовых лавок. В одной из них, под названием «Закуски Хоффмана», за прилавком, прямо за висящими колбасами, находился вход для посетителей Министерства магии, а некоторые даже были убеждены, что в этот же тупик выходят несколько окон Министерства, хотя никаких зданий, кроме лавок и домов их владельцев, там никогда не было.  
В этот день Герадештрассе была полна народу, мало напоминающего обычную гуляющую публику — как-то вдруг здесь одновременно оказалось множество очень молодых, сосредоточенных и серьезных волшебников. То и дело раздавались хлопки аппарации, из каминов неуверенно выходили уж совсем дети, вряд ли закончившие школу — закон никто не нарушал. Молодые люди тихо, сосредоточенно двигались к концу улицы, аккуратно огибая гуляющих, не задев ни одного малыша возле кафе-мороженого, не здороваясь с окликавшими их знакомыми, словно бы не замечая друг друга, останавливались в затылок пришедшим ранее — и через некоторое время все пространство было заполнено молодежью в разномастных мантиях, сюртуках, платьях. Выходящим из магазинов колдунам и ведьмам оставались лишь узкие тротуары, но многие не торопились аппарировать домой и тоже словно ждали чего-то. Между тротуаром и улицей на равном расстоянии друг от друга, так же сохраняя молчание, стояли авроры в форменных мантиях, с палочками наизготовку.  
— С-сволочь, все-таки вывел детей. Не могу…  
— А я когда еще предупреждал, ваше превосходительство, — вздохнул пожилой одышливый волшебник, член Цауберерстага Адельберт Гаусс, внимательно глядя в замаскированное от внешних наблюдателей окно.  
На башенке, украшающей Управление совиной почтой, отбили часы, и стоящие внизу, как по команде, не произнося ни звука, развернули плакаты. «Если нет работы, нам незачем жить», «Выпускник Дурмштранга никому не нужен», «Долой коррупцию в Министерстве!» — это были первые ряды. «Авроры, не стыдно?!» «Магические вооруженные силы — безопасность и новые рабочие места», «Кого защищает аврорат?» — эти и подобные надписи заполонили улицу почти до середины. И за всем этим на заднем плане реяли, подвешенные чарами, огромные черные полотна с белыми надписями «Fur das Grossere Wohl».  
— Да, возможно, с авроратом придется что-то… — Над толпой уже третий раз раздалось заунывное, усиленное Сонорусом: «Уважаемые граждане, ваше собрание не согласовано, не задерживайтесь и не мешайте другим» — никто, разумеется, не реагировал, и авроры пошли в толпу, выдергивая из нее по одному для проверки палочек; кого-то отпускали, с кем-то сразу аппарировали — почти никто не сопротивлялся, хотя парня с плакатом «Нам нечем платить за дом. Гольдман построил дворец. Хорошо охранять Министра магии!» пришлось отцеплять от товарищей и чуть ли не левитировать в неизвестном направлении. — Меры какие-то… — Министр поморщился. — Но стоит попробовать, или так — или этак. Не может же он не отреагировать.  
— Почему не может, — пожал плечами Гаусс. — Раз прямых улик на него больше нет… Или, — посмотрел он на министра, — уже восстановили?  
— Не все так однозначно, — сухо заметил министр и сменил тему. — И эти сопляки… стоят, молчат, толку-то. Хоть бы взорвали чего… я хотел сказать, сопротивлялись стражам порядка. На редкость послушные дети, — кисло усмехнулся он. — По всей стране собрал.  
И правда, внизу, на улице, было довольно тихо. Несколько журналистов с колдокамерами снимали с тротуаров, но это было все, что они могли сделать — теперь их отделял от протестующих наколдованный барьер. Те, кого забирали авроры, старались, насколько возможно, следовать за ними спокойно, но вдруг одна девушка зарыдала, и с тротуара раздался возмущенный ропот. Колдунья средних лет в дешевой мантии с размаху ударилась о барьер, упала под ноги идущим, чуть не до колена обнажив распухшие ноги, неуклюже поднялась и вдруг рассекла заклятием преграду и ринулась к дочери. Несколько взмахов аврорских палочек — и женщина, выгнувшись в неестественной позе, поплыла по воздуху под вспышками колдокамер. С рассеченного виска на мостовую капала кровь.  
— Вот я и говорю, — невозмутимо продолжил Гаусс, — начать бы переговоры.  
Снова раздался звон часов, и все, присутствующие на площади, произнесли заклинание аппарации. Несовершеннолетних держали за руки. Министр тяжело вздохнул.

***

— Вот, почитай. — Неттесгейм подал конверт, принесенный кому-то из его подчиненных неизвестно чьей совой.  
_Герр Гриндельвальд,  
На несогласованном мероприятии под вашими лозунгами вы позволили себе оскорбительные клеветнические измышления относительно моего недвижимого имущества. Позвольте прояснить этот вопрос. Я действительно не бедный человек, но, в отличие от вас, я приобрел всю свою собственность за долгие годы службы на боевом посту. Я понимаю, что вы, желая дестабилизировать обстановку в стране, готовы обливать грязью всех магов, честно исполняющих свои обязанности перед нашим многострадальным Отечеством, но не готов терпеть этого долее, и предлагаю магический поединок в любое удобное для вас время.  
Если вы не откликнетесь, то клеймо подлеца и труса, которое прилипнет к вам, никогда не отмоется перед вашими сторонниками, сделав вам невозможным продолжать вашу так называемую деятельность.  
К вашим услугам,  
Начальник охраны Министра магии Германии В. Гольдман_  
— Как тебе? — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Неплохая стилизация под это бревно, особенно последнее предложение.  
— Думаешь, не сам?  
— Смеешься? Если он в школе и умел писать, то забыл. Акцио перо.  
_Добрый день, господин Гольдман.  
Благодарю вас за замечательно составленное письмо, хотя повод к нему мне, признаться, не вполне ясен. Какие-то дети на прогулке упомянули о вашем загородном домике — довольно неплохом, по нынешней инфляции, — но что же тут клеветнического и причем тут я?  
Однако если вам почему-то угодно считать, что без моего указания ни один юный волшебник не в состоянии написать на заборе «Гольдман взяточник», я готов удовлетворить вашу просьбу. Пусть наша встреча состоится через неделю, в формате дебатов о коррупции в Министерстве магии, транслируемых по общегерманскому колдорадио, или на любой открытой площадке в присутствии не менее ста зрителей. По окончании я буду немедленно готов к столь желаемой вами магической дуэли.  
Г. Гриндельвальд, частное лицо_

***

— Могу тебя попросить об одолжении? — Йозеф Розенберг был хмур, как всегда, но вдобавок у него подергивалась левая щека.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоился Ньют.  
— Ничего особенного. — Розенберг с усилием сглотнул, и щека перестала дергаться. — Просто хочу спрятать дом под Фиделиус, нужны хранители. Вот, решил позвать тебя и Клауса.  
Ньют никогда не задумывался, насколько доверяет ему этот нелюдимый парень, но теперь у него внезапно потеплело на душе.  
— Конечно, Йозеф, я готов. Что за дом?  
— Моих родителей. Сейчас подойдет Клаус, и я вас туда перенесу.  
Небольшой домик в магловской деревне неподалеку от Берлина был расположен чуть на отшибе и выглядел хоть и старым, но заботливо ухоженным: кружевные занавески на окнах, тщательно подрезанные кусты у крылечка. Стояли сумерки, вокруг не было видно ни души, но Розенберг все равно, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, навел Скрывающие чары.  
— Ну вот, сейчас и займемся делом. Раз уж им жаль это бросать и переселяться в волшебный квартал, пусть хотя бы так.  
— Твой отец ведь маглорожденный? — вспомнил Клаус. — Понятно, привык здесь.  
— Давно уже прошу отвыкнуть, — пробурчал Розенберг. — Да и мама — она не то чтобы тепло относится к маглам, но очень привязана к этому дому. Вот и досиделись.  
— Что все-таки произошло? — спросил Ньют, сделав пару шагов к крыльцу. Под ногами хрустел светлый гравий. — На твоих родителей что, маглы напали?  
— На отца. Двое пьяных ублюдков в коричневом, ну, с этих сборищ, которые… — Розенберг скривился, — мы так добросовестно обслуживаем. Что ты здесь забыл, юде, вали отсюда… А я как раз решил навестить родителей… и появился в саду, когда этот на отца дубинкой замахнулся…  
— Заглушки, надеюсь, поставил? — перебил его Клаус.  
— Ну, меня же не ищут. — Розенберг пожал плечами.  
Клаус поддел носком ботинка несколько камешков, зажег огонек на конце палочки, склонился, чтобы посветить, и стало видно, что на самом деле они стоят не на гравии, а скорее на массе битых черепков.  
— На хрена ты так трансфигурировал, Йозеф? Подметать еще придется.  
— Думал превратить в статуи, ну, гипсовые такие, — развел руками Розенберг. — Только от них осталось… мало что. Запустил Взрывным со всей дури, ну вот, получилось осколками. Надо было что-то другое?  
— С чего бы? — покачал головой Ньют. — Выглядит естественно, не привлекает внимания. Мне как-то пришлось быстро маскировать труп под старое кресло, но он был целый.  
Надо же, отметил он про себя, теперь я могу поддержать разговор и на такую тему.  
— Главное, убрать их сейчас отсюда, пока чары не спали, — напомнил Клаус.  
— Да, а то мама скоро вернется. — Розенберг взмахнул палочкой, и прилетевшая откуда-то из-за дома метла принялась сметать черепки. — Мы решили ей вообще ничего не говорить, так что и с заклятием надо побыстрее.  
Когда неделю спустя Ньют узнал, что Розенберга исключили из группы, поддерживающей магловские митинги, он вздохнул с облегчением.

***

Это что, Абелард Штернлихт? Разумеется, он с нами, все я видел, но… прямо здесь? Золотой баритон Германии в совершенно невозможной алой мантии с золотыми застежками выходит от Магистра, и он сам его провожает?!  
— Пришлю сову, думаю, это будет скоро: сплетни разносятся быстрее пожара. Ну и, ты знаешь, в любое время. — Певец шепчет что-то Магистру на ухо… это прямо при охране? А что, так можно было?  
Без единого звука набрасываю чары Невидимости, делаю шаг назад, за угол.  
— Со временем, как видишь, проблемы, — по интонации понятно, что Магистр в очень неплохом расположении духа, — но придумаем что-нибудь.  
— Ну конечно! Все получится, Геллерт, непременно. У тебя не может не…  
Если идти назад — будет слышно, а вперед — он может прочесть, так что лучше оставаться на месте. Нет, даже аппарировать. Все в порядке, иначе он бы не брал меня на ритуал, это просто для разнообразия, как с обороткой…  
Оскар брезгливо поежился.

***

— Уберите! Что еще за тварь?  
Этот голос Ньют никак не ожидал здесь услышать. Аккуратно подсадив в нагрудный карман усердно карабкавшегося вверх Пикетта, он вышел из-за деревьев и убедился, что, увы, слух его не обманул. Перед грифятней стоял Оскар фон Остерман в строгой черной мантии и неодобрительно смотрел на Билла — или на детеныша чупакабры, которого тот держал на длинном поводке? Обычно ласковый малыш Тони вздыбился и громко шипел, скаля мелкие острые зубки.  
— Оскар? — произнес Ньют предельно нейтрально.  
— Добрый день, Ньют. Меня направили посмотреть, как здесь идут дела. И нельзя ли все-таки?..  
Тони метнулся к Ньюту и торопливо полез по его брюкам, цепляясь коготками. Устроившись на руках, он снова зашипел на Оскара.  
— Это явно не гиппогриф, — поморщился тот.  
— Несомненно, — вздохнул Ньют. — Это чупакабра.  
— И зачем она здесь?  
— Это питомник для боевых животных.  
— И вот это… э-э-э… существо — боевое? — Красивые брови Оскара приподнялись.  
— Он еще маленький. Когда вырастет, сможешь убедиться.  
Оскар помедлил несколько мгновений, но все-таки решил сосредоточиться на деле.  
— Изволь побыстрее провести меня везде, Магистру нужен отчет, а у меня мало времени.  
Пожав плечами, Ньют передал Тони Биллу и пошел по основной аллее, внутренне содрогаясь: что, если Оскар решит, что его здесь плохо встречают, и сможет убедить Геллерта, что в заповеднике надо оставить только драконов и гиппогрифов, а от остальных животных избавиться? Ну, как от ненужных… впрочем, почти все здешние обитатели по-своему полезны, хотя бы для ингредиентов… не паниковать раньше времени!  
Первым увиденным гиппогрифом оказался Цверг, в последнее время не вылезавший с территории Пепиты — убедившись, что они нашли общий язык, Ньют настроил чары, чтобы они пропускали его. Гиппогриф и химера, как детеныши, наперегонки носились по лужайке, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на проходящих мимо. У Оскара вытянулось лицо.  
Ананси, разумеется, никак не мог пропустить новости — он расположился с книгой на самой границе своего участка, свесив с огромной коряги несколько ног, для вида придерживая страницы хелицерами и делая вид, что ни капли не интересуется происходящим. Оскар внимательно осмотрел его, но и на этот раз промолчал — в целесообразности содержания акромантула даже у него не возникло сомнений.  
Добравшись до конюшен, он извлек блокнот с пером и начал расспрашивать о расходах, тренировках и проблемах. Ньют отвечал кратко и по делу, будто и не Оскар недавно просил у него прощения за отцовского конюха, ударившего гиппогрифа хлыстом, а потом никак не мог отвыкнуть называть его «герр Скамандер», пока помогал размещать животных… Ладно, еще драконы, и все.  
Оскар понаблюдал за кормлением Зигфрида, осмотрел издалека горное озеро, где купался Бьерн, поднимая иногда голову, когда на траву падала тень от крыла длиннорога Матиаша, на котором тренировался Клаус, и вернулся к конюшням, где продолжил расспросы — в основном о распределении бюджета на разных животных, и Ньют, ежемесячно высылавший письменный отчет, окончательно перестал понимать, кому и зачем это все было нужно.  
— …я вспоминал, как мы тут все вместе строили, — неожиданно человеческим тоном произнес вдруг Оскар, оглядел гуляющих грифов и вздохнул. — Хорошо тут у тебя, правда.  
Ньют кивнул.  
— Конечно, далеко от… всего, — продолжал Оскар — Зато тихо, спокойно, никаких забот. Везет тебе.  
— Не очень, — неожиданно для себя хрипло ответил Ньют.  
— Хм, ну да. — Интонация Оскара снова изменилась. — Сидишь в лесу среди своих любимых тварей, никого не видишь, скучновато, конечно, но и с Магистром, сам знаешь… непросто. Ну, в смысле, по-разному. Но зато ты можешь почивать на лаврах, а другим пока приходится работать. — Оскар смотрел в упор откровенно торжествующим взглядом.  
Его нельзя скормить дракону, напомнил себе Ньют. «Нет, Оскар, с ним раньше было удивительно легко и просто, ты не знаешь… да неважно, если бы он сейчас захотел… если бы ему было нужно…» Просто молчать и не трогать палочку.  
— Что ж, пожалуй, мне пора. Всего наилучшего.  
— Крайне неприятный человек, — заметил Ананси, едва Ньют снова появился у его участка. — И, насколько я разбираюсь в поведении людей, тебе он тоже не нравится.  
— Ммм.  
— Ну, ты ведь мог бы толкнуть его ко мне, и готово дело! — щелкнул жвалами паук. — Приятное с полезным.  
— Увы, если бы он не вернулся, у нас были бы крупные неприятности. И я тебе с самого начала сказал, что ты теперь будешь питаться полезной едой, а не всякой ядовитой гадостью!

***

— Я вашу книгу на днях перечитывал, — ни с того ни с сего заявил Билл, пока они сортировали и раскладывали вновь полученный корм, — и, знаете, все равно не нашел аналогов.  
Ньют покосился на помощника. Разумеется, они не обсуждали неожиданную инспекцию, но, может, он плохо притворяется?  
— Вы не подумайте, мистер Скамандер, — уточнил Билл, — я не чтобы льстить. Просто читаю сейчас, что опубликовано по магозоологии, и честно могу сказать: ваш справочник самый лучший, все подробно и обосновано.  
— Ну спасибо, — Ньют не смог скрыть смущенную улыбку, — только, сам видишь, по магозоологии в принципе мало опубликованных работ.  
— Да уж, никому не интересны животные. Жаль.  
— А мне-то! Еще с детства — всегда из себя выводило, когда люди вообще не соображают, что живут не в пустоте. Вокруг них целый живой мир, и они, между прочим, вовсю им пользуются. А попытаться что-нибудь вернуть — где там…  
— Вы многое сделали, мистер Скамандер. Какой заповедник получился…  
— Что я могу, под обороткой, — вздохнул Ньют, — вот если бы можно было изменить законы… «Например, ввести смертную казнь для браконьеров», — продолжил внутренний голос, хотя вслух Ньют, разумеется, ничего такого не сказал.  
— Делаете все, что в ваших силах… ну, в смысле, кроме этих митингов.  
— Они необходимы, и не нам решать…  
— Чего хотят эти маглы?  
Герман Геринг к этому времени уже успел раза три посетить заповедник. На Билла он не обращал ни малейшего внимания — собственно, он вообще мало что замечал, кроме гиппогрифов и драконов.  
— Власти, конечно. Но это, мягко говоря, не лучшие даже из маглов, Билл, и чем дальше от них, тем лучше. Герингу хотя бы нравятся животные, и когда мы разговариваем о них, его вполне можно терпеть, — усмехнулся Ньют.  
— Так они в самом деле могут?..  
— Герр Скамандер, вы знаете, что Бьерн уже второй день не выходит из воды? — прервал разговор аппарировавший к ним конюх. — Раньше он так не делал.  
Дракон невероятным образом сумел найти такое глубокое место в озере, чтобы помещаться там практически целиком. Над поверхностью виднелась лишь голова, ноздри раздраженно втягивали воздух, глаза оглядывали берег.  
— У него, наверное, экзема, — предположил Ньют. — В озере чуть сернистая вода, она облегчает зуд, так что Бьерн тут надолго может застрять.  
— И как же его вытащить, мистер Скамандер?  
Дракон рыкнул и еще глубже погрузился в воду. По поверхности озера пошли широкие круги.  
— У него всегда был отличный аппетит.  
Призванную Акцио и приземлившуюся на берег озера половину туши овцы дракон встретил весьма заинтересованно. Вытянув шею как можно дальше, попытался достать ее, и дернул хвостом, когда не получилось. В берег плеснула волна.  
— Подходи поближе, — крикнул Ньют. — Получишь замечательную баранину… любишь ее? Давай!  
Бьерн сделал несколько шагов к берегу и ухватил наконец мясо зубами. Из воды показалась его спина с угольно-черным гребнем, но все равно на мелководье он находился разве что по драконьим меркам. Ньют призвал еще несколько овечьих полутуш, подвесил их заклинанием в воздухе, с каждым разом все дальше от воды… но тут Бьерн решительно отвернулся от мяса с явным намерением снова погрузиться глубже.  
— Ладно, Билл, я пойду в озеро. Ты можешь идти, все будет хорошо. Бьерн с норовом, но он отлично знает, кто приносит ему еду.  
— Вам стоит снять рубашку, — послышалось за спиной.  
— Я быстро сохну, — буркнул Ньют, не поворачиваясь, и аж передернулся, какую глупость ляпнул. Все остальные как будто медленнее, заклинание на них по-другому работает… Он шагнул в воду, стараясь не привлекать к себе плеском внимание Бьерна.  
— Да уж, бедняга, даже весь гребень обметало, — спустя несколько минут сообщил Ньют дракону, повеселевшему от вкусной еды — кажется, тот даже про зуд на время забыл. — Ничего, у меня есть одно хорошее зелье. Вот только поправлю в нем кое-что, пусть станет водостойким, а то ты ведь теперь не вылезешь… Сегодня же займусь… или послать сову Имре?  
Ньют проплыл немного, нащупал ногами дно и шагнул обратно к берегу. Оказывается, Билл не только не ушел, а внимательно наблюдал за ним, и, поймав взгляд Ньюта, вздрогнул, словно проснувшись.  
— Ну зачем ты, я ж говорил… Все нормально, экзему быстро вылечим.  
— Ну все-таки дракон, мистер Скамандер. — Билл протянул ему руку, помогая выбраться.  
— Да, он был несколько раздражен, — признал Ньют, высушивая себя одним движением палочки. — Но на его месте я и сам был бы не в духе.  
— Вы их замечательно понимаете, — в который раз констатировал Билл. — Даже самых опасных и уродливых…  
— Уродливых животных не существует!  
— Ну да, я так… Нет такой твари, которую вы бы не смогли полюбить! Ну, то есть…  
Лицо Билла стремительно заливал багровый румянец.  
— К-конечно, я люблю в-всех животных. — Ньют даже начал заикаться.  
— Вот именно!  
Дракон в озере окинул взглядом двоих на берегу и вернулся к бараньей туше.

***

«Делай что пожелаешь». Делай что пожелаешь, чтобы стать кем можешь. И тогда все… о чем я опять думаю.  
С тех пор как Магистр позволил помогать в ритуалах, некоторые заклинания без всякой тренировки начали получаться невербально. Стало намного легче сделать так, чтобы все слушали… ну, положим, в этом-то никакой магии нет, попробовали бы они! Но высыпаться за четыре часа каждую ночь? И Круциатус — я никогда не думал, что смогу столько выдержать, а теперь… о Вотан, только бы не возвращался Кубелик! Леманна они все-таки выпустили под подписку о невыезде, замечательно, но при Кубелике Магистр, может, обо мне вообще не вспомнит…  
Он очень редко носит черное, только для обрядов. И что там говорят про воздержание — не соблюдает никогда, ему-то что.  
— Оскар. Можешь начать готовиться к ритуалу по другой схеме. Если справишься, я смогу, — опять чувствую, как он копается в моей голове, перед глазами помимо желания потоком проносятся пестрые картинки, — доверить тебе то, что ты хочешь.  
Целую его руку — только бы не передумал. В смысле, я готов, ради общего блага!  
…Черное облако, черные стены, черная мантия, в которой я, сам! — нанесу последний удар. Я никогда еще не поднимал руку на мага. Не был тем, кто меняет… если бы не Магистр… только бы сделать как надо…  
— Нигредо, — говорит он, и кинжал в моих руках идет вниз.

***

— Магистр, это не тупик, а, возможно, некая стабилизация, — повторяет Руперт Леманн настойчиво, стараясь не думать, что Гриндельвальд выглядит так, как будто это он провел все это время под арестом. — Мы… вы нужны им именно в этом качестве… система сдержек и противовесов. Кто-то должен быть формально во всем виноват, при этом каждая сколько-то значимая группа ищет с нами общие интересы, чем плохо?  
— Где ты видишь стабильность, с тобой так хорошо поработали? Мы опять на грани войны, нужен только повод… — Гриндельвальд ломает в кулаке перо.  
— Ну выпустили же… значит, готовы сохранять статус-кво?  
— Они готовы нас дальше провоцировать, только и всего. Потому что мне, разумеется, нужен совершенно другой статус.  
— Да кому ты там нужен в другом статусе… простите, Магистр. Сейчас они все кивают друг другу — нужна консолидация, а то будет война, террор и Гриндельвальд, а легальная политическая сила… не знаю. По-моему, мы сейчас можем сохранить то, что есть — ну, или потерять.  
Гриндельвальд несколько секунд смотрит на поверхность стола и с усилием вскидывает голову:  
— Мы не будем ничего сохранять.  
— Из тупика можно выйти только там, где вошли — мы хотим на три года назад?  
Запавшие глаза лихорадочно блестят:  
— Из тупика можно аппарировать.

***

_Теперь я вишу в пустоте, вокруг плавают разноцветные пятна, большие, маленькие… где верх, где низ — не понять, не могу двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой, потому что они будто растеклись… Дергаюсь и понимаю, что завяз, как в болоте: все плотное, тягучее, оно душит меня… Рвусь из последних сил, сам не зная куда, и пятна расступаются, пропуская яркий свет.  
Море. Бескрайнее синее море на горизонте смыкается с таким же небом, ни облачка, ни паруса, бесконечная синева под слепящим солнцем и мертвый, выжженный песчаный берег — если обернуться, тоже уходящий за горизонт. Совершенный, безжизненный пейзаж, я один на границе между белым и синим, и больше ничего и никого… хм, я могу оборачиваться?  
На валуне передо мной чистит крылья неизвестно откуда взявшаяся птичка — невзрачная, серо-бурая… я замечаю ее, только когда она пошевелилась. Только что ведь не было ни камня, ни тем более птицы… кажется, похожа на козодоя. Смотрит круглыми янтарными глазами, и на меня опять накатывает волна слабости… Надо стоять прямо!  
Зрачки в желтых глазах увеличиваются и углубляются, козодой раскрывает клюв все шире и шире, становится больше птицы, больше… камня? Птицы уже не видно, бездонная розовая пасть растет, распахивается почти до горизонта и делает вдох. Мощный поток втягивает внутрь валун, песок, ракушки на берегу, и море тоже… разверстая пасть закрывает все, и меня тоже тянет внутрь, где подергивается розовый язык…  
— Что еще я могу сделать? — выдыхаю я в чудовищную глотку, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
— Ты… — гулкий голос звучит колоколом, — не отдал ничего своего.  
Пасть захлопывается перед моим носом, и земля под ногами снова исчезает._

***

— С каждым разом все лучше. — Магистр запускает руку в мои волосы. — И ты меняешься — сам замечаешь?  
На всякий случай киваю, но… мне кажется, это было во мне всегда. Освободиться от уз, придуманных для тупого стада, стать посвященным, менять мир, навязывать свою волю — я всегда чувствовал, и он разглядел во мне способности к настоящей магии!.. Что-то внешнее, может, и меняется — с тех пор как я был просто наследником своего отца, средненьким выпускником Дурмштранга… одним из, но с тех пор прошла целая жизнь, я забыл и не хочу вспоминать. Я просто становлюсь самим собой, и от этого так остро хочется жить, каждый новый день!  
Рассеянно глядя на в окно на белеющее предрассветное небо, Магистр произносит что-то по-латыни — я понимаю с пятого на десятое, фраза заканчивается чем-то вроде «albedo», и выходит из комнаты.  
— Ну, отдыхай.  
Я остаюсь один — знаю уже, что сразу после ритуала ему ничего от меня не нужно. Зато до… дерьмо Слейпнира, это мне две недели нужно следовать двадцати двум правилам, включая запрет на семяизвержение, ему, разумеется, можно все! «Не возражаешь?» — проводит он пальцем по моим губам, я киваю, и руки стягивают невидимые веревки, чтобы я не дотронулся до себя даже случайно. Еще бы я возражал, тем более всякие в алых мантиях…  
Какие мелочи. Главное — это то, что полчаса назад я опять держал в руках бессмысленную жизнь, ставшую нужной только на миг. Сделал легко, очистив дух, не впадая в беспокойство…  
…Воспоминание было слишком ярким, и Оскар тихо застонал, прижав руку к паху. Во время жертвоприношения он все-таки не выдержал, и смотрел, как из глаз жертвы уходит жизнь, пытаясь не содрогаться от наслаждения… но раз Магистр ничего не сказал, возможно, это было не так важно? После двухнедельного воздержания член опять стоял, как каменный, и, поглаживая его, Оскар щелкнул пальцами левой руки, призывая кобольда.  
— Сядь сюда, — хрипло скомандовал он, — и открой рот.  
Чужой кобольд повиновался безропотно, как дома. «Троллеву мать… почему раньше не решался… ммм…». Оскар закрыл глаза.

***

— Все в порядке, — Вольфганг Неттесгейм педантично проверил защитные заклинания, окутывающие тело Гриндельвальда едва различимой полупрозрачной дымкой, — хотя я бы еще добавил.  
— Нет, не должно быть заметно.  
— Тогда — обновляем после каждой аппарации. Идем, все готово. — Набрасывая на себя Разиллюзионное заклятие, Неттесгейм последовал за Магистром к взятой под охрану комнате в замке Клее, где его уже ожидали.  
— И все-таки, нельзя было, ну, хотя бы в трех местах собрать? — недовольно протянул Гриндельвальд. — Никто не знает, куда его аппарируют, потом обыск, что за перестраховка? И силы правопорядка заняты… Против чего именно сегодня протестуют?  
— Изначально — против коррупции при ремонте дорог. Зять министра же курирует, обещал сделать самодвижущиеся улицы, а мостит обычным камнем по цене золота… — терпеливо повторил невидимый Вольф. «Это случайность, действительно важного он все равно не забывает…» — Но все уверены, что после будет еще какой-то тайный митинг, на котором выступишь лично незаконно преследуемый ты, так что авроры там будут до конца… — Под взмахом палочки охранника дверь распахнулась, и Гриндельвальд вошел навстречу ожидавшему его волшебнику. Невидимый Неттесгейм встал поодаль.  
— Благодарю за помощь, но сегодня речь не о деньгах. Мне нужно официальное признание нескольких несправедливо осужденных невиновными — во главе со мной, разумеется. Доказательств моего участия в противозаконных действиях нет, новых поводов я не даю.  
— Вы же все равно рано или поздно поставите своего министра, зачем…  
— Откажете мне в праве стать легальным политиком? Имейте в виду, через год-полтора в магловском Рейхстаге будут совсем другие люди — и это совсем не те, на кого вы рассчитываете.  
— Вы — и альянс с маглами?  
— Не разочаровывайте меня.  
Аппарация. Обновление охранных заклинаний. Новая встреча.  
— Я недоволен. Промагловское Министерство должно быть антинародным по своей сути, а вы? Позволяете создавать новые рабочие места? На пособие по безработице можно выжить?  
— Неделю, не более… Ну, и реакция на протесты!  
— Прикручивайте это, как раз прямо после сегодняшнего. На дорожные работы брать кобольдов в аренду, а с магического населения еще и налог на гранит!  
— К-какой г-гранит?  
— Какой-нибудь, дорогой, для бордюров или что там на тротуарах… Суть вы поняли: если мы хотим завтра проснуться в прекрасной магической Германии, сегодня выхода быть не должно.  
Аппарация. Заклинания.  
— Почему Кубелик до сих пор?!.  
— Выяснилось, что он увлекается практической левитацией… и мазь такая, не разрешена пока…  
— Забавно. Полминистерства чем только не увлекается. А пол-аврората…  
— У него прекрасные условия, немного терпения!  
Аппарация.  
— Герр Гриндельвальд, ваша концепция развития науки привлекает многих деловых людей, но среди них есть маглорожденные.  
— Отлично. И?  
— Хотелось бы каких-то минимальных… я не скажу — гарантий…  
— Совершенно напрасно. В идеале мы должны стремиться к слиянию магической и магловской науки, и это должно происходить под нашим контролем и руководством. Передайте, что меня интересует не их происхождение, а вклад в дело.  
Аппарация, аппарация, аппарация…  
— Слава Вотану, с этой частью всё. Еще бы пресс-конференцию собрал… — Неттесгейм держался на некотором расстоянии, как бы не замечая, что Гриндельвальд чуть пошатывается от усталости.  
— Это, надеюсь, впереди. — Гриндельвальд снял запирающее заклятие, толкнул дверь и прикоснулся к себе палочкой — почти незаметные, но сильно сковывающие движения охранные заклятия наконец со звонким щелчком слетели, и он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, расправив плечи. — Иди, взгляни, как прошли народные волнения — если ничего интересного, можешь не возвращаться. В любом случае скоро увижу, там же мой Оскар сегодня.  
Потомственный черный маг Вольфганг фон Неттесгейм прикрыл за собой дверь, стараясь не думать ничего лишнего.

***

За распахнутым окном пахнет дождем и яблоками. Вытягиваюсь в кресле — день был долгий и насыщенный, можно немного расслабиться. Магистр сейчас беседует с Леманном с глазу на глаз, а потом… Я в последнее время (до сих пор боялся даже про себя произносить, чтобы не сглазить, но теперь-то три недели уже прошло) почти всегда рядом с ним, что бы он ни делал. Можно сказать, я у него живу. Сам до сих пор не верю.  
…Самое страшное поначалу было — это сны. Как можно контролировать, какой сон увидишь, а вдруг он прочтет?! Ну, сутки можно не поспать, если он на ночь оставляет, ну двое-трое, на зельях, а потом что? В первый раз, когда проснулся рядом с ним, подумал: может, лучше зелье Сна-без-Сновидений, вернее? Но если он захочет меня разбудить, а я не проснусь, тогда вообще лучше сразу Авада… Нет, ничего. Если бы его не устраивало то, что он видит, меня бы здесь не было, так?!  
Оскар щелкнул пальцами, почти как Магистр. Мда, невербально пока не очень… В теле пузырьками от шампанского вскипал восторг — посвященный, избранный, сейчас взлечу под потолок без заклинания… Великий черный маг. Ну, скоро.  
Дверь распахивается, и Гриндельвальд оказывается рядом так стремительно, что Оскар не успевает встать.  
— Теперь от тебя требуется особенно тщательная подготовка. Отнесись к этому серьезно. — Он кладет Оскару руку на плечо, смотрит то ли на него, то ли сквозь него. — Я хочу поручить тебе очень важное задание. Как никогда.  
— Разумеется, Магистр! Что угодно… вы же знаете!  
— Хорошо, я рассчитываю на тебя.

***

— Мы уже принесли немало жертв. — Гриндельвальд осматривал алтарь, окруженный зажженными свечами, готовый к очередному ритуалу. Оскар никогда не знал, где это, Магистр всегда с ним аппарировал. Может, даже и не в Германии… — К сожалению, этого недостаточно, и теперь тебе предстоит выполнить решающую миссию.  
— Магистр, это честь для меня… спасибо за доверие…  
— У каждого из нас своя роль. — Гриндельвальд поправил воротник церемониальной мантии Оскара, отступил на шаг. — Моя — не по моему желанию, но ради общего блага, — с каждым словом его голос становился все громче, заполняя все пространство зала, — состоит в том, чтобы пожертвовать тем, с кем я делил постель, кто был близким и ценным для меня, твоя же…  
Оскар все еще смотрел с той же готовностью быть полезным, выполнить любой приказ, постигать темномагические тайны, когда связывающее заклятие мягко, едва ли не нежно опоясало его, притягивая к алтарю.  
…Пламя свечей изгибалось в причудливом танце, хотя в зале не было окон, сквозь которые могло бы тянуть сквозняком, отбрасываемые им тени извивались на полу и стенах, соединяясь в странные ломаные фигуры, аромат курящихся благовоний повис в воздухе удушливой пеленой. Гриндельвальд произнес слова призыва и повернулся к камню, где в невидимых путах корчилась жертва. Оскар бился на алтаре — он не прекращал вырываться с тех пор, как осознал, что все это происходит на самом деле. Пытался сбросить заклятие, заслониться руками, звал на помощь, умолял, кричал так, что под сводом зала металось эхо. Оскару фон Остерману отчаянно хотелось жить.  
— Нет! Магистр, пожалуйста! Нет! За что? Что я сделал? Я всегда всё... для вас… от меня есть польза! Не надо!  
— Ты все делал как надо, — подтвердил Гриндельвальд. В глазах застыла каменная — под стать жертвенному алтарю — решимость. — И от тебя очень много пользы, в том числе и сейчас. Ключевая, незаменимая роль, без которой ничего не выйдет.  
— Прошу, прошу… — Оскар судорожно сглотнул, попытался потянуться к Магистру, но связывающее заклинание опутало и его руки. — Я готов на все, я что хотите…  
Тени от свечей словно налились чернотой и придвинулись ближе к алтарю.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гриндельвальд. — Сейчас ты очень нужен мне. Здесь.  
— Отпустите меня… умоляю, Магистр! — Оскар на минуту перестал вырываться. Его душили рыдания, искаженное лицо было залито слезами. — Пожалуйста, отпустите… я исчезну, никогда меня не увидите, я буду сидеть всю жизнь тихо… далеко… только не убивайте… нет… нет…  
— Я не могу, — почти извиняющимся тоном ответил Гриндельвальд. — Силенцио.  
Тени, нависшие над алтарем, больше ничем не напоминали свечи — они состояли из сплошной непроглядной мглы и будто всматривались в распростертую фигуру, заметавшуюся из последних сил.  
— Мне очень жаль, — произнес Гриндельвальд, вонзая кинжал между вздымающихся ребер Оскара, и тени на мгновение слились в одну, чернее самой черной ночи. — Рубедо, — выдохнул он с последними судорогами жертвы. Красного вокруг и в самом деле было много: алая кровь заливала алтарь, обильно стекая на пол. — Я отдал вам своё — и я жду!  
По залу прошел порыв холодного ветра, едва не задувший свечи, и в следующий миг не было уже ни тела, ни крови, даже малейшего ее пятнышка, ни черных теней. Абсолютная тишина наполняла зал, а запах благовоний стал еще гуще.  
Сигурд, ожидавший на ветке снаружи, молча протянул хвост, когда его хозяин, тяжело переставляя ноги, выбрался наружу.  
У себя Гриндельвальд залпом выпил два стакана воды с каплей зелья и повалился на диван, отключившись, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Феникс критически оглядел его и вылетел в окно, но как только хозяин открыл глаза, Сигурд был уже над ним — протягивал письмо в клюве.  
Гриндельвальд прочел его раз, другой и несколько раз с усилием потер Знак на своей груди.  
— Извините, что отвлекаю, — хриплым со сна голосом начал он, когда перед ним материализовались три волшебника, — но, похоже, у нас неплохие новости.

***

— Вроде бы теперь все… — произнес Ньют. — Да, точно все.  
Но на всякий случай он еще раз пересчитал аккуратно, в нужной последовательности расставленные пузырьки зелий. Их было много — сейчас никакое лишним не окажется.  
— Ты стоишь рядом с зельями, Билл, и подаешь их мне. — Голос звучал ровно и спокойно, руки не дрожали, а на внутренних ощущениях Ньют предпочитал не сосредотачиваться. — Если я скажу, сотворяешь Агуаменти.  
Билл покосился на мерцающие усиленные чары, отгораживавшие территорию химеры.  
— Кто же у них может родиться, мистер Скамандер? Даже представить не могу.  
«Я тоже», — чуть было не ответил Ньют.  
— Какая разница? — пожал он плечами. — Пусть только живой, с остальным разберемся.  
… — Билл, он дышит или нет?! — Не стоило бы так кричать, но невозможность проверить самому прямо сейчас (надо зашить до конца, нельзя отвлекаться) приводила в отчаяние…  
— Да, мистер Скамандер, не волнуйтесь! — Голос Билла звучал как-то странно, и одновременно раздался слабый, неуверенный писк. — Сам дышит, даже Энервейт не… а она как?  
— Порядок… — выдохнул Ньют, проверив шов, и повернулся к Биллу, склонившемуся над маленьким существом на стерильном полотенце. Взмахнул палочкой, накладывая диагностирующее заклинание, и лишь затем разглядел как следует, к кому его применил. — О Мерлин, — выдохнул он.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, как такое возможно… — пробормотал Билл.  
— Дышит… — произнес Ньют, осторожно коснулся новорожденного, и его сердце сорвалось в галоп, когда тот, снова издав писк, дернулся в попытке подняться. — Химогриф… фантастическая тварь! 


End file.
